DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN
by StriderPhantom
Summary: A year after the Avengers Civil War , Danny, still a fugitive, returns to Amity Park, but when Dan finally returns with the Ghost Zone's powerful/ancient Universal Gauntlet, and forced Danny and Dani to retrieve Dani's evil future self , it's now up to Team Phantom and Steve Rogers' Avenger faction to stop Dan and his sister before the world and Ghost Zone changes forever. DPxMCU
1. Prologue: Planning for Revenge

**LooneyAces here. I have returned. Happy 13th Dannyversary. For those that has been following my DPxMCU series since I published GHOSTLY AVENGER, we now come to the Danny Phantom Phase 3 story you've all been waiting for. So what better way to celebrate the Dannyversary by publishing this story. This story is also inspired by another Danny Phantom story I've read before called The Ultimate Reality Clash by Major144 in some cases. To those that hasn't follow my DPxMCU series, I highly suggested you read these stories in the following order before reading this one because this is a story I have been setting up since since Day 1:**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER.**

 **DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR.**

 **DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON.**

 **GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR.**

 **THE FENTON CHRONICLES.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Because a few Marvel characters will, I repeat, WILL appear in this story and this is a crossover of Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Danny and Dani's appearance and second Phase 3 uniforms is on the cover photo, which I drew them. The fictional characters are mine though.**

 **Well everyone, this is it. The story you've long been waiting for. I present you DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. On with the story! :)**

Prologue: Planning for Revenge.

[2011]

In the Ghost Zone on March 24, 2011, 16, soon to be 17, year old Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, was trying to get all of the denizens of the Ghost Zone to help as both the Ghost Zone and the Earth are in danger of being destroyed by an asteroid called the Dis-asteroid. At first, the ghosts didn't want to listen, but Danny managed to convinced them all to help him out. Meanwhile, inside Clockwork's Tower, as the ghosts, Clockwork included, are about to go through a natural portal to Earth to help Danny, there was a dented Fenton Thermos. Inside that thermos was probably one of the most powerful and evil ghosts that Danny ever faced. This ghost was an evil, twisted, and the future version of the hero. His name is Dark Danny, or better known as Dan Phantom. Dan Phantom had nearly wiped out the world and all Humans. He was so destructive, murderous and cruel that the Observants called upon Clockwork to destroy Danny Fenton when he was 15 years old, so that he can never become Dan.

However, Clockwork did a different approach. Instead of destroying Danny, he got him to travel to the year 2019. There, Danny had a short battle with his evil future self, but he ended up being thrown into the Ghost Zone while Dan went back to the year 2009 so that the events that will lead up to his existence happened. Danny, however, managed to get back to his time period thanks to the help of a former enemy and fought Dan, who was trying to kill his family, friends, and teacher with a exploding burger joint called the Nasty Burger. Before the final battle, Danny learned of a new power called the Ghostly Wail. Needless to say, Danny surprised Dan with the Ghostly Wail before sucking him in the thermos. However, the Nasty Burger exploded, but Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Mr. Lancer were all saved by Clockwork.

Clockwork took Danny back in time so that he can have a second chance to make the right decision, thus preventing him from becoming Dan in the future. However, unknowingly to Danny, Clockwork took the thermos and hid it in his tower. As a result, Dan now exist out of time. Dan was furious now that his timeline no longer exists. For two years, Dan has been working effortlessly to escape from the thermos and exact his revenge. Today was the day.

While the ghosts were at Earth, saving it from the Dis-asteroid, Dan has been punching and blasting the walls of the thermos, making it dent, before it finally cracked. With one final ecto blast, the thermos exploded, finally freeing Dan.

"Finally! Free at last!" Dan said before looking around to noticed that there was no ghost around, including Clockwork. "Where is everybody?" Dan said before noticing one of Clockwork's monitors.

Dan looked at the monitor and saw Danny and the ghosts, including a little girl that looks awfully like Danny, working effortlessly to turn the Earth intangible as the Dis-asteroid passes through. Dan looked in disgust before noticing another monitor and a open book. Dan grabs the opened book and reads it. It talks about an ancient ghostly artifact called the Universal Gauntlet, which it can give the user power and control reality, just like its twin the Reality Gauntlet. However, unlike the Reality Gauntlet, which uses four Reality Gems, the Universal Gauntlet uses six Reality Gems.

"Impressive, and it's somewhere in the Ghost Zone. With this gauntlet, I will turn Danny's life apart and get my revenge." Dan said.

Dan was then interrupted by the monitor. Dan looks at it. The monitor shows Amity Park, what appears to take place in a future just like his timeline.

* * *

 _It is the year 2027 in Amity Park. It isn't technologically advanced like in Dan's timeline, but it has advanced anti-ghost weaponry, like the very large ghost shield that is protecting the whole city. Riding a hoverboard over the city is the Avenger name Valerie Gray, better known as the Red Huntress. Now older, Valerie serves as the sole protector from ghosts. Valerie waved to a couple of kids before flying towards and land at one of the ghost shield's towers to inspect it._

 _"Ghost Shield Tower 9 is 100 percent operational." Future Valerie said to her father Damon Gray. Damon appear on the small screen on Valerie's watch. He was wearing a purple suit. He had a eye patch on his right eye and was missing his left arm, just like in Dan's timeline._

 _"Great sweetie. Check the last tower and get back to-" the transmission is suddenly cut off, which worries Valerie._

 _"Daddy? Daddy?" Future Valerie called._

 _Valerie however didn't hear from Damon. Instead, the screen showed a black background and two red eyes before hearing a familiar feminine voice as she said..._

 _"Hello Valerie."_

 _"You again?! I don't care how powerful you are, ghost. A sell out and traitor like you can't break through the shield." Future Valerie shouted back._

 _"Until today." the female voice said before releasing a powerful Ghostly Wail._

 _Future Valerie had to cover her ears. The Ghostly Wail is similar to Danny Phantom's, but much worse since it's high pitch. The Ghostly Wail caused the shield's towers to malfunction, disabling the shield and the explosions knocked Future Valerie out of it, but recovered with her board. The city's ghost raid sirens blared all over the city and the people runs in panic as they try to take shelter. Future Valerie looked at her monitor again to see the same red eyes._

 _"Familiar with the new power? That's right. Meet my Ghostly Wail." the female ghost on the screen said._

 _At that moment, a purple meteor knocks Future Valerie off her hoverboard and she crashed to the street below. She was cut and bruised, but nevertheless, okay. Future Valerie look to see her attacker._

 _"You?!" Future Valerie said in shock as the attacker was no other than the Fright Knight._

 _"Yes, me. And I serve a new master now." Fright Knight said before attacking Future Valerie, which she managed to evade by calling her hoverboard and retreats, heading towards Fenton Works._

 _"I gotta get to dad." Future Valerie said as she continues to evade the Fright Knight's attacks._

 _Future Valerie eventually reached Fenton Works and flew down to the lab where Damon was._

 _"Dad, the Fright Knight's here, which mean SHE can't be far behind. What do we do? What do we do?" Future Valerie asked._

 _At that moment, another high pitch Ghostly Wail shook the building before the floor cracked. The floor exploded and a ghost emerged from the hole. It was a beautiful ghost woman. She was wearing a two piece black and white jumpsuit that looked similar to Dan's, but the top is inverted, midriff exposed, had a black DP logo on her chest, wearing long white heels that goes up to mid-thigh on her black pants, and a cape, black on the outside and white on the inside. She also had long flaming white hair that flows freely down, teal skin, blood red eyes, pointed ears, red lipstick, a figure and fangs._ _The ghost woman lands on the ground and looks at Valerie and Damon._

 _"Hello, Valerie." the ghost woman greeted before raising her hand. "And goodbye."_

 _She then proceed to blast Valerie and Damon before destroying the Fenton Works building before the monitor pauses._

* * *

Dan couldn't believe what he just saw on the monitor. This ghost woman, that looks like a female version of himself, was clearly destroying Amity Park and the world in that timeline, just like him in his timeline, for she is sadistic, cruel, murderous, and heartless. She is also arrogant and cocky. And interestingly, this ghost woman looks like a future version of the little girl that looks like Danny. Dan then had an evil grinned.

"I think I now know what to do." Dan said before grabbing the destroyed thermos and the book and flying out of the tower. "Soon, I will have my revenge, and together with the ghost woman, which I assuming to be my relative, we will rule this world together and destroy Danny and his family and friends." Dan laughed maniacally before heading to find a place to hide and starts planning his revenge for the next 6 years.

 **And that's the end of the prologue. Get ready cause this will be one epic story. Also, another announcement is that I will being doing a collaboration story with fellow fanfic author and friend mikaela2015, who is best known for her Danny Phantom versions of the Disney movies and the Phantom Twins series. the collab will involved the DPxMCU universe and the Phantom Twin series. If I can get 10 reviews, I will upload chapter 1, which is ready to be uploaded. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Danny's Return

**5 reviews is a good start.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you :D**

 **Katie crusher: I sure will :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks, and wanted to be original :)**

 **Kimera20: Yeah! Woo Hoo :)**

 **Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Danny's Return.

[2017]

It's April 3, 2017. It was a beautiful day at the small town of Amity Park, the ghost capital of the world and the hometown to Team Phantom, three of them Avengers. At Casper High School, 12th grader Danielle Fenton was about to head to the auditorium with her best friends. Danielle, or Dani as she likes to be called, has changed a lot ever since she was adopted by her real parents, based on DNA, 6 years ago. Dani can remember good events: Her adoption, her Baptism, her enrollment to Casper High as a freshman for the 2013-2014 school year, celebrating her birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and any other holiday with her family, and of course becoming an Avenger. Now 18 years old biologically, but 6 years old chronologically and gonna turn 19/7 next month, Dani has shown the features of a young woman. She has a figure that would make the boys at her school swoon, but she also has the same biological similarities to her older twin brother Danny: her skin, eyes, hair and her ponytail, both grown longer, in both human and ghost form and are the same colors as Danny's. She was also wearing a red top with a white oval, midriff exposed, blue jeans and blue converse shoes. However, Dani knows that she is different than her peers. She wasn't born at a hospital, she was created in a lab by a crazed fruitloop. Dani thinks that none of her peers wouldn't accept her for who she is and that no boy would ever like her and be called a freak, but that changed when she met her best friends Sierra, Venus and Jacob. Anyway, Dani and her best friends were at the auditorium where their English teacher and Vice-Principal Mr. Lancer was giving a speech during an assembly that involves an important upcoming test. Dani sat next to Sierra while Venus was a row behind them. Jacob was at another area in the auditorium.

"Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a No. 2 pencil." Mr. Lancer said, showing a pencil.

"Oh please." Sierra and Venus said out of boredom.

"Quiet, guys. This is important." Dani said.

"As much of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday. Do well, like our Casper High Alma Mater Ms. Jazz Fenton here, who got the highest score in the history of the C.A.T., and a successful future will be assured. Fail like our other Alma Mater Mr. Irving 'Third Degree' Burns here, who got the lowest score in the history of the C.A.T., and you will be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger." Mr. Lancer said before showing a folder. "These aren't just the answers to the test, they're the answers to your future. So study, even if you're an Avenger." Mr. Lancer said, mentioning Dani in the last comment and locking the answers in a briefcase before handcuffing himself to it.

* * *

Dani was now at her locker getting her stuff before she heads home for the day while her friends were waiting for her.

"So, Dani, you've seem down today, it's something wrong, girl?" Sierra asked. Sierra Williams is an African-American girl who became friends with Dani on the first day of Freshman year, and had accepted her for who she is. She is one of Dani's best friends. She's also a fan of Team Phantom and the Avengers.

"Yeah, you barely said anything today." Venus said. Venus DeLisle is also one of Dani's best friends. She is also Star's little sister. Unlike her older sister when she was a Freshman, Venus never considered the Fentons to be crazy, even before ghosts were indeed real. She's also not an A-Lister and prefers friendship over popularity. She's also a Team Phantom and Avengers fan.

"It's just that today's my brother's 23rd birthday. I wish he was here so that my family can celebrate. Ever since my brother opposed the Sokovia Accords and helped Captain Rogers in defending the Winter Soldier, he had to go on the run ever since that clash at Leipzig. I miss him." Dani said.

"I know Dani. Maybe someday, he'll come back." Venus said.

"I hope so. Amity Park isn't the same without him." Dani said.

"Anyway, Venus and I will be heading to the Nasty Burger, you wanna come?" Sierra asked.

"Maybe later. You girls, go on, I'll catch up." Dani said.

"Okay, see ya, girl." Sierra said as Venus and herself leave.

Dani then resumes on grabbing her things from her locker until...

"Hey, Dani."

Dani startled before facing the person who called her. It was boy about her age and slightly taller than her. He had a military cut brown hair, green eyes, wearing a pair of black jeans, neon green converses, and a purple sweater with a hoodie over his Team Phantom shirt.

"Oh, hey Jacob." Dani said as she blushed.

Jacob Collins is another of Dani's best friends. Like her other two friends, Jacob has also accepted her for who she is and doesn't care what others think negative about her. Unaware to both Dani and Jacob, the two are really starting to like each other as more than friends.

"So, what do you think of that upcoming C.A.T.s?" Jacob asked.

"Kinda nervous. Hopefully I can get a good score." Dani replied.

"I don't get why you should take it. I mean, you're an Avenger." Jacob said.

"I may be an Avenger, but I want to least have a successful high school career." Dani said.

"True. Anyway, have you seen Sierra? I have to return her notes that I borrowed." Jacob asked.

"She and Venus went to the Nasty Burger." Dani replied.

"Oh. Guess I'll meet her there. You coming?" Jacob said.

"Yeah, but I'll go later." Dani said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Jacob said as his cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah, see you there." Dani said as her cheeks turn pink before Jacob left.

'If only I can tell him how I feel.' Dani thought.

Dani sighed before once again looking at her locker at the deserted hallway. Suddenly, Dani gets a chill at her spine. She feels that someone else is in the hallway. Dani suddenly use her telekinesis powers to use a textbook to hit the person. However, the book was also stop in mid-air by a familiar person.

"Whoa, Danielle. What a way to greet your older brother." Danny joked.

"Oh my God! Danny?!" Dani said in shock.

Dani and Team Phantom hasn't seen now turned 23 year old Danny Fenton for almost a year. Last year, when the controversial Sokovia Accords was signed, Danny, along with Captain Steve Rogers and his team of Avengers got into a disagreement with Tony Stark and his team of Avengers. When Bucky Barnes got framed by Helmut Zemo for a bombing at the UN Assembly in Vienna, which killed Wakanda's King T'Chaka, Danny helped Steve defend the Winter Soldier, but this resulted in Danny being marked as a fugitive due to the Accords. After the Clash of the Avengers at Leipzig, Danny took asylum in Wakanda thanks to newly crowned King T'Challa before going on the run. Now, Danny is back at Amity Park, much to Dani's shock. Danny's appearance has also changed. His hair is even more messier, but nice and a little longer, and has a good muscle built. Dani ran to Danny and gave him a huge hug before saying...

"What are you doing here? If anyone sees you, you might end up in prison."

"I had to come back. It's been too long since I've seen Team Phantom, especially you and Sam. The Sokovia Accords is not gonna stop me from coming back to Amity Park." Danny said.

"Sam will be extremely happy that you're here. She misses you a lot, as well as our family and friends. I miss you." Dani said before tears can be seen from her eyes.

"You okay, Dani?" Danny asked as he wipes the tears from Dani's eyes.

Dani then once again gave Danny a great big hug.

"I'm just glad you're here." Dani said as she gets tears of joy.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So today, April 3, 2017, starts this story's events, in 2017 anyway. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Might as well upload this chapter since this is the last that takes place on April 3, 2017. After that, I won't upload more fast. That way I can focus on writing chapters that hasn't been completed yet.**

 **mikaela2015: Yep, very tearful. Welcome back from going on the run and hiding Danny, and Happy 23rd Birthday. :)**

 **Katie crusher: I will :)**

Chapter 2: The Reunion.

Danny and Dani were walking towards Fenton Works, while Danny wears shades, a hoodie, and a New York Yankees baseball cap to avoid attention. The two Fenton siblings have talked about what Danny's been up to since the Avengers Civil War. Ever since Danny had to go on the run for helping Steve and Bucky after the Sokovia Accords was signed, Dani, under her command, and the rest of Team Phantom had to defend Amity Park from ghost attacks. Most of Danny's enemies like Skulker, Ember, Desiree or Spectra tried to take advantage of Danny's absence in taking over Amity Park, but they underestimate Dani.

"So after spending a few months in Wakanda with King T'Challa and Captain Rogers, you couldn't stay there?" Dani asked.

"I can't stay there. Especially in a place where world leaders would visit. I had to keep moving. Same with Steve. Most of Steve's faction went underground, including myself." Danny replied.

"Stupid Sokovia Accords." Dani said.

"Couldn't agree more. It won't change anything." Danny said. "Anyway, what's been going on here in Amity Park while I was gone?"

"Well, the ghosts has been trying to take advantage of your absence, but they should have never underestimated me." Dani replied.

"Give me examples." Danny said.

"Well, Skulker is going after my head. Spectra been trying to get people depressed. Ember trying to hypnotized people with her music, and Box Ghost just being Box Ghost." Dani said.

"So just simple stuff then? Well, at least you and Team Phantom are doing a great job without me." Danny said.

"Thanks, but Amity Park and Team Phantom isn't the same without you. Heck, ghost fighting isn't the same without the two of us fighting together." Dani said.

"Well, maybe a ghost attack can change that." Danny said.

At that moment, Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off.

"Speaking of the devil. We got company." Dani said.

"Time for us to get in action." Danny said as he transforms into ghost form, which his uniform is the same Dan alike one that he wore during the Clash of the Avengers; a triangular collar and triangular edges at his black gloves and white boots, but no cape of course.

"'Us'? You mean you're gonna help?" Dani asked, excited that Danny is back.

"Yes. The Phantom Twins are reunited, but I want to be a surprise. Keep the ghost distracted." Danny said before he flies up to the roof of a building.

Meanwhile, Dani changes into her ghost form. Her uniform has also got an upgrade. Her outfit is like her first one when she first got created. She wears a matching shirt and pants, her midriff exposed. The right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes. She's also wearing a headband for her ponytail. She also went back to the original DP logo since it's the official logo for the team. Dani flew to where the ghost is at, where she meet up with Sam and Valerie.

"Where's Tucker?" Dani asked.

"He's coming. His drone is on its way." Valerie replied. "Anyway, I'm picking up four ghosts." Valerie said.

"I wonder who they are." Sam said. Sam Manson has changed over the past year. Her black hair goes down to her shoulders, she has her usual ponytail and her bangs were in a choppy style fashion. She was wearing long black gloves with neon green strips that goes up to her mid-upper arm. She was wearing a black top that shows the DP logo, exposing her midriff, olive green shorts and black combat boots. She had weapons that were strapped against her thigh and boot.

Suddenly, a powerful ecto blast has separated the three women. They look to see Skulker, Ember, Kitty and Spectra floating near by.

"Oh, that's not good." Valerie said.

"Wait, I thought you two aren't dating." Dani said to Skulker and Ember.

"I may no longer date that horrible 'boyfriend' called Skulker, but that doesn't mean we can't team up to fight against you, pipsqueak." Ember said.

"Ignoring that. And soon, you're pelt will soon be on my wall, ghost girl." Skulker said.

"Okay, I'll take on Skulker and Ember. I need a challenge." Dani said as she goes after Skulker and Ember.

"I'll take on Spectra." Valerie said before taking on her opponent.

"I guess I'll face Kitty." Sam said.

The three Phantom Girls charged at the four ghosts. Sam and Valerie are unaware that a certain someone is watching from the distance. Dani fires a ecto blast at Skulker and Ember, making them crashed into the ground. Ember immediately got up and powers up her guitar.

"Let's see if you can take a punch, pipsqueak." Ember said before releasing a fist-shape energy beam from her guitar, but Dani evaded.

Meanwhile, Valerie was shooting pink energy beams at Spectra, but she evaded all of them.

"I still gotta get back at you after what you did to me in my freshman year." Valerie said, recalling what happen during Casper High's spirit week during her freshman year, before losing her popularity.

"My plans would have succeed, if it wasn't for the ghost boy's interference." Spectra said before flying towards Valerie, which she evaded.

Sam was taking on Kitty. The two were sending energy blasts toward one another.

"What, did you got to an argument again with Johnny that you have to take your anger on us? 'Cause if that's the case, you got bad taste in men and anger issues." Sam said.

"Hey, not my fault Johnny thinks his stupid bike is more important than me." Kitty said before firing another ghost ray.

Meanwhile, Dani has just blasted Ember when she got rammed from behind by Skulker, crashing into a parked car. Skulker then exposed some very sharp blades from his hands.

"Any last words, ghost girl?" Skulker said with a evil grin.

Before Dani can reply, a drone with a DP logo suddenly appeared and blasted Skulker with a energy ray.

"Thanks, Tucker." Dani said as Tucker appears at the scene.

Tucker Foley has also changed in the past year. Tucker is still Amity Park's mayor, now on his second and final term. He has a good muscle built, grew a soul patch facial hair on his chin and his hair was dreads. He was wearing a blue sweater with a DP pin over his white sweatshirt, blue jeans, a long rasta hat and targeting googles.

"No problem, Dani. You take care of Ember. I'll deal with Skulker." Tucker said.

Tucker then deals with Skulker, using his drone while Dani continues to fight Ember. Team Phantom, lead by Dani, continues to fight against Skulker, Ember, Kitty and Spectra until Skulker help his friends overpower them and Ember forms a ecto tornado cage. Skulker, in flight, aims a group of missiles at Team Phantom.

"Too bad the Avengers won't be here to safe you, especially now that they're divided after that so called Clash of the Avengers last year. Right, Red Huntress?" Skulker said while trying to guilt trip Valerie.

During the Avengers Civil War last year, Valerie sided with Tony Stark and tried to get Danny to sign the Accords. However, during the Clash of the Avengers at the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle Airport, Valerie secretly betrayed Tony's faction in order to help Danny escape, as well as for him to help Steve and Bucky to find the instigator of the Civil War. After returning home, Valerie felt guilty for that Danny can never return to Amity Park, and return to Sam, but Team Phantom says that she did the right thing letting Danny escape.

"Especially the dipstick. Shame he won't be able to protect those he cares about." Ember said while grinning.

"Then his misery will be all mine." Spectra said.

Skulker then fires a pair of missiles towards the trapped Team Phantom. Before the missiles can strike their targets, they were suddenly destroyed by a pair of ecto energy rays.

"Nice, Dani. Send a duplicate?" Tucker asked.

"I didn't do it." Dani said with a smirk, knowing who did.

"Wait, if you didn't do it, then who did?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, all four ghosts got blasted by a ghost ray as Danny landed on the street.

"Miss me?" Danny taught the ghosts.

"DANNY?!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie said in shock as they cannot believe that Danny is back.

Ember, Skulker, Spectra and Kitty got back up, only to see Danny standing his ground.

"So, the dipstick has finally returned. This will make this fight more fun." Ember said.

"Really?" Danny said before turning his attention to Kitty. "Kitty, I'm gonna give you a chance since we never had problems in the past. If you go back to the Ghost Zone right now, I promise I'll deal with Johnny with whatever he did to make you upset." Danny said, making Kitty smile.

"Okay, Danny." Kitty said before leaving.

"Traitor." Ember muttered.

"Well, whelp, let's get this over with so that I can have your pelt, along with the ghost girl's, on my wall." Skulker said before charging at Danny.

Danny's eyes immediately turned dark blue and use the Asgardian energy flash to vaporized Skulker's suit, revealing the real Skulker, before sucking him in the thermos. Ember then charged at Danny. Ember tried to strike Danny with her guitar before he grabbed it and flipped her over, before sucking her in the thermos. Spectra tried to repeat, but Danny use his ice powers to freeze her before also sucking her into the thermos, ending the battle and the ecto tornado cage to disappear. Sam immediately ran to Danny and gave him a hug.

"Danny, you're back." Sam said, very happy to see him before getting tears of joy.

"I had to come back. I missed you so much." Danny said.

Sam and Danny share a kiss.

"I missed you too." Sam said.

"And you look beautiful." Danny said.

Danny then turn his attention to Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker." Danny said, giving a bro pump.

"Glad you're back, Danny." Tucker said.

Danny then face Valerie. It was uncomfortable to say at least. Sam, Tucker and Dani know what they're thinking.

"Valerie." Danny said.

"Danny." Valerie said.

"So..." Danny said.

"I'm sorry." Valerie said. "It was stupid for me to agree on the Accords. I thought it can change, but I was wrong. And I'm sorry that you have to go on the run. Please forgive me." Valerie said.

"Valerie, I forgive you when you helped me escaped." Danny said.

"So, we're still friends?" Valerie asked.

"Still friends." Danny said.

"Where have you been all this time, dude?" Tucker asked.

"Let's head for Fenton Works and I'll answer all your questions. Time to give mom and dad a surprise." Danny said.

A few minutes later, the team made it back to Fenton Works. Needless to say, Jack and Maddie were surprise and happy to see Danny. They gave him a great big hug while Maddie had tears of joy seeing her baby boy again. Jazz arrived at Fenton Works upon hearing about Danny's return and Dani called her friends to say that she won't make it to the Nasty Burger. Everyone was now in the living room talking to Danny.

"So, where have you been, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"After what happen last year, Steve, Barnes and myself took asylum in Wakanda thanks to King T'Challa. He settled his differences with us. I won't tell you what happen with Barnes. Cap and I stayed at Wakanda for a few short months before going on the run and freeing our teammates that got captured back in Germany." Danny said.

"Speaking of that, where did you, Steve and Barnes go to when I made you escape?" Valerie asked.

"Siberia." Danny replied.

"Why there?" Sam asked.

"There was a old HYDRA underground facility located there. Steve and I thought that the instigator was going to released a group of super soldier assassins that has been in cryo chambers since Bucky wasn't the only Winter Soldier. But, that wasn't the case. He..." Danny said before he paused at what he was gonna say.

"'He' what, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I can't say it." Danny said.

"Why not, son?" Jack asked.

"It's better if Steve told you." Danny said.

Danny knew exactly why he wants Steve to tell his family what he saw in Siberia. When Danny, Steve, Bucky and Tony where going after Helmut Zemo at the HYDRA Siberian Faciity, Zemo showed them footage, revealing the Winter Soldier killing Stark's parents in 1991. However, that wasn't what made Danny stop the subject. Zemo then showed footage of the Winter Solder killing Jack's parents Harry and Elizabeth Fenton in 1991. Not only did Danny learn the truth of his would-be grandparent's deaths, but he learn that Steve was aware of this years earlier. After battling against Tony, Danny wanted Steve to explain to him why he didn't tell him or his family about it. Steve had his reasons and Danny forgive him, but he still wants him to tell his family. Seeing the footage still gets to him, even if he never met them.

"Danny? Danny?" Sam called, getting Danny out of his trance.

"Huh?" Danny muttered.

"You spaced out." Jazz said.

"Sorry. Anyway, I better settle in." Danny said before climbing the stairs to his room.

* * *

Hours later, after celebrating Danny's birthday and return, Danny and Sam were at the top of the Emergency Ops Center gazing the stars. Sam noticed that Danny looked dull.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked.

"It's just that, you probably think that I'm not that good of a boyfriend. I mean, I want to spend time with you." Danny said.

"Danny, don't think like that. You know I support your avenging. And don't worry, all the times we had, I enjoy them every bit. Remember, I will always be by your side, and I promised you that." Sam said.

Danny then grabbed Sam's hand.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take you on a nice date. Not here in Amity Park though." Danny said.

"If you're still gonna be on the run, I'm coming with you." Sam said.

"What? You can't. I don't want you to get in serious trouble than I'm already am." Danny said.

"Screw the Sokovia Accords. If we can avoid the Guys in White, then we can avoid the Accords." Sam said.

"I'll think about." Danny said before changing the subject. "Anyway, how's your family?"

"Mom and dad still the same. Grandma as well." Sam said.

"Did you tell them that... that you converted?" Danny asked.

"Are you kidding me? If I tell my parents that I converted to Catholicism, they will kill me. Grandma might accept my decision, but not my parents." Sam said.

"It's better telling them than they finding out." Danny said.

"I know, it's just..." Sam said before sighing.

"How about this, I'll come with you on the day you tell your parents you convert to Catholicism, when you're ready." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny." Sam said.

"Anyway, let's not talk about that. Let's look at the stars." Danny said.

* * *

Hours later after Sam, Tucker and Valerie went home, Dani was in her bedroom studying for the C.A.T.s when she heard Danny knocked on the doorway.

"Oh, hey Danny." Dani said.

"Hey, Dani, what are you doing?" Danny asked as he sits on Dani's bed.

"Studying for the C.A.T.s." Dani replied, which made Danny winced. "What's wrong, Danny?"

"The C.A.T.s brought me a bad time. You don't wanna know." Danny said, remembering what happen when he had to take the C.A.T.s.

"Okay." Dani said.

"So what have you been up too while I was gone?" Danny asked.

"Not much, school, best friends, common stuff." Dani said quickly.

"Something tells me there's more than that." Danny said, making Dani sigh. "It's a boy you like, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Dani replied.

"Jacob?" Danny asked.

"How'd you know?" Dani asked.

"You really think I'm still clueless?" Danny asked.

Dani just shrugged.

"Anyway, you have a crush on Jacob. Why doubtful?" Danny asked.

"It's just that, why would he like me? I wasn't born at a hospital, I was created at a lab. I'm your clone. I'm different than everybody else, even you. Not to mention he's my best friend." Dani said.

"Dani, I'm pretty sure Jacob doesn't care about that. He probably cares about you being you. Do you have any idea if Jacob likes you back?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Dani replied.

"It was the same thing with me and Sam. Look Dani, your time will come. It's a matter of when. Besides, some guy will like you. I mean, you're beautiful, you got a great personality, even if it's like mine, but you are becoming your own person, and you're a great person to spend time with." Danny said, making Dani hug him.

"Thanks, big bro." Dani said.

"No problem. By the way, when you start dating Jacob, if he breaks your heart, I'll punch his face." Danny said, making Dani laugh. "Anyway, you should get some sleep. It's almost midnight. You got school tomorrow."

With that, Danny leaves Dani and heads for sleep. He has no idea what's to come to Amity Park now that he's returned.

 **And that' the end of this chapter. I did the research and they are targeting goggles on Tucker's 10 Years Later design. Also, no flames on the Sam's conversation to Christianity/Catholicism part, besides I seen some DP stories that involves religion, and that was hinted in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR. This is probably the longest chapter 2 in my fanfiction career. Anyway, please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Upcoming Threat

**Okay, saw Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and dang, the Framework/HYDRA New World Order is intense and scary. Wonder what happened to the Avengers, especially Captain America in that alternate/virtual universe, and in DPxMCU terms Team Phantom.**

 **FanficFan920: It will repeat, but there will be changes. It's gonna be a twist.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and we'll have to see once we get to that chapter.**

 **Killie159: I will. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you, and Dani having a crush is cute. :)**

 **Katie crusher: I will :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you :)**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: The Upcoming Threat.

In the Ghost Zone at a certain lair that looks like a grandfather's clock, Clockwork wasn't busy at all. He was currently looking at monitors of alternate futures as well as a particular future that he knows the Observants will very soon come to annoy him about. As a matter of fact, the Observants has just arrived at Clockwork's Tower.

"What do you want? If you've come to ridicule me, then you're wasting my time." Clockwork said.

"Are you serious? You're the Master of Time. You have all the time you want." the first Observant said.

"Then you better get to the point." Clockwork said as he morph into his old man form.

"Then you should know what's about to repeat, just like last time." the second Observant said as he points to the table where a certain thermos is missing.

"And because of your lack of action, the girl's future is also in the balance and you have yet to track down _HIM_. And we now believe he has possession of the Universal Gauntlet." the first Observant said.

"And you want me to do something about these two problems?" Clockwork asked as he morph into his child form.

"Yes, and we don't care what you do with your meddling. If you wanna cheat, cheat." the second Observant said.

"Ah, but you both fail to realized that Danny is not like Dan, and that his future is already sealed. He'll never become Dan. And you also fail to realized that Danielle is stronger and has a heart, unlike the abomination that we all are seeing on the monitor. Soon, both Phantoms will have a big task, one that the Ghost Zone and the Human world depends on it, as well as facing their inner demons, but they'll need the help they can get. And believe me, they will prevail. After all, I know everything. Now if you may excuse me, I have a time stream that I have to prepare to alter." Clockwork said.

"Whatever, just do what you need to do!" the Observants said before leaving.

"What they don't realized is that the time stream has already been altered. Everything is going according to plan." Clockwork said as he look at the monitor of the alternate future that Dan has seen six years ago, and another showing Danny and Dani at their house.

 **This was intended to be short. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Captain Rogers' Arrival

**mikaela2015: Well, he is Clockwork, and thanks. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **Spider-Pig 1986: Thank you. Glad to have a new DPxMCU fan. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Definitely.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Captain Rogers' Arrival.

Danny woke up the next morning after having a good sleep, except that Dani and himself woke up to take care of the Box Ghost. Danny dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen where he was greeted by Jazz.

"Morning, Danny." Jazz said.

"Morning, Jazz." Danny said.

Dani then appeared, still wearing her red PJ pants and blue tank top, and her hair's not in a ponytail, letting her long hair flow gracefully down. She yawn as she joins with her siblings at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Danny. Morning, Jazz." Dani greeted.

"Morning." Danny and Jazz greeted.

"So, any plans, today?" Danny asked.

"Well, Team Phantom is planning to attack a hidden Guys in White base today." Jazz replied.

"What? The Guys in White were shut down by the government after the Dis-asteroid Incident." Danny said, not believing what Jazz said.

"Apparently they've been doing illegal operations. Last week, they attacked Dani during one of the ghost attacks. Apparently, they still have a grudge against us, even 6 years later." Jazz said.

"Jerks." Dani muttered.

"Don't worry, we're gonna end their nonsense once and for all." Danny said.

Jack and Maddie enters the kitchen, already in their jumpsuits.

"Oh, you kids are already up." Jack said.

"Jazz and I aren't kids anymore, dad." Danny said.

"Nonsense." Maddie said, ignoring them.

"So, what time will we be taking on the Guys in White?" Danny asked.

"After I get out from school." Dani said.

"Hmm, we have time to do a few things." Danny said.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Must be the others." Danny said.

"I'll get it." Dani said.

Dani goes to answer the door, expecting to be Sam, Tucker and Valerie. However, it was a person Dani never expected to be in Amity Park anytime soon.

"Danny!" Dani called.

Danny then came to the front door and almost spit out his coffee upon seeing who was at the front door.

"Steve?" Danny called.

"Hey, Danny." Steve said.

It was Captain Steve Rogers, Danny's childhood idol and the super soldier who was once known as Captain America. Steve no longer claims the title after his battle against Tony when he gave up his iconic shield for he's not worthy to use it since it was made by Howard Stark, who was killed by his best friend Bucky Barnes in 1991. Now, Steve is standing at the front door of Fenton Works, much to Danny's surprise, despite that Steve had visited in the past to be tutored by Jazz.

"Captain, get inside." Danny said as he yanked Steve inside to avoid attention before closing the door. "What are you doing here? It's risky that the two of us are back in the States."

"I had to come here. There's a problem, Danny." Steve said.

"Okay, let me call the others first." Danny said.

Danny then call Sam, Tucker and Valerie to meet up with him at the house. Once they got there, they were surprise to see Steve.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Cap?" Danny asked.

"Remember that anti-ghost organization you told me about?" Steve asked.

"You mean the Guys in White?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Steve replied.

"Okay, what happen? We're suppose to attack their hidden base today." Danny said.

"I am aware of their hidden base, but apparently, they have remains of Chitauri technology in their possession. I have files and photos to prove it." Steve said.

"WHAT?!" all of Team Phantom said.

"That's why I came here to warn you. Apparently, they somehow use the technology to convert them into anti-ghost weapons, and to use against the two of you." Steve said, mentioning Danny and Dani.

"Well, this just makes things harder." Tucker said.

"Well, at least we'll have more evidence of the Guys in White's illegal operations." Dani said.

"Pfft, screw them if they have Chitauri technology. Come on, Cap, we fought against HYDRA when they had the same technology. We can do the same to the Guys in White." Danny said.

"So, the attack will still take place after Dani gets out from school, right?" Valerie asked.

"Yes." Danny said.

"I'm joining you." Steve said.

"Sweet, the Cap is gonna fight with us." Dani said excitedly.

"Are you sure, Cap? I mean, we are fugitives thanks to the Accords. Sure, I'm gonna get in the fight, but still, you don't have ghost powers like me." Danny said.

"Listen, Danny. I said to myself from the very beginning when the Avengers were first formed that I would look out for you. And your enemy is my enemy now as well." Steve said, making Danny smile.

"Well, this is the opportunity to introduce the Cap's Team Phantom uniform." Danny said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Come with me, Steve." Danny said.

Moments later, Team Phantom lead Steve to the basement/lab where Steve sees the familiar Fenton Ghost Portal that he has seen before.

"Okay, ever since New York, Team Phantom wanted me to train you and the Avengers just in case of a major ghost attack, or invasion." Danny said.

"Yeah, you trained us for that 'just in case' scenario." Steve said.

"Well, anyway, Team Phantom have come with a way to create your very own Team Phantom stealth outfit just for you, Cap. Design to combat ghosts." Danny said.

Danny opens a vault on the wall, revealing Steve's Team Phantom uniform. The suit is a advanced stealth suit. It looks like the one Steve wore during the Avengers Civil War, but it's way different than his Captain America suit. It was black with neon green accents on the sleeves. The stomach area is still white, but it has neon green stripes, replacing the iconic Patriotic red stripes. The iconic silver star is also replaced with a neon green DP symbol. The helmet still has the A, but in neon green, and has brown gloves and boots.

"I'll admit, this is nice, Danny. Who made it?" Steve asked.

"Tucker and I did." Maddie said.

"Thank you, Maddie. Thank you, Tucker. This is very nice." Steve said.

"I'm good at sewing if you're wondering." Tucker said.

"Wait, there's more. You're Team Phantom uniform can't be completed without your new Team Phantom vibranium shield." Danny said as he pulls out a large vibranium shield. The shield has the same pattern as the iconic Captain America shield, except that it has black and silver stripes and the star is neon green.

"Where you got that shield at?" Steve asked.

"My father acquired some vibranium after it was discovered in Wakanda by his friend Howard Stark. He use it to create some anti-ghost weapons, including the Fenton Thermos' predecessor, the Fenton Trap Pack. There are still some unused vibranium at the Fenton Ghost Bunker." Jack said.

"I heard your father acquired it but I thought Harry used all of it." Steve said, while both Danny and himself were uncomfortable talking about Harry Fenton.

"No, the remaining vibranium are to be use for emergencies, especially during a major ghost invasion." Jack said.

"Anyway, unlike your iconic Captain America shield, this shield has been applied with a special coating which prevents a ghost from using their intangibility against you when you're trying to shield yourself." Danny said.

"Oh, that's good." Steve said as he puts his arm through the shield's straps.

"The ghosts of the Ghost Zone still wants to face the Avengers besides myself, but we have advantage." Danny said.

"Well, I better get to school, see ya." Dani said as she goes up the stairs to head for school, while Jack and Maddie also climbs up the stairs as well.

"See ya, Dani." Danny said.

"She has potential. She growing into quite the respectable hero she is. I'm glad she joined the Avengers, even before the divide." Steve said.

"Yeah, Dani, she's strong. I'm proud of her. I will always protect her and love her as the sister she is. I hope she has a bright future." Danny said. "Anyway, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, I need to speak to Steve alone."

"Sure thing, Danny." Sam said. "Come on guys."

Sam, Tucker and Valerie climbs up the stairs, leaving Danny and Steve alone in the lab. Steve knew what Danny is about to talk to him about.

"Okay, Cap. Since you're here, are you gonna tell my family?" Danny asked.

"Yes. That's another reason why I'm here. It's time that your family, especially your father, knows the real truth about Harry's death and that I was aware before you did." Steve said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Listen, Danny. Even though you never met him, I know you're hurting. I know this gets to you ever since that day." Steve said.

"Steve, you had your reasons why you didn't tell me and my family. I probably would have done the same thing too. I forgive you, and I forgive Barnes. It wasn't his fault that HYDRA had control of his mind. He didn't had a choice." Danny said. "Anyway, when are you gonna tell them?"

"Tonight." Steve said.

"Then we might as well show them this." Danny said as he takes out a video tape from his backpack.

"You took the tape?" Steve said in surprise.

"I had to." Danny said.

"By the way, when we were beating Tony, did you noticed anything unusual about yourself?" Steve asked.

"No, why?" Danny asked.

"Just wondering." Steve said with uncertainty.

"Okay, let's get prepare for this upcoming battle." Danny said as he climbs the stairs, leaving Steve alone.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on you, Danny." Steve muttered.

Steve had good reasons why he needs to keep an eye on Danny real closely. When Steve, Danny and Bucky were beating the living out of Tony back at the HYDRA Siberian Facility, Steve noticed Danny's eyes, at one point during the battle, turn blood red and went on a rampage. This concerns Steve because Danny had once told him and the other Avengers about his once alternate future evil self known as Dan Phantom, and how cruel he was in his timeline. Steve hopes not to encounter him. Unfortunately, he has no idea what this month has in store for him, his underground team of Avengers, and Team Phantom.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. If you want to see the Cap's Team Phantom uniform, then be sure to visit my Deviantart page. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Attack of the Underground GIW

**mikaela2015: Thank you :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Definitely, GIW had to appear in the DPxMCU series and still become a issue at some point :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Attack of the Underground GIW.

At Casper High School, Dani was currently at gym class with her best friend and crush, Jacob. The two were currently competing against each other in climbing the rope to the ceiling, which resulted in a tie. At that moment, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

"Fenton, Collins, well done." Ms. Testlaff said.

"Thanks, Ms. Testlaff." Dani said.

Dani and Jacob went to their respective locker rooms to change back into their regular clothes before heading to the hallway.

"So, Dani, I was wondering if Venus, Sierra and myself can come over to your place tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, you guys are always welcome." Dani said before looking at her watch. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late. I gotta go."

Dani then ran out of the school where she sees Danny leaning at a nearby tree waiting for her.

"Hey, Danny. Sorry I was late. You know gym." Dani said.

"Don't worry about it. You ready?" Danny said.

"You want to ask questions or you want to kick some butt?" Dani said with a smirk.

* * *

At the hidden underground Guys in White base, everything was in chaos. The Guys in White was a former secret government organization whose goal is to eliminate all ghosts and other paranormal beings. However, after learning about their actions after the Dis-asteroid Incident, the organization was shut down. The shut down brought anger to those loyal to the organization, especially the Guys in White Commissioner and Operatives O and K, who now has a great hatred for Team Phantom and especially Danny and now Dani, even if they are Avengers. Now, the Guys in White has gone underground and has been doing illegal operations for the past 6 years, and they want to capture Danny and Dani Phantom for painful experiments. Now, Team Phantom has arrived at their doorstep. The Guys in White agents prepped their weapons, now having the opportunity to face their longtime enemies.

Outside the base in the forest, explosions and ecto laser fire from the modified Chituari weapons and equipment that the Guys in White managed to acquire after the Battle of New York fail to destroy the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle that was plowing through the battle. Driving the RV were Jack and Maddie while they were aiming and firing the RV's weapons. Standing on the roof of the RV were Sam and Tucker. Sam was firing her weapons at any GIW agent that gets near the vehicle while Tucker was controlling his drone, which was firing ecto beams at GIW agents, with impressive and deadly accuracy. Meanwhile, Danny and Dani were blasting more GIW agents with ghost rays. Suddenly, a large armor vehicle came up beside the Fenton RV, and one GIW agent swung a large laser cannon, pointing towards Sam and Tucker. Before the agent can fire, Valerie flew alongside the vehicle and threw the GIW gunner out before flying out before landing at a nearby watch tower. Valerie blast a GIW agent before kicking another before flying off the tower. Suddenly, an armored motorcycle plow through the fray. Steve grabbed a GIW agent's ankle and drag him at the ground while driving the bike before tossing him into another group of GIW agents, who were firing at him. Steve then grabbed his vibranium Team Phantom shield, which was on his back, and tossed it at a group of GIW agents in a good arc before the bike made a small jump. Steve followed the shield and caught it before making another landing. He then made a sharp left turn when he saw a armor tank firing at him, before it explodes. At the same time, the Fenton RV appeared through trees and made a sharp left hand turn in front of a large barricade. With confidence, Sam and Tucker jumped out of the RV towards the GIW agents, just as Steve jumped his motorcycle over the barricade, while Danny, Dani and Valerie flew on and strikes their targets.

"Jazz, status." Danny said.

"You got multiple agents outside and inside the base. It's not gonna be easy to capture the Commissioner." Jazz said, looking at the monitor back at Fenton Works.

"Well then, they should not underestimate Team Phantom." Danny said.

Danny eyes then turns dark blue, his fist glowing blue and release the Asgardian Energy Flash, which took out some GIW cannons. Danny then saw an armor vehicle heading towards him. Dani lands beside him.

"My turn." Dani said with a smirk.

Dani's eyes turned light blue and shot a ice beam through her hands, which froze the armor vehicle.

"Oh, you got your ice powers? Nice." Danny said.

"Yep, and I love them." Dani said with a smirk.

Dani had gotten her ice powers last year, but because Danny was on the run at the time, Dani had to travel to the Far Frozen so that Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen and one of Team Phantom's allies, can train her on using her ice powers. Of course, the training resulted in Dani controlling her ice powers and injuring multiple yetis, the same way when Danny was trained.

"Now we just gotta wait for your Ghostly Wail and Asgardian Ghost Powers." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the base, the Commissioner arrived at the command center to demand information.

"What is going on out there?!" the GIW Commissioner asked.

"Sir, it's Team Phantom." Operative M said.

"And that's not all. It appears that Danny Phantom is there too." Operative L said.

"So he has returned and the Phantom Twins are reunited? Seems like those that favor the Sokovia Accords can't even do its job. Doesn't matter anyway. Can we hold them?" the Commissioner said.

"I don't know. It appears they have another asset. That fugitive Captain Steve Rogers." Operative M replied.

"So, Captain America has joined them as well. I have been expecting that, but not at this time. Concentrate fire on the weak ones." the Commissioner ordered.

"Sir, let us take on the Phantom Twins." Operative O said.

Yes, we've been wanting to have revenge on them, especially Danny Phantom." Operative K said.

"Very well." the Commissioner said.

* * *

Back at the fray, Steve was taking cover from ecto fire from modified Chituari weapons before using his shield to strike the gunman before knocking him out. Steve then use his shield to take cover before knocking another agent out. Steve then threw his shield to strike another agent before the shield came back to him. Steve then charged at another GIW agent on top of a pickup, making him crashed at the wall of the building, knocking him out.

"So, joined those freaks? That's a real low of you, Captain. Do you know what you've got yourself into?" one GIW agent said.

"Not as low as doing illegal operations. And I know what I got myself into. I've joined with a fellow Avenger that does his best to do good and has done a lot of good." Steve said before throwing his Team Phantom shield at the agent, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam had worked together to take out a group of GIW agents. The young couple then joined up with Dani, who has finished freezing the feet of several GIW agents.

"I better get back to the RV, you two capture the Commissioner." Sam said.

"Okay, be careful Sam." Danny said before kissing Sam in the cheek before she leaves.

"You should ask Tucker is that's the last of them outside." Dani suggested.

"Tucker, is that the last of them?" Danny asked.

"No, my drone detects two more." Tucker replied.

At that moment, both Danny and Dani gets blasted by a ecto ray, separating the two, before Danny gets punched from behind by Operative K.

"There you are, ghost punk! I've been waiting for this!" Operative K said before punching Danny back to the ground.

Meanwhile, Dani managed to avoided getting blasted by Operative O.

"You will face lots of painful experiments!" Operative O said.

"In your wildest dreams." Dani said before blasting him with a ghost ray.

Both Dani and Operative O exchanged punches and ecto rays. Dani managed to freeze Operative O's Chituari modified anti-ghost weapons before shattering them before she got the upper hand when she managed to flip him over before knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Operative K continue to pummel Danny. Both exchanged punches.

"Come on, ghost punk!" Operative K shouted.

Operative K then headbutted Danny before giving a right hook. Operative K then managed to pinned him at a nearby tree.

"This is for humiliating us." Operative K said before exposing a anti-ghost blade.

Operative K attempt to kill Danny with the blade to the skull, but Danny quickly moved out of the way and elbowed him before yanking the blade out and freezing it. However, Operative K pulled out another blade. However, Danny was able to dodge out of the way of Operative K's deadly attacks. At that moment, Danny's eyes turned blood red. Danny then got the upper hand when he was able to break his arm and somehow burn the blade into ashes. Refusing to give up now, Operative K continued fighting until Danny delivered several powerful punches and a final power kick which sent Operative K flying backwards, overthrew him out of his chance for victory. Danny's eyes turned back to their normal neon green. Danny then looked at his hands with uncertainly before Dani and Steve came to his aid.

"Danny are you sure you don't see any unusual about yourself?" Steve asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But we'll discuss that once we capture the GIW Commissioner." Danny said.

As Commissioner begins to leave, Valerie crashed through the windows to the command center where she is met by GIW agents. The GIW agents fire their ecto rays at her.

"You guys never learn." Valerie said before firing multiple rays with accuracy at the GIW agents, making them collapsed to the ground and groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, the Commissioner was making his way through the base when one agent crashed through the doorway. Steve, Danny and Dani walked through the doorway.

"The Guys in White Commissioner. Now the US Government's number one thug. And one of Vlad's associates." Danny said.

"And should I remind you that you and the Captain are thugs of the Sokovia Accords. And I'm disappointed in you Captain, teaming with these two Halfa freaks, who both should be experimented." the Commissioner said.

"Well this Halfa has proved himself over the years, and the other Halfa has quite the potential herself." Steve said.

"Well, it doesn't..." the Commissioner was cut off when Danny kick Steve's shield at him, knocking him to a wall, knocking him unconscious, thus capturing him, ending the battle, and ending the Guys in White for good.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Steve's Confession

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Steve's Confession.

Team Phantom and Steve arrived back at Fenton Works after their successful battle against the illegal Guys in White, who has been doing illegal operations ever since they were shut down shortly after the Dis-asteroid Incident. Team Phantom, with Steve's help, has finally put an end to the Guys in White for good and successfully captured the Guys in White Commissioner, along with Operatives O, K, M, L, and many other GIW agents. Everyone is then greeted by Jazz. Jazz Fenton, currently 24 years old, was monitoring the battle from Fenton Works. Jazz, already graduated from Yale University, is becoming a world-leading psychologist, which she specialized on not just people who has ghost envy, but people who are enhanced. She also helps her family and is a asset to Team Phantom and the Avengers.

"What's the word on the Commissioner?" Danny asked.

"He's in government custody." Jazz replied.

"Excellent." Danny said.

"You know they're gonna say that you and Steve are here, right? Then that means the CIA or FBI might knock on our front door since Steve and yourself are marked fugitives thanks to the Accords." Jazz said with concern.

"Don't worry, if the Feds shows up, Steve and I will hide in the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"They might show up again." Jazz said.

"Jazz, don't worry. If I can avoid the Guys in White before they were shut down, then I can avoid the Feds and the Sokovia Accords. Besides, I've been hearing a lot about incidents that involves enhanced individuals, which I heard you specialized in them. Anyway, let's not worry about that for now." Danny said.

"Agreed." Jazz said.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack and Steve were having the discussion about the battle and what do expect in the next few days.

"You did good out there, Captain." Dani said.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"How do you like the uniform?" Maddie asked.

"I like it. I'm still used to the iconic star and stripes, but this is not bad." Steve said.

"Thank you." Maddie said.

"No, thank you, Maddie. You and Tucker the ones that made it after all." Steve said.

"So any word on the Commissioner?" Sam asked.

"Jazz said that he is in government custody." Tucker replied.

"Good, that should put an end to the Guys in White for good." Sam said.

"What about Danny and Steve?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean Mr. Fenton?" Sam asked.

"Well, we know that the other agents will tell the government that they were at the battle. And since they are 'fugitives' to the Sokovia Accords, the Feds will come to Amity Park to come after them." Jack said.

"What are you and Danny gonna do, Steve?" Dani asked.

"Danny and I will find a way." Steve replied.

At that moment, everyone heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Dani said.

Dani answers the door which was her best friends Sierra, Venus and Jacob.

"Oh, hey guys." Dani said.

"Dani, where have you been? We called you five times." Sierra asked.

"Sorry. Team Phantom duties." Dani said. "Come in."

"So, what do you want to do?" Venus asked.

"Listen guys, before we do anything. I have to let you know that we have guests here, so don't freak out on who they are." Dani said.

"Why would we freak out?" Sierra asked.

At that moment, the four high school students saw Danny walking down the stairs.

"Oh, Sierra, Venus, Jacob. Nice to see you all again." Danny greeted.

"Danny, you're back." Jacob said.

"Nice to see you again, Danny." Sierra said.

"Hi, Danny." Venus greeted.

"Hello, how's your sister." Danny said, asking about former A-Lister Star.

"Star's fine." Venus said.

"That's good." Danny said. "Anyway, Dani, I suppose..."

"Don't worry, I told them not to freak out, not just you of course." Dani said.

"Why would we freak out?" Jacob said before freezing in his tracks and goes wide-eyed and mouth gaped.

Jacob had a good reason why he would freeze in his tracks and go wide-eyed and mouth gaping. He was standing at the doorway that leads to the kitchen and at the kitchen was a man his father and himself had great respect for. It was Captain America himself. In the Fenton's kitchen. Sierra and Venus went to check on Jacob before getting the same reaction as to why Jacob frozed.

"Hello?" Steve greeted.

Jacob immediately went up to him and shook his hand.

"Captain America, it's an honor." Jacob said, shaking Steve's hand.

"Same here." Sierra said.

"Me too." Venus said.

"My father and I admire you, hence one of the reasons he joined the military." Jacob said.

"Army?" Steve asked.

"United States Marines. I want to join the Marines as well once I graduate." Jacob said.

"That's good. We need future warriors like you." Steve said.

"Thanks, Captain." Jacob said.

"Please, call me Steve. I would like to meet your father. Love to hear some of his war stories." Steve said, making Jacob sigh.

"Unfortunately, my father got killed in Iraq when I was little. His convoy hit an IED back in 2003." Jacob said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Steve said. "Your father's a hero."

"So, what are you doing Amity Park, Steve? I mean aren't you and Danny suppose to be on the run thanks to the Accords?" Venus asked.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Sierra said.

"Came to help Danny and Team Phantom with something." Steve said.

"Oh." the three teens said.

"Anyway, up for some video games at my room?" Dani said.

"Count me in." Jacob said as Dani and her best friends heads for her room.

"They seem like nice kids." Steve said.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Jacob when I get the chance." Danny said.

"Right. Anyway, let me get out of this suit." Steve said as he heads for the guest room.

* * *

Later that night, while Dani, Sierra, Venus and Jacob were hanging out at Dani's room, Jazz doing some paperwork, Jack and Maddie down at the lab, and Valerie, Tucker and Sam were just watching the TV. Danny and Steve were having a last minute conversation on what Steve is about to say.

"You sure you want to show the tape, Danny?" Steve asked with concern.

"I have to. My family, especially my dad, deserve to know the truth behind Grandpa and Grandma Fenton's death." Danny said.

"All right. Let's do this." Steve said.

Danny and Steve heads downstairs. Danny then calls everyone to the living room.

"What's going on Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Steve would like to tell you all something. Something he found out before I did. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jacob, Venus, Sierra. You all are family to us. So you all should know too, if you want to. Steve, they're all yours." Danny said.

"Jack, Maddie, before I tell you, I want to hear what you remember on the night of December 16, 1991." Steve said.

Silence then filled the room. Jack and Maddie suddenly felt a little depressed. They remember that particular day all to well.

"Well, since you were in the ice at that time, you might as well know." Jack said before taking a deep breath. "It was cold and snowy day here at the house..."

* * *

 _It was December 16, 1991. At Fenton Works, way before the Emergency Ops Center was even built, a 31 year old Jack and a 31 year old Maddie Fenton, who is currently 3 months pregnant, were visited by Jack's parents Harry and Elizabeth Fenton. Although Jack loved his father, their relationship was a little bit strained due to their arguments and disagreements on their views on ghosts most of their lives. While Harry believed that ghosts are lost souls with feelings and that he's more sympathetic towards them since he has encountered them in the past and that not all of them are evil, Jack, along with Maddie, believed that all ghosts are evil and believed that they are just ectoplasmic scum that needs to be dissected and ripped apart molecule by molecule. Anyway, Harry and Elizabeth were having a quick visit with Jack and Maddie before they are to depart to the Pentagon in Washington D.C to meet with some old friends of theirs, before going on a vacation._

 _"How are you with the pregnancy, Maddie?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"Doing fine, but not easy as well." Maddie said._

 _Elizabeth then noticed her son._

 _"Come on, dear and say goodbye to your father." Elizabeth said to Jack as Harry enters the living room._

 _"Ah, this is why I love Christmas, right before you two leave town... as usual." Jack said, making Harry frown._

 _"Be nice, dear, he's been helping Maddie with the pregnancy." Elizabeth said._

 _"Really? Did you two found out the gender and got a name?" Harry asked._

 _"It's a girl and no name yet." Jack said._

 _"Do me a favor, don't you and Madeline argue about Santa and don't try to burn the house down while we're gone. This has been our property for years." Harry said._

 _"Don't worry, that won't happen." Jack said._

 _"Madeline, how are you dear?" Harry asked._

 _"If not counting the pregnancy, I feel fine, Mr. Fenton." Maddie replied._

 _"So where are you going again?" Jack said._

 _"Your father's flying us to the Bahamas with some friends of ours for a little get away." Elizabeth said._

 _"Although we will make a quick stop at the Pentagon." Harry said._

 _"So I heard. Don't worry, you're gonna love the holiday menu." Jack said sarcastically._

 _"They say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man and ghost hunter someday." Harry said. "I'll go get some of the equipment."_

 _Jack then leans against a nearby wall before frowning. Maddie looked at her husband with concern. She knows about that little strained relationship between Harry and Jack. She had tried to ease tensions and despite the two having good times together, she tried to get them to get along. Luckily, Elizabeth stepped in._

 _"He does miss you when you're not at the house. And he truly loves you. And frankly, you love us. Say something to him, or you might regret it." Elizabeth begged Jack as Harry reappears at the room._

 _"I love you, Pop." Jack said which Harry smiled._

 _"Love you too, son." Harry said._

 _Jack then faced his mother._

 _"I know you did good and he did the best he could." Jack said._

 _Harry then looks at Maddie's pregnant belly at he says..._

 _"Hey there, little princess. Be sure to take care of your mother and father. And keep an eye on your father for me. His crazy ideas can sometimes get into trouble." Harry said, making Maddie chuckled and Jack to roll his eyes._

 _Both Harry and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to Jack and Maddie before leaving Fenton Works for the last time._

* * *

"And that was last time I saw them. Hours later, while Maddie and I were sleeping, I got a phone call from a relative saying to turn on the news. It showed that my parents were killed in a car accident. That night, we cried. Now I wished that night would have turned out different between my father and I." Jack said before going into tears.

"All due respect, what does this have to do with what you're about to tell us?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I have a confession to make." Steve said. "Three years ago, I knew the real truth on what happen to Harry and his wife, and I never told Danny or any of you about it. Danny found out in Siberia." Steve said before taking a deep breath. "Jack, your parent's deaths wasn't a car accident. They were murdered."

"What?..." Jack and Maddie asked in shocked.

"I found out, but Harry and his wife were actually assassinated by HYDRA. The shooter was no other than the Winter Soldier. I think you all know who he is." Steve said.

"Your best friend Bucky Barnes?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. But, I'm confessing this 'cause after I found out, I never told Danny or any of you about it. I kept it to myself." Steve said.

"So you're telling me you knew about this and you never told Danny or any of us about it?" Jack asked.

"Why would you do that?" Maddie asked.

"Because I guess that by not telling Danny or any of you about that, I thought I was sparing you, but I now realized that I was sparing myself. It was the same for Stark since his parents got killed the same way on the same day." Steve said before looking down.

Jack, Maddie and everyone else couldn't believe it. The Fentons were a long time target of HYDRA? Jack's parents were actually murdered by Steve's best friend? Same goes for Stark's parents? And Steve never told anyone? Danny realized the tension.

"Mom, dad, before you say anything to Steve, I want to let you know, it wasn't Bucky's fault. HYDRA had control of his mind, he didn't had a choice. I forgave him. If anyone is to blame for the death of Grandpa Fenton and Grandma Fenton, it's HYDRA. The same can be said for Tony's parents." Danny said. "And if you still can't believe it, I have the proof, if any of you want to see it." Danny said as he shows the tape.

"Play it. I deserve to know." Jack said with sorrow.

Danny then plays the tape on the VCR as everyone watches. The first thing they see is a car crashing behind the 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign before seeing Bucky parking his motorcycle next to it before seeing a man started to crawl out of the car. The footage may be a little grainy, but everyone can tell that the man crawling out looks like Danny, but older. The man had gray messy hair and icy blue eyes similar to Danny's, a goatee similar to Dan's, and he was wearing a gray business suit and red tie and was bleeding on the head. Everyone knows who that person is. Harry Fenton, Jack's father, Danny, Jazz and Dani's would-have-been grandfather, a friend to Steve.

* * *

 _"Please, help. Sir, please help. My wife." Harry Fenton said._

 _The brainwashed Bucky approached Harry and steps on his hand, making him groan in pain. He then grabbed Harry by the hair. Harry then gets a good look at his attacker and becomes wide-eyed as he recognizes him._

 _"Sergeant Barnes?!" Harry asked the former Howling Commando in shock._

 _"Harry!" Danny's would-have-been grandmother Elizabeth Fenton said in horror._

 _Just like the first footage, the Winter Soldier then attacked Harry by repeatedly punching him in the face with his metal arm and cracked his skull, killing him instantly._

 _"Harry! No!" Elizabeth yelled in horror._

 _The Winter Soldier then dragged the deceased Harry back into the car so that he appeared to have died by his head crashing into the steering wheel. The Winter Soldier then proceed to strangled the horrified Elizabeth Fenton to death before stealing the research on the Super Soldier Serum and the files on the Halfa Theory from the trunk of the car and shooting the camera._

* * *

The tape stops and everyone, except Danny and Steve, were in shock. They never knew that the assassination was this brutal.

"Jack, Maddie. First, I want to say I'm sorry for your lost. Second, I want to say that I'm sorry for not telling you all. You don't have to accept my apology. I just hope you understand one day." Steve said as he looks down.

Jack then put his hand on Steve's shoulder before saying...

"Captain, I understand that you didn't tell Danny or ourselves about this so that we can focus on our jobs. I would have done the same thing as well. Although he never met him, if Danny can forgive your best friend, so can we." Jack said.

"Captain, you're one of the reasons Danny is who he is today. Ever since he dressed up as you for Halloween as a kid, he always admired you and wanted to be like you. Even if you two are working together now, he still admires you. You are family to us, Cap. I'm sure Harry would also understand why you protected us and Barnes." Maddie said.

"Thank you. All of you." Steve said.

"By the way, dad, the tape wasn't the only thing I brought back." Danny said as he hands him the 100 page file on Harry's Halfa Theory.

"You found dad's Halfa Theory? I always wonder what happen to it." Jack said.

"It's now back in Fenton hands." Danny said.

* * *

Later that night after Danny and Dani's friends went home, Steve was prepare to head for bed in the guest room when Danny knocked on the doorway.

"Oh, Danny. Thought you were asleep." Steve said.

"Gonna do a ghost patrol with Dani, but staying invisible of course." Danny said as he takes a seat at the office chair next to the desk. "So, that was an interesting conversation. I thought my parent's reactions would be different."

"Me too. At least your parents understand my reasons." Steve said.

"Well, you did good, Cap." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny." Steve said.

"Well, I'm off to patrol, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Danny said.

With that, Danny goes patrol with Dani while Steve heads for bed. However, Steve and Team Phantom has no idea that a powerful enemy will soon change the course of the world and the Ghost Zone forever.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, what do you thin about this confession? As well as the relationship between Harry and Jack Fenton in the past? Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Dan vs Clockwork

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you, and he strikes starting in this chapter :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you very much :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you :)**

 **Guest: If I was to write a fanfic showing the Halfa theory, it would be detailed.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. I wanted to be emotional as possible. :)**

 **Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Dan vs. Clockwork.

Clockwork was at his lair, once again looking at his monitors. His monitors shows what's happening currently at Earth, including Team Phantom and Steve waking up. Clockwork also watch other multiple monitors showing other alternate futures and universes. One monitor shows an alternate universe where Danny has a twin sister name Dayla and she also has ghost powers thanks to the portal accident and Dani has a twin clone name Dale. Unfortunately, the Avengers, the Nine Realms and aliens like the Chitauri doesn't exist in that alternate universe. Clockwork looks at another monitor, where he sees another alternate universe. It's like the first one, Danny having a twin sister name Dayla, the two have ghost powers, but the two eventually becomes Avengers during the Chitauri invasion in that alternate universe, before Dani, her twin Dale, and Valerie joined. Clockwork then looked at another particular monitor. This future shows the destruction of Amity Park. The same one that Dan saw 6 years ago when he escaped. The same ghost woman, that looks like Dan, has just released a Ghostly Wail. It was exactly like Danny's and Dan's, but it was much worse since the high pitch was five octaves higher. The Ghostly Wail has cause the destruction of the US military and S.H.I.E.L.D. that tried to stop her. Clockwork shook his head in unamusement.

"So much pride and arrogance. Her younger self will soon change that." Clockwork said.

"Oh, but she along with Danny will die trying to defeat us and they will die under the wrath of my new weapon." said a familiar dark voice, which Clockwork knew who it was.

"I have expected you to show up." Clockwork said as he turns around to face the source of the voice. "Hello Dan."

"It's payback time. You, along with Danny, erased my timeline. My world, my future, everything I created for ten years, all gone. And because of it, I now exist out of time. Now, I'm gonna ruin this current timeline." Dan declared.

"I see you're full of arrogance, hatred, rage, pride, quest for power. I should have expected that from you. Tell me, how did Danny defeated you before? How will you possibly beat him this time?" Clockwork asked.

"Danny got lucky last time. This time I will win for Danny has a nice surprise." Dan said as he took out his left arm and showed the powerful Universal Gauntlet and its four Reality Gems. "And that's not the only thing. His precious sister Danielle will get a surprise of her own too. Once I get my little sister on the monitor that you're showing, we will start our quest for world and Ghost Zone domination, and once I find the two remaining gems, the Reality Gem of Time and the Reality Gem of Infinity, we will be unstoppable." Dan said.

"I see you are dealing with dangerous forces you can't control." Clockwork said as he points his staff at the Universal Gauntlet. "And how you are suppose to get her to this timeline? You know that if she gets here, the timeline will be altered. You two are completely different than Danny and Danielle." Clockwork said.

"Oh please, I'm in control. I will make sure Danny and Dani Phantom gets my sister here. Victory will be assure for the two of us. Once I beat you and get my sister, we will go to Earth and beat Danny, Dani, and their wonderful friends and family. We will tear both the Earth and the Ghost Zone apart, and once my sister and I achieve victory, we will rule the Earth and the Ghost Zone together and no one, not even Team Phantom, the Avengers, and especially the so-called Phantom Twins will be able to stop us!" Dan said.

Clockwork just shook his head.

"I see you really are a fool to not repent for your crimes." Clockwork said.

"Enough talk! I've waited 8 years to get my revenge on Danny and you." Dan said before using the Gem of Life's power to fire a red beam from the Universal Gauntlet at a couple of beams, which came to life and trapped Clockwork. "And I have planned for 6 years for my revenge to take place." Dan said as he made four duplicates of himself, despite that they don't have a copy of the gauntlet.

Clockwork managed to escape from his trap and held his staff in a defensive stance, but remained calm, as he made four duplicates of himself, each in different outfits from different time periods. One was dressed as a knight, another as a Revolutionary War soldier, a third as a World War Two US Army Soldier, and the last as a present US Army soldier.

"So be it." Clockwork said.

Clockwork's and Dan's forces charged toward each other.

The Clockwork Knight fought against a Dan duplicate. The Dan duplicate managed to send a right hook to the face. The Clockwork Knight retaliated by swinging his sword at the Dan duplicate, slicing through the Dan duplicate's torso. The duplicate yelped in pain, but not before countering the Knight's attack by blasting it with an pink ecto ray, causing it to vanish.

"Enjoy the Dark Ages." said the Dan duplicate.

The Clockwork revolutionary soldier was fighting another Dan duplicate. The revolutionary was having the upper hand since he was armed. The duplicate then fired a green ecto disk, which knocked the rifle away. The duplicate took advantage by sending an ecto-energy strike, knocking the Clockwork revolutionary soldier down. The duplicate then use his ectoplasmic construct powers to create a ecto-rope to wrap around his foe and proceed to smash him into the floor several times. He then drop his foe to the floor and finish him off by blasting his flaming white hair. The Clockwork revolutionary soldier vanished.

The Clockwork World War Two soldier was also fighting a Dan duplicate. He was firing his rifle at the duplicate. After a few seconds, he ran out of bullets. The duplicate took advantage and send a ecto stinger at the soldier, shocking him. The duplicate walked over to the Clockwork World War Two soldier and pointed his hand at him.

"Goodbye." the duplicate said before blasting his foe in the face, making it vanish.

The present US Army soldier was prepping to fire a RPG at the last Dan duplicate. As the soldier aimed the RPG, the Dan duplicate use his fire powers to shoot a flame at the tip of the missile, causing it to explode in the present soldier's face. The Dan duplicate then walked over to his foe and release a pin from one of the soldier's grenades. The grenade exploded and the present soldier vanished.

The real Dan and the duplicates face the real Clockwork, who just stared at them in disapproval.

"It appears my forces win. Give up, old man. You can't beat me." Dan said as his duplicates merged into him.

"That victory will be short lived. After all, I am the Master of Time." Clockwork said.

"Ooh, but I'm afraid I will change that." Dan said.

At that moment, Dan shot a red ecto beam from the Reality Gem of Life's power at a nearby suit of armor and brought it to life. The suit of armor then grab a synthe and stared at Clockwork.

"Finished him." Dan ordered.

The live suit of armor was about to attack Clockwork, but Clockwork had other plans.

"Time out." Clockwork said as he pressed the button on his Time Staff.

The suit of armor freezes since time has been froze to it. Clockwork then swung his staff at the suit of armor, knocking the helmet off.

"Time in." Clockwork said.

At that moment, the suit of armor collapses to pieces.

"Like I said, Master of Time." Clockwork smirked.

"You cheated!" Dan shouted.

Dan charged at Clockwork. Clockwork raised his staff before Dan hit it with the gauntlet, sending a ecto shockwave from the gems. Dan tried to shoot a ecto beam with his gauntlet at his enemy, but Clockwork deflected the blasts with his Staff. Dan then make a grab for the Staff. The two ghosts then struggled for the Staff, determined to get a hold of it. Dan then send a duplicate to blast Clockwork towards the wall, forcing him to drop the Staff. Dan grabbed the Staff and threw it away where Clockwork can't grabbed it.

"And now for the grand finale." Dan said as he took out a repaired Fenton Thermos, the same one where he was imprisoned for two years. "Enjoyed being imprisoned in the thermos." Dan said as he activates the thermos and sucks Clockwork in.

Dan then place the thermos on the same table where he was kept at.

"That'll make sure you don't interfere with my plans this time." Dan said before a twist smirk appear on his face. "I think it's now time to pay Danny and his loved ones a visit and see what this timeline has in store. They will be thrilled to see me, but first, time for me to get a certain ghost to serve me." Dan said before leaving Clockwork's Tower.

 **And that was chapter 7. If you're wondering about the alternate universe part. It's a reference to author mikaela2015's story The Phantom Twins series. Check her stories out cause they're awesome. And as mention in the prologue, I will being doing a collaboration story with mikaela2015. The collab will involved the DPxMCU universe and the Phantom Twin series. Well, Team Phantom is in for a big unexpected surprise now that Clockwork has been captured. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Dan's Return

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. Glad you like your story's reference and there will be more. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Well, he is Clockwork. :)**

 **Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: Dan's Return.

At Fenton Works, everyone has woken up to start the day. Danny has just put on his regular clothes along with a sweater, and his New York Yankees baseball cap. Steve was helping out Maddie in the kitchen. Maddie didn't want Steve to help her out, but he insist that he helps around the house. Jack was already in the lab working or fixing on some of the Fenton gadgets. Dani has just finished putting her hair in a ponytail and prepping for school and Jazz was reading some of her books. Danny is waiting for Sam, Tucker and Valerie to arrive.

"Okay, I'm off to school." Dani said.

"Wait, Dani, before you go." Danny said as he grabs a device from the table. "Take this."

"What's this?" Dani asked.

"Well since our ghost sense has a limited range, I can use this to contact you should there be any ghost trouble far away from the school. You can do the same for me." Danny said.

"Oh, thanks, Danny." Dani said before kissing him on the cheek. "See ya, big bro."

With that, Dani left for school and Danny just waited for his friends. Steve then showed up and sat on the couch.

"So, Steve, what are you gonna do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably stay here, help your parents out." Steve said.

"Well, I need you to lay low. It was risky for me to come back to Amity Park, but you being here, the Feds will be on to us." Danny said.

"What if a major ghost attack or invasion occurs? You know I'll help you on that case." Steve asked.

"Well, let's just hope that doesn't happen." Danny replied before leaving Steve.

Danny then head downstairs to the lab where he found Jack working on some new weapon.

"Hey, dad. What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Just working on a new invention, son." Jack replied.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's called the Fenton Railgun. It's design to shoot anti-ecto projectiles to a velocity of six kilometers per second. Those spooks won't know what hit them, or have time to react, just like those guns in that fighter jet video game of yours. What's it called again son?" Jack said.

 _"Ace Combat."_ Danny replied.

"Right." Jack said as Danny picks up the Fenton Railgun.

"Is it finished?" Danny asked.

"Just need some few adjustments and it's ready for action." Jack said with pride.

"Well, I'm gonna go hang out with Sam, Tucker and Valerie." Danny said.

"Be sure to cover yourself." Jack said.

"Don't worry. We won't be out for long." Danny said before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an alleyway between two buildings, a ghost portal opens before Dan Phantom and, once again, his second-in-command, the Fright Knight appears out of it.

"You know what to do." Dan said.

"Yes, master." the Fright Knight before he call upon his horse Nightmare and took off.

"Time to look around and see what this timeline has in store for me and my little sister. But first, a change in appearance." Dan said as he transformed into a man wearing a business suit.

Dan then walked around the streets of Amity Park. He was disgusted at how the citizens were enjoying their time, instead walking in fear in his timeline. After about 30 minutes of walking, Dan come across the statue of Danny holding the Earth. Dan stared at it in disgust.

"Bah. Just look at him. All mighty and glory. The Humans sees him as a hero and praise him by building a statue in his honor. Don't worry, I will soon change that, and they will see their 'hero' die before me at the will of my Universal Gauntlet." Dan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valerie, Tucker, Sam and Danny, who was wearing his Yankees cap and shades, were walking around having a conversation.

"So you all are telling me all of Amity Park protest the US government because of the Accords and that I was marked a fugitive?" Danny asked.

"Correct. Don't worry, if you have to fight ghosts in front of people. I'll be sure to address the citizens on the situation, and of course, have your back." Tucker said.

"Thanks, Tucker." Danny said.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off as the ghost detector on Valerie's wrist went off as well.

"I'm detecting two ghosts." Valerie said.

Suddenly, the group separated from each other as a purple meteor nearly slam into them.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked.

"We're fine, Danny." Sam replied.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"A purple meteor. There's only one ghost I know that can do that." Danny said before pressing a button to alert Dani.

"Your suspicions are confirmed, Phantom." the Fright Knight said as he appears in front of the group.

"Fright Knight." Danny said.

Danny changed into his ghost form, which surprises nearby citizens. He then launched himself towards his longtime foe. Fright Knight then threw another purple crystalline meteor at Danny, sending him back to the ground.

Meanwhile, the citizens of Amity Park started to gather near the altercation while saying "Hey, Danny Phantom's back.", or "Shouldn't Danny Phantom be on the run?". However, unaware to Team Phantom and the citizens, a more powerful enemy is also watching the pending ghost fight.

"This should be interesting. Let's see if Danny can pass the first test." Dan said.

Meanwhile, Danny faced his enemy.

"What do you want, Fright Knight? Ain't Halloween in 6 months?" Danny asked.

"To prove you're once again a worthy opponent for my new master." Fright Knight said.

"New master? Ain't Pariah Dark your master?" Sam asked.

"Who's your master?!" Danny demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." Fright Knight as he charges up a ecto blast.

Before Fright Knight can fire, he was send back by an ecto blast that was shot by Dani.

"You arrive just in time, Dani." Danny said.

"Always have time for ghost action." Dani said.

"Okay, Dani and I will deal with the Fright Knight. Sam, Tucker, Valerie, you three deal with his horse." Danny ordered.

Danny and Dani then charged towards Fright Knight while Sam, Tucker and Valerie deal with Nightmare.

The Fright Knight charged forward and swung his sword, the Sword Shredder, several times, but Danny and Dani managed to move out of the way. The Fright Knight tried to swing his sword at Danny, but he moved out of the way. Dani then send a right hook to the face, before Danny send a roundhouse kick, but it had little effect. Danny and Dani both then joined their hands and fired a combined ecto blast at the Fright Knight. They both then high-five each other.

Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were dealing with the Fright Knight's horse Nightmare. Nightmare keeps shooting green fire at the three, causing them to back off.

"Guys, I have a plan. Keep it distracted." Valerie said as she flew off.

Sam fires her ecto blasters while Tucker control his drones. Nightmare either went intangible or just evaded the shots. Suddenly, Valerie piloted her hoverboard and rammed right into Nightmare, knocking the ghost horse down. Sam then grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked Nightmare in.

"Nightmare's been captured." Sam said.

Meanwhile, Danny and Dani were doing a great job keeping Fright Knight at bay, until he had enough and send a pink ghost ray from his eyes, striking his foes.

"Fools! There's no way you can win." Fright Knight said.

"Really?" Danny smirked.

Suddenly, Dani shot a energy beam, but it seem to miss him.

"Foolish girl." Fright Knight said, but Dani just smirk.

"Think again." Dani said.

Suddenly, Fright Knight was knocked down by a billboard sign from the roof of a building.

"Good aim, Dani." Danny said.

"Been practicing." Dani said.

"Sam, thermos please." Danny said.

"Here you go Danny." Sam said.

Danny then managed to suck the Fright Knight into the Fenton Thermos.

"And that ends the tales of the Fright Knight." Danny said as he change into his human form.

The people cheered and applauded Team Phantom, while also applauding the return of Danny Phantom. Some fangirls shouted "We love you, Danny!", while fanboys were swooning or blowing whistles over Dani. Danny and Dani rolled their eyes over that. Sam walked to Danny and gave him a kiss. Danny nervously waved at the people, knowing that this type of attention will sure attract the national news and the Feds of his presence in Amity Park and in the United States. In the crowd, Dan watch the scene unfolding before him, while a bit upset that the Fright Knight got defeated easily.

"Danny and Dani thinks they're unstoppable. No matter, my sister and I are gonna enjoy crushing their will and everything and everyone they care about. I think it's time I give Danny the sudden cold fear of the Universal Gauntlet." Dan said as he moved closer towards Team Phantom.

Danny was waving nervously at the crowd until he saw a man in a business suit. The man grinned at him, which creep Danny out. Danny started to approached the man, but he backs up in the crowd. Sam noticed Danny was getting tense.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I saw this guy in the crowd. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about him." Danny said before he starts to make his way through the crowd.

Danny then proceed to follow the man. The man was fast and Danny tried to catch up. The man then waved at Danny again before disappearing into an alleyway. Danny walks into the alleyway, only to find it empty. Danny looks around confused.

"Huh? That's weird, where did that guy go?" Danny asked as he looked around.

At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, I dealt with the Fright Knight. What's next, some more powerful ghost?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Powerful than that." said a voice behind Danny.

Danny immediately turned around to face the source of the voice, only to be punched towards the wall. Danny immediately gets up to face his attacker. It's the same man in the business suit. Danny tried to attack him, but the the man blocked his punch and flipped him to the ground. The man suddenly grabbed Danny by the neck, lifted him up, and pinned him towards the wall.

"Hello Danny. It's been a long time. I've seen you're now all grown up, and have some of my physical features. I've see that you have been busy avenging the world and revealed your identity." the man said.

Danny struggled to breathe before he managed to say...

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Ha! Still clueless like my Human self. I don't blame you. I might as well show you my true form, one that you thought I was wipe out from existence and one you're more familiar with." the man said before dropping Danny.

Danny then stare at horror as two familiar bright rings form around the man. One travel up and another travel down. The man was then replaced by a being from Danny's nightmares and one that never represent him. He thought he would never see Him again; Dark Danny, aka Dan Phantom, his once alternate evil self from an alternate future that he erased.

"YOU!" Danny shouted in horror.

"Hello, Danny. I'm back." Dan said.

Danny's emotions was a mixture of shock, hate, confusion, and most of all, fear.

"How is that possible?! I never cheated on the C.A.T.s 8 years ago! I never became you if I didn't cheated!" Danny said.

"Thank Clockwork. After you trapped me in that darn thermos, Clockwork took the thermos out of time, and I continued to exist, even if you never became me. It took me 8 years to have my revenge on you, but, it took me 6 years for my revenge to take place." Dan said.

"Why wait that long to strike?" Danny asked.

"I'll admit, it took a long time to regain my strength after our battle. No easy feat after being trapped in the thermos for 2 years. I managed to escaped during your little Dis-asteroid Incident. I've been keeping an eye on you, watching all your past battles after you beat me, studying you, along with your sister Dani, and your colorful friends over the years, although I enjoyed blasting you at the Helicarrier before that battle at New York." Dan said.

"So, that was you? But you had green ecto blasts the last time I fought you." Danny asked, remembering when he was shot by a pink ecto-blast after he took on the Hulk on the Helicarrier 5 years ago.

"Like I said, took me a long time to regain my strength. As well as studying you and Dani, the so called 'Phantom Twins'. Very cute and pathetic." Dan replied.

"What more could you want from me?" Danny asked.

"Everything. You and Clockwork erased my timeline. My world, my future, everything I created for ten years, all gone. Now, I'm gonna ruin this current timeline." Dan said.

Danny took all of this information before he glared at his most hated enemy and turned ghost, revealing his Dan-like uniform.

"I see I've inspired you on your uniform. I'm quite impressed." Dan smirked.

"I don't care how you still exist, but I'm gonna stop you, and if I can't, the other Avengers will, divided or not." Danny said, making Dan laughed at that statement.

"Ha! The Avengers? In my timeline, I was responsible for the formation of the Avengers, and they never stood a chance as I enjoyed killing all of them. If you think they can stop me in my timeline, what makes you think they can here?" Dan asked.

"Because they have me." Danny replied before he charged forward.

"You are so out of your league right now." Dan said before using the Gem of Life's power to fire a red beam from the Universal Gauntlet and cause the concrete to form a hand and grabbed Danny. "I'm more powerful than you can imagine. Powerful than Pariah Dark."

Danny let out a scream as he tried to break free.

"How is he doing this?" Danny asked to himself before his eyes laid on the black gauntlet with four familiar gems on Dan's left arm, causing a chill to run down his spine. "The Reality Gauntlet! How?! I destroyed it!"

"Oh, still haven't figured it out. Meet the Universal Gauntlet, the ghostly twin of the Reality Gauntlet. It's a shame you destroyed that, I would have found it useful. Anyway, I spend 6 years studying this gauntlet, learning how to use it, and unlike the Reality Gauntlet, which was gold, needed four Reality Gems, and right handed, the Universal Gauntlet needs six gems, which I will find the two remaining ones. Oh, and did I mention that the gems doesn't have a defense mechanism unlike its twin?" Dan grinned as the Universal Gauntlet glowed with power.

Danny stared at Dan with horror. A powerful ghostly mystical item that he never heard about is now in the hands of a sadistic, cruel, heartless, and dangerous ghost.

"You're probably thinking that I'm gonna end you right here with my gauntlet. No, you and the girl are gonna do something for me first." Dan said.

"Girl? You mean Dani? And I'll never do anything for you!" Danny said.

Before Dan can say anything else, he was suddenly blasted away from Danny by a ecto-blast.

"Get away from him!" Dani said as the rest of Team Phantom came.

Valerie had her armor on and Sam and Tucker had blasters ready. Dan just grinned.

"Well, the gang's all here, along with the ghost girl known as Dani Phantom. Too bad you all won't stop me." Dan said before he faced the group.

Sam and Tucker gasped in fear.

"You!" Sam said.

"That's not possible. Danny beat you and never became you in this timeline!" Tucker said.

Dani and Valerie just looked in confusion. Who was this guy?

"Who is he?" Dani asked.

"And what do you mean Danny never became this guy?" Valerie asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after we beat him." Danny said.

"Right. By the way, this ghost girl has a name. It's Dani, with an I. Dani Phantom." Dani said before she charged at Dan.

Dan grabbed Dani by the neck.

"You poor girl. You have no idea what's in store for you. Or rather, what your future has in store for you." Dan said before he threw Dani at a set of nearby garbage cans.

"Dani!" Danny, Sam and Tucker cried.

"You will regret that!" Valerie said as she charged toward Dan on her hoverboard.

"Ah, Valerie, same as always like your future self from my timeline. And like the new suit." Dan said as the gauntlet glowed yellow from the power of the Gem of Form. He then waved the gauntlet to turn Valerie's hoverboard into a surf board.

"What the?" Valerie said in confusion before she crashed into the ground.

Valerie immediately got back up, pulled her blasters out and started firing at Dan. Dan however evaded her shots by turning into a green mist before grabbing her.

"I sure miss doing this." Dan said before he punched Valerie, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Valerie!" Danny, Sam and Tucker cried.

Sam and Tucker then pointed their blasters nervously as Dan approached them. He noticed their hands trembling, making him laugh.

"You should look at your faces. Face it, you all fear me, and soon, Dani's future." Dan said as he points the gauntlet at them.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Danny said as his eyes turn dark blue and use his Asgardian ghost powers to get out of the concrete hand.

Danny then use the Asgardian energy flash and blast Dan away from Sam and Tucker. This move took Dan by surprise.

"You maybe powerful, but there is one thing you don't have, and that's Asgardian ghost powers." Danny said as he use the Asgardian energy flash to blast Dan again. "I'm powerful too, but I'm not gonna be cocky about it."

"I see. Even if you have those powers, it won't be enough to stop me." Dan said before he charged at Danny and punch him with the gauntlet.

Danny immediately got up and went into a defensive stance.

"I'm gonna tear you and your love ones apart until you and Dani go down on your knees and beg for you death." Dan said.

"So be it." Danny said.

Danny and Dan charged toward each other before their fists collided with each other, causing a ecto shockwave. Danny gave a uppercut to Dan before he retaliated by sending a right hook to the face, causing him to lose the Fenton Thermos in the process. Danny then fired a ecto disk, sending Dan back. Dan responded by firing a ecto blast, sending Danny back. Both then shot another round of ecto blasts at each other at the same time, knocking them to the ground as well.

"Time to end this!" Danny shouted as he unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

"Two can play at this game." Dan said as he unleash his own Ghostly Wail.

Both Ghostly Wails slam into each other, causing a massive shockwave, breaking windows, exploding fire hydrants and setting off car alarms, but it also cause the Fenton Thermos to break, releasing the Fright Knight and Nightmare. The Ghostly Wails also knocked down Danny and Dan. Both combatants were exhausted and they were cut and bruised. Both got up and stare at each other.

"You're tougher and stronger than I give you credit for, and I thank you for releasing the Fright Knight for me. I'll let you live a little longer, besides, like I said, you and Dani will do something for me. Don't worry, Danny, we'll meet again. This was just a meeting to catch up. Until then, grab everyone you love because I'm gonna take all of it away from you." Dan said before he open a portal and went through it with the Fright Knight and Nightmare.

"Darn it!" Danny shouted.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani, which the latter two got back up, went to check on Danny.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

"No, he escaped. He said he'll be back and that Dani and I will do something for him. To make matters worse, he has a gauntlet." Danny replied.

Sam and Tucker eyes were wide at the news.

"The Reality Gauntlet?" Tucker asked.

"No, I'll explain that back at the house." Danny replied.

"Danny, who was that guy?" Dani asked.

"What do you mean you never became him?" Valerie asked.

"It's a long story. Let's head back and I'll tell you all everything. Dani, you might wanna tell the school to evacuate. I got a feeling things are about to get chaotic real fast." Danny said.

 **And that's chapter 8. Hey, as LooneyAces, my stories should at least have a Ace Combat reference. And the part of Dan blasting Danny at the Helicarrier, some of you should recall in GHOSTLY AVENGER where Danny got knocked out by a pink ecto-blast after he fought the Hulk during the Attack on the Helicarrier, so there's your answer on who shot the blast. Things are about to get crazy now that Dan's back. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: the Explanation

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you :)**

 **KuriMaster13: There's more where that came from.**

 **mikaela2015: Things are just getting started, and thank you :)**

 **Kimera20: Was it worth the wait? :)**

 **Eduardo (Guest): The Infinity Gauntlet is powerful than the Universal Gauntlet since it uses the power from the Infinity Stones. The Universal Gauntlet is powerful than the Reality Gauntlet.**

 **Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: the Explanation.

Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Valerie arrived back at Fenton Works after Danny's fight with Dan. After tending to his injuries, Danny called his parents, Jazz and Steve over to the living room. Everyone listened in as Danny starts to tell what happen.

"Okay, before I explain what happen. I might as well answer Dani's and Valerie's questions first." Danny said. "The only people that knows about this are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Clockwork and the Avengers. I never told anyone else this because I didn't want to worry you all."

"Danny, what's going on?" Dani asked, which Danny sighed.

"Before I answer that, let me ask Steve this. Steve, remember that time I told you about Dan Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I remember, why?" Steve replied.

"Honey, who's that?" Maddie asked.

"Dani, Valerie. That powerful ghost I was fighting against... is me, or what could have been me. He's my alternate future evil self, or once future evil self now that I'm older." Danny said.

"WHAT?!" Dani, Maddie, Jack and Valerie said in shock.

"What do you mean that ghost is you, or could have been you?" Dani asked.

"And how is he an alternate evil future version of you?" Valerie asked.

"How could you become evil?" Maddie asked.

"It started back 8 years ago, when the C.A.T.s were about to take place. You see, Mr. Lancer got suspicious of me cheating on the test. So, he called mom and dad for a meeting at the Nasty Burger. Along with myself were Tucker and Sam. Unfortunately, the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded at that time and caused the deaths of mom, dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker. I was the sole survivor. As a result of the deaths, I lost everything. With nowhere else to go, I was forced to move in with my arch enemy, Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius." Danny said, which Dani frown upon hearing that name. "Completely fill with grief, I ask Vlad to get rid of my Human emotions, in other words, get rid of my Human half. Vlad successfully managed to separated my Human half from my ghost half, but this had... very fatal consequences. Now that my ghost half was free from my Human half, my ghost half saw a chance to get rid of of his arch enemy. Phantom separated Vlad's ghost half from his Human half and tried to overshadow it. Unfortunately, when Plasmius' evil ghost half mixed with mine, it overwhelmed him and the power overloaded my ghost self, resulting in the birth of my most hated, dangerous, and personal enemy: Dan Phantom, or Dark Danny. His first act of malice was the murder of his Human half and destroying Vlad's entire mansion, before unleashing ten years of pain and destruction on both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. However, thanks to Clockwork, I was able to overcome it. I traveled to the future, the year 2019 of that timeline, got defeated by him first and got send to the Ghost Zone, but thanks to an old enemy, I managed to get back to my timeline where I defeated him, saved my loved ones and alter the timeline, but I never knew that Clockwork took the thermos with Dan, meaning he now exists out of time. Now he's back, and worst, he has a gauntlet that I've never heard about called the Universal Gauntlet." Danny explained, which Dani, Valerie, Maddie and Jack couldn't believe it.

"This is a lot to take in." Maddie said.

"So let me get this straight. We are dealing with an evil twisted alternate once future version of you, who is a combination of you and Vlad? You managed to beat him on some crazy ghost adventure and made a choice that avoid catastrophe and you from becoming him. But somehow, he exist out of time despite his timeline has been erased." Valerie said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Now this Dan Phantom now has possession of a ghostly mystical artifact you never heard about call the Universal Gauntlet?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Found it." Tucker said, looking through his PDA.

"What you got, Tucker?" Danny asked.

"The Universal Gauntlet. It is a ancient ghostly artifact and a ghostly twin to the Human world's Reality Gauntlet. It uses the power of the Reality Gems. However, unlike the Reality Gauntlet, which is powered by four gems, the Universal Gauntlet is powered by six, two of them which we never heard about are called the Gem of Time and the Gem of Infinity. And there's no defense mechanism for the gems. Just like the Reality Gauntlet, the Universal Gauntlet gives the user the power to control reality. Legend has it that if someone had possession of both the Reality and Universal Gauntlet and all ten Reality Gems, depending on the situation, it could either be good or catastrophic. We won't know cause the Reality Gauntlet and its four gems are destroyed." Tucker said.

"This is getting worst than I imagined. I never thought I would see him again." Danny said before he sat down and covered his head.

"Same here, little brother. I can't believed he has returned." Jazz said.

Sam walked to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't give up, Danny. If you can beat him before, you can beat him again." Sam said as she comforts her boyfriend.

"But the last time I fought Dan, he needed me alive in order for me to become him. I beat him because I surprised him with a new power. He won't be surprise by the Ghostly Wail this time, or go easy on me." Danny said.

"Unless it's me. I don't have that power yet." Dani said.

"True." Danny said.

"Don't worry, Danny. Even if he's ready for you this time, you're not alone. You have your friends and family to stop him." Steve said.

"But Steve, you may have heard about Dan, but you never fought him before. You have no idea what you're up against." Danny said.

"Doesn't matter. You won't fight alone. We'll fight him together." Steve said.

"All of us. No ghost, powerful or not, can't take down Team Phantom and the Fenton family." Jack said.

"If this so called future you thinks he can go out and harm my loved ones and this world, then he has another thing coming for him." Maddie said.

"We can take him on." Dani said.

"We all got your back." Tucker said.

"Same here." Valerie said.

"See, Danny. No matter what happens, we're in this together." Jazz said, which Danny smiled.

"Thank you. All of you." Danny said.

"I don't get it though." Sam said.

"What do you don't get, Sam?" Danny asked.

"During the fight, Dan said that you and Dani will do something for him, and he said something about Dani's future. What did he mean by that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but Dani and I will NEVER, EVER, do anything for Dan. As for the second part, I don't think Dan means Dani will become like him. I mean, there's no way Dani would turn evil. Dani is to... Dani." Danny said.

"As long she doesn't cheat on the C.A.T.s, she's good." Tucker said.

"Why would I cheat on the C.A.T.s? I've been studying really hard for that test all week." Dani said.

"Well, let's not think about that at the moment. Right now, we need to figure out where Dan is and how to stop him." Danny said.

"Say, Tucker, what did you say those two Reality Gems we never heard about called?" Sam asked.

"Gem of Time and Gem of Infinity, why?" Tucker replied.

"Uh oh." Dani said.

"What?" Tucker said.

"If one gem is call the Gem of Time, then where do you think that gem would be at?" Dani said, which Danny went wide eyed.

"He must have had a duel with Clockwork before coming here. He must be at Clockwork's. Okay, Team Phantom, let's suit up and head to Clockwork's!" Danny ordered.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Into the Future

**KuriMaster13: Well. Danny and Danielle have a very strong sibling bond. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you :)**

 **Eduardo (Guest): I'm gonna assume you've seen my works on my deviantart page or have read THE FENTON CHRONICLES?**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. Glad you love it. :)**

 **Here's chapter 10 everybody!**

Chapter 10: Into the Future.

At Clockwork's Tower, Dan was looking all over the lair, searching for the Reality Gem of Time. Dan knows that since Clockwork is the Master of Time, then obviously, he has possession of that particular gem. Dan puts his hands on Clockwork's staff, observing it. He then noticed that the time button on top of the clock can be unscrewed. Dan unscrews the time button. He then proceeds to open the clock on the staff itself, and inside was the gem he was looking for; the Reality Gem of Time. It was a green circular sapphire. Unlike the Gems of Life, Form, Fantasy and the Power Source, the Gem of Time was smaller. Dan grabbed the gem and looked at it, amazed by it. Dan then grinned at the nearby Fenton Thermos that was imprisoning Clockwork.

"I'm not even surprise you would have the Gem of Time, Clockwork. Can't believe anyone here in the Ghost Zone is blind enough to see the connections between you and the gem." Dan said with a grin.

Dan then see the slot where the gem is to be assembled, at the hand area of the gauntlet, near the starting point for the fingers. Dan places the Gem of Time on that slot of the gauntlet and immediately felt the power surge from the gauntlet.

"That's more like it." Dan grinned. "Well, Clockwork, it appears that you're not the only ghost that can control time." Dan said.

"And I should remind you what happen last time when you talked about time." Danny said as he, Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie arrived at the lair. "Where's Clockwork?"

"And hand over the gauntlet and the gems?" Valerie said while in battle stance.

"You really think I'm gonna hand over my weapon? Please, Valerie. And as for your question, Danny. Clockwork is where he belongs." Dan said as he holds the thermos.

"You're not gonna get away with this." Sam said.

"Oh, but I believe I can, and I will." Dan said as he raises his gauntlet.

Sam and Tucker suddenly gets a chill running down their spine when they noticed that the Universal Gauntlet now has the Gem of Time. Dan now has possession of one of the two missing gems and the fifth of the Reality Gems. Danny, Dani and Valerie remain calm.

"I believe Clockwork is no longer the only Ghost of the Ghost Zone to control time." Dan said as he points as the group.

Dan's gauntlet then glow green from the power of the Gem of Time. Before Dan can swing his gauntlet to pause time on Sam, Valerie and Tucker, he was suddenly struck by the Team Phantom vibranium shield that was thrown by no other than Steve, as he lands at the lair and calls back the shield.

"You know the last time I was taught about the Ghost Zone and Clockwork from a very special someone, we both agree that time can play a factor on how things can change for someone or for the whole world, and trust me, I know a thing or two about time." Steve said.

Dan looked to see his attacker and was surprised to see that it was Captain Steve Rogers. He grinned before getting up.

"Why, Captain Steve Rogers. I never expected you to be here. Doesn't matter, you are a man out of time. You think you can beat me? I don't you ask the Steve Rogers of my timeline and see how that turned out?" Dan said with a evil grin.

Steve was surprise to hear about his alternate self's fate in Dan's timeline, but remain calm. Dan noticed this and three duplicates of himself appear.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating all of you, and Cap, let's see how long you can last against me in this timeline." Dan said.

The real Dan and the duplicates attacked Danny, Dani, Steve, and Valerie.

The Dan duplicate that went after Steve tried to strike Steve with his fist, but Steve lifted his shield preparing to block the blow. The duplicate made his fist intangible to go through the shield, but it instead stuck the shield, thanks to the special coating on it.

"What?!" the Dan duplicate said.

Steve reacted by swinging his shield at the duplicate, sending him back.

"You're intangibility won't work against the shield." Steve said.

"No matter, I still have ways to destroy you." the duplicate said.

The duplicate blast some ecto beams at Steve, but he blocks them all with his shield. The duplicate then gave a roundhouse kick to Steve, sending him crashing into some prison cell. Dan then activates the cell, trapping Steve.

Meanwhile, Valerie, Sam and Tucker were battling the second Dan duplicate. The duplicate managed to make Sam and Tucker take cover behind some clock gears. The two continue to fire their blasters when they got the chance while Valerie takes on the duplicate in martial arts combat. Valerie tried to strike, but she just phase through the duplicate's body. The duplicate retaliated by sending numerous blows to Valerie's torso. The duplicate send blows with violent and precision, before he blasted Valerie, sending her outside the lair unconscious.

The final duplicate was taking on Dani, who was doing a great job, and prove to be a worthy opponent for her enemy. Dani blast the duplicate with a ecto blast, but the duplicate responded with a ecto blast of his own. Dani then tried to use her ice powers, but the duplicate shot white fire from his flaming hair at the ice. Dan then charged but Dani managed to move out of the way as the duplicate rammed himself into a nearby wall. Dani took the opportunity and blast the duplicate, making it vanish.

Meanwhile Danny was fighting against the real Dan. Dan was trying to push Danny towards one of the monitors, which was showing one of the alternate universes which Clockwork was seeing earlier. Danny knows that these monitors are also portals, so if Dan managed to get him through it, then it can affect that timeline and affect the Danny, his twin sister name Dayla and their best friends of that universe. Danny suddenly head-butts Dan and managed to get away from the monitor. Dan suddenly sends a ghost ray, but Danny does a spectral body split. The ray pass harmless, but the ray however went straight towards the monitor and goes into it. Danny looks at it wide-eyed and mouth dropped.

"Oh man, I hope this doesn't affect that alternate universe or others in a way." Danny said in concern.

Dan tried to strike Danny, but he managed to duck out of the way. Danny then did a roundhouse kick and knock Dan down.

"Now guys!" Danny said.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker charged at Dan. Everyone managed to grabbed a hold of the gauntlet, hoping to get it off of Dan's arm. Dan, however, was resisting.

"Let go!" Dan demanded.

"In your dreams. As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have much of control as you do." Sam said.

"Let go of my GAUNTLET!" Dan said as he sends a shockwave, which managed to knock Team Phantom down.

Meanwhile, Steve has use his shield to escape from the prison cell and Valerie has regained consciousness. They both charged towards Dan, which he noticed.

"Time out!" Dan said as he waves the gauntlet at Valerie and Steve, freezing them from time.

Dan then use his telekinesis powers against Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker. Dan then guided the four near one of the monitors. He then grabbed four time medallions and put them on his enemies.

"Just like I said. You all are gonna do something for me." Dan said as he walks towards the group. He then stared at Dani. "Time to face your future."

Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker then screamed as Dan use his telekinesis powers and send the four through a monitor that will send them to the alternate future that Dan has long waited to send them to.

"Let's see if you can face that future, Danielle. Bring my little sister to me." Dan said.

* * *

Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker screamed as they fell to the ground, hitting the unforgiving pavement of a destroyed street in the middle of a destroyed Amity Park.

"It's happening again." Danny muttered.

"Danny, where are we?" Dani asked.

"Ten years in the future I guess. But why would Dan send us here?" Danny said.

"We're in the year 2027?!" Dani shouted before seeing the surroundings.

"Amity Park's destroyed. That's impossible, you didn't turn evil, Danny." Sam said.

"How do you think this happened?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but I think a certain ghost is responsible." Dani said, referring to Dan.

Suddenly, a woman in a advanced black and red jumpsuit appeared in front of them, pointing a gun at Dani. Danny knew who she was. It was Valerie!

"Oh boy..." Danny said.

"Got that right, ghost." Future Valerie said before firing her gun towards Dani. The blast made the group separate, and causing Danny to crash through a window of a building.

"Valerie!" Dani said.

"You can't fool me this time, Phantom!" Future Valerie said before firing a pink net and captured Dani. Future Valerie then pointed her ecto-gun at her. "Time to say goodbye, traitor."

Before Future Valerie can fire the finishing blow, Sam and Tucker gets in front of Dani.

"Valerie, no!" Tucker said.

"Don't shoot!" Sam begged.

"Sam?! Tucker?! How?! You can't believe alive! This has to be a trick!" Future Valerie said in shock.

"Not alive again? Are we destined to die or something?" Tucker said in annoyance.

"I guess so. Either it involves the C.A.T.s, Dan, or the Avengers." Sam said.

"The C.A.T.. All the events occurred after the C.A.T.s.. That was the last time I saw you alive. Months after the explosion at the Nasty Burger that killed Jacob, Sierra, and Venus. You, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Danny's and Dani's family, the Avengers..." Future Valerie said before once again aiming her gun at Dani. "And it was all your fault!"

Before Future Valerie can pull the trigger, a green ecto-energy blast send her to the other side of the street.

"Actually, I believe that was me." a woman's voice came.

Dani, Sam and Tucker looked to see a beautiful ghost woman. She was wearing a two piece black and white jumpsuit that looked similar to Dan's, but the top is inverted, midriff exposed, had a black DP logo on her chest, wearing long white heels that goes up to mid-thigh on her black pants, and a cape, black on the outside and white on the inside. She also had long flaming white hair that flows freely down, teal skin, blood red eyes, pointed ears, red lipstick, a figure and fangs. Dani had no idea who she is, but it struck to Sam and Tucker as they looked in horror and chills ran down their spines. Floating before them was an older and evil Danielle. The evil Dani then look straight at Dani with a evil grin.

"And YOU, eventually." Dark Dani declared, making Dani go wide-eyed as the realization hit her.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. If you like to see how Dark Dani looks like, be sure to visit my deviantart age. You'll see a lot of DPxMCU works there. Please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Dana Phantom

**mikaela2015: Yep, and wait to you see what she has in store. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yeah, Dan's priorities was to see Danny first to get him off guard. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **Eduardo (Guest): The Gem of Time was in Clockwork's staff. And thank you for liking my works in my deviantart page :)**

 **Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Dana Phantom.

Dani, Sam, and Tucker stared in horror. Dani couldn't believe that she has her own evil future self and seeing her up close. How can she turn evil if Vlad had disappeared in space back in 2011? Why did she become purely evil? The evil future Dani, or Dark Dani, then landed in front of the trio.

"Hello Sam, hello Tucker. It's been so long. Ten years as a matter of fact." Dark Dani said before she trapped the trio in green ecto-energy by waving her hand. Dark Dani was calm and grinning until she saw Danny reappeared in front of the trio. "And Danny." she hissed.

Danny becomes shocked as he stares at the evil ghost woman that was in front of him.

"Dani?" Danny asked in shock.

Dark Dani, offended by that comment, tries to blast Danny with a ghost ray, but he managed to evade.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! IT'S DANA, WITH AN 'A'! DANA PHANTOM!" Dana yelled.

Dana then took a deep breath and eventually became calm, cool and collected before having an evil smile.

"So, to what do I possibly owe this little blast from the past?" Dana asked.

Dana then noticed the time medallions hanging around Danny's, Dani's, Sam's and Tucker's necks, making her growl.

"Clockwork. Meddling again." Dana growled.

Dana was suddenly blasted by a purple ecto ray, causing her to crash into a nearby building. Dana got up and cleared the smoke that was blocking her view. She then saw Future Valerie across the street, standing her ground and blowing the smoke from the barrel of her blaster. Dana was surprised at first, but she then frown and flew into the air and charged at Future Valerie. Danny, Sam and Tucker watch in horror as the same events from Dan's timeline come into play in this timeline, although Dana had a different style of fighting. Future Valerie tried to throw grenades, but Dana managed to swung her legs to use her energy strike, causing the grenades to explode. Dana then charged at Future Valerie and viciously roundhouse kick her in the chest, making her crash into the pavement violently. Future Valerie was battered and bruised, but nevertheless okay. Dana landed nearby and casually walked towards her longtime enemy.

"I suppose our respects for the past, I should let you live, but that's not how I work, especially since I'm gonna have the opportunity to kill the last Avenger." Dana said in a murderous tone.

Dana grabbed Future Valerie by the chest and gave a very powerful roundhouse kick to her, sending her flying towards a skyscraper.

"Valerie!" Dani said as she managed to get out of the net and flew to save Future Valerie.

Dani managed to grab Future Valerie before going intangible as they past through walls of destroyed buildings before landing at the street.

"You're from the past, aren't you?" Future Valerie asked, which Dani smiled. "Glad to see you again." Future Valerie said before going unconscious.

Meanwhile, Danny was facing Dana.

"Okay, DANA. I don't know how you became like that. The real Dani I know wouldn't do this. She has a heart and cares about those she loved the most. Seems like you took all of that away." Danny said with a glare, making Dana laughed at that statement.

"Isn't that precious? My former older Halfa twin brother making the hero speech to his former and powerful clone and sister. You know, if I had an ounce of humanity left in me, this would be a very touching little reunion and conversation." Dana mocked with a frown as she circled around Danny, Sam and Tucker, but then she had that same evil smile and faced them once more. "But of course, I surrendered my human half a long time ago, just like the ghost from another alternate timeline that did the same with his Human half, and one that I admire and never met, my true older brother, Dan Phantom." Dana said as her past self makes herself visible behind her, causing Dana's ghost sense, in the form of red wisps, to go off from her nose. Dana frowned and rolled her eyes, knowing that Dani is behind her. "Oh please."

Dana then shot a green ghost ray at Dani. Dani shot a ghost ray of her own at Dana. Both rays hit Dana and Dani, making them crashed into the ground and Dana to lose her hold on Sam and Tucker. Dana immediately got back up and charged towards Dani. Dana grabbed her past self by the neck, but before she can do anything, Danny charged at Dana and delivered a ecto-energy strike, making her crash into the ground.

"Get away from her!" Danny said.

Dana was surprised that Danny would attacked her, but Dana immediately reacted and retaliated by charging at Danny and delivered a ecto-energy strike of her own, making Danny flying and crashing towards a nearby wall. Dana then shot a ghost ray at Dani, making her flying and crashing towards a wall before falling to the ground and landed next to Danny.

"TUCKER! SAM! RUN! GET OUTTA HERE!" Danny screamed.

Sam and Tucker began to run away from the scene, which Dana noticed them running towards the destroyed Fenton Works building.

"Run? Where are they going to go?" Dana smirked before taking a deep breath.

Danny watched in horror on what Dana is about to do. Dana then released a high pitch Ghostly Wail, forcing Danny and Dani to cover their ears. Sam and Tucker stopped in front of the Fenton Works building thanks to the wail and saw the building beginning to crumble before the Emergency Ops Center began to fall towards them.

"Talk about déjà vu." Tucker said.

Dani started flying towards Sam and Tucker in order to save them, but she was stopped as Dana grabbed her ankle.

"No, no, no. No heroics here." Dana said with a evil grin.

The ops center crashed on top of them. As soon as the smoke cleared, there was only a huge pile of rubble.

"NO! SAM! TUCKER!" Dani wailed before she choked up and started to cry and tears were forming. Dani suddenly screamed in pain as Dana use her Ghost Stinger before she threw her back towards Danny.

"Dani, Sam and Tucker are alive. I saw them took out their time medallions. They're back in our time period." Danny said. "Quick, let's take out our medallions-"

Danny was cut off as Dana stepped on Danny and Dani's hands, causing them to groan in pain since Dana was wearing heels.

"And let you go back to them. I can't have that. Besides, they're doomed anyway." Dana said as she kneel down next to them. "And you two aren't going anywhere if you can't remove your time medallions." Dana said as she ripped the medallions off of Danny's and Dani's necks. She then quickly made the medallions intangible before she quickly shoved them into both their chests. Dani screamed before passing out. Danny had a little trouble breathing shortly, but didn't pass out. "In fact, you two aren't going anywhere at all." Dana said before she punched Danny in the face, knocking him unconscious.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. And there's the name for Dark Dani; Dana Phantom, Dana with an A. What do you think about her? Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Dana meets Dan

**Major announcements regarding the DPxMCU series. Harry Fenton will return in THE FENTON CHRONICLES 2. It is unclear when I will work on it and if the title will have a sub-title. I have been rethinking about Dani's transition to main character role of the DPxMCU series, and I have decided that both Danny and Dani will be the main characters of the DPxMCU series, starting with this current fanfic and so forth. Danny and Sam will still be the main ship of this series, followed by Tucker and Valerie, and the upcoming Dani and Jacob ship as this story progress. Also, be sure to check the DPxMCU timeline. I've been updating the chapters and trying to upload new years as the Marvel Cinematic Universe progresses with upcoming movies and shows.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you :)**

 **KuriMaster13: As Tucker said, "Talk about Deja-vu". And as I said to another reviewer, there will be repeats, but yes, I am saving the creativity for Dana in upcoming chapters. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you, and I don't know how I get so many reviews honestly. I mostly get between 10-26 reviews in most of my stories I wrote in the past or currently on hold, except for one. I never had reviews that goes past 40 until I started working on the DPxMCU series. When I started my Fanficton account back in 2013, my Shattered Skies Universe, another crossover series, story LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES had ended with 66 reviews, and recently got two more which is a total of 68, and held the most review record for three years until my DPxMCU story GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR broke the record with 74 reviews in my fanfic career. This current fanfic might break that record. I know what you're feeling when it comes to reviews.**

 **Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Dana meets Dan.

Back at the present, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were tending to Steve's and Valerie's injuries after that battle against Dan at Clockwork's lair. Jack and Maddie managed to help get the two back to Fenton Works. Valerie and Steve told them that Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker were no where to be seen when they got unfreeze from time. Suddenly, a bright blue light appears in the room before it disappears, revealing Sam and Tucker.

"Tucker! Sam! Are you two all right?" Jazz asked.

Tucker didn't respond and start to pat all over his body to make sure he didn't have any injuries and not dead.

"Okay, the medallions did their job. Thank goodness." Tucker said.

"I still don't accessorize well." Sam said.

"Where have you two been? Steve and I got unfreeze from time and you along with Danny and Dani were gone?" Valerie asked.

"Ten years in the future." Sam replied.

"How?" Steve asked, shock by Sam's answer.

"Dan purposely send us there through one of Clockwork's monitors." Tucker replied.

"Why would he do that?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, but unfortunately, Danny and Dani are still stuck in the future fighting Dani's jerky, older self. We gotta help them!" Sam said.

"Wait, what?!" Jazz said.

"In that future, Danielle turns evil as well, just like Danny alternate evil future self. Her name is Dana Phantom." Tucker said.

"How is that possible? Masters was left in space." Steve said.

"I don't know." Tucker replied.

"Why would Dan send you all there?" Jack asked.

"Well, Dan did said again that Danny and Dani will do something for him before he sends us to the year 2027." Tucker said.

"Wait a minute. It is a coincidence that both learning about Dan and Dana occurred at the same time the C.A.T.s is about to take place?" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Steve said.

"Think about it. The C.A.T.s somehow might lead Dani to that horrible future. Dan must have used the time medallions to get to our time period 8 years ago when we were about to take the test, but that accidentally altered the time stream before he even knew it. Now, what if Dana does the same?" Sam said.

"Wait, you're not thinking what I'm thinking?" Tucker said.

Everyone then went wide-eyed as to what Sam is saying.

"Oh, Lord. Now I know why Dan said that Danny and Dani will do something for him and send them and the two of you as well to that future." Steve said.

"Dan send you both there so that he can force Danny and Dani to meet and fight Dana to the point where you both would have to take your medallions off, thus leaving them behind at that future." Valerie continued.

"That means Dana can grab one of them and the medallion will take her here, to our time period, and unintentionally join forces with Dan. Dan send you all there so that you all can retrieve Dana for him." Jazz continued, making Sam and Tucker go wide-eyed.

"If Dana managed to get one of those medallions and comes to our time period and meet Dan..." Tucker said.

"Then there's going to be a whole new era of destruction, chaos and death, and it will be worst than either Dan or Dana's timelines. They'll be unstoppable, especially with the Universal Gauntlet in their possession." Sam said.

"Let's hope Danny and Dani can get back before it's too late." Steve said.

* * *

Back at the future, Danny and Dani regains consciousness. The first thing they noticed was that they were tied up on some green ecto rope and were in their Human forms. They then see a memorial statue of Jacob, Sierra, and Venus.

"Jacob? Sierra? Venus?" Dani said before she got up to her knees. "Gone, but not forgotten." Dani said, reading the plague on the statue.

Danny then saw another memorial statue of Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker.

"Mom? dad?" Danny said as he got back up in his feet. The plague said the same as the first statue.

"Danny?..." Dani said gaining Danny's attention.

There was a third memorial statue, showing Danny, but this one was sunken down on the ground and the plague only read 'Gone'.

"I'm dead?!" Danny asked in shock.

Lots of thoughts were going through Danny's and Dani's heads. How could Dani become a cold-blooded killer if Vlad was left in space? What happen to the Danny and the Avengers of this timeline? How and why did all of this happen?

"Where's the Nasty Burger?" Dani asked as Danny and herself saw the burger joint destroyed.

At that moment, Dana appears in front of the two Fenton twins, smirking.

"It's really strange that one massive explosion of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future." Dana said to her past self.

"The time medallions?" Dani asked.

"Fused inside both of you. Nice, isn't it?" Dana replied with a smirk.

"Let me guess. Intangible and unreachable whether we're ghost or human, meaning we can't go back in time, huh? Been there, done that." Danny said, unimpressed.

"Correct, Danny. You know, I do sometimes miss your somewhat witty banter." Dana said as she opens a ghost portal.

"Doesn't matter if we go back in time or not. I'll never turn into you. NEVER!" Dani declared, making Dana laughed.

"Ha! Of course you will, Dani. It's only a matter of time." Dana said.

Dana grabbed the defenseless Danny and Dani, but before she can throw the two into the Ghost Zone, Dana was suddenly blasted by Future Valerie, who has regain conscious, forcing the portal to disappear.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Future Valerie said as she runs to Danny and Dani. "Don't worry guys, I'll get you all out of here."

Future Valerie then grabbed a knife and cut the ecto ropes, freeing Danny and Dani. The two changed into their ghost forms.

"Valerie! I'm gonna end you once and for all!" Dana said.

Dana charged towards Future Valerie before blasting her, sending her towards the wall, knocking her out. Dani charged towards Dana, but she unleashed a Ghostly Wail at her, sending her crashing into the wall and Dani was once again knocked unconscious.

"Dani?!" Danny yelled for his little twin sister before looking at Dana with anger. "You're gonna regret that!" Danny said.

Danny's eyes suddenly turned dark blue before blasting Dana with the Asgardian energy flash. With Dana down, Danny took the opportunity to grab Future Valerie and Dani before going intangible and escape with them. Dana screamed with rage that they escaped.

"Go ahead, run, like the coward and weak fools you all really are!" Dana screamed before she noticed one of the time medallions that Sam and Tucker left behind. Dana smirked as she calms down before grabbing one of the medallions. "Doesn't matter anyway now that you all are out of my way and out of my hair while I make sure nothing happens to change my past." Dana said as she raises the Time Medallion. "And luckily, this is all I need to make sure of that..." Dana said as the Time Medallion activates a bright blue light, which consumes her and she disappears with it, taking her ten years to the past.

* * *

At Clockwork's Tower back in the present, the bright blue light appears before it disappears, revealing Dana holding the Time Medallion. Dana grinned before dropping the medallion and said...

"And to get where and when I need to be."

"Hello little sister." said a dark voice.

Dana immediately turned around preparing to attack, but the ghost that called her stop her in her tracks before going wide-eyed.

"Why, Dan Phantom." Dana said with a smirk.

"Glad to hear there are some that know me, even from alternate futures." Dan said with a evil smirk.

"Why, you admired me big brother, even though I never met you until now. Oh, Dana Phantom by the way." Dana said before a thought came to her mind. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Why, I was the one that send our younger selves and Sam and Tucker to your timeline in order to get you here, back to the past, or rather the present in their terms." Dan replied.

"Why would you do that?" Dana asked.

"Because I have a plan and to seek revenge on our enemies. You probably already heard the story about me." Dan said.

"Go on." Dana said, now interested.

"Because you traveled back to the year 2017 so that your younger past self can become you, that won't happen now, now that you altered the time stream without knowing." Dan said.

"Wait, so Dani can't become me?!" Dana said.

"I did the same mistake when I came back here in order for Danny to become me 8 years ago. Seems we both made mistakes without knowing it, thanks to Clockwork." Dan said, growling at Clockwork's name. "Now, for my plan, instead of your original plan, we can rule this worthless planet together. We can make our enemies beg for death at our feet." Dan said as he raises the Universal Gauntlet. "And thanks to this gauntlet that I have, our victory and both Ghost Zone and global domination and destruction can be achieve, that if I can find the sixth and last remaining Reality Gem. Heck we can make the destruction of this timeline better than our timelines. And while I tortured my once former past self, you can torture your once former past self as well. What do you say, little sister?" Dan said with a evil grin.

Dana gave a evil smirk. Although she was upset that Dani can't turn into her since she altered the time stream by travelling back to the year 2017, she definitely likes the idea. The two of them ruling the world together? Destroying the world and Ghost Zone better than both of their timelines? And torture Dani whenever she want until she kills her. They will be unstoppable.

"Why, I like it. You're better at ideas than I imagined. And I can't believe you found the Universal Gauntlet. I'm a little jealous, big brother." Dana said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure that you have a Universal Gauntlet of your own, little sister." Dan said, making Dana chuckle.

"So when do our quest for Ghost Zone and world domination and destruction start?" Dana asked with a grin.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Quick question, you all remember in the episode Reign Storm when Skulker told the story to Team Phantom about Pariah Dark and his first defeat many years ago. Would you like to see a DPxMCU story about it? Anyway, uh-oh, Dana has traveled back to the year 2017 finally met her true big brother Dan, and Dan's plan to get Dana is complete. What will happen next? You'll find out in upcoming chapters. Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Dana's Origins

**KuriMaster13: Thanks, but I'll have to think about it.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thanks, but I don't know how to comment to that odd request XD.**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks, and it will get even more intense as this story progresses ;)**

 **Here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13: Dana's Origins.

At the future, Danny, Dani, and Future Valerie were hiding at a destroyed building in the ruins of Amity Park, after escaping from Dana Phantom, someone that Danny and Dani thought it would never happen. Danny is tending to Dani and Future Valerie, which both has regain consciousness.

"Danny?" Future Valerie said as she tried to get up from the old couch.

"Stay down, Valerie. You're in no condition to fight." Danny said, making Future Valerie smile.

"It's been a long time since I heard from you and see your face. It's nice to see you again. You too, Dani." Future Valerie said.

"Are you okay, Valerie?" Dani asked.

"I'll be fine. Nothing can bring me down. Not even Dana." Future Valerie replied.

"Valerie, how did Danielle became HER? How did all of this happen? What's the story?" Danny asked.

"Are you both sure you want to know? It might overwhelm you, Danielle." Future Valerie asked.

"Valerie, Danny's once alternate future evil self Dan Phantom has escaped and purposely send us here. Now Dana might be back in our time period and might have met Dan by now. Now our timeline and my future is now at stake. Please, I need to know how all of this happen. How did I became THAT?" Dani asked, which Future Valerie sighed.

"It started right after the C.A.T.s ended at Casper High. From what I remember, Danielle was studying really hard for the test. After she finished the C.A.T.s, Danielle wanted to celebrate the end of studying for months and the end of the test with her best friends Jacob, Sierra and Venus at the Nasty Burger. Unknown to them, the boiler that contains the Nasty Sauce was slowly rising to heat since no one was keeping an eye on it. Anyway, Danielle, Jacob, Sierra and Venus were all eating until Danielle realized she left something at the school. She told her friends she'll be right back. Dani was just outside when the sauce overheated, causing a huge explosion at the Nasty Burger, killing anyone that were still inside, including Jacob, Sierra and Venus. This took a toll on Dani. She lost her best friends, especially Jacob since she loved him. Dani then fell into a depression as a result of Jacob being dead. Danny, Jazz and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton tried to comfort and consulate with her, but she just kept getting worse." Future Valerie explained.

"What happen next?" Danny asked.

"One day, Dani was not at the house. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton use the ecto radar to track her down. She was detected heading towards Colorado. Danny realized that she's heading towards Vlad's place there, since she was created there. He also realized that Dani is intending to get rid of her emotions by getting rid of her ghost self. Danny send me to go after her. When I got to Vlad's Colorado mansion, Dani was already there, in the lab. I saw a huge puddle of her ectoplasm that was still in that pit when you and I saved her. I also saw her pour in a large jar of ectoplasm, which I'm assuming is Vlad's, before preparing to send it to one of the clone pods." Future Valerie said.

"Ew." Dani cringed in disgust.

"Anyway, I tried to convince her to stop, but she locked me up in some containment cell. Afterwards, I saw her grabbed a pair of ghost gauntlets and ripped her ghost half out. Phantom was upset that Danielle would do that. Phantom tried to get back into her Human half, but Danielle push her away, making her crashed into the pod and activating it, making the combined Dani/Vlad ectoplasm to suck into the pod, through a IV line. And when Vlad's ectoplasm mixed in with Dani's and Dani's ghost half, it overwhelmed her, which resulted in the birth of Dana." Future Valerie said.

"What happen to my Human self?" Dani said, afraid of the answer.

"Dana's first act of malice was the murder of her Human self before unleashing 10 years of destruction. It haunts me to that day how Dana murdered her Human half." Future Valerie replied.

"How?" Dani replied, again afraid of the answer.

"She ripped her heart out of her chest. She was killed instantly. I managed to get out of the cell before I cradled her body in my arms before I buried her. I went back to tell what happen. Team Phantom, especially Danny, didn't take it well." Future Valerie said as tears form.

"So Dana has the same traits as Dan?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but way worst." Future Valerie said.

"So, what happen to my family and friends? What happen to the Avengers? What... what happen to me?" Danny asked.

"Dana killed your family and Sam and Tucker. The Avengers tried to stop her, but they didn't stand a chance. Even Thor couldn't stop her. I'm the last Avenger. As for you Danny... It was horrible." Future Valerie said as tears began to form. "Danny didn't want to fight Dana since he tried to see the Dani in her. Dana killed Danny the same way she did to her Human self, ripped his heart out of his chest. Ever since that day, I vowed that I will stop her, until now. It was mostly the death of the love of Dani's life, Jacob Collins, is what led to all of this." Future Valerie said.

Danny and Dani couldn't believe it. The story behind Dana was depressing and gruesome, as well as the fate of Danny, the Fentons, Sam, Tucker and the Avengers.

"I can't believe this. How can all of this happen? I can't believe that's me. No, that will never be me. I will never become Dana." Dani said. "We have to get back to our time period."

"We have to get the Time Medallions off of us, but it is gonna be difficult." Danny said. "Still, we have to get back, beat our evil selves, save the world and the Ghost Zone, and get that gauntlet."

"As long as the Cap is with the others, they should be able to hold them off until we get back." Dani said.

"Lord knows what Dan and Dana are up too, not to mention Dan can do anything with the Universal Gauntlet. Until we can find a way to get those medallion off of us, we're on our own till then." Danny asked.

"This is a mess we're gonna have to fix, big bro." Dani said.

"By the way, Valerie, did Dan escape before all of this happen?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he escaped on the day of the Dis-asteroid Incident and managed to acquire the Universal Gauntlet but we beat him though. That happen before all of this happen, why?" Future Valerie replied.

"Was Dana with him at that time?" Danny asked.

"No." Future Valerie said.

"So that means Dana had altered the time stream by travelling to the past without knowing it. That means Dani won't turn into Dana." Danny said.

"Thank goodness." Dani said.

"Even if that's the case, make sure the events leading to the Nasty Burger's explosion doesn't happen. Just in case." Future Valerie said.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to lower the temperature of the Nasty Sauce when we get back. And I thought the Nasty Burger stop serving that sauce. Looks like I'm going to have to write an e-mail to the Health Department." Danny said.

"By the way, you said that I used a pair of ghost gauntlets to rip my ghost self out, right?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Future Valerie replied.

"Did Dana destroy the mansion?" Dani asked.

"No." Future Valerie replied.

"Good. There's a chance those gauntlets might still be there. They're our only hope to getting those medallions off and back to our time period." Danny said.

"Well, we better get moving then." Future Valerie said.

"Give us a few minutes. I need to talk to Dani." Danny said.

"I'll wait downstairs." Future Valerie said before leaving.

"You okay, Danielle?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. It's overwhelming." Dani replied.

"That's understandable. Dani, look. Dana altered the time stream the moment she traveled back to our time period. So you won't turn into that. You believe me and Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Dani said.

"You trust in God?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Dani said.

"Then don't worry. Everything will be fine. We're in this together." Danny said before he sigh. "You know, ever since the day I saw you got melted into ectoplasm, got revived and got adopted, I vowed to myself that I will always protect you. I know you are a clone of me, but I see you more as my little sister. I will always love you as the little sister you are, and I will always protect you, even if you're a Halfa and my teammate." Danny said, with Dani smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, big bro. And I love you too." Dani said.

"Anyway, you think you'll be fine heading to Vlad's Colorado mansion?" Danny asked.

"I have to. Despite that was place where I was created, the fruit loop ruined my early life, and my Human self of this timeline got murdered there. I have to go if we want to get back to our timeline and stop Dan and Dana." Dani said.

"All right. Let's do it." Danny said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like the story behind Dana. It was hard to come up with it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Returning Back to 2017

**BREAKING NEWS: After discussion, my good friend and well known Danny Phantom artist AllyPhantomRush has given me permission to include her Danny Phantom Next Generation OCs in my DPxMCU fanfic series, as well making changes regarding their birth dates. However, they won't appear in the series until any stories that comes after the upcoming fanfic GHOSTLY AVENGER: INFINITY WAR, which that will be next year. However, the main characters DJ and Lilith Fenton/Phantom, for now, will be referenced in an upcoming chapter of this story. Be sure to like and follow AllyPhantomRush's Facebook and Deviantart pages, if you have a Facebook and Deviantart account. She has amazing Danny Phantom artworks. Be sure to also follow my Facebook, Deviantart and Twitter pages. (My Twitter is under my real name and you can find the link to it in my fanfic and deviantart pages) The Danny Phantom Next Generation OCs are own by my good friend AllyPhantomRush.**

 **Also how about the new trailer for the MCU's upcoming Netflix's series Marvel's The Defenders? As well as the announcement for the MCU's upcoming Hulu original series Marvel's The Runaways? And also looking forward to the big MCU movie Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2.**

 **Rafia Binta Ali: Thank you my friend. I'm glad you like this story and its plot. And yep, plot bunnies are hard to find. XD.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and there's more where that came from. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you, and thank for elaborating, I'll see what I can do about that request. :)**

 **AwesomeMan327: Thank you, and yes, Vlad had a mountain retreat at the Colorado Rockies in Colorado. It appeared in the episodes Material Instinct and Kindred Spirits, which the latter was Dani's debut episode. :)**

 **Here's chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14: Returning Back to 2017.

Back at the present, Jacob, Sierra and Venus were heading to Fenton Works to check on Dani. They haven't heard from her ever since she was called out during art class to deal with a ghost problem and for unknown reason, the school had to be evacuated, thus ending the school day early, not that they're complaining of course. They reached the front door and as soon as Maddie answer, they snatch them in.

"Glad you three are here. We can use the help we need." Maddie said.

"What's going on Mrs. Fenton?" Jacob asked.

"Where's Danielle?" Sierra asked.

"It's better if Tucker and Sam explain that to you all." Maddie said as she leads the three teens to the lab.

Tucker and Sam then went on to explain to Jacob, Sierra and Venus what has happen in the past few hours. The three teens couldn't believe it.

"So, you all are telling us that both Danny and Danielle has evil future selves from two different alternate futures?" Jacob said, which everyone nodded.

"Now this Dan Phantom has possession of a power gauntlet that he can control reality?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Tucker replied.

"And this Dan Phantom forced you two, and Danny and Danielle, into the future so that Danny and Dani can retrieve Dani's future evil self, this Dana Phantom?" Venus asked.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Aren't they stuck in the future? We gotta help them." Jacob said, concern for Danny and his crush Dani.

"Jacob, there's nothing we can do but wait." Tucker said.

"Well, I hope they can find their way back." Jacob said.

"I know they can, Jacob." Jazz said before she got close to his ear and whispered. "And I know you really like Dani. Don't worry, I know she's fine."

"I hope so." Jacob said.

"Umm, guys, the Feds are here." Valerie said.

Everyone look at their monitors to see a group of agents waiting at the front door.

"I'll handle it. Jazz, hide Steve." Maddie said.

"This way, Cap." Jazz said.

Maddie heads for the front door and answers it. Out the door is man in a black suit. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and had his gun and badge on his belt. Maddie knows him as FBI agent Derek Denton. After the Sokovia Accords was signed and Danny was marked a fugitive, the FBI and the Joint Counter Terrorist Center send agents, including Denton, to head to Amity Park should Danny come there. Denton visited Fenton Works to search for Danny and arrest him, but they gave up upon realizing that Danny isn't returning to Amity Park and outsmarted them, until now.

"Hello, Agent Denton." Maddie greeted.

"Mrs. Fenton." Agent Denton greeted.

"What can I do for you?" Maddie asked.

"Where were you and your family at around eight in the morning?" Agent Denton asked.

"Down at the lab, working some of our equipment." Maddie replied.

"Nothing going on at Fenton Works?" Agent Denton asked, not buying Maddie's answer.

"No." Maddie said.

"Have you seen your son?" Agent Denton asked.

"No." Maddie replied.

Agent Denton then show Maddie his tablet, which shows a cell phone video of Team Phantom's battle against the Fright Knight and Danny waving to the crowd.

"Mrs. Fenton, I'm not buying it. We know your son is here. He's a fugitive to international law thanks to the Sokovia Accords. And I should remind you that I have connections with CIA's Everett Ross and Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. I also heard reports from captured Guys in White agents that Captain Steve Rogers is here as well. I do have Joint Terrorism Task Force agents with me. Let's hope it doesn't come down to that." Agent Denton warned.

"You're more than welcome to search the house. And question those in the video." Maddie said.

Agent Denton and some Joint Terrorism Task Force agents search the house before he questions Sam, Tucker and Valerie. They all explain how Danny appeared and help them fight the Fright Knight. He talk to them and wave at the crowd before leaving. As for Steve Rogers, they saw him and he told them about some information. Agent Denton wasn't to convince of their story.

"I'll leave you all for now, but I'll be keeping a close eye on all of you. If I find out that all of you are aiding two international fugitives, I will have you all arrested and taken into federal custody, which God forbids. Would be a shame to see all of Team Phantom arrested. Who will protect this town and the world from ghosts?" Denton warned. As he was about to leave, he noticed one person was missing. "By the way, where's Ms. Danielle Fenton? I have not seen her."

"She's currently at the Ghost Zone at the moment." Tucker lied.

"Call me when she returns. I need to have a word with her." Denton said before leaving.

"Okay, Jazzerincess, Steve can come out now." Jack said.

Jazz opens the weapons vault where Steve was hiding at.

"Thanks, Jazz." Steve said.

"You're welcome, Steve." Jazz said.

"Now what are we gonna do? Danny and Dani are still stuck in the future and we now have two problems on our hands." Sam said.

"Yeah, Dan and Dana and now the Feds." Venus said.

"Not to mention if they see Steve, then more trouble." Sierra said.

"Let's worry about that later. Let's just hope Danny and Dani can get back to the present first." Steve said.

* * *

Back at the future, Future Valerie, Danny and Dani has landed at the woods, nearing Vlad's Colorado mansion. It is already dark, but they knew where they were going. Dani was having chills as they get closer to the mansion. Danny noticed this.

"You okay, Dani?" Danny asked.

"It's just that... not only am I going to a place where I was created, but I'm going to a place where my Human self of this timeline was murdered and buried." Dani replied.

"I know the feeling. You know this is the first time I'm gonna be at Masters' place since that day." Future Valerie said.

"Why haven't you visit her?" Danny asked.

"Well despite that I was fighting Dana, I couldn't bring myself to relive that memory. I failed to stop Danielle Fenton and now she's dead and the real Dani Phantom is dead too by selling herself out and becoming that abomination." Future Valerie said as tears began to form, which Dani place a hand on her shoulder.

"Valerie, it's not your fault. You tried to stop the me here, but I guess she thought she was trying to do what was best when she wanted to end that depression. She forgot the consequences and it cost her dearly. It's not your fault, it's mine... in a way." Dani said.

"Thanks Danielle." Future Valerie said as she smile slightly.

"We better get moving. We're almost there." Danny said.

Danny, Dani and Future Valerie arrived at the dark, lightless and abandoned mansion. The first thing Dani sees is a grave. There was a big dirt mound and a wooden cross next to it. She knows that this is the grave of her Human self.

"So this is where my Human self was buried?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Future Valerie replied.

Dani grabbed a pair of roses from a nearby bush and placed them on the grave.

"Kinda weird to talk to myself from this timeline, but Danny and I will avenge you and our fallen friends of this timeline when I get back. I won't turn into Dana, I promise." Dani said before facing Danny and Future Valerie. "Let's go."

Future Valerie, Danny and Dani reached the front door, which had a chain lock on it.

"Forgot I put a lock on it." Future Valerie said.

"Don't worry." Danny said before he shot a ecto blast at the lock. "Now we can get in."

The three went inside the mansion, which was extremely dark. They can barely make out the mess and cobwebs.

"You think the lights will still work?" Dani asked.

"One way to find out." Danny said as he flip the nearby switch which amazingly, the lights turn on, even after 10 years. "Much better."

"Geez, this place is a dump." Dani said.

"Couldn't agree more." Danny said.

"We better find the lab." Future Valerie said.

The three walks through the corridors of the mansion until they find the secret passageway that leads to the lab. Danny hits the light switch. The lab was a mess. There were broken pods where clones are created at, ectoplasmic goo on the floor and tables, broken beakers and equipment. But what send chills around Dani's spine is a old blood stain on the floor and wall. Dani suspects it's her Human self's blood when she was murdered.

"So she was murdered at this spot?" Dani asked.

"Yeah..." Future Valerie replied.

"And this is the pod where my ghost self became Dana?" Dani asked.

"Yeah..." Future Valerie replied.

The three continue to look around the lab until Danny spots a pair of gauntlets on the floor.

"Found them." Danny said as he grabs the gauntlets.

"Let me see them." Future Valerie said.

Danny hands Future Valerie the ghost gauntlets. She manage to retract the claws, meaning they still work.

"So now what?" Future Valerie said.

"Okay, Valerie, you're gonna have to rip the medallions off of us. If you can rip out Dani's and my humanity, which by the way is still totally gross, you can get the medallions out too. Then Dani and I will pop back to our present like Tucker and Sam did." Danny said.

"You do realized that once the medallions are out of us and we get back to our time period, then this timeline will be erased, meaning you will be erased from existence also. You sure you're prepare for this?" Dani asked with concern for Future Valerie.

Future Valerie was worried that she and this timeline will be wiped from existence at first, but she look with determination.

"I'm prepare for it. Better to be nothing than this horrible future ever happening." Future Valerie said.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said.

"No problem, Danny. That's what friends and Avengers are for." Future Valerie said before Dani hugged her.

"We'll miss you. Even though we'll see your past self." Dani said, which Future Valerie laugh.

"Thanks, Dani. You all have to do a favor for me though." Future Valerie said.

"What's that?" Danny and Dani said.

"Make sure this future never happens. Also, beat Dana and Dan for me. Avenge our fallen friends, our fallen families, and those that were killed and murdered by Dana in this timeline, and Dan of his timeline." Future Valerie said.

"Don't worry, we will. We'll beat them, I promise." Danny said.

"And even though Dana altered our present, I still promise that I will never become her." Dani said.

"Well, here goes everything." Future Valerie said.

Future Valerie activates the gauntlet's claws. Danny and Dani hold their hands and close their eyes as Future Valerie swung the gauntlets at them to get the medallions out. Suddenly, there was a bright green light as the medallions came off, then a bright blue light consumes the two Halfas. As the light disappears, there was blackness.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Dan, Dana, and now the Feds? what will happen next? We'll find out soon. Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Introducing Dana Phantom

**mikaela2015: You're not the only one having problems with the story alerts. Hopefully, they work now by this point, and thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **Kurimaster13: Thanks, and as for Dani, good thing she can talk to Jazz for free if that was the case.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. And despite that I support law enforcement, yeah, you can thank the Sokovia Accords for putting Team Phantom in a two-way situation.**

 **Here's chapter 15 everybody.**

Chapter 15: Introducing Dana Phantom.

A bright blue light appears at an alleyway next to the Nasty Burger before it disappears, revealing Danny and Dani. They have made it back to the present.

"All right, we made it back." Dani said.

"Now, Dana's timeline is erased." Danny said.

"I'm gonna miss Future Valerie. Shame she got erased too." Dani said.

"I know, but she knew what she did was right, for all of us and the future." Danny said.

"Well, we better get back to Fenton Works." Dani said.

"Wait, before we do that." Danny said as he grabs Dani and went intangible before going inside the Nasty Burger's kitchen. Danny then lower the temperature to the boiler that was heating the Nasty Sauce. "Now, the events that will lead to Dana's timeline and the explosion won't happen, just in case."

"Right. Good job, bro." Dani said before the two went invisible and fly off the Nasty Burger.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Dan and Dana were in Dan's, and now Dana's, secret lair, which he converted into a large castle that looks similar to Pariah Dark's. He had some computers and some of Clockwork's monitors. Dan waved his hand and the viewer shows Danny and Dani back to the present.

"What?! How did they get back to the present? It's impossible!" Dana said before calming down and having a grin on her face. "Doesn't matter. I will enjoy making Dani's life more miserable."

"Now that's the spirit, Dana." Dan said with a grin as he waved his hand again to show Danny and Dani's family and friends at Fenton Works.

"Well, if it is my former best friends. This will be interesting." Dana said.

"Look at them planning, and waiting for Danny and Dani. They think they can beat us. That's just sad. We're going to enjoy killing each and everyone one of them." Dan said.

"Especially in front of your former past self and my weak past self. I think we should drop them a little visit. Introduce them to me, bring the fear to them. That should bring Danny and Dani on edge." Dana said.

"Good idea, Dana." Dan said before turning his attention to the Fright Knight. "Fright Knight, while we pay our enemies a visit, I need you to find a way to assemble an army."

"I'll get right on that, my liege." Fright Knight said.

"Excellent." Dana said.

With that Dan and Dana flew out of their lair towards the direction of the Fenton Portal.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Steve, Valerie, Jacob, Venus and Sierra were still at the basement when Danny and Dani flew in.

"Guys, you made it back!" Jazz said as she hugs her little siblings tightly.

"Jazz, we can't breathe." Danny and Dani said, gasping for air.

"Sorry." Jazz said as she lets go of the embrace.

"It's okay." Dani said as she and Danny change into their Human forms and noticed Jacob, Sierra and Venus present in the lab.

"I'm assuming Sam and Tucker told you all what happened?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Danielle having a alternate evil future self. That's crazy." Venus said.

"Well, I won't turn into that, I promise." Dani said.

"The timeline has been altered, so Dani won't turn into Dana." Danny said.

"Good." Maddie said.

Suddenly, the Ghost Portal opened up and Dan stepped out, causing Venus and Sierra to scream in terror.

"It's him!" Danny shouted.

Danny and Dani changed back into their ghost forms while Jack, Maddie, Steve, Sam, Tucker and Valerie grabbed their weapons. Before anyone can attack, Dan waved his hand and trapped everyone in the same green ecto-energy.

"Relax, I haven't come to fight. I just came to introduce all of you to my sister." Dan said.

Dan stepped aside of the ghost portal and Dana stepped out, with the same evil grin of pride on her face. Jacob, Venus and Sierra went wide-eyed and chills ran down their spines upon seeing Dani's alternate future evil self up close.

"Dani." Jacob whispered.

"Everyone, meet Dana. Dana, I don't think I need to introduce them to you." Dan said.

"Why it's been a while since I've seen all of you. Ten years to be accurate." Dana said with a grin on her face. She then notice her former best friends. "And it's been ten years since I've seen you three." Dana said.

Dana then walks up to Jacob. She then flirtatiously brushed her fingers on Jacob's face, making Dani glare at her. Jacob tried to brush Dana's fingers off.

"Why it's been ten years since I've seen your handsome face, Jacob." Dana said with a evil flirtatious voice before she frowns a bit and pulls her hand away. "It kind of makes me want to vomit at that memory."

Dana then walked to Venus.

"So are you really Dani?" Venus said.

"I was, but I grew out of it. You know, I sometimes miss your genius." Dana said.

"You won't get away with this." Venus said.

"We'll see about that, Venus." Dana said.

"You know, you really are a pesky, evil, jerky, older alternate version of Danielle." Sierra said.

"Ah, Sierra. Always with the wise cracks. You know, in my weaker moments, I sometimes miss your sense of humor." Dana said.

Dana then walked to Steve.

"Why if it is the legendary Captain Steve Rogers. I'm surprise to see you here. You know, I remember when you and the other Avengers tried to stop me, but they never stood a chance. I remember enjoying crushing your skull when you try to stop me. I'm looking forward to doing that again." Dana said.

"You're a fool, Dana. All that pride and power you got will cost you dearly. Look at your brother for example. And believe me, all of us will stop both of you." Dani said.

"How precious. Your weak past self making a hero speech. Just like the original." Dan said, trying to offend Dani on being a clone to Danny.

"How disappointing." Dana said before she blasted Dani with an ecto blast, making her crashed at the wall.

"Dani!" Jacob, Sierra and Venus hollered.

"Grabbed everything you hold dear Danny and Danielle, 'cause we're gonna take it all away from you. And once that's done, Dana and I will make you both pay for your sins, and then world and Ghost Zone domination." Dan said before he flew in the portal.

"We'll be back Danny and Dani. This is only the beginning." Dana said before she too flew in the portal, releasing the hold on everyone.

Everyone then ran to Dani.

"Dani, are you all right?" Danny asked.

"I've been through worst." Dani replied.

"Now what are we gonna do? We now have two powerful evil ghosts in this timeline, one of them as the Universal Gauntlet, and we have to deal with the Feds at the same time." Jazz said.

"The Feds?" Danny asked.

"The Feds came here earlier when you and Danielle were still stuck in the future." Jack replied.

"FBI Agent Denton said he'll arrest all of us if he finds out that we're aiding you and Steve. He even got the Joint Terrorism Task Force with him." Maddie said.

"Hmm, seems like Secretary Ross still has a grudge against me ever since Steve, Sam and I escaped from the Joint Counter Terrorist Center in Berlin with Barnes. Looks like Steve and I will have to be careful from here on out." Danny said.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, find out what Dan and Dana are currently up to." Danny said.

"Let me deal with that. You and Dani need some rest." Tucker said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Dan and Dana arrived back at their lair.

"So what's the plan, Dan?" Dana asked.

"Well, dear sister. First, while the Fright Knight tries to assemble an army, we have to start a quest on finding the Reality Gem of Infinity." Dan said.

"I see, but I heard that it's tough to find." Dana said.

"No worry. We have to find some sources. They will lead us to it." Dan said as he waved his hand on the monitor. "But first, we are gonna need some recruits."

"I like where this is going. Let's do it." Dana said with a evil grin.

Dan then open a portal and the two flew into it.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. The part where Danny mentions Sam when he said about the escape at Berlin, he's referring to Sam Wilson, the Falcon, not his girlfriend Sam Manson, but you all should know that if you've read Civil War. Please review. :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Masters' Blasters' Return

**Breaking News: The Synopsis for my upcoming DPxMCU fanfic DANI PHANTOM: THE PHANTOM WAR is revealed. You can see it on my Deviantart page.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Yes, they are pretty evil.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you and it will be epic :)**

 **Here's chapter 16 everybody.**

Chapter 16: Masters' Blasters' Return.

At a small neighborhood at the town of Elmerton, Minnesota, which is located next to Amity Park and where the Grays used to live, there is a young woman with red hair tied in a ponytail and light purple eyes. She is the ghost hunter once known as Vid. She was once part of a ghost hunting team called the Masters' Blasters. Six years ago, Vid and her colleagues Thrash and Download were recruited by then Amity Park's mayor Vlad Masters in order to take Danny Phantom's position as city hero. However, they were unaware of Vlad's true plans. When Vlad Masters revealed his ghost half, the Masters' Blasters tried to shoot him, but to no avail. After Vlad was banished in space and after the Dis-asteroid Incident, the Masters' Blasters disbanded, but that didn't stop the public. After everything that has happen since that day, they were ridiculed for being Vlad's pawns and trying to gain the popularity over Danny Phantom. For the past 6 years, Vid had been ridiculed, picked on and humiliated by the public. Vid gritted her teeth. She wants revenge on Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, but she also wants revenge on Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom. Sure, she had to be grateful for him on saving the world multiple times, but despite being an Avenger, Vid wants to have her revenge on Danny.

Anyway, Vid was walking down the sidewalk towards her apartment, ignoring the taunts that was being thrown at her. As she reach her apartment, she felt a cold sensation. Vid opens the door to her apartment and turn on the lights. It was quiet, too quiet. Suddenly, the door slam shut behind her. Vid had no idea what was happening. Suddenly, Dana made herself visible. Vid tried to grab her blaster, but Dana use her telekinesis powers to throw it away.

"Scream and everyone living in this apartment dies." Dan said as he made himself visible.

"Danny Phantom?" Vid asked.

"I was, but I grew out of it." Dan replied.

"Dani Phantom?" Vid asked Dana.

"I was, but just like Dan here, I also grew out of it." Dana replied.

"What do you both want?" Vid asked as she stood her ground.

"Don't worry, we ain't gonna hurt you. I believe you and your friends can be assets to us." Dan said.

"Besides, we both can see the desire for revenge on Danny Phantom." Dana said with a smirk.

"You have no idea, but what does he have to do with you two?" Vid asked.

"For me, revenge on my once former past self." Dan replied.

"And to give misery to my weak past self." Dana said.

"You see, we're on a quest, but if we want that to succeed, we need to take out our most hated enemies." Dan said.

"And for you, I know you and your friends wants revenge on Team Phantom, especially Danny Phantom. And I believe with your help, victory is assured." Dana said.

"And what do my friends and I get in return?" Vid asked.

"The opportunity to beat down Danny Phantom, and I will find that cheesehead for you to have revenge as well." Dan replied.

"I need to make a call." Vid said.

A few minutes later, Download and Thrash arrived at Vid's apartment. They were stunned to see two evil ghosts that looks like Danny and Dani Phantom. Vid went on to explain on who Dan and Dana are and their plans. Nevertheless, Download and Thrash likes the idea of getting revenge on Team Phantom and Vlad Masters.

"So, what can we do to help?" Download asked.

"Well, you see this?" Dan said as he raises the Universal Gauntlet. "This is the Universal Gauntlet. It has the power to control reality. It is powered by six of these Reality Gems. Unfortunately, one is missing."

"What do you need us to do?" Thrash asked.

"Legend tells us that a ancient pyramid shaped artifact can lead us to it. It's known as the Artifact of Clockwork's Tower." Dana said.

"I know what you two are talking about. If you're gonna find it, you have to start looking at its sources. The last person who had it last hid it at a place where no person or ghost can ever find it. And unfortunately, that person happens to be Jack Fenton's deceased father Harry Fenton." Vid said.

"Ah, Grandpa Fenton. He thinks that not one person or ghost can find it. Well that's gonna change." Dan said.

"I have a source." Vid said.

"Where?" Dana asked.

"When I got recruited by Masters, he told us that he kept some information on some ghost artifacts in a USB hard drive. The Guys in White had for a while after Masters was banished in space. Now with the Guys in White now disbanded, it is unclear where that USB is now." Vid said.

"Well I think it's time we paid the Guys in White Commissioner a visit." Dan said with a evil grin.

"And we will make sure he tells us what we need to know." Dana said with a evil grin.

"When do we start?" Vid asked.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Uh-oh, the Masters' Blasters are back and also wants revenge on Team Phantom, mostly Danny. And I think some of you all know what pyramid shaped artifact Dan and Dana are talking about. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Remember

**Wow! 75 reviews! This DPxMCU story has now pass another DPxMCU story; GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR for having the most reviews, and this story also has the most reviews out of any other story I have written and published in my Fanfiction career. I would like to thank you for your tremendous support for this story, as well as liking and reading it. Anyway, now responding to my loyal reviewers and DPxMCU fans.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: They had to make their DPxMCU appearance at one point, starting with this story. ;)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. I've heard about that freemasonic NWO character. Shame its last name is the same of the callsign of the Ace Combat Zero video game player character Cipher. I'm against freemasonry if you're wondering, no offense. And we'll see what Dan and Dana does as this story progresses. ;)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. Better believe it ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. Well I gotta connect the other DPxMCU stories, like how Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. would connect with the movies.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you.**

 **Here's chapter 17 everybody.**

Chapter 17: Remember.

The next day back at City Hall, Tucker has been working tirelessly to track down Dan and Dana. Because he is currently mayor, he has access to multiple cameras. He managed to get one important lead, which will be bad news for the team. Suddenly, he gets a email message from an unknown source. Tucker clicks on the link and becomes horrified at what he sees. He then downloads it to his tablet before heading to Fenton Works. Tucker knocks on the door, which a tired Danny answers.

"Oh, Tucker. It's six in the morning." Danny said.

"It's about Dan and Dana. You might wanna see what I have." Tucker said with a serious tone.

"Okay, come inside." Danny said, letting Tucker in the house.

"Danny, who's at the door?" a half asleep Dani asked.

"It's Tucker." Danny replied.

"Oh, morning, Tucker." Dani said.

"Morning, Dani." Tucker said.

"All right, Tuck. What's the word on Dan and Dana?" Danny asked.

"Well, two hours ago, a federal prison came under attack. Survivors reported that the attackers look like older and menacing ghosts with DP symbols on their chests that look like Danny and Dani Phantom. Obviously has to be Dan and Dana." Tucker said.

"Why would they attack a federal prison?" Dani asked.

"It's the same prison where the Guys in White Commissioner is being held at." Tucker said.

"Uh oh." Danny and Dani said.

"Any fatalities?" Danny asked.

"Yes. There have been reports of fatalities. Some pretty gruesome. Survivors say that Dan use the Universal Gauntlet against them while the gruesome were cause by Dana." Tucker said. "And that's not all. Other survivors reported three adults, two male and one female, all wearing black and red costumes with red masks over their eyes." Tucker said as the realization hits Danny.

"The Masters' Blasters. Dan and Dana must have recruited them. Figure they would go to them. They all have a common enemy: Me." Danny said.

"Danny, who are they?" Dani asked.

"A group of teenage ghost hunters that were founded by Vlad in order to take my place as city hero, right before the Dis-asteroid. Well, they're young adults now." Danny answered.

"Oh." Dani muttered.

"Anyway, what's the status on the Guys in White Commissioner?" Danny asked.

"Remember when I told you the gruesome killings by Dana?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"This is how brutal Dana is when it comes to murdering her victims." Tucker said as he hands Danny his tablet.

Danny looks at the tablet, which shows a photograph of a prison cell. Lying motionless on the bed is the Guys in White Commissioner with a massive hole on his chest. On the photo is also Dana's black gloved hand with blood all over and holding what appears to be the Commissioner's heart. On the wall shows a blood print that spells 'Sinner', and at the tip of the R is the Universal Gauntlet.

"Geez, this is like how Ultron killed Strucker." Danny said as Dani grabs the tablet.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Dani said upon seeing the picture.

"Okay, Tucker, call the others." Danny said.

"Okay." Tucker said.

"In three hours. I'm still tired and going back to sleep. You can sleep here if you want to." Danny said as he heads back upstairs to his room.

"I'm going back to sleep too." Dani said as she also heads back upstairs to her room.

Three hours later, everyone was gathered at the lab waiting for Danny. Danny arrived and gave Steve the tablet.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"It's a message. Dan and Dana killed the Guys in White Commissioner." Danny said as Steve hands Valerie the tablet.

"Geez." Valerie cringed.

"What's worst, they also recruited Vid, Download and Thrash." Danny said.

"You mean the Masters' Blasters?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yep, those guys." Danny said.

"Things are getting worst and worst." Jack said.

"Any reason why Dan and Dana would kill the Guys in White Commissioner?" Maddie asked.

"I know why?" Jazz said.

"What do you think, Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Because he had ties to Vlad." Jazz replied.

"Off course, the Guys in White Commissioner was an associate to Vlad. There might be others that Dan and Dana are going to target as well. We need to start searching." Danny said.

"Let me call my father. After all, Vlad did became owner of Axiom Labs at one point and the lab had some deals with the DALV company." Valerie said.

"Go ahead, Val." Danny said.

A few minutes later, Valerie's father Damon Gray arrived with multiple files on many of Vlad's associates.

"Thanks for the help, Mr. Gray." Danny said.

"Anytime Danny." Damon said. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Dan and Dana's next target." Danny replied as he grabs a file.

"So, this is everything on the creep's friends, huh?" Dani asked.

"Mr. Masters had a lot of associates from almost anywhere. Axiom, DALV, and even from other rich business men and women." Damon said.

"Well, I wonder what they're doing now." Jack said.

"Some went to hiding, some were corrupted for getting involved in Vlad's business, and others just want to move on, not wanting to hear or deal with anything that involves Mr. Masters." Damon said.

"Well, the corrupt ones are fruit loops." Danny said.

Everyone was looking through a file until Damon noticed one file Dani has pulled out.

"Wait, I know that guy." Damon said as Danny grab the file from Dani.

"Matthew Johnson. A businessman and entrepreneur for a Chicago based company, used to be a associate and employee for the DALV company." Danny said, reading parts of the file. "Tucker, you think you can use your tech genius and find out more about this guy?"

"I'm already on it." Tucker said as he looks through his PDA. "Okay, besides what you just said, Danny. Interestingly, this guy attended Casper High in the 70s, and... oh."

"What is it, Tucker?" Danny asked.

Danny then get a response as Tucker hands the PDA at him. Danny grabs the PDA. The screen shows a newspaper article written back on December 20, 1978.

"'Local High School Student Dead In Mysterious House Fire'." Danny said, reading the headline. "'Amberline McLain, 18, was pronounced dead after a fire mysteriously erupted in her home. The fire was believed to have started around just before eight in the morning. Amber was known for attending Casper High School. She was last seen with fellow classmate Matthew Johnson at the campus'." Danny said, reading parts of the article.

"Amberline McLain, why does that sound familiar?" Tucker asked.

"Well, there is a picture of her on the article." Sam said, pointing at the PDA.

"Amberline, Amber... wait, Ember! Ember McLain." Danny said as Sam, Dani, Tucker, and Valerie gasped.

"You don't think Matthew Johnson knew Ember when she was a Human, right?" Sam asked.

"Or that she could be Ember's Human self?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I did listen to the lyrics of her song _'Remember'_ , and it seems connected. But there's one way to find out. I got to talk to Ember. I'll be back." Danny said.

"You be careful. You might be her target after you defeated her three days ago." Sam said.

"Don't worry, Sam, I can handle her." Danny said before he kissed her in the cheek and flew through the Fenton Portal into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Danny starts to head his way towards Ember's lair, if he can find it fast. After time searching, he had no luck until he spotted a couple of ghosts.

"Excuse me?" Danny said, getting the two ghosts' attention.

"Hey, you're that Halfa guy." the first ghost said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm looking for Ember McLain. Have you two seen her?" Danny asked.

"You mean that girl with the flaming blue hair and purple guitar?" the second ghost asked.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"Her lair is down that direction. Can't miss it." the second ghost said.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"No problem." the first ghost said.

Danny then flies to the direction that the two ghosts told him to fly to. After a few minutes, he spots a purple door painted with blue flames.

"This must be her lair." Danny said.

Danny flew to the door and raise his hand to knock until...

"Heard you were looking for me, dipstick." Ember said.

Danny turned to face Ember. He noticed the anger building in her. He can't blame her since he did defeated her, along with Skulker and Spectra three days ago.

"Yes, I have come in-" Danny started.

"Save it! 'Cause I have unfinished business!" Ember said before she strum her guitar to send a ecto-ray.

Danny managed to evade Ember's attacks before he sends a green ecto-rope to stop Ember.

"Let me go! I'm gonna end you for foiling my plans three days ago!" Ember said as she struggled to get out of the rope.

"I would love to, but my world and your world is once again in danger!" Danny said.

It took a second for that statement to sink to Ember's mind and she stop struggling.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked.

"It's complicated, but you have information that I need to stop this pending threat. If we come to a truce, I'll tell you everything." Danny said.

"Everything?" Ember asked.

"Everything." Danny said.

"I'll listen, but I'm not promising anything." Ember said.

Danny released Ember and the two entered her lair.

"So, tell me about this threat." Ember said.

Danny opens his folder and hands Ember a file on Dan Phantom.

"Who's this?" Ember said.

"His name is Dan Phantom. He's an alternate full ghost evil version of me from an alternate future." Danny said.

"You, evil? Full ghost? Ha! Very funny, dipstick. Give one good reason how 'evil' this alternate you is." Ember asked, laughing at what Danny just said.

"You know my Ghostly Wail power?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Ember asked.

"He used that power to ripped your vocal cords out, ending your music career in that alternate timeline." Danny said.

"What?!" Ember said, as her normal bad girl altitude was replaced with horror.

Danny went to explain everything about Dan, his timeline, and how he was able to beat him.

"This is a lot to take in." Ember said. "But what does this has to do with me?"

"Before I get to that. My world and your world is in danger because Dan has escaped from the Fenton Thermos at Clockwork's lair. Clockwork has been captured, Dan forced Dani and I to get Dani's alternate evil self name Dana Phantom, also from another alternate future, to our timeline, and worst, he has possession of this." Danny said as he hands Ember a file on the Universal Gauntlet.

"The Universal Gauntlet? All ghosts, including myself, heard about it." Ember said.

"Now, what does all of this has to do with you? Well, a few hours ago, Dan and Dana murdered the Guys in White Commissioner. He was one of Vlad Masters' associates. Now, he's about to go after another, and I think he has a connection to you in the 70s." Danny said as he hands Ember the file on Matthew Johnson.

"So, Matt is alive, and married to that shallow witch." Ember said as her fist tightens and her flaming blue hair grows longer.

"So you do know him?" Danny said, which Ember sighed.

"You know my song _'Remember'_ , right?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, listened to the lyrics." Danny replied.

"The song involves him." Ember said.

"Well, anyway, I need your help. Dan and Dana might be heading after him, and I need to get to him before they do. Do you know where he might be at?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and I'll help you and your team, dipstick, but I want at least some payback after what he and his shallow wife has done to me in my Human life. I'm gonna make sure they REMEMBER me." Ember said.

"As long as it doesn't involve killing them, then it's a deal." Danny said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, looks like we will soon learn about Ember's human past and meet the boy, now a grown man, that is responsible for breaking Ember's heart, which is one of the reasons that led to the famous song 'Remember'. Please review. :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Ember's Former Love Interest

**mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Glad you got the notification, and in a way. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you :)**

 **eduardoberroa16: No, Matthew is not. This chapter will explain.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Well, that's a coincidence, and glad you like the chapter. :)**

 **Rafia Binta Ali: Glad you like my story. Hopefully you can get a chance to read and review more chapters. And yes, love AllyPhantomRush's works. :)**

 **Here's chapter 18 everybody.**

Chapter 18: Ember's Former Love Interest.

At a skyscraper in Chicago, 57 year old Matthew Johnson was finishing his day before he can head home. Matthew is a businessman and entrepreneur who was one of Vlad Masters' associates, but he also has a dark past back in the 1970s, one that involves the Human life of one of Danny's enemies. He is currently finishing a phone conversation with one of his company's associates.

"You gotta be joking. Listen, we're not selling them some plan. We're selling them the whole darn package for the business. There is no way we can sell it for pocket change! Remember, it's 600 billion. Not one dollar less. And make sure they pay in cash!" Matthew said before hanging up the phone.

At that moment, the lights cuts off and machines powers down. Matthew then grabs his gun.

"Mr. Johnson." said a female voice.

Matthew suddenly turned around, only to see Vid, Thrash and Download, all in their Masters' Blasters suits.

"Ah, Vlad's ghost hunting pupils, or former." Matthew said with a smirk. "What do you all want?"

"You are gonna do something for our new partners." Thrash said.

"And we'll make sure you'll do it." Download said.

"And what make you think I want to help you?" Matthew said.

"Because we all know Mr. Masters told you about his ecto experiments and ghosts. Not to mention she wouldn't exist." Vid said.

"Matthew Johnson." a woman's sinister voice was heard.

Matthew turns around and sees Dana in full view.

"Dani Phantom?" Matthew asked.

Dana shoots a ghost ray and knocks Matthew's gun away.

"Used to be. It's Dana, with an A." Dana said.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked.

"As the Masters' Blasters said, you are gonna do my brother and I a favor." Dana said.

"And why should I help you?" Matthew asked.

"Because I know about your past." Dana replied unaware to Matthew that Dan is hovering out the window behind him.

Moments later, glass shatters as Matthew is thrown through a doorway by Dan. Dan towers over him.

"Hello Matthew. It must take you years to be this successful, with your arrogance. Must have kept that after your high school years. Ha! Even your wife is the same." Dan said.

"What do you know about me and my wife?! My high school years were the best!" Matthew said in fear.

"Really, and do you remember anything from that time?" Dana asked, inching closer to him before pushing him to the floor.

"No. Just good times and my awesome friends. We were the A-List at the time." Matthew replied.

"Really? Anything else?" Dana asked.

"No." Matthew replied. "What does my teenage life have to do with anything?"

"I know about you. Back when you were in high school, you ask a girl name Amber on a date, but it's a dare to break her heart. She waited all night for you to come, but you didn't. Why? 'Cause you, your wife, and your friends were part of that dare. She got killed by a mysterious house fire later that night. And to break her heart like that, I admire you." Dan asked. "She's now a certain rock star ghost."

"But no time to think about that. You're gonna help us, or else." Dana threatened as her fists glow green.

"Okay, okay, I'll do anything." Matthew said, now scared of the two evil ghosts.

"Now we're talking." Dan said.

"Okay, what do you two need?" Matthew asked.

"Well, my accomplices told us that you have a USB hard drive from that cheesehead Vlad Masters that has information on some ghost artifacts that he has been searching." Dan said.

"And we need you to help us to let Download here download information on one artifact we are looking for." Dana said.

"Okay, I'll get the hard drive, and you can get whatever you need." Matthew said.

"Oh no, you're staying here." Dan said as he use the power from the Gem of Life to fire a red beam from his gauntlet to trap Matthew in his office chair. "I'll let Thrash here get it for you."

"In the meantime, I think I'll send a duplicate to retrieve your wife." Dana said as she sends a duplicate.

"No! Please! Don't let my wife get involved!" Matthew pleaded.

"I have to. Got to make sure you do what you need to do, unless you want to end up like the Guys in White Commissioner." Dana said with a evil grin.

"What did you do to him?" Matthew said in fear.

"Let's just say I put a hole through his chest." Dana replied with pure evil, making Matthew go wide-eyed in fear.

"Ah, I love the fear from Humans." Dan said with a evil grin.

"Same here, big bro. I enjoy it every bit of it." Dana said.

"Okay, okay." Matthew said.

"Now, where's the USB?" Dan asked.

"It's in my safe, down the hall to the left." Matthew said.

"Thrash, care to retrieve it?" Dan asked.

"I'm on it." Thrash said as he goes to the safe room.

"Who are you two anyway, and why you have the logo of Danny and Dani Phantom on your suits?" Matthew asked.

"Excellent question, Matthew. Why I use to be Danny Phantom. Not anymore." Dan replied.

"She said that she use to be Dani Phantom. So, you two were once Danny and Dani Phantom. Doesn't matter, the real Danny and Dani Phantom, and their team will stop all of you." Matthew said, making Dan and Dana laugh.

"Ha! I would love to see them try." Dan said.

"You think my weak past self can beat me?" Dana said with a evil grin as she flirtatiously brushed her fingers on Matthew's face, which he tried to brush them off. "Please, I'm powerful, beautiful, and stronger than her."

"And knowing them, they'll be on their way here to rescue you and your wife, but it will be another failed attempt to stop us." Dan said.

"I have the USB." Thrash said as he holds the USB hard drive.

"Excellent." Dan said before facing Matthew. "Time to do what you need to do."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Let you know I won't upload new chapters too fast since I want to keep a distance between the uploaded chapter, and the uncompleted upcoming chapter(s) that I'm currently working on. So I won't upload the next chapter soon. Probably by next week, that if I can get as many upcoming chapters, probably three, completed. We'll see what happens. Please review. :)**


	20. Chapter 19: Rescue of the Johnsons

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you, and they sure are. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Bad guys would mostly reach their target first.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **PokeTennyson25: No, that was all me.**

 **Here's chapter 19 everybody.**

Chapter 19: Rescue of the Johnsons.

Team Phantom was currently heading towards Chicago, Illinois. After obtaining information from Ember, Danny told the team of Matthew Johnson's location and that he has a connection with Ember herself when she was Human. While Danny and Dani were flying, Valerie on her hoverboard, and Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were in the Specter Speeder, the team were unaware that they were being followed. Down at the ground below in a black SUV, Agent Denton has been keeping an eye on the Fentons for quite some time now, ever since that video of Danny's return to Amity Park was posted on social media. Agent Denton was sitting on his SUV near the Fenton household until he saw Dani flying away with Danny. He wanted to have a word with her when she supposedly got back from the Ghost Zone, but it is now obvious that she was with Danny and that the Fentons were hiding him, and another person he never expected to see at Fenton Works: Captain Steve Rogers; Captain America, another fugitive. That obviously makes them criminals due to the Sokovia Accords. Anyway, Agent Denton was driving his SUV as fast as he could so that Team Phantom can stay on his sight, while he was on his phone with the Joint Counter Terrorist Center.

"Yes, sir, Danny Phantom is indeed back... Team Phantom is with him as well, so that makes them, including Dani Phantom and Mayor Foley, fugitives for aiding one... They are currently heading towards Chicago so I need some Joint Terrorism Task Force operatives at the Chicago area to rendezvous with me... I do have the agents that were at Amity Park, but we're gonna need more operatives than that, right now my team is trying to hack into Mayor Foley's PDA to see where they are going... thank you sir." Agent Denton said, talking on the phone.

Meanwhile, as they are unaware of Agent Denton following them on the ground below, the team continues to head towards Chicago.

"You think we'll make it in time?" Sam asked.

"We have too if we want to stop Dan and Dana from taking over and destroying the world and Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"So what's the connection between Ember and this Johnson guy?" Tucker asked.

"Well, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl at Casper High who had large dreams of becoming a rock star, of course. One day, on December 19, 1978, a boy, who was an A-Lister, asked her out to the movies. That boy happens to be the guy we're heading over to save, Mr. Matthew Johnson. What Ember didn't know is that this was all a plot by Matthew, a popular A-List girl name Ashley, who is now his wife, and their A-List friends to humiliate her as to show what a 'loser' she was. She waited all night for him to show up, saying and I quote, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember, or Amber as that was her Human name, went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught on fire. She died in the flames, which gave her the name 'Ember', and her fire core. She said that her song _'Remember'_ is based on those events prior to her death." Danny explained.

"Whoa." Sam, Tucker and Dani said.

"Man, Ember's Human life was bad. Gotta feel bad for her in a way." Tucker said.

"And not even surprise that the A-Listers is still the same, even back in the 70's. Now we have to save a guy who was a jerk in his high school years." Sam scoffed.

"Another reason I'm glad I went down the social ladder back in high school. If I was still a A-Lister, I don't know how my life would have turned out after." Valerie said.

"Yeah..." Danny said.

"Danny, we should be seeing the Chicago skyline soon." Steve said.

"Okay, we have to find the office building where Mr. Johnson is located at. Team, get ready." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew was transferring one of Vlad's files on ghost artifacts on the USB to one of Download's devices while Dan, Dana, and Matthew's wife Ashley, who is tied up to a chair, looks on.

"How much longer?" Dan asked.

"Almost done." Matthew said as he was typing on the computer. "And done."

"Everything is downloaded." Download said.

"Excellent. Once we find the Artifact of Clockwork's Tower, no one can stop us." Dan said.

"Okay, I gave you everything you need, now please let my wife and I go." Matthew said.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Dana said.

"I wouldn't count on that, Dana." Dani said as she along with Danny, Valerie, Tucker, Sam and Steve entered the room.

"Well, look who has join the party." Dan said with a evil grin.

"Let them go." Danny demanded.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that." Dan said.

"Well, then. Dani, get that USB!" Danny said.

"On it Danny." Dani said.

Dani was about to get the USB but Dan fires a green ecto-beam from the power of the Gem of Time and freezes Dani out of time. He then use the gem's power to rewind Dani back to her original spot.

"On it Danny... Whoa, serious déjà vu." Dani said, placing her hand on her head.

"Like I said, Clockwork is not the only ghost that can control time." Dan said.

"You three don't have to do this." Steve said trying to reassure the Masters' Blasters.

"Oh, but we will, and you can thank your friend Danny for it, Captain." Vid spatted.

Before Steve can respond, something crashed through the window. Danny realized what it is.

"Grenade!" Danny yelled.

Danny, Dani, Dan and Dana turned intangible while everyone else took cover while Sam and Tucker grabbed Matthew and Ashley and Steve use his shield to cover himself. The grenade exploded and the blast send everyone to different parts of the building.

Meanwhile, outside the building, several Joint Terrorism Task Force operatives hanging on zip lines were entering the building through the glass while others entered through the ground below, with their weapons drawn.

"Make sure they don't escape." one operative ordered.

"Roger that." another operative said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one room, Sam and Tucker got back up and saw the Johnsons as well. Sam grabbed Ashley while Tucker grabbed Matthew.

"Come on, we're going to get you all out of here." Sam said.

"Danny, come in." Tucker said trying to contact Danny through the Fenton Phones.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another room in the building, Danny and Dani were also regaining their senses.

 _"Danny? Danny, come in."_ Tucker said through the Fenton Phones.

"I'm here, Tucker. Dani is with me as well." Danny said.

 _"What's going on?"_ Tucker asked.

"It's the Joint Terrorism Task Force, they must've followed us." Danny replied.

 _"But how did they know we were here?"_ Sam asked through the Fenton Phones.

"It's gotta be Agent Denton. He must have spied on us." Dani said.

 _"What do we do?"_ Sam asked.

"Are the Johnsons with you?" Danny asked.

 _"Yes, Danny. They are."_ Tucker replied.

"Okay, find Valerie and Steve and get to the roof with them. I'll get mom and dad to fly the Specter Speeder there." Danny said.

 _"What about you?"_ Tucker asked.

"Dani and I will hold the JTTF operatives off, and we also need to stop Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters." Danny said.

 _"Okay, Danny. Good luck."_ Tucker said.

"Mom? Dad? Come in." Danny said.

 _"What do you need, Danny boy?"_ Jack asked through the Fenton Phones.

"I need you and mom to get the Specter Speeder on the roof so that you can retrieve Sam, Tucker, Steve and the Johnsons." Danny ordered.

 _"On it, honey."_ Maddie said.

"Valerie? Steve?" Danny called.

 _"We're okay, Danny."_ Valerie said through the phones.

"You and Steve find Sam and Tucker and get to the roof." Danny ordered.

 _"On it, Danny."_ Valerie said.

"Let's go, Dani." Danny said.

"Right behind you." Dani said.

Danny and Dani flew around the building to find the JTTF operatives and find some of them at a hallway.

"Freeze!" the operative yelled with their weapons drawn.

"Daniel Fenton, Danielle Fenton, in accordance with the Sokovia Accords, you two are under arrest!" one operative said.

"You can't arrest us. There's are two evil ghosts here and we need to stop them." Danny said.

"And not to mention your weapons won't work against us!" Dani said.

"Yeah, right!" another operative said.

"Take them down!" the lead operative said.

The operatives proceed to fire their machine guns, but Danny and Dani turned intangible as the bullets pass harmlessly through.

"Sorry we have to do this to you guys, but you're in our way." Danny said.

Danny and Dani proceed to take on the operatives. Danny grabs the barrel of the gun before kicking one operative towards the wall, knocking him out. Dani punch another operative in the face before she flipped him over. Danny grabbed another gun before he grabbed the operative's zip line and flew towards the ceiling so that the operative can be dangling on the ceiling. Dani swoop kick another operative, knocking him down, before she punch him in the face, knocking him out.

"This hurts me and Danny more than it hurts you all." Dani said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another floor of the building, another group of JTTF operatives had their weapons drawn as they search for the rest of Team Phantom. At one hallway, they encounter the Masters' Blasters.

"Who are these people? I don't recall them being part of Team Phantom." one operative said.

"I believe those are the Masters' Blasters. The group of teen ghost hunters that were hired by that criminal Vlad Masters 6 years ago." another operative said.

"Doesn't matter. Put your hands up and put your weapons down!" another operative said.

"I'm afraid they won't be able to do that." Dan said behind the operatives.

All the operatives turned around to see Dan. Dan punched one operative, sending flying towards the wall. The operatives returned fire, but Dan used his powers to his advantage. Dan punches another operative violently, causing him to crash through the wall. One operative tried to punch Dan, but he grabbed his arm and slice his arm off. The operative screams in agony as Dan roundhouse kick him. Dan then grabs another operative and sends him through the ceiling. He then punched another operative violently on the chest, which ended up killing him. Dan punched another operative in the face so violently, which cause his neck to break and kills him. Dan then sends a ecto blast at a few more operatives, which knocks them out.

"Freeze!" another operative yelled.

A group of operatives were about to fire their weapons, but Dan raised his Universal Gauntlet as it glowed green from the power of the Gem of Time.

"Time out." Dan said as he waves his gauntlet and freezes time on the operatives.

Dan then walks casually as the Masters' Blasters follows him so that they can get behind the operatives.

"Time in." Dan said as he waves his gauntlet and resume time on the operatives.

The operatives fired their guns, but at nothing. They suddenly get confused.

"Your turn, Dana." Dan said.

Suddenly, Dana attacks the operatives, which caught them off guard. One operative tried to shoot Dana, but she violently kicked him in the chest, sending him through the wall. Two operatives shoots Dana, but she turns intangible as the bullets goes through harmlessly. Dana then shot the two operatives with a powerful ecto-blast. Dana then charged at another operative and brutally kills him by punching a hole through his chest and rip his heart out. One of the operatives that got blasted tried to crawl away, but Dana placed her heel on his head. Dana proceed to crush the operative's head, killing him.

"I sure love killing these worthless Humans." Dana said with a evil grin.

"Couldn't agree more, little sister, even in this timeline." Dan said. "Come on, we shall make our escape."

"What about those operatives you both killed?" Thrash asked.

"I'm sure the Joint Terrorism Task Force will be stunned when they find some of their men dead." Vid said.

"I'm sure Danny and Dani will get the blame for this." Dan said.

"Quickly, let's get out of here." Dana said.

With that Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters make their getaway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker and the Johnsons has the met up with Valerie and Steve and are currently heading up the stairwell to the roof.

"Keep going up." Steve said.

"You think Danny and Dani will be okay?" Valerie said.

"I have confidence in Danny and Dani." Steve said.

"Let's go. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are waiting for us." Sam said.

Suddenly, one door opened and a group of operatives entered the stairwell. They spotted the retreating group above them.

"Freeze!" one operative said.

"Move!" Sam said.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Steve and the Johnsons quickened their pace up the stairwell while some operatives either fired their guns or ran up in pursuit. Steve used his shield to block the bullets while climbing the stairs. They eventually made it to the roof where Jack and Maddie were piloting the Specter Speeder and waiting for them.

"Hurry, get in!" Maddie said.

Sam, Tucker, Steve and the Johnsons reached the Specter Speeder and Jack flies it off and Valerie activates her hoverboard and flies off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside, Danny and Dani continues to fend off the JTTF operatives.

 _"Danny, we got the Johnsons out of there."_ Sam said through the Fenton Phones.

"Okay, Dani. Let's make our getaway. The Johnsons are safe." Danny said.

Danny and Dani went intangible and flew out of the building where they see Agent Denton and more JTTF operatives on the ground. Agent Denton immediately noticed them.

"There they are, fire!" Agent Denton ordered.

The JTTF operatives fired their guns at Danny and Dani, but the two Halfa twins either dodged or just went intangible.

"And to make sure you all don't interfere in our missions to stop Dan and Dana." Danny said as he raises his hand.

Danny then shot several ghost rays at the tires of the JTTF's vehicles, including Denton's. Danny's eyes then turn light blue and use his ice powers to freeze the weapons.

"That should keep them immobilized for a while." Danny said.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Dani said.

With that Danny and Dani flies away, making their escape, as Agent Denton looks at them with a hint of anger that his targets got away.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Dang, the way Dana kills her victims, worst than Dan's. I want to make her killings more brutal than Dan's. Anyway, please review. :)**


	21. Chapter 20: Framed

**Breaking News: As you already know, Butch Hartman did Danny Phantom 10 Years Later part 2. Dani's new 10 years later uniform as well as the flaming hair will now be part of Phase 3, thus, making it her third Phase 3 uniform. Dani's second Phase 3 uniform, which is the feminine version of Danny's outfit, which will appear in this story, will set up for Dani when she gets her new outfit. The final Phase 3/ Dani's 10 years later outfit and her flaming hair will appear in the future DPxMCU fanfic DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR and other future DPxMCU fanfics, as well as beyond of the DPxMCU series. The other character designs, like Jack or Maddie, will take some time. Also, I finally got to see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Awesome movie.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Because they're extremely evil., and thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Unfortunately that's not the case, nor there wasn't any cameras.**

 **Kimera20: Doing their job, and thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 20 everybody.**

Chapter 20: Framed.

At Chicago, Agent Denton and his immobilized force was surveying the damage that has been done. He also starting to hear reports of causalities and some operatives being rush to the hospital, some with badly beaten bruises or broken limbs, but what horrifies him is that some operatives were missing their limbs, loosing a lot of blood and in a state of shock.

"What happen in there?" Agent Denton demanded.

"Four of our operatives are dead, and their deaths are very brutal." a JTTF operative answered.

"Show me." Agent Denton said.

The operative escorted Agent Denton into the building and to the floor where one of the operatives was murdered by Dan and Dana. The forensic pathologist unzips the body bag of one of the victims for Agent Denton to see. Denton becomes horrified as he sees one of his murdered operatives with a bloodied hole on his chest.

"Oh my God..." Agent Denton said.

"You think Danny and Dani Phantom did this?" the operative asked.

"There's no way they would do this. That's not the Danny and Dani Phantom I've heard about." Agent Denton said. "But, we should get answers from our surviving operatives at the hospital."

With that, Agent Denton and fellow FBI agents heads to the Northwestern Memorial Hospital at downtown Chicago where the operatives that survived Dan's and Dana's brutal attack are getting medical attention. Agent Denton and his colleague enter one room where an operative is staying at.

"Agent Martin, I am Agent Denton of the FBI, I have some questions regarding what happen during the operation." Agent Denton said.

"What do you need to know?" Agent Martin asked.

"What happen back there? Who did this to you and your fellow operatives? And who killed some of the operatives? Was it Danny and Dani Phantom?" Agent Denton asked.

"It happened so fast. It happened after we spotted the Masters' Blasters." Agent Martin said.

"Vlad Masters' team of ghost hunters?" Agent Denton asked.

"Yes, but they didn't do this to us. There were these two ghosts. Powerful, strong, deadly. Strangely, I feel like time was paused for a few seconds." Agent Martin said as he places his hand on his forehead.

"Did you at least get a glimpse?" Agent Denton asked.

"I tried after I got shot by an ecto blast. I barely saw them, but I did managed to get a glimpse on the famous DP logo on their chests. I think they are Danny and Dani Phantom, but they look different. Their eyes were red, they were wearing capes, their hair was on fire, their skin was teal, like Vlad Masters' ghost half. Danny appear to grow a goatee. Dani Phantom's logo is black instead of white, and Danny Phantom appeared to be wearing some black glove, like a gauntlet." Agent Martin said.

"A gauntlet?" Agent Denton asked.

"Yeah, it appear to be on the left arm and had five colorful gems on it." Agent Martin asked.

"Are you sure you saw this symbol on their chests?" Agent Denton as he show Agent Martin his phone, which the screen displays Danny's and Dani's famous DP logo, the official Team Phantom logo.

"Yes. And not to mention the Masters' Blasters escaped with them." Agent Martin replied.

"That will be all. Thank you for your cooperation, Agent Martin." Agent Denton said before he and his colleague left the room.

"What do you think?" Agent Denton asked his colleague.

"Well, his story is sketchy, but, a federal prison came under attack earlier today and survivors reported the same thing as Agent Martin said." the colleague said. "You really think Danny and Dani did this and that the Masters' Blasters are working with them?"

"I don't know, but the DP symbols are the only evidence we have. I will call Secretary Ross about what happen. Until then, try to get more answers from the operatives that survive and get someone to get information on the gauntlet that Agent Martin told us. However, until we get more answers, not only Danny Fenton and now Danielle Fenton are wanted for violating the Sokovia Accords, along with the other rogue Avengers and the Winter Soldier, but they will now be wanted for multiple counts of murder." Agent Denton said.

"What about the rest of Team Phantom and the Masters' Blasters?" the colleague asked.

"The rest of Team Phantom will be wanted for violating the Accords and aiding international fugitives of the Accords like Captain Rogers. As for the Masters' Blasters, they will also be wanted for also violating the Accords." Agent Denton replied.

"Okay, I'll get right on it." the colleague said.

With that, Agent Denton's colleague does as ordered while Denton himself calls the Joint Terrorism Task Force and US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Phantom has arrived back at Amity Park. Moments later after they landed at Fenton Works and being greeted by Jazz and Damon, Matthew was thrown into the basement of the Fenton lab, after getting rescued by Team Phantom from Dan and Dana. Although Team Phantom had to rescued him, and got his wife, they still want to know about his business relationship with Vlad and what's on that hard drive.

"Tell me about Vlad's hard drive." Danny demanded sternly.

"I've never seen it." Matthew said, quickly getting up and back up towards the portal.

"You're lying. You're the only person Vlad would tell you some of his secrets, including his ghost experiments, info and whatever's on that hard drive. After all, we have the files on you and your work for the DALV company. Oh, and not to mention you just gave a file to Dan and Dana!" Danny said.

"Come on, do you really think I would tell you what he knows?" Matthew said before Danny grabbed him, preventing him from entering the portal.

"Phantom, please stop!" Ashley begged.

Matthew had a arrogant grin on his face while Danny looked sternly.

"Please, you think you threatening me to throw me into the Ghost Zone scares me? Because that's not your style, Danny. And it's not like any of these other ghosts in the zone can make me say anything like those two powerful ones." Matthew said.

"You're right." Danny said before having a grin. "But this ghost can, and believe me, she will, 'cause you and your wife know her. And believe me, she's been wanting to have revenge on you, your wife and your friends that treated her back in your high school days." Danny said as he moves sideways away from Matthew.

Matthew and Ashley were confused at first until Matthew got blasted by a ghost ray from the portal, sending him to the other side of the lab. Ashley goes to tend to her husband as Ember comes out of the portal with anger.

"Hello, Matthew. Remember me?" Ember said as he kicked Matthew in the stomach.

"Stop it, ghost!" Ashley tried to stop her, but Ember intervened.

"Back off, witch!" Ember sneered before pushing Ashley towards Matthew. "You two haven't seem to change at all. Tell me, Matthew, Ashley, how's life going downhill been treating you? And I'll ask you again, Matthew, do you remember me, or did you forget?"

"Ember McLain? How do you know me, or my wife? I don't know you!" Matthew asked.

"I see that you're still blind, especially marrying her. I can't believe I fell for you when I was Human. How bout you two look at me real closely. Do I remind you of anyone? Anyone that you had fun making fun off." Ember said as her fists glow pink.

Before Ember can fire a ghost ray, Steve grabs her wrist.

"Danny said you can have revenge, not kill them. Besides, we need them." Steve said sternly, making Ember going a little wide-eyed upon seeing another superhero.

"Never thought I would meet another Avenger. I always hope to face another superhero dipstick like you." Ember said in annoyance.

"So I've heard after Danny became an Avenger. And we don't have time to face each other at the moment. Right now, your world and my world are in danger and we need to stop it. You and the rest of Danny's and Danielle's enemies and allies might stop it too. We need them." Steve said.

"Fine, whatever old man." Ember said in annoyance.

Matthew and Ashley starts giving a first look at Ember, top to bottom. But then they started to see a girl with long auburn hair, green eyes, and wearing 1970's clothing. Matthew and Ashley went wide-eyed upon knowing who Ember McLain was.

"Amber?" Matthew asked in shock, gaining Ember's attention.

"So you do remember the girl that waited for you all night before she was killed in that house fire on the night of December 20th, 1978, huh? Well at least you're not that stupid." Ember said.

"Wait, Amber McLain. You mean..." Ashley said but gets cut off.

"Yes, Ashley, the same girl you and friends kept torturing and bullying on. The same girl you called a freak. And mostly importantly, the same girl you, Matthew and your A-List friends, wanted to humiliate right before she was killed in that mysterious house fire." Ember said with anger in her voice.

"How are we suppose to know you would get killed that day?" Ashley asked.

"Ever since that day, we fell into depression. It still haunts me that day." Matthew said.

"All of Casper High mourn, even your family." Ashley said, before tears started to form.

"I think I'm going to cry." Matthew said.

"Jazz." Danny said.

"I'm on it." Jazz as she goes to consul the Johnsons.

"Tucker, think you can find out about what Dan and Dana wanted on that USB?" Dani asked.

"I'm trying, but this USB's files is well secured." Tucker asked.

"So now what?" Valerie asked.

"I have access to the USB, but Vlad did something where I need a password to access them. Mr. Johnson transferred one file, but he doesn't have access." Tucker said.

"Dang it." Sam said.

"I have an idea." Steve said.

"Really, what is it?" Tucker asked.

"Send all the USB files to Clint. He might be able to hack into them." Steve said.

"You think Clint will be able to hack it? He's not much of a hacker than Natasha is." Danny asked.

"That maybe true, but he's the only former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on our side, and he did use his intel skills to help find Natasha in Sokovia." Steve said.

"Well, let's hope he can hack into the files and fast." Danny said.

With that, everyone head up stairs, leaving Danny alone with Ember, who was leaning on the wall.

"Well, that was interesting." Danny said.

"I never thought I would see Matthew and Ashley face to face again." Ember said.

"How did you feel about it?" Danny asked.

"It felt good that I got a piece of Matthew and Ashley, but at the same time, sad, which that made me angry because its ruining my image and pride." Ember said, curling her fists.

"Mrs. Johnson mentioned your family in your Human life. Did you had siblings?" Danny asked.

"My little sister, Rebecca." Ember replied. "Sometimes, I wonder what happen to my sister and my parents. My parents never gave me attention. My sister was the only person that was there for me, and supported me on becoming a rock star during my Human life. Rebecca is probably 49 years old by now. Probably has her own family."

"I'll tell you what. When Dan and Dana gets defeated, I'll find your sister for you." Danny said.

"You don't have to do that, dipstick. She probably moved on anyway." Ember said.

"Don't say that. She probably misses her big sister a lot." Danny said. "Anyway, you should head back to the Ghost Zone. Warn your ghost friends about this threat."

"I want to make sure I get a chance to talk to Matthew and Ashley." Ember said.

"I'll be sure to make that happen." Danny said.

With that, Ember heads back to the Ghost Zone while Danny heads upstairs where he sees Jazz counseling the Johnsons at the table, Dani talking to Jack, Maddie and Steve in the kitchen, and Tucker having alone time with Valerie at the stairs. Danny didn't noticed Sam approaching him and grabbed his hand.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked, which Danny smiled.

"I'm okay, Sam. Just a little stress out on the whole situation. Dan, Dana, the Masters' Blasters, and the Feds. But at least I have you." Danny replied, which Sam blushed.

"What would I do without you, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I honestly don't know." Danny replied, which Sam chuckled.

Danny and Sam sits on the nearby couch. The two look at each other, and Danny couldn't help but wonder how lucky he is to have Sam by his side, and to be able to see her beautiful purple eyes. Sam noticed Danny staring at her for a long time.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky to have you by my side." Danny said.

"Like I said, I promise I'll be by your side." Sam said as she kissed Danny.

"You're the best girlfriend I could ever have." Danny said, which Sam blushed again. "But back to the subject, Dani and I are so stress out with the current situation. Dan, Dana, the Masters' Blasters, the Joint Terrorism Task Force, and now all of Team Phantom, including yourself, fugitives thanks to the stupid Accords. Can this get any worst?" Danny said.

At that moment, Danny and Sam heard repeated banging on the front door, which startled everyone else. Danny, on alert, carefully approached the front door until he heard a familiar voice.

 _"Danny, Dani, it's me, Jacob, open up!"_ Jacob said through the other side of the door.

Danny open the door and Jacob, along with Sierra and Venus barged in, with worried, shock, and tired expressions. Obviously they all ran.

"Guys, what's wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost." Dani said.

"Ahem." Danny muttered, making hand gestures towards Dani and himself.

"Or something really scary that we don't see everyday." Dani said, realizing her choice of words.

"You guys heard the news?" Jacob asked with worry.

"No." Danny replied.

"Turn on WHiH World News." Sierra said.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

However, no one replied as Sam turn on the TV to see a WHiH broadcast and news anchor Christine Everhart.

 _"To those that have just joining us, we have a breaking news report. Amity Park's Team Phantom and Avengers Danny Fenton and Danielle Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom, are now being wanted on multiple counts of murder, after a raid at a federal prison which left multiple personnel dead, and a Joint Terrorism Task Force raid in Chicago which also left four operatives dead."_ Christine Everhart reported.

"WHAT?!" Danny and Dani yelled in shock of the report.

 _"Survivors have reported seeing two ghosts with the famous DP symbol on their chests and closely resembles the famous half Human-half ghost duo. Here's what US Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross had to say on the subject."_ Christine Everhart said before the news report showed Ross on the podium.

 _"Danny Fenton is still be wanted in his violation of the Sokovia Accords, including aiding the Winter Soldier and his murderous actions at a federal prison and at Chicago. Danielle Fenton will also be wanted for murder and now violating the Sokovia Accords. The FBI, CIA and Joint Counter Terrorism Center will do everything they can to capture Danny and Dani Phantom, as well as the rest of the rogue Avengers and bring them to justice."_ Thaddeus Ross announced.

 _"There are other reports that the rest of Amity Park's Team Phantom are now also being wanted for violating the Sokovia Accords and aiding two international fugitives. As of right now, Team Phantom are currently on the run, but it will be a moment of time before they are all captured."_ Christine Everhart said.

"Oh no, Dan and Dana must have killed some operatives during our rescue mission. The surviving operatives must have got a glimpse of our DP symbol and thought they saw us." Danny said.

"What are we gonna do?" Dani asked.

"This is not gonna stop us from stopping Dan and Dan. However, we'll now have to prove our innocence to the world. Secretary Ross maybe a powerful man, but he is not gonna win against me, or you Dani, or you Steve, or all of Team Phantom." Danny said.

"Yeah. We've been through serious situations before. We can achieve again." Dani said.

"And most importantly, we will do it together." Steve said.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"We all show our vigilance." Danny said. "Anyway, we should get our families here. The current situation is gonna be soon total chaos, and there is a possibility we might have to move to the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Until then, let's just hope Clint can get access to that one file Dan and Dana has and fast." Danny said.

"What about the Johnsons?" Valerie asked.

"They can stay with us." Danny said.

"I'll keep an eye on my PDA, so that I can see that Clint has send us back the file." Tucker said.

"Okay, let's get some rest." Danny said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	22. Chapter 21: Search for the Tetrahedron

**KuriMaster13: Had to make Dani say that pun that Danny did at the episode Splitting Images XD.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Things are getting worst for Danny and Dani, thanks to Dan, Dana and the Sokovia Accords.**

 **Kimera20: I bet you didn't see that coming. :)**

 **PokeTennyson25: Yes, I did made it up. I have been planning Ember's backstory when I started working on this fanfic months before it was published. Had to look at Ember's history as well. You can check the DPxMCU timeline as well and my deviantart where you will see Matthew Johnson as part of the cast on most of my works. Flower princess 11's backstory on Ember on her story is pretty good too. Not to mention on Ember's history, according to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught on fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember." Her song "Remember" is most likely based on the above events prior to her death. Wanted this to have some role for this story.**

 **Here's chapter 21 everybody.**

Chapter 21: Search for the Tetrahedron.

The next morning has already started busy for Team Phantom. Jazz was talking to the Johnsons, Tucker was checking to see if Clint has send him back the file, Danny and Dani were training together, prepping for a fight against their evil selves, as well as learning martial arts at each other, Valerie was adding some modifications to her suit, Steve, Jack and Maddie were still trying to track down Dan and Dana, and Sam should be arriving back to Fenton Works with her parents, grandmother, and the Foleys.

"Any news on Clint?" Danny asked after finishing training with Dani.

"Not yet." Tucker replied.

"Dang it." Dani said.

"I'll let you know when he sends the information." Tucker reassured.

"Okay." Danny said.

"Hey, Danny, Sam's back." Valerie said.

"Oh, all right." Danny said before he and Dani started climbing up the stairs to see Sam with her parents Pamela and Jeremy Manson, her grandmother Ida Manson, and Tucker's parents Maurice and Angela Foley.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Grandma Manson, Mr. and Mrs. Foley." Danny greeted.

"Hello Danny, hello Danielle, how are you two?" Angela asked with a motherly tone.

"Stressed out." Danny answered truthfully.

"Same as Danny, Mrs. Foley." Dani replied.

"That's understandable. It's a shame you two are being framed on national TV for something you both didn't do." Maurice said.

"Seems that the world forgot about the heroic efforts, contributions and sacrifices that the great Danny and Dani Phantom did." Ida said.

"Seems that way." Danny said.

"Danny and I can get through this together, Grandma Manson." Dani said.

"Don't worry. Danny and Danielle has vigilance." Steve said, making the Mansons and Foleys go wide-eyed.

"Whoa, Captain America." Maurice said.

"Used to be." Steve said.

"Why, Steve Rogers. How are you, dear?" Ida said.

"Doing fine, Mrs. Manson." Steve said.

"You know, I believed we've met before." Ida said.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yes, back in 1943. You were doing those USO tours on selling bonds at the time during the war. I met you at Minneapolis. I was wearing a green dress that day." Ida said. "I have a picture of you and me."

Ida hands Steve her photo album, which Steve sees a black and white picture showing a young Ida smiling next to Steve wearing his original Captain America costume, minus the mask.

"Right, I remember you. Ida Greenberg, the daughter of that inventor Izzy Greenberg. You ask me for a picture of the two of us to show your support on the American war effort. How are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine, dear. I never thought I would see you again, and in your young biological state." Ida said.

"It takes time to get use to." Steve said. "But I never knew Sam was a descendant to Mr. Greenberg. Guess I still haven't caught up after being frozen in the ice for over 70 years." Steve said.

"You also met my husband, before, his picture is on the next page." Ida said as Steve turns the page of Ida's album.

"Benjamin Manson? I knew Sam's last name was Manson, but I never thought she was related to him. Danny's grandfather Harry Fenton introduce him to me after Normandy." Steve said.

"I didn't know you knew my grandfather. It's cool that you knew both Danny's grandfather and my grandfather." Sam said.

"And that they were friends as well." Danny said.

"And don't forget fighting ghosts." Dani said.

"It's a shame they never got to meet us though. We all know how Danny's grandfather died. My grandfather died of a unexpected heart attack a month before I was born." Sam said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Benjamin, he was a good man and soldier." Steve said.

"Thank you, Captain." Jeremy said.

"How you met him by the way?" Steve asked.

"Harry introduce him to me while he was protecting me from a ghost problem and mad man who was a former employer to Fenton Works back in 1948. I don't want to talk about that, but at least that event started a friendship between him and me." Ida said.

"Good ol' Harry." Steve said.

"Mom, you never told me or Pamela about that." Jeremy said.

"That's because I didn't want to worry you, not to mention you didn't like the Fentons, and especially Danny, before he revealed himself after the Dis-asteroid." Ida said, making Jeremy and Pamela guilty.

"Well, we see the light in Danny. He proved us wrong." Pamela said, still feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Mrs. Manson. You and Mr. Manson didn't know." Danny said.

At that moment, Tucker came up the stairs, gaining everyone's attention.

"Guys, Clint got through the file and send it back to me. We have it." Tucker said.

"Excellent. What's on the file? What are Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters going after?" Danny said.

"Something Grandma Manson might be familiar with." Tucker said as he waves his touch phone, that Tony Stark gave him as a gift, to display holograms of the file and a ancient ghostly pyramid that Ida goes wide-eyed upon recognizing it and never thought would hear again.

"The Tetrahedron?" Danny asked in shock.

"Doctor Manfred Bauer's secret weapon..." Ida said with horror.

"What's so special about this green pyramid?" Valerie asked.

"Harry Fenton hid this ghost artifact at a unknown location after he saved Grandma Manson in 1948. Ghost legend has it that if a ghost of Earth's Ghost Zone dimensional plane or Human touches it with its bare hands, it will activate a ghost portal and will send that person or ghost into the Ghost Zone and possibly a far away dimensional plane, getting trapped forever, which that's what happen to Doctor Manfred Bauer back in 1948." Tucker said.

"Yes, I witnessed that. It was horrible, getting sucked away into the Ghost Zone like that, despite that he was a mad man and kidnapped me." Ida said.

"Reminds me of the Tesseract." Steve whispered to himself.

"What was that, Cap?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Steve said.

"Anyway, Harry Fenton hid the Tetrahedron at a location where he claims no ghost or person would be able to find it. But we might have a lead." Tucker said before waving his touch phone to display a hologram of a file and a black and white photo of a man. "Tommy Mitchell."

"Oh, I remember Mr. Mitchell. He was a Fenton Works employee and a good friend of my father and myself. Had an interest in the paranormal and Ghost Zone like Maddie and I. I always talk to him whenever I got into a problem with my dad. He's family to me." Jack said. "I didn't know he also became a member of the S.S.R. and S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"I knew Tommy Mitchell. Harry introduced him to me also at Normandy." Steve said.

"I remember Tommy. He also helped me with that ghost problem and Bauer back in 1948." Ida said.

"Why is this Tommy Mitchell guy our lead, Tucker?" Valerie asked.

"I did some research of my own, and it turns out that he's still alive." Tucker replied.

"He's still alive? How old is he?" Danny asked.

"He's 92 years old." Tucker replied. "If there's one person who might know where the Tetrahedron is located at, and someone that Harry Fenton would tell where it would be located at and trust the most, it has to be Mr. Mitchell." Tucker said.

"But Tucker, he's 92 years old, what if he can't remember?" Maddie asked.

"Well, then it's back to square one. Unfortunately, he's our best chance to stop Dan and Dana." Tucker replied.

"Tucker's right, mom. Mr. Mitchell is our best shot." Dani said.

"Where is he now?" Danny asked.

"He's currently at a retirement home in Minneapolis." Tucker replied.

"Well, guess it's time to pay Mr. Mitchell a visit. I'm sure he'll be happy to see Team Phantom." Jack said.

"And I want to personally thank him for saving my grandmother." Sam said.

"I hope I can see him again." Ida said.

"Well, we might have to evacuate him out of that retirement home and stay with us for a while. Possibility that Dan and Dana might target him. Mr. and Mrs. Manson, think you can send a limo or something for him?" Danny said.

"Sure. We'll bring him here to Fenton Works." Jeremy said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"Well, we better get moving." Dani said.

* * *

At a retirement home in Minneapolis, a elderly man was watching the news in the main room regarding about Danny and Dani. The man was wearing typical old man clothing and wearing glasses. He had brown eyes, white hair, and was currently in a scooter. Tommy Mitchell is a man who has his years behind him, being a US Army World War Two veteran, a former employee of Fenton Works and agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, later being S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is also a friend of Jack's father Harry, and had many ghost adventures and fights with him, as well as helping him saving Ida Manson back in 1948, which gave him close ties with the Fenton family and Ida. He's still a ghost enthusiast and has been shock, fascinated, and amazed with all the news on all the ghosts sightings and fights at Amity Park for the past 8 years, and the contributions of Team Phantom and Fenton Works. He was also amazed to see that his friend's Halfa Theory actually came to fruition thanks to Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton, and Danielle Fenton. He hope he can see the Fentons again someday and meet Danny, his friends and Dani. However, he is unaware of the commotion taking place at the front desk.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Team Phantom has arrived at the retirement home, with Danny and Dani in their Human forms. As soon as the middle aged female nurse recognized the Phantom Twins, she grabbed the phone in an attempt to call the authorities, but Danny fires a small ghost ray from his index finger to cut the phone's line, which startled the nurse.

"We are innocent. We've been framed." Danny said.

"Wha... What can I help you today?" the nurse asked nervously.

"We're here to see Tommy Mitchell. It's an emergency." Danny said.

"What's your relationship to him?" the nurse asked nervously.

"Friend. He's a former employee to Fenton Works." Jack replied.

"Right this way." the nurse said nervously.

The nurse escorted Team Phantom to the main room where she sees Tommy watching the television.

"Mr. Mitchell, you have some visitors." the nurse said nervously.

Tommy look away from the TV and was surprised to see Team Phantom, mostly the Fentons.

"Why, Jack and Madeline Fenton. I never thought I'll see you two again." Tommy said as he smiled.

"It's great to see you Mr. Mitchell. How are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. How are you, son?" Tommy asked.

"Not to good at moment." Jack replied.

"Sorry to hear that." Tommy said before turning his attention to Maddie. "Madeline, how are you, dear?"

"Doing fine, Mr. Mitchell." Maddie replied. "I believe you remember Jazz."

"I remember Jasmine. Saw her when she was a little baby. How are you?" Tommy asked.

"Doing fine, Mr. Mitchell." Jazz replied.

"And I believe you are the famous Danny and Danielle Fenton. Danny and Dani Phantom. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two. I'm impressed with how you two handled the ghosts." Tommy said, shaking both Danny and Dani's hands.

"Nice to meet you." Dani said.

"Mr. Mitchell, it's an honor." Danny said.

"If only Harry can see you two. He would be so happy that his Halfa theory came true. I never thought it would come in the form of his grandson and granddaughter, and apparently that Masters guy. He would have loved you two dearly." Harry said.

"I believe you already heard about Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray." Danny said.

"Nice to meet you. By they way, I want to personally thank you for saving my grandmother, Ida Manson. She was known as Ida Greenberg." Sam said.

"Ah, Ida, I remember her. She married Benjamin, how is she?" Tommy asked.

"She's fine. She would love to see you again." Sam said.

"That would be nice." Tommy said before noticing Steve.

"Why Captain Steve Rogers. I never thought I would see you again." Tommy said.

"It's good to see you again Sergeant Mitchell. Nice to see a old friend again." Steve said.

"So, Jack. To what do I owe this visit?" Tommy asked.

"It's better if my son and daughter explain." Jack said.

"Mr. Mitchell, we need your help. I'm pretty sure you are aware Dani and I being on the news." Danny said.

"Yes, I've heard. That doesn't sound like the two you." Tommy said.

"That's because it wasn't us. We've been framed." Danny said.

"The culprits are two powerful ghosts from two different alternate futures name Dan and Dana Phantom. They are our alternate future evil selves." Dani said.

"Former for me since I'm now grown up and former for Dani since the time stream has already been altered." Danny said as he hands Tommy a file on Dan and Dana.

Tommy reads the two files closely.

"So these two ghosts, which you claimed to be alternate future evil versions of you two, are the ones that murdered those operatives?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"What do they want?" Tommy asked.

"Dan wants revenge on me. He forced Dani and I to retrieve Dana for him so that they can rule the world and Ghost Zone together. Worst, Dan has the Universal Gauntlet." Danny said.

"I've heard about that gauntlet. Powerful than that Reality Gauntlet that you destroyed. If this Dan Phantom has it, that's bad news for the world and the Ghost Zone." Tommy said. "All due respect, but does this has to do with me?"

"The Universal Gauntlet is powered by six Reality Gems. Dan already has five of them and he's looking for the last one. Now we've been trying to track Dan and Dana, as well as gain information on a file that he got from Chicago. We believe he's gonna find this ghostly artifact to find it, but I believe he gonna use it for other sinister purposes, and you're familiar with it." Danny said as he hands Tommy the file on the Tetrahedron.

"The Tetrahedron... I haven't heard about this since Harry, Benjamin and I saved Ida, Manfred Bauer's disappearance, the Harvester ghosts." Tommy said with wide eyes. "What do you need to know."

"Dan and Dana are going after it. Now we all know Grandpa Fenton hid it at a place where no person or ghost would ever find it. Unfortunately, that location might have been founded. Now if there's one person Harry would tell where the Tetrahedron is and trust, it's you, since you are a close friend." Danny said.

"Not just tell, I was there when Harry hid it. If those ghosts gets the Tetrahedron and handled it properly, then the world and Ghost Zone will be in very grave danger." Tommy said.

"You have to tell us where it is Mr. Mitchell. We have to get to it first before they do." Dani said.

"Not only that, we have to get you out of this place and get to Fenton Works immediately. Possibility that Dan and Dana might get to you. Sam's family limo is on its way to get you." Maddie said.

"Very well then. I'll tell you all where the Tetrahedron is, and you need to get there fast." Tommy said.

"No problem, where is it?" Danny asked.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Some of you remember Tommy Mitchell, Harry Fenton's young Fenton Works assistant and friend from the story THE FENTON CHRONICLES. The very end of the last chapter of that story should have given you a clue on what's to come in this story. And speaking of THE FENTON CHRONICLES, we all know what's about to make its second appearance in the DPxMCU series. Anyway, please review. :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Battle for the Tetrahedron

**Wow! 100 reviews! I never thought I would get this many for a story that I had planned for months. And this is the first time I get a 100th review for a story in my 4 year fanfiction career. Shout out to AstroGravity Phan for being the 100th reviewer. I would like to thank you all for your tremendous support for this story as well as the DPxMCU series. Anyway, I apologized for the long wait. I was working on a few upcoming chapters. And now responses to my awesome and loyal reviewers and DPxMCU fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. Cliffhangers is what makes stories like this intense XD.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. I wanted to connect THE FENTON CHRONICLES with this story and other DPxMCU fanfics. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. I also want to thank you for being the 100th reviewer for this story as well as giving me my first ever 100th review in my fanfiction career. :)**

 **Here's chapter 22 everybody.**

Chapter 22: Battle for the Tetrahedron.

Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters has landed at a forest in West Virginia. After analyzing the file from Vlad's USB, Download has managed to find the Tetrahedron's location; an undiscovered ancient cave, which was on one of Harry Fenton's ghost files that Vlad Masters somehow managed to acquire on the USB.

"So, you think the Tetrahedron is in here?" Dan asked.

"That's what the file said. Harry Fenton was the last one to be here." Download said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there." Dana said.

Dan, Dana, Vid, Download and Thrash went inside the dark cave. Vid, Download and Thrash turned on their flashlights on their suits while Dan and Dana lit up their fists. Download looked at his little monitor to track down where to head for the Tetrahedron.

"This way." Download said.

The five continued their way through the cave's corridors until they come up a very large opening and strangely, there was a light switch on the walls of rock. Vid flip the switch and the lights lid up the large opening.

"Looks like Grandpa Fenton has been here multiple times. What a fool." Dana said.

"Where's the Tetrahedron?" Dan asked Download.

"It should be at this spot. That's odd? The ecto signal is strong, but I don't see it, or any signs where it would be stored at." Download said.

"Hmm, if the Tetrahedron is here, then Dan and I should feel its energy nearby then." Dana said as she puts her hands on the wall of rock.

Dana rubs her hands on the rock, trying to feel the Tetrahedron until she feels a large spike within her and feels air flow coming out of a small crack. Dana grins realized that she has found it.

"It's here." Dana said.

Dan then activates the Gem of Life on his Universal Gauntlet before firing a red beam at the wall. The wall then formed a large rock hand before it grabbed another portion of the wall and rips a large chuck of it out.

Once the dust settles, everyone sees a old briefcase lodged in the wall. Dan use his intangibility to dislodge it. Dan looks at the others before unlocking the case and opening it. As soon as he open the lid, a bright neon green light emits the whole area. Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters has successfully found the Tetrahedron. Dan and Dana looked at the glowing green ecto pyramid before looking at each other with evil smirks on their faces.

"I believe finding the Tetrahedron will get us closer to finding the Gem of Infinity, as well as using it for other plans to help us succeed, huh big brother?" Dana asked.

"Indeed, Dana. Grandpa Fenton thinks no ghost or person can ever find it, but we've proof him wrong. And Clockwork should have thought about hiding it somewhere else instead of this pathetic planet. A shame that this world will be destroyed thanks to his foolish antics." Dan said.

"Danny and Dani and their precious family and friends has no idea what's in store once we use the Tetrahedron before finding the gem." Dana said.

"And soon, we will prevail. Danny and Dani will soon feel our wraith and will beg for their death." Dan said.

"And of course, you three can get a piece of revenge as well." Dana said to the Masters' Blasters, making them smirk.

"Team Phantom will have a lot of problems on theirs hands, starting with making Danny and Dani framed for the murder of those worthless operatives. And once the problems and stress gets to them, they will fail to stop us and our army, the world will fall and they will be blamed for their failures." Dan said.

"Ah, Dan." Danny said while Dani, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, Steve and himself arrive to confront Dan and Dana while, Jazz, Jack and Maddie monitor the confrontation from outside at the Specter Speeder. "Still as arrogant as ever."

"Oh please, you're just jealous cause Dan is more powerful than you." Dana said.

"Power doesn't mean anything." Dani said.

"Clearly you don't have the Ghostly Wail and Asgardian ghost powers." Dana countered.

"Don't worry, you'll get those powers soon, Dani." Danny said.

"Doesn't matter, we will beat you all, just like Danny beat Pariah Dark." Valerie said.

"And Freakshow." Tucker said.

"And it's a shame you two made these three losers your pawns for your sick game." Sam said, referring to the Masters' Blasters.

"You three can still walk away from this." Steve said to the Masters' Blasters.

"Oh don't worry, we will." Vid said.

"I know you're scared, and I know you suffered." Steve said trying to gain her trust.

"Blah! Captain America." Dan chuckled. "God's righteous man. You know, I remember when I was a huge fan of you when I was Human, but unfortunately, it doesn't matter anymore, especially now that you no longer claim the title 'Captain America' thanks to that little Clash of the Avengers last year. I killed you in my timeline, and I will have the pleasure of killing you again in this timeline you old worthless relic."

"And soon, we'll have the pleasure of finding and killing the other Avengers, divided or not, just like in Dan's and my timeline." Dana said.

"Right. What's the Tetrahedron for?" Danny asked.

"I am glad you asked that, because you all are gonna find out soon enough." Dan said as he use the Universal Gauntlet's telekinesis power against Danny as duplicates of Dan and Dana attack Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Steve.

Dan then use his Universal Gauntlet to fired a powerful ghost ray at Danny, sending back towards a wall, and knocking Dani and himself down. Danny then charged towards Dan while Dani charged towards Dana before all of them collided with each other. Danny and Dan started exchanging punches and ecto beams at each other while Dani and Dana does the same to each other. Meanwhile, one Dana duplicate grabs the briefcase that contains the Tetrahedron before turning its attention to the Masters' Blasters.

"Hold them off." the Dana duplicate ordered before flying off with the Tetrahedron and the other Dan and Dana duplicates.

"With pleasure." Vid said.

With that, the Masters' Blasters charged towards Team Phantom. Vid charged at Valerie and the two went through martial arts combat. The two exchanged punches, blocks and kicks with amazing precision. Valerie managed to block a kick, but Vid slammed her fist into her chest, knocking her down. Valerie immediately got back up before Vid can kick her in the face. Valerie managed to grabbed Vid's arm and got the advantage by flipping her over, making her land on her back.

"That's for humiliating me 6 years ago." Valerie spatted.

"Ha!, you got lucky. I'm gonna enjoying beating you to the pulp. Then get my revenge on the Fentons and finally Danny Phantom and his freaky friends. I'll destroy him and Team Phantom for good." Vid said.

"If you wanna get to them, you're gonna have to go through me first." Valerie said as her blood boil on what Vid just said about the people she cared about.

Vid charged at Valerie and threw a punch, but Valerie blocked it. Valerie push Vid before giving her a roundhouse kick. Vid tried to get up, but Valerie gained the advantage by swooping kicking her legs.

"You're not gonna harm my friends and help Dan and Dana. Besides, they're using you!" Valerie said.

Vid glared at Valerie before charging at her one more time. Valerie however blocked all the attacks and gave a couple of powerful blows and uppercuts to Vid, making her lip bleed a little. Vid stumbled a bit before trying to send a right hook, before Valerie managed to move out of the way and gave another roundhouse kick to her. Vid once again stumbled before Valerie gave a right hook to her face, making her crashed to the ground and becomes unconscious.

Meanwhile, Thrash was fighting against Steve. Thrash tried to strike Steve, but he use his Team Phantom shield to block the punch. Steve threw his shield, but Thrash was able to knock it down. The two then started to exchange punches, kicks, and blows.

"Not bad, Cap, but you won't be able to protect your friends for long." Thrash said before managing to get a right hook to Steve's face.

Steve managed to get up quickly before blocking another punch, giving him the opportunity to kick Thrash in the stomach, knocking some air out of him as well knocking him down to the ground. As Thrash tried to get back up, Steve grabbed his shield and strikes Thrash with it, making him crash into the wall and fall back down, putting him in a daze.

"Stay down, kid." Steve said.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were taking cover and firing their ecto guns against Download, who was doing the same to them.

"Your buddies are quite finished!" Tucker said.

"Give up and accept your defeat!" Sam hollered.

"The Masters' Blasters will never give in!" Download said.

The three continue to exchange ecto fire until Steve threw his shield at Download, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Dani and Dana were battling outside against each other. Dani threw a punch, but Dana grabbed her fist before retaliating with punch of her own to Dani's face, knocking her to the ground. Dani immediately got back up and retaliated with a swoop kick to Dana's legs, knocking her down. Dani tried to punch Dana, but she once again grabbed her fist and flipped her over. Dana was about to blast her opponent, but Dani quickly flew out of the way. Dani immediately flew up in the air and started charging down before she fired some ghost disks before swinging her legs to fire an energy strike at Dana, but she evaded them all. Dana flew up in the air and gave a powerful right hook to Dani, making her crash into the ground. Dana then fired her own set of powerful ghost disks before swinging her legs and fire a more powerful energy strike at Dani, which knock her down. Dana landed nearby.

"You're more weaker than I thought. Pathetic! I am disgusted that I was once part of such a weak creature. Maybe Vlad should have done better for both of us." Dana spatted.

At that moment, Dani's eyes turned blood red and felt her anger build up upon hearing that statement and hearing any connection to him.

"Well, I prefer being weak than a arrogant and murderous jerk like you." Dani said.

At that moment, Dani fired a red ecto beam and surprisingly, a flame from her fists, blasting Dana violently back.

"DON'T EVER CALL THAT CREEP MY FATHER AGAIN! JACK FENTON IS MY TRUE FATHER!" Dani said in anger.

Dani then felt something burning on her left arm. She looks at her arm to see that it was on fire.

"OH GEEZ!" Dani said as she pats her arm to put out the flames before finding a small lake and put her arm in the water.

Dani then look at her hands before noticing her reflection in the water and noticed that her eyes was red.

"What the?" Dani said before her eyes returned to normal, which she noticed. "How did I do that? Is this a new ghost power? I hope I'm not becoming her." Dani asked herself. "No time to answer that now, I gotta help Danny."

Meanwhile, Danny and Dan were also battling out against each other. Danny fires an ecto blast at Dan. Danny then charged towards Dan. However, Dan uses the power from the Gem of Time and fires a green beam at Danny, making him go in slow motion. Dan grinned as he moved out the way and looked at Danny as he slowly turned his head to look at Dan with a worried expression on his face. Dan once again fired the green beam from his gauntlet, making Danny go back to normal. Danny flew at fast speed before crashing into a nearby tree. Dan laughed at this. Danny immediately charged at Dan and gave him a powerful uppercut, knocking him back. Danny once again charged towards Dan, but Dan send a powerful kick that send Danny back near the Specter Speeder, where Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were at with their weapons drawn.

"Still weak like you were when you were fifteen. Shame I was such a weak Halfa. Weak that he's letting the Tetrahedron get away." Dan said.

"And you're not going anywhere." Danny said as he got up as Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Steve regroup.

"I'm afraid I will, your family and friends, especially your love with Sam and your little clone sister, will have to deal with new problems. Shame Sam's death will be on your shoulders, and Dani will turn back into ectoplasm when she's tries to beat me and Dana." Dan said.

At that moment, Danny's eyes turned blood red and felt his anger building up upon hearing what Dan said about Dani and Sam. Danny immediately shot a red ecto beam and surprisingly a flame from his fists.

"DON'T EVER SAY ABOUT SAM OR DANI LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Danny said, unaware that Jazz had recorded him and that his arm was also on fire.

Danny's eyes returned to their normal green before he noticed the flames on his arm.

"WOAH!" Danny said before patting out the flames. "What the heck?"

Meanwhile, Dan got back up as Dana and the Masters' Blasters regroup.

"The Tetrahedron's secured." Vid said.

"Very well then." Dan said.

Dan and Dana blasted Danny and Dani with powerful ghost rays, forcing them to slam into the rest of Team Phantom, knocking everyone down. Download then shot a beam which created a ecto force field around Team Phantom, trapping them in it.

"Seems like you failed again Danny. How pathetic. How can you avenge the world if you can't beat me? Well it doesn't matter. I have plans to do. We'll meet again Danny, and when we do, you will beg for me to finish you." Dan said before he flies off.

"Dani, you better hold to your precious family and friends dearly, 'cause soon, Dan and I will end them once and for all." Dana said before she and the Masters' Blasters flies off.

Meanwhile, inside the force field, Danny's and Dani's eyes turn light blue before firing an ice ray at the ecto field, which made a ice dome around the team. Danny and Dani then shot a ghost ray to destroy the ice dome and the force field, freeing them and the rest of Team Phantom.

"They got away." Sam said.

"And they now have the Tetrahedron." Tucker said.

"Dang it." Valerie said.

"Now what do we do?" Maddie asked.

"I have one option." Danny said.

"Which is what, son?" Jack asked.

"Steve, it's time to assemble our team. Call everyone in. Things are definitely gonna get chaotic real fast now that Dan and Dana has the Tetrahedron. We could really use Clint, Wanda, Sam and Scott." Danny said.

"Yeah, we can definitely need Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Scott to help us." Dani asked.

"You sure they can help, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"We're gonna need them. They have been trained. And before you ask, yes, I trained Scott during my one year absence. Steve, call them when we get back to Fenton Works." Danny said.

"All right, Danny." Steve said.

"Okay, team, let's head back." Danny said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, here we go. Here comes the rest of Captain America's faction of Avengers, aka Team Cap, minus the Winter Soldier. Anyway, I don't know when I will upload the net chapter cause I want to work on upcoming chapters as much as I can. Anyway, please review. :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Arrival of Reinforcements

**Okay, just one important note. Starting now, because there will be two characters name Sam, starting at this chapter, here's how it will go to avoid confusion. Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, will be referred to as Sam Wilson, while Sam Manson will still be referred to as Sam since this is a Danny Phantom titled DPxMCU story. Anyway, although I said I'm still working on upcoming chapters, I decided to upload this one. Still, I don't know when I will upload the next chapter because I am working on long upcoming chapters and I want to keep the distance between the last chapter that was uploaded, the upcoming chapters already completed, and the upcoming chapters that I'm working on my doc manager. I would like to thank you for your patience. And now for responses to my awesome and loyal reviewers and DPxMCU fans.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Valerie's suit is still the same. If Butch Hartman ever does a part 3 of Danny Phantom 10 Years Later, hopefully, he'll do Valerie. I want to see how the she would look and hopefully come into play in time for Infinity War.**

 **SuperSoniceBros123: Only Team Cap is appearing.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: I was for Team Cap in Civil War. ;)**

 **Here's chapter 23 everybody.**

Chapter 23: Arrival of Reinforcements.

Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters has arrived back at their lair, where the Fright Knight was waiting for them.

"Welcome back my lieges." Fright Knight said as he bows before Dan and Dana.

"Did you find an army?" Dan said, getting to the point.

"I couldn't find an army since most were destroyed during Pariah Dark's last defeat. However, I did managed to find some new recruits." Fright Knight said.

Fright Knight lead Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters to the main room where they see the new recruits. It was Undergrowth, Hotep-Ra, Vortex, Nocturne, Prince Aragon and his henchmen the Executioner and Archer Ghost, and another ghost that Dan hasn't seen in a long time since he was half Human-half ghost. The ghost that was once Tucker's ghost half known as Tucker Phantom.

"Well done, Fright Knight. I'm impressed." Dan said with an evil grin.

"Say, you two look like that Danny and Dani Phantom punks we had to deal with!" Vortex sneered.

"I was Danny Phantom, but I grew out of it. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Dan Phantom." Dan said.

"And I am Dana Phantom, and I used to be the weak half Human-half ghost superhero and clone of Danny Phantom that was once known as Dani Phantom, and just like my brother, I also grew out of it. Disgusted that I used my powers for good." Dana said.

"We both come from two different timelines, and now we exist out of time thanks to our past selves and Clockwork. Now I want revenge on Danny after he defeated me 8 years ago, and Dana and I are on a mission, and I will have the pleasure to torture Danny until he begs me to end it." Dan said.

"And I want the pleasure to torture Dani until she begs me on her knees to finally kill her." Dana said with a evil grin.

"And we will succeed, thanks to my Universal Gauntlet." Dan said as he raises his left arm to show the Universal Gauntlet to his new allies.

"I never thought the Universal Gauntlet would ever be found." Prince Aragon said.

"Why are they here?! They are flesh walkers!" Undergrowth sneered, referring to Vid, Download and Thrash.

"Why, the Masters' Blasters are our assets if we want to succeed our plans." Dan replied.

"Not to mention they want revenge on my former Halfa brother as well." Dana said.

"What's in for us?" Nocturne asked.

"Free access to Earth, slaying those worthless Humans as you want, and in your case Nocturne, harvest dreams and give the Humans as many nightmares as you can give them." Dan replied.

Dana then approached Tucker Phantom.

"Dan, what do we do about Tucker Phantom here?" Dana asked.

"Why, I have plans for you Tucker Phantom, but I'll discuss them later. Right now, we need to discuss with Fright Knight about this." Dan said as he opens up the briefcase to reveal the Tetrahedron.

"The Tetrahedron? How did you find it?" Fright Knight asked.

"You can thank our special Human friends my dear Fright Knight." Dana said with a smirk, which made the Masters' Blasters smirk as well.

"It was a tough find." Vid said.

"My lieges. This is perfect to assemble your army." Fright Knight said.

"Really? How?" Dan asked.

"The Tetrahedron can form a portal that leads to another, but far away dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone, and if a ghost or Human touches it with their bare hands, they will be sucked through the portal into a far away dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone. No ghost from our dimensional plane or Human is a match for it." Fright Knight explained. "I know a group of hive-mind ghosts that can help and get here with the use of the Tetrahedron, but I'll need to talk to their ruler, Queen Hertha, first."

"That's excellent, Fright Knight, but how do you intend to get there? We don't have some device or the technology that can get you there." Dana asked.

"Clockwork's staff. Sure, you took the Gem of Time, but its teleportation powers will still work. And there is a device that can force the Tetrahedron to create portals, but I'll have to find it first." Fright Knight replied.

"Excellent, do it." Dan ordered.

"I shall be back my lieges." Fright Knight said before disappearing into bats.

Dan and Dana looked at each other before grinning at each other and laughed.

"This is gonna be so much fun. Just wait Dani till you see what I have in store for you." Dana laughed.

"You said it, sis, and Danny has no idea what will be expecting for him and the rest of Team Phantom." Dan laughed.

Dan and Dana laughed while the others, minus the Masters' Blasters joined in.

* * *

Meanwhile, after regrouping at Fenton Works and calling Steve's faction of Avengers, Danny and Steve were now waiting for the Avengers Quinjet and their team to arrive at the Emergency Op Center. After the Battle of Sokovia two years ago, the Emergency Ops Center went through a complete renovation. Because the center can turn into a ultrafast jet as well, the Fentons installed mounts and an access way to allow a single, smaller S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet or the Avengers Quinjet to dock with, and later separate from, the center, even during mid-flight in jet form. The Fentons also got rid of the Fenton Blimp mechanism as a result.

"So when are they suppose to arrive?" Danny said.

"Their Quinjet should show up in a few minutes. It's being cloaked so that it won't be detected." Steve replied.

"Good." Danny said.

"So how does this op center can even support itself on your house's roof?" Steve asked, concerned about the op center's design and that it might fall.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Danny replied.

Suddenly, the two can hear the sound of a jet approaching the ops center, getting louder and louder until they heard a thud coming from the roof.

"All right, they're here." Danny said.

Suddenly, the same tubes that Danny and Steve used to get to the ops center in the first place appeared before it teleported Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff and Scott Lang better known as Hawkeye, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man.

"Glad you all came." Danny said.

"Anything for a friend. Good to see you Danny." Clint said, shaking Danny's hand.

"Same to you Clint, and thanks for helping Tucker." Danny said before turning his attention to Sam Wilson. "Sam, welcome to Amity Park."

"Place is nice." Sam Wilson said before noticing Steve and his Team Phantom suit. "Nice suit, Steve."

"Courtesy of Team Phantom." Steve said.

"Hey Wanda. Good to see you." Danny said as he hugged Wanda.

"Good to see you to, Danny." Wanda said with her Sokovian accent as she hugged back.

"Hey, Scott. Welcome to Amity Park." Danny said.

"Great to see you, Danny." Scott said.

"So, what problem are we about to deal with?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Dani on the news?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, what they said doesn't sound like the two of you." Scott said.

"It's better if Danny explain to you downstairs." Steve said.

"Yeah, let's head downstairs and Team Phantom and I will explain everything." Danny said.

Once everyone heads downstairs and was greeted by the rest of Team Phantom and fellow Avengers Dani and Valerie, and meeting Sam and Tucker's family, Danny then went on to explain what has happen in the last few days, about Dan Phantom, Dana Phantom, the Universal Gauntlet, the Masters' Blasters, the Tetrahedron, the Joint Terrorism Task Force in pursuit, and Dani and himself getting framed for murder. Sam Wilson, Clint and Wanda remember how after the Battle of Sokovia, Danny told them about the story Dan Phantom, his timeline and how Danny managed to beat him. Scott was told of this while Danny, everyone else and himself were in hiding. They never expected Dan to exist out of time and that Dani has an alternate future evil version of herself. Wanda is also shock when Danny told her that the Universal Gauntlet, Dan's return and Dana's appearance is just like the vision he had when she manipulated his mind two years ago when she was an enemy to the Avengers by helping Ultron at the time.

"So how are we gonna beat them? You told us that they're tough to beat." Sam Wilson asked.

"I don't know. They've managed to outsmart us for the past two days, especially now that they have the Tetrahedron." Danny replied.

"But you've beaten him before." Wanda said.

"Yes, but the last time I fought Dan, I surprised him with the Ghostly Wail, something that Dan got when he was older, and he needed me alive in order for me to become him. He's not gonna go easy on me this time." Danny said.

"Dana won't go easy on me as well since she altered the time stream by travelling back to the year 2017, so I won't turn into her, which is good for me 'cause I ain't gonna become her. I can try to get her off guard if I can develop my own Ghostly Wail and get Asgardian ghost powers." Dani said.

"What about this Universal Gauntlet and Tetrahedron?" Clint asked.

"Taking the gauntlet away from Dan will not be easy, and once I do, I will destroy it, just like I did with the Reality Gauntlet. As for the Tetrahedron, you can't touch it with your bare hands or else you'll get sucked into the Ghost Zone. I still have no idea what will happen to it once all of this is over." Danny said.

"What about those Masters' Blasters kids?" Scott asked.

"They're being used. We have to find a way to get them on our side." Danny said. "Until we can figure out what we can do to stop them, we have to be prepared."

"Speaking of that, Danny, you should show them their ghost hunting equipment." Sam said.

"Good idea, Sam." Danny said.

"I'll do it. Sam, Clint, Wanda, Scott, follow me." Dani said.

"I'll follow suit." Steve said.

With that, Dani led the five former Avengers down to the lab.

"Well, we have errands to run." Jeremy said before leaving with Pamela.

"Same here." Maurice said before leaving with Angela.

"Jack and I should continue working on those new inventions." Maddie said.

"True, the Fenton Rail Gun is almost finished." Jack said with excitement as he runs off, Maddie following behind, leaving Tucker, Valerie, Danny, and Sam alone.

"You think Clint, Sam, Wanda and Scott can fight against ghosts in general?" Sam asked.

"Well, we trained them for that just in case scenario. I'm sure they can handle them." Danny said.

"But what if any of us get into a situation where we may end up being mind controlled?" Tucker asked.

"Then we'll find a way to break you out of the mind controlling." Danny replied.

"And I know you all will succeeded." Tommy Mitchell said as he arrived at Fenton Works.

"Mr. Mitchell, glad you made it here." Danny said.

"Thank you for letting me be here. It's been a very long time since I've been in this building." Tommy said. "Anyway, did you get the Tetrahedron?"

"No, we failed to get it. Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters managed to get away with it." Danny said.

"That's not good. God knows what they can do with it. It's gonna be tough to find. Mind if I help finding it?" Tommy asked.

"Sure you want to help?" Sam asked.

"Young lady, I may be a 92 year old man, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna sit here while those two ghosts has an artifact that Harry and I know a lot about, and have seen in person. I might be able to find it. Your Avengers friends and I are reinforcements here. Not to mention, along with Steve, I am a US Army veteran who served in World War Two. Once a soldier always a soldier." Tommy said.

"Mr. Mitchell's right. He may be able to find the Tetrahedron for us." Tucker said.

"Very well then, we should get down to the lab." Danny said.

Before Danny can take Tommy to the lab, Ida appears with her scooter and sees Tommy.

"Tommy Mitchell, is that you?" Ida said with a smile on her face.

"Why, Ida, it's good to see you again. Nice to see a familiar face. How are you?" Tommy said with a smile.

"Doing fine, you?" Ida replied.

"Fine. About to help Team Phantom and the Avengers here with this ghost problem." Tommy said.

"Guess you heard about the Tetrahedron?" Ida asked.

"That is what I'm especially here for. Harry, you and I have seen it before. I still have the fight left in me to stop these ghosts from using the Tetrahedron." Tommy said.

"Well, be careful. Can't lose a old friend." Ida said, which Tommy chuckled.

"Don't worry. Once this is over, we'll need to catch up." Tommy said.

"Nice seeing you, Tommy. Anyway, I should get back to watching the news." Ida said before leaving.

"Anyway, it's former Avengers Mr. Mitchell, we should get to work. Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters can attack at any moment now." Valerie said.

"Right, let's find where the Tetrahedron is." Tommy said.

With that, everyone goes back to their duties, with Dani introducing new ghost hunting weapons and equipment for Clint, Sam Wilson, Wanda, and Scott, and Tommy now using any ghost hunting skills he has left in order to find the Tetrahedron, with Jack and Maddie helping him. Steve also puts Danny and Dani in charge of their small team of Avengers, and Danny automatically made them members of Team Phantom. However, Team Phantom is unaware on what's happening to the Ghost Zone and what's about to take place soon.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, what Fright Knight had said about the hive-mind ghosts' queen have also planted a seed for a future DPxMCU story. Also, I believe some of you know what group of hive-minded ghosts Fright Knight is talking about. Please review. :)**


	25. Chapter 24: Kidnapped

**I apologized for the long wait. I was busy working on this story's upcoming chapters before uploading this one and still am, so expect some long waits before the next chapter is uploaded. Anyway, as you are about to read this chapter, I must remind you that in the prologue, I told you all that this story is inspired by another Danny Phantom story I've read back in the past called The Ultimate Reality Clash by Major144. This chapter is inspired from a chapter of that story, but off course, I make the chapter look different since this is in DPxMCU and want to make it more intense. Anyway...**

 **SuperSonicBros123: I know, but ever since the events of Civil War, and as the Russo Brothers said, the Avengers are basically a name with nobody in it.**

 **KuriMaster13: I think your suspicions are about to be confirmed. ;)**

 **Kimera20: Never thought you would hear from them, huh? ;)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: No, Danny Phantom and Fairy Oddparents are two different universes. And this is a Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe crossover, but I understand your confusion. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and looking forward to see your review, like how I do it when reviewing your Phantom Twins chapters. ;)**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 24 everybody.**

Chapter 24: Kidnapped.

Back at their lair in the Ghost Zone, Dan and Dana were preparing for a new plan against Team Phantom when Fright Knight returned.

"There you are? What did this group of ghosts' queen said?" Dan asked.

"Queen Hertha has said she is willing to help you with your quest and will send a large portion of her army, but she will help you unless you don't conquer her domain and have access to Earth as well so that she can at least harvest it." Fright Knight said.

"Very well. And the machine to power the Tetrahedron and get them here?" Dana asked.

"I have found it." Fright Knight said as he use his powers to bring a large machine to the main room. "This machine was originally use to power the Tetrahedron and help multiple ghosts traveled to multiple dimensional planes, similar to the Asgardian dimensional plane's Bifrost, but was never use due to Pariah Dark coming to power thousands of years ago, which by the way, I desire to have revenge on those Asgardian draugrs, five particular ones, for defeating me twice and winning that war. Anyway, we need someone to power it up first."

"Well, until we do, I need to come up with a new way to torture Danny." Dan said.

"And find a new challenge for Dani as well. Something that will bring Team Phantom off guard." Dana said.

"Off guard you say, sister?" Dan asked.

"Yes, something that they will not expect." Dana replied.

Suddenly, Dan and Dana looked at each other before looking at Undergrowth, Hotep-Ra and Tucker Phantom before they smirked at each other as an sinister idea came to their minds.

"Tucker Phantom. How would you like to reunite with someone you're quite familiar with to take down an old enemy?" Dan asked.

Tucker Phantom only replied with an evil grin and let out a chuckled.

"Hotep-Ra, with Tucker Phantom, how you like to see a more powerful Pharaoh?" Dana asked.

"That would be quite splendid." Hotep-Ra replied.

"And Undergrowth, how would you and your plant family like to be reunited with your so-called daughter?" Dan asked.

This question puts and evil grin on Undergrowth's face.

"It would be a pleasure to have my daughter back in the family." Undergrowth replied.

"Well then it's settled." Dan said as Dana opens up a portal with her hands.

"Hotep Ra, Prince Aragon, head to Earth and bring Tucker and Sam to us." Dana said.

"And Aragon, highly suggest you bring your henchmen with you." Dan said.

"I will monitor you through one of these monitors that Dan took from Clockwork's lair. I will open a portal for you once your kidnapping mission is complete." Dana said.

"The Pharaoh will be grateful to see his loyal servant again." Hotep-Ra said.

"And the Princess will be joyful to see her Prince again." Prince Aragon said.

With that, Hotep-Ra, Prince Aragon, and his henchmen, the Executioner and Archer Ghost, flew through the portal that takes them to Earth, before the portal disappears.

"Get ready Danny, 'cause you have no idea what we have in store for your best friend and girlfriend." Dana laughed.

"Oh, Danny is sitting on his own dagger. He will taste the irony." Dan laughed.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Team Phantom has been working tirelessly to track down Dan, Dana, the Masters' Blasters and the Tetrahedron while Clint, Sam Wilson, Wanda and Scott make themselves feel at home and do some intelligence work with Steve. Everyone was busy until Jazz noticed that it was 11 o' clock at night.

"I think we should call it a night." Jazz said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Dani said.

"Right, I should get to City Hall and try to convince my officials that you all are innocent." Tucker said.

"You sure? 'Cause the rest of Team Phantom was also on the news." Danny asked.

"I'm sure. I'm gonna try to prep a speech and I might stay there for the night." Tucker replied.

"Right, well bring this blaster just in case." Danny said as he hands Tucker an ecto blaster.

"I'll be fine, Danny. Well, see you all tomorrow." Tucker said.

"You be careful, Tucker. See ya." Valerie said before kissing him.

"Later, Val." Tucker said before finally leaving for City Hall.

"So, where is everyone gonna sleep at?" Sam said gesturing the former Avengers.

"Let's see, I got my room, Tucker would sleep in my room, but he's not here, you're sleeping in Dani's room, Valerie in Jazz's, Steve got the guest bedroom. Would you all sleep at the Emergency Ops Center with the Mansons, Foleys and Johnsons?" Danny asked.

"That'll be fine for us?" Wanda asked.

"Might as well. There's no room here." Clint said.

"Sure." Scott said.

"There ain't another bed room here." Sam Wilson said.

"All right, let's get the sleeping bags and inflatable beds and get them all up there." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tucker has just arrived at City Hall, where he was first seen by his secretary.

"Your Honor, what happened? I heard about you and your friends on the news." the secretary asked.

"Team Phantom has been framed." Tucker said.

"Is there anything I can do?" the secretary asked.

"At the moment, no. You should head home and gets some rest, Claire. I'll stay here and prepare my own speech as well as convince the officials of Team Phantom's innocence." Tucker replied.

"Good luck, your Honor." Claire said before leaving.

Tucker is now all alone, having the building all to himself. He heads to his office to prep his own speech as well as do some Team Phantom work for the next two hours. As soon as one in the morning struck, he suddenly felt a cold shiver ran down his spine, as if someone was right behind him. Tucker looks behind him, but all he sees is empty space.

"Hmm, that's weird." Tucker said before going back to do his work.

Suddenly, a piece of white cloth wrapped one of Tucker's hands, which startled him.

"It's good to see you again Pharaoh, and I see you're all grown up." Hotep-Ra said, causing Tucker to spun around.

"What do you want, Hotep-Ra!" Tucker demanded as he confronts the mummy ghost.

Tucker tried to reach for his blaster, but Hotep-Ra shot another set of bandages, taking the blaster away, before he fully wraps Tucker.

"Why, my new masters wants you. They believe you will serve their cause." Hotep-Ra said before a ghost portal opens and went through it, kidnapping Tucker with him.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Sam woke up feeling thirsty. She was sleeping on a inflatable bed in Dani's room while her family was sleeping at the ops center with the Avengers, Foleys and Johnsons since it's a big space and there's no room at the house. Sam has the room all to herself for now since Dani was out patrolling with Danny for a while, and they should be coming back soon. Sam quietly walked down to the kitchen to get herself a small drink. After she poured in a small glass of water, she suddenly felt a cold shiver ran down her spine. She turned around, but saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, two glowing red eyes appeared at the darkness, which startled her. Sam was about to reach for a nearby blaster, but a fire head arrow appeared and destroyed the blaster.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess." Prince Aragon said as he and his henchmen, Archer and Executioner Ghost appeared out of the darkness.

"You?! What do you want?" Sam demanded while trying to stand her ground and keep the fear out of her voice.

"Why, I don't want anything from you. It's what my masters want from you my darling." Aragon replied.

"Masters?" Sam asked in confusion as a ghost portal suddenly appeared and Executioner ghost suddenly got a hold of her.

"Why, yes. You're about to meet them now." Aragon said before he vanished into the portal.

Executioner and Archer ghost suddenly kidnaps Sam and they too flew in the portal.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone at Dan and Dana's lair, two ghost portals suddenly appeared and out came Sam and Tucker, both thrown to the floor before Hotep-Ra, Aragon and his henchmen landed as well. Dan and Dana grinned seeing Sam and Tucker.

"Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Tucker. It is so great to see you again." Dan said.

"And may I add that it's great to see you all in an unfortunate situation, ain't that right, big brother?" Dana said with a grin.

"Absolutely correct, little sister." Dan replied with a grin.

Both Sam and Tucker went wide-eyed as fear went through their bodies before both took deep breaths and put on brave faces before facing Dan and Dana.

"What do you want Dan and Dana? Are you gonna kill us?" Tucker shouted.

"Or use us as bait for Danny and Dani to fall in? If that's the case, then you're gonna fail 'cause Danny and Dani will find a way to beat you all!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, kidnapping us will only make them more vigilant." Tucker said.

"Ha! Your confidence, optimism and faith for Danny and Dani is pathetic! Can't believe we use to be a bunch of weak fools! Fools that especially use their powers for good and trust their faith in God. Disgusting!" Dana spatted.

"And as for what Dana and I have planned for the two of you. You are going to destroy Danny." Dan said.

"And see if Dani can keep her brother safe from the two of you." Dana said.

"No way!" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"There's no way we will ever side with both of you and fight Danny!" Sam said.

"And force us to fight Danielle! You both are playing a sick game! Danny and Dani are our friends, best friends. We will never betray them!" Tucker declared.

"And as Danny's girlfriend, I promise Danny that I will always be by his side, and there's absolutely no way you two are gonna make me kill the love of my life!" Sam declared.

"Ah, love. A worthless and weak Human emotion. Can't believe I had that when I had a thing for Jacob when I was Human. Doesn't matter now that I don't have those feelings." Dana said in disgust.

"And Sam, Tucker, I believe you two don't have a choice." Dan said before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, Undergrowth and Tucker Phantom appeared in the room. Sam and Tucker went wide-eyed with fear in their faces as they realized what's about to happen.

"I see you recognized them. Time to join our side and give you power." Dana said.

Tucker Phantom suddenly went intangible and flew into Tucker to overshadow him. Tucker squirms to the ground as he screams and grabs his head in agony, trying to fight Tucker Phantom off.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tucker screamed.

Tucker continued to scream in agony before finally stopping. He slowly got up.

"Tucker?" Sam asked, concern for her best friend.

Sam gasped as Tucker looked at her with a cruel smile on his face and his eyes were glowing red.

"And now for the final improvement." Hotep-Ra said before revealing Pharaoh Duulaman's Scarab Scepter.

Hotep-Ra fires the scepter at Tucker, which transforms him into Tucker Phantom's form, green skin, razor sharp teeth and pupiless red eyes, and now wears the Pharaoh's garments. Hotep-Ra hands Tucker the scepter, making him more powerful. Sam gasped at the sight of her best friend now turned into an evil monster.

"Your turn, Sam." Dana said with a cruel smile.

"It's a pleasure to have you back in the family, my daughter. Soon, we will once again have our vengeance." Undergrowth laughed.

Undergrowth shot a vine and it hit Sam straight at the neck. Sam screamed in agony as she tried to fight of the invasive power in her mind. After a few minutes, she stop resisting as her black PJs has been replaced with her plant outfit and her eye has the black shadows and they turn pupiless green. Sam then had a cruel smile before tilting her head sideways and laughed.

"It's nice to see you two have decided to join us." Dan said.

"Hold on a second. Dan, may I see your Universal Gauntlet for just a second?" Dana asked.

"Why certainly, Dana." Dan said.

Dan took of his gauntlet off and handed to Dana. As soon as Dana puts it on her left arm, she immediately felt the power it had.

"Whoa, this gauntlet is powerful than I thought. Not exactly a fit for me." Dana said, amazed by the gauntlet's power.

Dana suddenly waved the gauntlet at Sam before firing a blue beam from the Gem of Fantasy at her. Sam's outfit was changed. She now had vines wrapped around her arms, had a helmet with horns on it, a rose at her chest, and was wearing a dark olive green outfit with high heels, which complement her figure. The vine on Sam's neck was also withdrawn from her.

"What was that for?" Undergrowth asked in confusion.

"Yeah, what did you do Dana?" Dan asked.

"A little improvement. Undergrowth, you no longer need your vines to control her, and off course, upgrade her uniform." Dana said as she hands the Universal Gauntlet back to Dan, which he had a cruel smile.

"Why, I'm impress, Dana. Good job." Dan said as he puts on the Universal Gauntlet back on his left arm.

"Why, thank you, Dan." Dana said before Dan and herself faced Sam and Tucker.

"Now tell us, what are you going to do to Danny?" Dan asked.

"DESTROY HIM!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

"And what are you going to do to Dani?" Dana asked.

"DESTROY HER!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

"And what are you going to do to the rest of Team Phantom?" Dan and Dana asked in unison.

"DESTROY THEM!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

Dan and Dana laughed maniacally.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Danny's face. It will be epic. It's a shame he will be killed by the woman he loves and his best friend. It will be a pleasant sight." Dan laughed.

"And it's a shame Dani will be killed by two people she is close to as she will die trying to protect her precious older twin brother." Dana laughed.

Both Dan and Dana continued to laugh maniacally as Undergrowth, Hotep-Ra, Prince Aragon and finally Sam and Tucker joined in the laughing spree as the Masters' Blasters and Fright Knight looks on.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I bet all of you are happy to finally see Plant Sam return and make her DPxMCU debut. As for her uniform upgrade, I was inspired by the last uniform design of adult Sam in Amethyst-Ocean's work 'Undergrowth Sam- Growing (AU)'. The Pharaoh Tucker Phantom thing is my idea. Anyway, uh-oh, Sam and Tucker under Dan and Dana's influence is not gonna be good. Things are gonna get intense now. Also, just like Captain Steve Rogers, starting now in this story and DPxMCU, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man will be members of Team Phantom now that they're involve in a ghost situation, so every time you hear Team Phantom in a chapter, it will also refer to Captain America's faction of Avengers as well. Please review. :)**


	26. Chapter 25: Unfortunate Enemy

**Once again, I apologized for the long wait. I am still busy working on this story's upcoming chapters before uploading this one and still am, so still expect some long waits before the next chapter is uploaded. I appreciate the patience.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and awesome review and the reaction from the Phantom Twins characters. :D**

 **SuperSonicBros123: True, and unexpected indeed. ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: Don't you mean Captain Marvel? She hasn't even made her MCU debut yet and won't appear till probably Infinity War.**

 **Kimera20: Yes it will, but that's just the beginning. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you :)**

 **Here's chapter 25 everybody.**

Chapter 25: Unfortunate Enemy.

The next morning at Fenton Works, everything was going at a frenzy for Team Phantom. Sam and Tucker are missing. Danny had call City Hall and the secretary said that she had seen Tucker the night before. Danny tried calling Tucker but ended up getting to voice mail. Dani had told Danny that Sam wasn't in her room when she and Danny came back from patrol and she thought Sam had gone to the bathroom, but when she woke up, Sam still wasn't in her room. The Mansons and Foleys are extremely worried on what has happened to Sam and Tucker. Tommy is still trying to locate the Tetrahedron while also trying to help with the situation. Danny is currently at the kitchen table talking to Dani, Valerie, Jazz, Steve, Clint, Sam Wilson, Wanda and Scott.

"So the secretary said she saw Tucker at his office?" Clint said.

"Yes, she said that Tucker was going to prep a speech and to prove to City Hall officials that Team Phantom is innocent. Afterwards, he told her to go home." Danny replied.

"And what about Sam?" Wanda asked.

"I thought she was at the bathroom when Danny and I came back from our night patrol. She wasn't in my room when I went to bed." Dani said.

"You think something bad might have happen to them?" Sam Wilson asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

"What if they were kidnapped by Dan and Dana? I mean, you said they can form portals with their hands." Clint said.

"I don't think kidnapping would be something Dan and Dana would do. Doesn't fit them." Danny replied.

"True, but finding a way to get to you two can, especially you, Danny." Valerie said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Danny asked, now with worry.

"Think about. What if they did kidnap them just so they can use them as bait for a trap for the two of you?" Valerie asked.

The realization started to hit Danny and Dani before going wide-eyed.

"Honestly, that's sound like they would do that." Dani said.

"If those two does something bad to them, I'm gonna make them pay!" Danny said as his eyes turn red, which startled the other Avengers.

"Danny, your eyes are red." Scott said.

At that moment, Danny runs to a nearby mirror and noticed that Scott was right. His eyes are indeed red, before turning back to their normal blue.

"You're right. What the heck?" Danny said.

"That happen during our battle against Dan and Dana last time. I got a picture of you." Jazz said as she showed a picture of Danny with his eyes red.

"And that happen in Siberia too." Steve said.

"What's happening to me? Hope I don't have Dan's influence." Danny said.

"I hope not. That happen to me as well. My eyes turned red at one point. I saw my reflection at a lake. It also happen when I somehow shot a flame through my hands." Dani said.

"That happen with me too. We might have to see Frostbite about this, Dani. I'm now concern about the red eye thing and flame on the both of us. He might give us answers." Danny said.

"No time to talk about that now. Right now, we need to find out what happen to Sam and Tucker and if Dan and Dana did kidnapped them." Clint said.

"You're right Clint." Danny said before turning to Dani. "Dani, call your friends to make sure they're okay. If they are, tell them to come here."

"Okay." Dani said before grabbing her cellphone and leaving to call her best friends.

"You might want to calm down a little bit, Danny. Don't let your anger get the best of you." Steve said.

"You're right, Cap." Danny sighed.

"We'll find Sam and Tucker, Danny." Jazz said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at City Hall, a ghost portal appeared and out came Dan, Dana, the Masters' Blasters and Tucker and Sam.

"What a nice morning it is for Danny to be stabbed by his two best friends and get destroyed once and for all." Dan said.

"And not to mention a day where Dani will die trying to save her brother, don't you think?" Dana said.

"Indeed, Dana." Dan said.

"So, what's the plan?" Vid asked.

"Yeah, how come Undergrowth, Vortex, Aragon and his men and Hotep-Ra didn't join us?" Download asked.

"They will. Patience my dear Download." Dana replied.

"And to answer your question Vid, first we need to lure Danny and his remaining team to a trap." Dan said.

"At City Hall?" Thrash asked.

"Why of course. I have my plan set against Dani." Dana said.

"I think it's time we send Danny and Dani a message." Dan said.

Dan then use the power from the Gem of Form and shot a yellow beam from his Universal Gauntlet to change the weather into stormy weather. Dan then shot a blue beam again to make the lighting bolts to form the DP logo.

"This should get their attention." Dan said.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Jacob, Venus and Sierra has just arrived at Fenton Works. Needless to say, they were surprised and excited to see and meet the rest of Steve's team of Avengers at Amity Park.

"So, I heard Sam and Tucker might have been kidnapped by Dan and Dana?" Jacob asked.

"Might, we don't know what happen to them, but if they did, we'll be ready." Dani said.

"You said it, girlfriend." Sierra said.

"Yeah, and you can beat Dana." Venus said.

Dani however noticed the worried look on Jacob's face.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Dani asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, are you sure you don't need extra help? I mean, you may have experience, but you are our best friend." Jacob asked.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. Come on, Venus. I have to talk to you about that thing." Sierra said.

"What thing?" Venus asked in confusion.

Sierra however dragged Venus out, leaving Dani and Jacob alone.

"Jacob, I'll be fine. It's better if you stay here." Dani said.

"But, what if you get hurt? Who's gonna save you if Danny or the others get hurt?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, look, I understand what you're trying to say, and I really appreciate you care for my safety, but I'll be fine. The reason I don't let you help me is because I care about your safety, and..." Dani said before looking at Jacob's eyes. Those same green eyes that beats her heart 1000 times fast. Dani grabbed Jacob's hand, making the two blush at contact. "You're very important to me, Jacob. I don't want to see you get hurt in a ghost fight. I can't imagine my life without you, and I..."

Jacob noticed how nervous Dani was. He had his hopes.

"I hate to see that." Dani said, not having mustered up the guts to tell him how she really feel before she blushed. "As well as Sierra and Venus."

Jacob masked down his hopes with a half smile before saying...

"Okay, I understand, but if something really happens, and you're extremely hurt, then I will come to your aid somehow. It saddens me to see you hurt and I will always protect you, Danielle. Till then, I stay behind the scenes." Jacob said.

Suddenly, the sky outside the nearby window becomes dark with dark clouds.

"Did the weather change all a sudden?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"That's odd. The forecast said it was suppose to be clear skies today." Dani said.

Dani went to look out the window and noticed the DP symbol that is being formed by lighting bolts.

"Uh, Danny, you might wanna look at this!" Dani called.

Danny and the others approached Dani to look out the window and noticed the symbol as well.

"What's going on?" Clint asked.

"It's them! They're here!" Danny said.

"Is it that where City Hall is?" Dani asked.

"I believe it is." Danny said.

"That means Dan and Dana has indeed kidnapped Sam and Tucker." Sam Wilson said.

"What do we do, son?" Jack asked.

"I got a feeling Dan and Dana are luring us to a trap. Doesn't matter, I can play the same game, too." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Dan and Dana knows that Steve is here, but they still don't know that you all are here as well." Danny said gesturing to Wanda, Clint, Scott and Sam Wilson. "So, we will give them a surprise."

"And I got a feeling Dan and Dana may have more allies if they kidnapped Sam and Tucker." Dani said.

"What do you mean, Dani?" Danny asked.

"Remember you told me stories on your past battles on how Tucker got mind controlled twice, by Tucker Phantom and Hotep-Ra, and Sam once by Undergrowth?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. Wait, are you saying Dan and Dana might have recruited..." Danny said.

"It's a possibility. This is Dan and Dana we're talking about here." Dani said.

"You might be right." Danny said.

"What's the plan?" Maddie asked.

"Here's what we'll do." Danny said as he tells the plan.

* * *

Back outside the entrance of City Hall, Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters were waiting for Team Phantom to show up when Dana noticed three black figures flying and approaching at top speed.

"Here comes the welcoming party." Dana said with a twisted grin.

At that moment, Danny, Dani and Valerie landed a few meters in front of the two evil ghosts while the Fenton RV stop a few meters away with their weapons drawn and Steve landing with his shield on the defensive. Unknown to Dan and Dana, Clint , Sam Wilson and Wanda were at a roof top a few meters away and Scott, being small, was positioning himself.

"Why our guests of honor are here." Dan said with a twisted grin.

"Enough talk! Where's Sam and Tucker?!" Danny demanded.

At that moment Dan snapped his fingers and Undergrowth and Hotep-Ra, along with Prince Aragon and his henchmen, suddenly appear.

"I think you might have remember them." Dana said.

"Guess you're right Dani." Danny muttered to Dani.

"As to answer your question." Dan said as he snapped his finger again.

At that moment, everyone gasped at horror at what they see. Undergrowth revealed Sam. Danny was expecting Sam to wear her plant outfit, not a new outfit which had vines wrapped around her arms, had a helmet with horns on it, a rose at her chest and was wearing a dark olive green outfit with high heels, which complement her figure. Her new look made her sinister and her eyes were glowing pupiless green and had black shadow. Hotep-Ra revealed Tucker and his monstrous Pharaoh Tucker Phantom form and holding Pharaoh Duulaman's Scarab Scepter.

"What did you do to them?" Steve asked.

"Oh, I just gave them their ghost powers back, and Dana made some improvements for Sam. No longer need Undergrowth's vines." Dan replied.

"What better way to kill you than being killed by the woman you loved and your best friend." Dana said.

"You monsters!" Danny said.

Suddenly, Tucker charged at full speed and grabbed Danny, taking him away from the scene.

"Danny!" cried Dani, Valerie and Steve.

Dani was about to go after Danny while Valerie and Steve were about to charge after Dan and Dana, but Sam appeared in front of them as her hands glowed green. Vines suddenly appeared and wrapped Valerie and Steve around a nearby tree.

"That's a brand new low for both of you!" Dani said.

"Oh please, we're in control here. And besides, while Tucker and Sam will kill Danny, there's 10 of us and 5 of you." Dana said.

"I figured you say that." Dani said with a smirk.

Suddenly, from a distance, Clint fires a anti-ghost arrow that Team Phantom provided for him and hits Dan's shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Dan said screams on agony as the arrow pierce his shoulder and electrocutes him as Dana looks in shock.

"You think Steve is the only Avenger here? Think again." Dani said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Scott jabs Dana in the face, knocking her down, as he goes to normal size. Clint fires another arrow to free Valerie and Steve from the vines.

"Let's head out." Clint ordered.

With that, Clint, Wanda and Sam Wilson heads towards City Hall. Meanwhile, Dan managed to grabbed the arrow and pulled it off of him as Dana gets back up. They turn to see Dani, Valerie, Steve and the rest of Steve's faction of Avengers.

"The Avengers!" Dan and Dana said in unison.

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Split up!" Dani ordered.

With that, the Avengers splits up.

"Get them!" Dan angrily ordered.

With that, Vid, Download, Thrash, Undergrowth, Aragon, Archer and Executioner Ghost and Hotep-Ra flies of to go after the Avengers.

"Dani, you go help Danny, I'll take on Dan and Dana." Valerie said.

"I'm afraid not." Dana said.

Suddenly, Dan uses his Universal Gauntlet to shoot a red beam from the Gem of Life at the statue of Danny. Suddenly, it came to life and gave a evil grin at Dani and Valerie.

"Let's see if you can get out of this first." Dan said. "Come, Dana, let's see what Sam and Tucker are doing to Danny."

With that, Dan and Dana flew off, leaving Dani and Valerie to deal with statue Danny.

"This is gonna be a long day and battle, isn't it?" Valerie asked.

"Yep." Dani replied.

With that, panic breaks out and the Battle of Amity Park begins.

 **That's the end of this chapter. No, the story is not ending if you were all thinking as you read the last 12 words of this chapter. We're not even close to the ending. Like I said, this story will be long, like 50 chapters long. Anyway, things are getting intense now. Please review. :)**


	27. Chapter 26: Team Phantom's Offensive

**I once again apologized for the long wait, been working on upcoming chapters and been very busy, but still expect long waits, so I thank you all for your patience. BTW, saw Spider-Man: Homecoming, awesome movie.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: I've planned for this story to be very long.**

 **KuriMaster13: Never heard of that character before.**

 **Kimera20: :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: If you're thinking of the red eye thing, no, they didn't. Remember, Danny first got the red eyes in Civil War. Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and once again love your Phantom Twins character reactions :)**

 **Voldemort (Guest): Impressive that you read all DPxMCU stories. You don't want to miss this one.**

 **Here's chapter 26 everybody.**

Chapter 26: Team Phantom's Offensive.

Danny crashed into the roof of Casper High after being attacked by Tucker, who, along with Sam, are being minded controlled by Tucker Phantom, Hotep-Ra and Undergrowth thanks to Dan and Dana. Danny has no choice but to somehow take them on alone since the rest of Team Phantom and small faction of Avengers are dealing with problems of their own. Danny was getting back up as Tucker and Sam landed nearby.

"Your death is imminent, unless you join us on Dan's and Dana's quest for world and Ghost Zone domination." Sam said with a sinister voice.

"No, I won't. This isn't you, guys." Danny said.

"Then die!" Tucker hollered.

Tucker use his scepter to fire a beam at Danny, causing him to crash into a air vent as Dan and Dana float in the distance.

"Give up Danny. You can't possibly win, now that the two people you care about are now our puppets." Dan said.

"And I know how close you are to them, meaning you won't harm them but they can hurt you." Dana said.

"You two have fun with Danny and make sure he suffers." Dan said.

"Yes master." Sam and Tucker said.

Danny slowly got back up before facing Dan, Dana and the mind controlled Tucker and Sam.

"You're right, Dana. I do care about Tucker and Sam. I am very close to them, especially Sam since she's my girlfriend. And I am not going to let them be your or Dan's puppets to kill me. You harm my best friend, and most of all, you've harmed my girlfriend, my true love, and you're gonna pay once I set them free!" Danny said.

Danny then immediately use his ice powers to freeze Tucker's feet before he faced Sam.

"Sam, you have to fight it, this isn't you!" Danny shouted.

"This is me, Danny, and I will fight and kill you for Dan and Dana." Sam said.

Sam launched several vines at Danny, but he quickly fired a ice ray to freeze the vines and shatter them. Sam gets enraged and fired more vines, but Danny keeps firing ice rays. Meanwhile, Tucker managed to break his feet free through the ice and immediately charged at Danny, knocking him down. Tucker then place his foot on Danny's chest, slowly crushing him.

"Tucker... stop! You... have to fight it! You're... my best friend!" Danny gasped.

"I have no friends, just victims, and I will kill you in the name of my masters Dan and Dana!" Tucker shouted.

Danny managed to go intangible and float through the roof.

"Where are you?! I will destroy you!" Tucker shouted.

However, Danny reemerged from the roof and gave Tucker a powerful right hook, sending him back.

"Sorry, Tucker." Danny said.

Sam came and started firing thorns at Danny. Danny managed to create a ecto shield and the thorns deflected away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Danny is facing against Sam and Tucker, Valerie and Dani is dealing with the evil Danny Phantom statue that Dan brought to life thanks to the Universal Gauntlet. The statue tried to crush Dani, but she quickly moved out of the way. Valerie shot some ecto beams from her hoverboard, but to no avail.

"This is getting on my nerves!" Dani said.

"You said it." Valerie said.

"I have an idea. Give me one of your grenades." Dani said.

"What are you gonna do?" Valerie asked as she hands Dani a grenade.

"Keep it distracted." Dani said as she flew in the opposite direction.

Valerie flew her hoverboard in order to distract the Danny Phantom statue. The statue tried to swipe and grab Valerie, but she managed to fly out of harms way. The statue yelled in anger unaware that Dani is flying towards it at high speed, releasing the pin of the grenade.

"Here, have some breath mints." Dani said as she drop the grenade into the statue's mouth.

The statue shallows the grenade and gave a evil smirk to Dani and Valerie, who were smirking back. Suddenly, the statue exploded into pieces.

"Hmm, maybe we should do that next time." Valerie said.

"Yeah, not easy to think when you're fighting for your life." Dani said. "I'll take care of Dana, you go help with the other new members of Team Phantom."

"On it. Good luck." Valerie said.

With that, the two girls fly off, but not before Dani spotted someone Danny and herself are familiar with and didn't expect to see anytime soon at Amity Park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint was currently fighting against the Archer Ghost as the two archers are currently shooting their arrows to hit their targets. Clint was currently taking cover behind a vehicle. Suddenly, Executioner ghost appeared suddenly and tried to kill him with his axe, but Clint quickly moved out of the way. Clint immediately placed an anti-ghost electric arrow at the back of Executioner Ghost's head, which shocks him. Archer Ghost tried to shoot an arrow to get the electric arrow off of his comrade, but Clint shoot an arrow of his own and strikes Archer Ghost's arrow. Clint shoots another arrow, but Archer Ghost flew out of the way.

"Might want to double check." Clint said with a smirk.

Archer Ghost suddenly gets struck by the same arrow, making him fall to the ground. Clint then shot four anti-ghost trap arrows, two at Archer Ghost and two at Executioner Ghost, making the two incapacitated.

"That should hold you two for a while." Clint said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam Wilson and Wanda are facing Prince Aragon, who is already in his dragon form. Sam Wilson was flying in his EXO-7 Falcon while shooting some ecto-blasters while Wanda was using her telekinesis powers and shooting hex bolts at Aragon. Wanda creates a red energy shield as Aragon tried to blow fire at her. Sam Wilson kicked Aragon in the face, barely making him stumble. Aragon tried to swing his tail, but Sam Wilson quickly flew out of the way. Wanda then use her psionic energy manipulation powers to knock Aragon down.

"No! I will not be beaten by a bunch of common and modern peasant filth!" Aragon roared.

"How bout this!" Sam Wilson said as he swooped in and grabbed the amulet of Aragon's neck.

Aragon then changed back into his Human like form. Wanda then use her powers to throw Aragon towards the wall of a building, knocking him out.

"That should deal with you for a while." Wanda said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were in the Fenton RV, decided to face Undergrowth. They were using their giant saw from their RV to slices the roots and plants that Undergrowth have already cover parts of the city. Undergrowth gets more enrage as Jack and Maddie slice off his roots and 'children'.

"Foolish flesh dwellers! Your man-made contraption is no match for the power of Undergrowth!" Undergrowth sneered.

Undergrowth launched several vines at the RV, but Jack managed to steer it out of the way. Maddie then activates a new weapon, aiming at Undergrowth.

"Fire!" Jack said.

"Taste cold, oversized weed!" Maddie said.

Maddie fires the new RV's weapon, which blast a ice ray at Undergrowth.

"Ahhh! Cold! Cold!" Undergrowth hollered.

"Time to chill out!" Maddie said as she sets the weapon to maximum power.

The weapon suddenly fire a very powerful ice ray, which struck Undergrowth in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" Undergrowth said as he turned from green to brown.

"I can't believe that worked." Jack beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another area of Amity Park, Scott was fighting against Download, and since he is using his shrinking and ant strength abilities, he has advantage in this fight.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?!" Download sneered.

"I'm just getting started." Scott said as he using his ant strength to bring Download down to the ground.

Download immediately got back up and tried to crush Scott, but Scott jumped and gave him a massive right hook, which made him stumble.

"I'm gonna kill you, shrink!" Download said.

Scott tried to punch his opponent again, but Download managed to catch Scott. Scott resized himself and head butted Download. Download punch Scott in the face and put him in a choke hold. Scott however shrink himself again and use his ant like strength to flip Download over. Scott resized himself once more and gave Download a powerful right hook which makes him unconscious.

* * *

Valerie is flying her hoverboard when she spotted Hotep-Ra. Filled with anger, she immediately dive in and attacked him, which got him off guard by her sudden appearance.

"What have you done to my Tucker?!" Valerie said as she aimed her blasters at him.

"Why I gave the Pharaoh more power, and with Tucker Phantom in control, he will be unstoppable." Hotep-Ra answered with a sinister grin.

"You along with Dan and Dana brought out the worst of him!" Valerie sneered.

"I think the masters and I brought the best of him, and there's nothing you or your love for him can do nothing about it." Hotep-Ra said.

"I can start by destroying you first." Valerie said.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Hotep-Ra said.

Vid suddenly attacked Valerie out of nowhere, which caught her off guard. The two girls suddenly went into martial arts combat. Vid swoop kicked Valerie, knocking her down. Valerie immediately got back up and managed to block Vid's incoming punch. Valerie then head butted Vid, knocking her back.

"Can't believe you would sell yourself out to Dan and Dana!" Valerie said.

"Please, I will have my revenge on Danny Phantom and restore the glory that was taken from me and my friends." Vid sneered.

"Dan and Dana are using you! They don't care about you or your friends. They only care for their selfish and murderous ways!" Valerie said.

"Really? 'Cause they would have killed me by now." Vid said before charging at Valerie with a kick.

Valerie block the kick, but Vid punched her in the chest. Vid took advantage and charged at Valerie with punches and kicks, but Valerie managed to block them all.

Meanwhile, a few feet from where Valerie and Vid were fighting, Steve was dealing with Thrash again. Thrash tried to punch Steve, but he raise his shield to block the punch. He noticed the nearby fight between the Red Huntress and Vid. He suddenly gets an idea.

"Valerie." Steve called.

"What is it, Cap?" Valerie asked.

"Keep heading towards my fight. I have an idea to defeat these two kids." Steve said as he punch Thrash in the face.

"On it." Valerie said as she block Vid's kick.

Both fights started to near towards one another. Once Steve and Valerie got close, Steve use his shield to block Vid's punch, which hurt her hand, while Valerie punch Thrash in the stomach, which knock some air out of him. Steve and Valerie took advantage. Steve threw his shield at Thrash, which knocks him out, and Valerie gave a powerful kick to Vid's face, which also knocks her out.

"Get to Danny, Cap." Valerie said.

"On it." Steve said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan and Dana were floating near Casper High School, watching the fight between Danny and his best friends, while also knowing the rest of Team Phantom are dealing with their allies, making Danny fight Sam and Tucker alone.

"Look at him. Having no choice but to face his best friend and the woman he loves." Dan laughed. "It's gonna be a wonderful sight when they kill him and his blood is spilled."

"It will be splendid when they get out of our control and scream when they see the blood of their best friend that they killed." Dana said.

"Not as splendid as this!" Dani said as she appeared in front of Dana and speared her away from Dan. The two crashed at the street below.

"A head on attack? I'm impressed Dani, but not good enough." Dana said.

"We'll see about that!" Dani said.

Dani and Dana flew towards one another before the two brought their fists and collided with one another, creating a shock wave, which knocks them down. The two immediately got back up and Dani shot an energy blast, but Dana swooped it with her hand. Dani's eyes suddenly turned light blue and shot and ice ray while Dana countered with a fire blast.

"Please, your ice powers is useless against me!" Dana said.

"You can call me weak all you want, but I'm gonna find a way to beat you once and for all!" Dani said.

Dani threw a kick at Dana, but she easily caught it. Dana lifted Dani in the air and started swinging her around like a rag doll before tossing her. Dana walked towards Dani as she staggered to her feet.

"Face it, Dani, you can't beat me, and you can't save your precious older twin brother." Dana said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I will. I will beat YOU!" Dani shouted as she unleashed a high pitch Ghostly Wail!

Dani's unexpected Ghostly Wail took Dana completely off guard and surprised as it slammed her and send her flying several yards.

"That was awesome! I got my Ghostly Wail!" Dani said in excitement.

"That's impossible! You shouldn't get that power by now!" Dana said.

"I guess things changes when time streams gets altered, and the future isn't set in stone as you think it is." Dani said with a confident smirk.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Dana said as she charged at Dani and the fight continues.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Them cliffhangers, lol. I want to save the best in the next chapter. Anyway, please review. :)**


	28. Chapter 27: Retreat

**I apologized once again for the long wait. Been busy, struggling with an eye condition called Keratoconus. Got a appointment on that soon so we'll see what happens. Also been improving on renderings that you can see on my deviantart page, and of course, working on this story's upcoming chapters, especially one that is very long. BTW, check out mikaela2015's fanfic The Phantom Twins Season 4. She recently uploaded two part chapters titled The Ultimate Return and it's awesome. Read her fanfics, especially her Phantom Twins series. They're awesome and got DPxMCU references. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers and fans.**

 **Terra (Guest): Because it's awesome and a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ;)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you and there will be more. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Here you go. :)**

 **Rafia Binta Ali: Thank you so much my friend. Appreciate it. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks. BTW, it's okay if you forgot the Phantom Twins reaction in your review. :)**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 27 everybody.**

Chapter 27: Retreat.

Back at Fenton Works, Jazz was communicating with Team Phantom, giving them information on their positions as well as where the ghosts are. Tommy was taking a small break from searching for the Tetrahedron while Jacob, Sierra and Venus looked on. Jazz noticed the worried look on Jacob's face.

"Don't worry, Jacob. Dani will be fine." Jazz said.

"I know. It's just that what if she gets extremely hurt and no one is close to help her?" Jacob said.

"Don't worry, I have confidence in her. I know she'll be fine." Jazz said.

"I hope so." Jacob said before whispering "Dani, please, be careful. I can't afford to lose you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battle, Steve was running towards Casper High, heading to help Danny, who is dealing with Tucker and Sam. Before he can reach the campus, he raises his shield to deflect a ecto-energy blast. He is then met by Dan.

"Face it, Captain." Dan said before firing a ray at Steve, which he use his shield to deflect the blast. "You can't possibly beat me, just like your alternate self in my timeline. The people Danny cares about are now my puppets, and I will not have anyone interfere."

"Maybe not, but I am willing to die try." Steve said before throwing his shield at Dan.

The two then go into combat. Dan blast beams but Steve throws his shield again, hitting Dan, before kicking his shield, making it lodge at Dan's body.

"Stop it!" Dan said as he grabbed the shield and threw it towards Steve, hitting him and making him crashed into the ground.

Steve immediately got back up and charged towards Dan while grabbing his shield. Dan shot some ghost rays, but Steve use his shield to block them. Steve strike Dan with his shield, but Dan retaliated with a powerful right hook to Steve's face. Steve counter strike Dan to the face before Dan blast Steve with an ecto ray.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani continue to battle against Dana. Dani blast Dana with a ghost ray, but she stumbles a bit.

"Your powers are weak! You think you can beat me? Even with your newly acquired Ghostly Wail? You haven't seen what I'm capable off." Dana said before shooting a powerful ghost ray at Dani, making her retreat.

"I may not be that strong, but I never fight alone." Dani said, making Dana confused.

Suddenly, Dana screams in pain as she gets shocked from a Stinger that was fired by Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow!

"Don't underestimate your younger self. She has potential." Natasha said.

"Widow!" Dana growled.

Dana flew towards Natasha while she stood her ground. Natasha then press the Widow symbol on her belt just as Dana touched her, resulting in Dana once again screaming in agony.

"A Specter Deflector?!" Dana grunted.

"Something Danny added to my arsenal after New York." Natasha said.

"You were always smarter than I gave you credit for, but that doesn't mean I can kill you, just like your alternate self from Dan's and my timeline." Dana said.

Dana however gets blasted by Dani, sending her back a few feet.

"Nice." Natasha said with a smirk.

"You do realized Danny and the others won't be too fond seeing you here, right?" Dani asked.

"I know. I have reasons though." Natasha said.

Dani and Natasha were suddenly separated by Dana's fire blast.

"Now I'm really gonna enjoy killing you again Natasha." Dana said in anger. "And since you enjoy shocking people, I brought a little shocker myself."

Suddenly, laughter can be heard through the stormy clouds as Vortex appears.

"Time to give you a little shock!" Vortex said with an evil grin.

"Evade!" Dani hollered.

At that moment, Vortex unleashed rounds of lighting bolts at Natasha and Dani. There were some close calls until one bolt hit one of Natasha's Widow Bite Stingers, which set off an electric discharge.

"Ahh!" Natasha screamed as she took off her stinger.

Meanwhile, Dani tried her best to stop Vortex, but her regular powers and ice powers were no match for him, giving Dana the opportunity to shock her with the Ghost Stinger. Vortex does the same with a lighting bolt. Dani screams in agony and pain from Dana's Ghost Stinger and Vortex's lighting strike before falling to the street below. Dana landed nearby, laughing as Dani struggled to get back up.

"Look at you. Can't even get up. Shame that you won't be able to protect your brother, or the other Avengers." Dana said before facing Vortex. "Finish her."

"With pleasure, Master Dana." Vortex said with a sinister grin as Dana started to walk away.

Vortex was charging up a powerful bolt of lighting as Dani struggled to get up. Before Vortex can deliver the final blow to Dani, a bright rainbow like energy beam appeared from the sky. Dani realized that the beam is the Bifrost, coming from Thor's far away home world of Asgard. When the beam disappeared, Dani saw and recognized Asgardian draugr warriors Halvar, Ragnar, and Grabacr, but there were two others, one male and one female, who is wearing different armor, Dani has never seen them before. Dani also noticed Grabacr holding a familiar looking glowing red sphere. A second Sfär!

"And the She-Phantom shall receive the power of the Asgardian draugr at a time she and Phantom shall face their inner demons." Halvar said.

"And she shall receive it now!" Grabacr said as he opens the Sfär.

As soon as Grabacr opened the Sfär, a beam of bright blue ecto energy shoots at Dani.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dani screamed as the energy engulfs her and creates a swirling vortex.

The scream and bright light caught Dana's attention as she slowly turns around. Dana, along with Vortex, saw the Asgardian draugrs as well as the bright blue swirling ecto vortex where Dani would be standing. The vortex disappears, showing Dani glowing in dark blue energy. She then open her eyes, which are now dark blue. She then look in anger at Dana and Vortex.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news, I finally have Asgardian ghost powers. The bad news, I have Asgardian ghost powers!" Dani hollered.

Vortex tried to strike Dani with lighting, but she immediately took off in the air, creating a bright blue vortex that surrounded her and Vortex, as the female Asgardian draugr grabbed Natasha and took her with the others. Valerie, Clint, Wanda, Scott and Sam Wilson arrived to see the swirling vortex.

"Whoa!" Valerie hollered.

Vortex looks up to see Dani, with her eyes now pupiless dark blue and anger on her face. Dani then form a very large blue ecto-energy ball. She shoots the ecto ball at Vortex. Vortex retaliated by shooting some lighting, but Dani swipe them away with her hand.

"Time to finish this!" Dani said.

Dani dived down towards Vortex as she builds up energy. Vortex shot lighting while Dani shot the Asgardian Energy Flash. As soon as she got close enough, she unleashed the Asgardian Shockwave, which knocked Vortex out. Dani landed at street and faced Dana. Dani then shot an Asgardian Energy Flash at Dana, which send her crashing into a nearby building.

"That felt good." Dani said with a smirk.

"Now's not the time to be cocky, She-Phantom. Dark Phantom is dealing with one of your friends." the female Asgardian draugr said.

"Who are you?" Dani asked.

"No time for introductions, She-Phantom. We must get Phantom, your friend and fall back." Ragnar said.

"Okay then." Dani said. "Valerie, get Scott, Sam, Clint, Wanda and Natasha back to Fenton Works. I'll get Danny and Steve."

"What about Sam and Tucker? We can't leave them." Valerie said.

"At this current state, rescuing Lord Foley and Lady Manson will be impossible until we can find a way to get them back to normal." the unnamed male Asgardian draugr said.

"Okay, go. Get Danny and Steve." Valerie said.

With that, Dani flew off to get Danny and Steve. She noticed Dan pummeling Steve.

"Get away from him!" Dani said.

Dani eyes suddenly turned red and shot a fire blast at Dan, making him crash at a nearby car and saving Steve.

"How did I do that?" Dani said as she looked at her hands and her eyes return to their normal green.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was getting pummeled by Pharaoh Tucker Phantom and Plant Sam. Danny had managed to evade a vine before facing his best friend and his girlfriend once more.

"Your death is imminent. Prepare to die." Plant Sam said as she approached Danny.

"Sam, wake up. You got to fight it! Tucker, you too, you're my best friend!" Danny said.

"You're not my best friend! You're my enemy and I will kill you!" Pharaoh Tucker Phantom said.

"I am awake, and I will put a hole into your chest!" Plant Sam said before she was about to deal the final blow.

Danny however managed to dodge the death blow. Tucker then jumped into the air in order to crush Danny, but Danny's eyes suddenly turned red and blasted Tucker with a fire blast. However, the sudden force of impact cause the roof to collapse, and Danny, Sam and Tucker crashed through the school until they reached the boiler room and crashed into a boiler. The pressure from the boiler started to rise up, which the three noticed. Danny put up an energy shield around himself and Sam and Tucker just before the boiler exploded in a massive explosion, destroying half of the school, sending them flying. Dan and Dana recovered from Dani's attack when they saw the explosion and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker flying. Danny, Sam and Tucker landed at the football field.

"How did I do that?" Danny said as he looks at his hand as his eyes returned to their normal green.

Danny got up and saw Sam and Tucker unconscious. Danny check to make sure they were alive when he felt them breathing.

"I got to get them back to Fenton Works." Danny said just as Dani appeared.

"Danny, we have to retreat now." Dani said.

"What about Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"We can't. We have incoming and we need a new plan to save them." Dani said as she saw Dan and Dana approaching.

"Okay." Danny said as he looks at the unconscious Sam and Tucker. "Don't worry I'll be back for you guys." Danny said before giving the unconscious Plant Sam a kiss at the lips. "And I'll be sure to get you back." Danny said before he and Dani took off.

Dan and Dana arrived and watched the two Phantoms flee, before looking at the unconscious Plant Sam and Pharaoh Tucker Phantom. Dan then use his Universal Gauntlet to revive Undergrowth, Vortex, Prince Aragon and his minions and his amulet as Hotep-Ra landed. Dana then opened a portal.

"You may win this battle, Danny, but we'll be back. You can count on it." Dan said.

"And don't think you've won this Dani, even with your new powers. This isn't over yet. In fact, it's just the beginning." Dana said before she, Dan and everyone else entered the portal with Plant Sam and Pharaoh Tucker Phantom.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Team Phantom could save Sam and Tucker, but now got reinforcements, in the form of the Asgardian draugr allies from DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRUAGR, include two new ones. What will happen next. Stay tuned and please review. :)**


	29. Chapter 28: Fire Powers and New Threat

**KuriMaster13: Thanks, I'll be sure to improve.**

 **Kimera20: And ready for action. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thanks and once again love the Phantom Twins reactions. :D**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you ^^**

 **61394: Those chapters were the point.**

 **Here's chapter 28 everybody.**

Chapter 28: Fire Powers and New Threat.

Dan and Dana returned to their lair with Sam, Tucker, the Masters' Blasters, Hotep-Ra, Prince Aragon and his minions, Vortex and Undergrowth where Nocturne and Fright Knight were waiting.

"Archer Ghost, Executioner Ghost, get Tucker and Sam healed. We'll need them again for the next battle, but heal Tucker faster. I need his tech genius to power up that machine for the Tetrahedron." Dan ordered.

Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost takes Sam and Tucker to the healing room as Dana faced Dan.

"I am so furious right now. First, Dani managed to obtain the Ghostly Wail, which caught me off guard. But, I'm more furious as the fact that a certain group of warrior ghosts from a certain far away Ghost Zone dimensional plane that is connected to a very far away world just had to come to Earth and give Dani Asgardian ghost powers and fight against us!" Dana said in fury.

"Asgard!" Dan growled.

"And their dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone." Dana growled before having that same evil grin. "Doesn't matter. This will be more interesting, now that these Asgardian ghosts are now involved. Tell me, Dan, have you ever fought ghosts from another and far away dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone like the Asgardian draugrs in your timeline?"

"No. I never knew there were alien worlds at the time. After I exist out of time and escaped I learn about those far away worlds, but I never knew that there were other far away dimensional planes in the Ghost Zone connected to those worlds until that Ghost Zone Convergence 4 years ago. But, it will be a pleasure to fight these powerful Asgardian ghosts. It would be nice if we could take over and destroy those other alien worlds in the cosmos like Asgard, but we don't have the technology for that. Well it doesn't matter anyway, Earth will be ours for the taking. If anyone else from those others alien worlds, like that fool Thor from Asgard, tries to save Earth and stop us, then we will show them our wrath." Dan said.

"Be careful. Seems that they send Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir and Siv. I fought them twice, many years ago." Fright Knight said.

"When?" Dan said.

"When Pariah Dark got defeated and during All Hollow's Eve in the Middle Ages. They defeated me." Fright Knight said.

"Well, don't worry Fright Knight. You will have the pleasure to face them again, like you told us." Dana said with a grin.

"Anyway, we need to come up with a new plan to destroy Team Phantom. We never expected the rest of Steve Rogers' Avenger faction to show up and become part of them." Vid said.

"You are absolutely right, Vid. Danny and Steve had the nerve to call in their Avenger faction to stop us." Dan said.

"Don't worry. They got lucky, but we'll beat them, you'll see." Thrash said.

"And you will. They have no idea what they're up against, but we do, if only you can see what we did to them in our timelines." Dana said.

"Anyway, we should get working for our quest. We're gonna need Tucker to help us if we want to get our army to our dimensional plane." Dan said.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Jazz, Jacob, Sierra, and Venus were patching up the team while Ida, Tommy, the Johnsons, Foleys and Mansons look on, and Danny and Dani had just finished telling about the battle, and Sam and Tucker.

"That's terrible. Kidnapping Sam and Tucker to be their pawns is a new low for them!" Jazz said.

"Tell me about it." Danny said.

"They will pay for kidnapping my Sammy-kins!" Pamela said.

"Same for my son!" Maurice said.

"Now on bright side, I got my Ghostly Wail and Asgardian ghost powers." Dani said.

"Yeah, Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, it's great to see you all again." Danny said.

"It's an honor to once again assist you, Phantom, She-Phantom, She-Phantom's friends, your family, and your Avenger friends. Thor has said a lot about you back at Asgard." Grabacr said.

"Hey, Danny, how's that these ghosts can roam Asgard? The ghosts here don't get access, unless they're friendly." Steve asked.

"We draugrs have access to our home world. Asgard and its draugr world realm have good relations. We are united. We fight for Asgard and our domain." Halvar said.

"Anyway, who are these two?" Dani asked about the unnamed male and female Asgardian draugr warriors.

"We'll let them introduce." Halvar said.

The male Asgardian ghost approached first before placing his fist on his chest and bowed before. He had dark blue eyes and a black beard.

"Greetings. I am Ofnir. I've read about you all in the Phantom Prophecy and hearing about your battles against evil Midgardian draugrs and Pariah Dark. Certainly have my tremendous respect. I am also Grabacr's brother." Ofnir said.

"That's your brother?" Danny asked.

"Yes. We both died during the First Battle at Svartalfhiem against the Dark Elves thousands of years ago." Grabacr said.

"I feel bad for your mother." Dani said.

"And what a coincidence, two brothers having the same names as the two Belkan fighter squadrons from Ace Combat 5." Danny said.

"Yeah, I know." Dani said.

The female Asgardian ghost approached before placing her fist on her chest and bowed before standing up. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing armor that looks the same as Thor's friend Lady Sif.

"And I am Lady Siv, Warrior of the Asgardian plane. It is a great honor to serve and protect those that are important in the Phantom Prophecy." Siv said.

"Wow, your name is like Lady Sif, Thor's friend that I've heard about." Dani said.

"Siv with a V, not F. But I understand your confusion, She-Phantom." Siv said with a smile.

"I don't recall seeing you two during the Ghost Zone Convergence four years ago." Danny said.

"Siv and I were at the Haragon dimensional plane, which is beyond the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil when we heard what Gunne and Geir did. Needless to say, we were impress that you both defeated them and stop their mind control." Ofnir said.

"Anyway, it's a shame what has happened to Lord Foley and Lady Manson. They must be rescued from the Dark Phantoms immediately." Ragnar said.

"Many reasons why it was the perfect time for She-Phantom to received the powers of the Asgardian draugr, starting a new chapter and era of the Phantom Prophecy." Grabacr said.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

"In the Phantom Prophecy, both Phantom and She-Phantom are the major figures. It doesn't just talk about Phantom himself, it also talk about you She-Phantom and your glorious battles and adventures and protecting the Earth. You, along with Phantom, are respected among our people back at Asgard and the Asgardian plane. You Phantoms are indeed Guardians of Midgard, Saviors of the Ghost Zone." Grabacr said.

"The Phantom Prophecy mainly talks about the Phantoms. In other words; you two, the Phantom Twins, as you two like to be referred. You two are legends." Halvar said.

"Cool!" Dani said. "Wait, how come you never told me this before?"

"We had to wait till the time was right." Ragnar said.

"Will you help save my granddaughter?" Ida asked.

"You're Lady Manson's grandmother, correct?" Siv asked.

"Yes." Ida replied.

Siv goes down on one knee before placing her hand on Ida's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will make sure Lady Manson, along with Lord Foley, are back and safe in our hands." Siv reassured.

"What about the Tetrahedron and Dan and Dana?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I heard they are gonna use it to find some gem." Sierra said.

"Yes, our plane's Gatekeeper Rigr was aware about it and told us about it, which is why we also came to Earth. The Dark Phantoms are gonna use it to find the Reality Gem of Infinity, but they're gonna use it for other sinister purposes." Halvar asked.

"I knew it!" Danny said.

"What purposes?" Wanda asked.

"The Dark Phantoms now has an army, called the Harvesters. They're not part of the Nine Dimensional Planes or connected to any world." Ragnar replied.

"The Harvesters?" Ida said in horror.

"They've returned?" Tommy asked in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Siv asked.

"Danny, Dani and Jazz's grandfather Harry Fenton, Sam's grandfather Benjamin, and I fought against them 69 years ago when they had a alliance with another person we knew and attacked and kidnapped Ida here." Tommy replied.

"Rigr told us something about that. Some Human had the Tetrahedron and had helped from the Harvesters, but for some reason, he couldn't be seen when the Tetrahedron got activated once from the Human world." Siv said.

"He got sucked into the Ghost Zone, from what Harry had told me." Tommy said.

"So, about these Harvester ghosts?" Clint asked.

"They are very brutal draugr beings. 800 years ago, they and their queen tried to harvest all the dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone, including the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil, and harvest any resources they can get their hands on, as well as terrorize the worlds that these dimensional planes connect, including Earth, but we Asgardian draugrs drove them back to their home domain." Halvar said.

"I suspect Fright Knight talked to their queen for the Dark Phantoms." Ofnir said.

"Fright Knight? You all know him?" Dani asked.

"Yes, we fought him twice thousands of years ago. Looks like he hasn't learned his lesson from his last defeats." Ofnir said.

"Anyway, the Harvesters are from a far away dimensional plane outside of Paranormal Yggdrasil called the Keep and are ruled by their queen name Hertha. Looks like Hertha and her Harvester army are gonna help the Dark Phantoms win the Earth and Ghost Zone, but this means she is attempting her third harvest on Earth." Halvar said.

"We gotta stop them." Scott said.

"And we will. But, we all are off guard and you need a plan to rescue Lord Foley and Lady Manson." Siv said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Sam Wilson asked.

"You know, we can use the Fenton Ghost Catcher on Tucker, like Danny did the first time from what he told me." Maddie said.

"But what about Sam? She doesn't have a ghost half and Dan must have use the Universal Gauntlet to improve her power where Undergrowth doesn't need his vines to control her mind. So how are we suppose to get Sam out of Undergrowth's mind control?" Dani asked.

"Simple, Dani. We have Wanda to do that. She has the power to control and manipulate minds. If she can manipulated my mind, along with the others, except Clint and Scott here, and control peoples minds like she did to the locals of Sokovia to evacuate the city two years ago, then she can use her mental manipulation powers to reverse the effects Dan's Universal Gauntlet and free Sam from Undergrowth's control. Heck, her powers are powerful enough to reverse the effects of Vision's Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones." Danny said.

"Infinity Stones?" Venus, Sierra and Jacob asked in confusion.

"The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Danny replied.

"They are six immensely powerful objects, powerful than the Reality Gems themselves." Dani said.

"You know that 'cause I told you and everyone else about those stones after Ultron got destroyed." Danny said.

"And you know about the stones 'cause Thor told you and the other Avengers about it after Vision's birth, from what you told me." Dani said with a smirk.

"Anyway, Danny is right. I was able to use my mental manipulation powers to reverse the effects of the Mind Stone and free Doctor Helen Cho two years ago." Wanda said.

"Well then, we must be prepared. The Harvesters haven't arrived at the Midgardian plane yet, but I suspect the Dark Phantoms will launch their next attack soon, and once again use Lord Foley and Lady Manson as their pawns against you Phantom." Grabacr said.

"Uh, Danny, don't forget what's been happening to the two of us." Dani said.

"Oh thanks, Dani. Listen, one more thing, can you all explain this?" Danny asked.

Danny and Dani close their eyes for a moment before they open again, this time their eyes being red and they raise their fists, which one was glowing red and the other in flames.

"Well, it seems that you are developing your ghost fire powers." Ragnar said.

"WHAT?!" Danny and Dani hollered.

"How can we have fire powers if we have ice cores?" Dani asked.

"Simple, your ice core is your main core, but when you are angered or distressed, the inner fire core that is contained within your ice core get triggered, hence explain why your eyes and powers glow red. Once you finish using your fire powers, your fire core gets returned back to your ice core. Odd though, your hair is suppose to go in flames." Halvar said.

"So, this is a new power? Like, we now have both ice and fire powers?" Danny asked.

"Exactly. As a matter of fact, the Phantom Prophecy had stated that the Phantoms were to receive ghost fire powers by anger or distress. However, anger and distress won't trigger your fire powers for long. Once you mastered these powers and control the use of both your ice and fire powers, then anger and distress won't be necessary. Your fire abilities will be normalized in due time. As a matter of fact, soon." Halvar explained.

"So we're not under the influence of Dan and Dana? I mean, they both have red eyes and flaming hair." Dani asked.

"No, but your red eyes and pending flaming hair can be a reminder of your inner demons and on what you two could have become had you made the wrong choices." Halvar replied.

"Good." Dani said.

"Guess that explains why our bodies also felt hot, like being cold when gaining our ice powers." Danny said. "Well, team, we should get some rest and prep for the next attack and Harvesters' arrival, as well as to discuss on how to save Tucker and Sam. And, Natasha, I'll need to talk to you later."

"I think what's gonna be about, and I'll be willing to listen." Natasha said.

Later that night, Danny was confronting Natasha on her sudden presence at Amity Park while the other Avengers look on. Natasha understands Danny's mood toward her.

"So, why are you here?" Danny asked sternly.

"Help you prove you and Dani's innocence. Heard about you two on TV." Natasha said.

"As much as I appreciate you helping Steve, Barnes and myself escaping Leipzig and helping Dani out, you still sign the Sokovia Accords, which gives me good reason to be suspicious of your motives." Danny said sternly.

"Like I said, I want to help, and that I haven't seen any big action in a while. Although we weren't on good terms last year, I kept a distance. When I found out about you and Danielle, I had to help prove your innocence." Natasha said. "And I'm on the run too."

"You really want to do this?" Danny asked, which Natasha nodded. "Okay, but I'll be keeping a eye on you."

Danny then press a button on the wall, which open a small lair.

"Here's your Team Phantom Black Widow outfit and ghost hunting gear. Welcome to Team Phantom, Natasha." Danny said.

Danny hands Natasha the outfit and gear. The outfit was just like her previous outfits, but it had the two very dark black DP logos to the sides. She also had some Fenton Works ghost hunting equipment, which include specialized Black Widow Stingers design to harm ghosts and a new Black Widow Specter Deflector.

"Thanks, Danny." Natasha said as she eyes the rest of Steve's faction.

"Guess we will have a long talk, huh?" Natasha said.

"Yep." Clint said.

"Well, you all should get some rest." Danny said.

One hour later, while everyone is asleep, Danny woke up as he couldn't sleep. He decided to walk outside to the backyard, still wearing his PJs, where he spotted Dani, also wearing her red PJ pants and her blue tank top and her hair flowing down.

"You look great with your hair like that." Danny said.

"I've been thinking of not wearing my hair in a ponytail. Sure, it's a girl thing, but it reminds me of you know who." Dani said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"So, why are you here?" Dani asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Danny said.

"Same." Dani said.

Danny sat next to Dani as she noticed the worry look on his face.

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll rescue Sam." Dani said. "And Tucker."

"I hope so. Sam means everything to me." Danny said. "And Tucker's my best friend."

"I know. We'll get them back." Dani said.

"What about you Dani? I can tell that something is bothering you." Danny said.

"Nothing, it's just that Jacob is starting to feel a little overprotective for me. He said that he wants to help me in the ghost fights and that he'll do anything to protect me and that he doesn't like to see me hurt." Dani replied.

"You think he likes you back?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I have my hopes up, but I don't know." Dani replied.

"How bout I talk to him about it, as well as helping you in ghost fights." Danny said.

"You talk to Jacob about me?" Dani said with a sly look. "Everybody knows about your overprotective brother nature."

"Well, you know me." Danny said.

"Just don't scare him." Dani said.

"Can't make any promises." Danny said.

"Anyway, us having ghost fire powers?" Dani said.

"I never thought I would hear that. It scared me since Dan and Dana has fire cores." Danny said.

"I wonder how our flaming hair would look like?" Dani said.

"Probably similar to them. But we'll find out once our eyes turn red again. Not to mention we can blast both flames and red ecto rays." Danny said.

"So, what will our new pending fire power be called?" Dani asked.

"How bout the Phantom Flame?" Danny asked.

"Phantom Flame. I like it." Dani said.

"Hopefully, we can master it faster instead of using our anger or distress." Danny said.

"Yeah." Dani said.

"Anyway, we should get to bed. We're gonna need our energy for the next attack." Danny said.

With that, the two Fenton twins heads back inside to get some sleep, 'cause soon, they will make sure they get Sam and Tucker back.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. That's right, the Harvesters from THE FENTON CHRONICLES are coming back and Danny and Dani having ghost fire powers. The Phantom Flame name is inspired from a drawing by Butch showing Danny having fire powers, one called the Phantom Flame. And Danny is not the only major figure in the Phantom Prophecy, Dani is too. The Phantom Prophecy mostly talks about Danny (Phantom) and Dani (She-Phantom). This explains why Danny and Dani are the main characters of the DPxMCU series. Also, if you have seen how Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir and Siv looks like, be sure to check them out in my Deviantart page. Anyway, please review. :)**


	30. Chapter 29: Rescuing Tucker

**Before I reply to my fellow reviewers, I must give a heads up to anyone that lives in North America. On August 21, 2017, there will be a solar eclipse. This is a event you don't want to miss cause the next time it will pass over North America will be in the year 2024. As for myself living in Florida, I'm definitely not missing it. Never saw one in my life, so this will be a first for me. Anyway, replying to my loyal reviewers and DPxMCU fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you :)**

 **Kimera20: Heck yeah! :D**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and once again love the Phantom Twins character reactions :D**

 **Here's chapter 29 everybody.**

Chapter 29: Rescuing Tucker.

At Dan's and Dana's lair the next day, Dan and Dana are coming up with a new plan to cause much destruction and to destroy Team Phantom and the small faction of Avengers while waiting for Tucker to finish the machine for the Tetrahedron.

"It is finish, Master Dan and Master Dana. Soon, the Tetrahedron can activate a portal and your Harvester army will arrive." Tucker said.

"Excellent. Good job, Tucker." Dana said with a sinister grin. "Now come, it's time to discuss our next attack."

Soon, everyone gathered at the main table to discuss on the next attack on Amity Park.

"Okay, here what will happen. Tucker will bring Hotep-Ra and Vortex and attack the northern part of the city. Sam and Undergrowth will attack the southern part of the city. While the rest of us stay put. Let's see how Team Phantom respond to our low numbers." Dan said.

"That's a brilliant idea, Dan, but I suspect only Danny, Dani and Valerie will only show up. So what do we do about the others?" Dana asked.

"They will group together eventually, and then, we will destroy them all in one spot." Dan said before opening a portal to Amity Park and flew in before the others followed.

Once Dan, Dana and their forces appear out of the portal, Dan then faced Sam, Tucker, Hotep-Ra, Undergrowth and Vortex.

"Cause as much destruction as you want. When Team Phantom shows up, destroy them all." Dan ordered.

With that, Tucker, Hotep-Ra, and Vortex head for the north while Sam and Undergrowth head for the south.

At the northern part of Amity Park, Pharaoh Tucker Phantom, Hotep-Ra and Vortex's arrival has cause panic.

"Hotep-Ra, use the scepter. I want to destroy Danny with my bare hands." Tucker said as he throws the Scarab Scepter to the mummy ghost.

"As you wish my Pharaoh." Hotep-Ra said as he uses the scepter to cause chaos.

"It's time to give this pathetic Human town a mighty twister and some hail!" Vortex hollered.

Suddenly, Vortex summons a powerful tornado as it starts to cause destruction to the area, picking up cars, destroying buildings and sends large chunks of hail as they smash to the streets below, causing people to run for their lives. Tucker was smashing cars and nearby objects while calling for Danny and Dani to fight. Vortex summon some lighting bolts and struck power lines and buildings, setting them on fire. Vortex laughed manically as people were trying to avoid the lighting bolts, power lines, the large chunks of hail and flying debris from the tornadoes and burning buildings. Tucker smashed through building walls and breathing out green fire, setting more buildings and cars on fire.

Meanwhile, at the southern part of the town, Undergrowth and Plant Sam's presence has also cause chaos and panic. Undergrowth looked at disgust as the people started running for their lives.

"My daughter. Look at these disgusting flesh walking animals! There is no purpose for them except restoring our pride and nourishment of our children's growth! Soon, we will turn this world and its steel and concrete jungles into a real nourish jungle, starting with this pathetic steel and concrete town!" Undergrowth declared.

"Yes, father." Sam said.

Sam rose from her plant throne before she along with Undergrowth shot vines at the panicked people and control their minds and brainwash them. Undergrowth also threw spike projectiles to destroy buildings, use his chlorokinesis powers to control all plant life, and shoot spores to put other people to sleep before trapping them in plant pods so that they can be fed to the plants.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fenton Works, Team Phantom, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Tommy, the Foleys, Mansons and Johnsons were prepping for the day and watching the news while Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir and Siv are all itching to see some action. With Steve's faction of Avengers and Natasha now members of Team Phantom, they were either prepping their gear or training to improve their ghost fighting skills with the Phantom Twins Danny and Dani. Dani was talking to Natasha while training her.

"You think Danny would ever forgive me for my actions?" Natasha asked.

"That's up to Danny to decide. What you did is what you thought was right. Give Danny some time, as well as the rest of the Avengers. Maybe someday, the Avengers will settle their differences and be united again, especially during a non-ghost world ending event." Dani said.

Suddenly, Valerie appeared at the stairs at the lab.

"Uh, guys, you might want to see this." Valerie said with worry.

Everyone head up the stairs towards the living room to see the TV. The heroes was watching a breaking news report on a ghost attack. The image shows a violent storm, vines covering buildings, destroyed cars, buildings and power lines. They also show people running for their lives before getting hit by a vine. Danny also recognized Vortex, Hotep-Ra and Undergrowth, as well as Pharaoh Tucker Phantom and Plant Sam, but Dan and Dana are nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like Vortex hasn't changed since his last defeat when we've all met." Ragnar said.

"Pitiful for a Midgardian draugr." Siv said.

"Jazz, you're our eyes in the sky, where are they at?" Danny asked.

"They're in two positions. Vortex, Hotep-Ra and Tucker are at the north wing. Undergrowth and Sam are at the south wing." Jazz replied.

"What do we do, Danny?" Scott asked.

"Well, Dan and Dana are testing us by splitting their forces. So, we're gonna split up as well." Danny said.

"I think you should go after Sam, Danny. If there's anyone that can distract Sam so that Wanda can reverse the effects of Dan's gauntlet and Undergrowth's control, it's you, big bro. After all, you two are a couple." Dani said, which Danny smiled.

"All right. We're gonna split up. Dani, Valerie, you two will take Sam, Natasha, Siv, Ofnir and Halvar to fight against Hotep-Ra and Vortex and rescue Tucker. Valerie, you're gonna have to distract Tucker so that Dani can use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to get his evil ghost half out of him. After all, you two are a couple, so if anyone can get to Tucker's senses, it's you." Danny said, which Valerie smiled. " Steve, Scott, Wanda, Clint, Grabacr, Ragnar and I will go after Undergrowth and save Sam. I'll discuss the plan with you all once we get there." Danny said.

"Jack and I will help Jazz behind the scenes." Maddie said.

"Wait, what about reinforcements? What if Dan and Dana does a sneak attack?" Jacob asked with worry.

"Don't worry, Jacob. We'll take them on." Dani replied.

"All right, Team Phantom, move out! We're gonna stop them and get Sam and Tucker this time. I fail them once, and I'm not planning to fail them again." Danny ordered.

"I'm with you, brother." Dani said.

"Let's get our friends back." Valerie said.

With that, the Phantom Twins, the Red Huntress, Captain America, Falcon, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man, and their Asgardian ghost allies head out to battle, taking the Fenton Ghost Catcher with them. Jacob, however, is now frustrated and worried that Dani won't let him or Sierra and Venus help her out. He want to do something to protect his best friend and crush.

"That's it." Jacob said in frustration.

Jacob suddenly runs towards the basement's stairs, gaining Sierra's and Venus' attention.

"Jacob?" Sierra and Venus said running after Jacob in concern.

Jacob head down to the lab and was grabbing any of the Fenton weapons he can get his hands on, including the Fenton Creep Stick, The Fenton Assault Rifle and Pistol, the Fenton Foamer, the Specter Deflector, Fenton Grenades and the Fenton Thermos. He also saw a odd looking gun he's never seen before. He grabs it to observe it.

"I don't know what this do but I'm taking it." Jacob said to himself as he unknowingly straps the Fenton Rail Gun. Meanwhile, Sierra and Venus runs in the lab and sees what Jacob is planning on doing.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Sierra said in concern.

"I'm going out there to fight. Dani needs our help, and I'm tired to being at the sidelines." Jacob replied.

"Jacob, there's no way you can defeat these ghosts, especially Dan and Dana." Venus said.

"Look, Team Phantom and the underground Avengers are on their way to save Tucker and Sam, and there is no way I'm gonna sit idol while Dani gets hurt. I... I can't see her get hurt." Jacob said.

"You really love her, don't you?" Sierra said.

"Come on, you two know about this, me having a crush on Dani. Well, no longer crush, but the love of my life. I wish I can tell her how I feel about her." Jacob said.

"Then what you afraid about?" Venus asked.

"Rejection." Jacob said. "Look, I don't care if she's a clone of Danny, I don't care if she was created in a lab, and I don't care what other people think negative about her, I love her because of her. She's strong, she has a great personality, she's a great person to spend time with, and most of all, she's the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. I love her, even if she doesn't know it. She's everything to me. And I'm gonna go out there, help her out, defeat that fake that is her evil future self, and once all of this is over, once Dan and Dana are defeated for good, I'm gonna tell her how I feel. Now you two can either sit here or make a difference and help your best friend and Team Phantom." Jacob said as he leaves the lab.

Venus and Sierra looked at each other before grabbing some Fenton blasters.

"Let's go help our best friend." Sierra said.

"Way ahead of you." Venus said.

Sierra and Venus then follow Jacob up the stairs. In the living room, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were about to head to the lab when they saw Jacob, Sierra and Venus run out the house with Fenton weaponry.

"Jacob! Sierra! Venus! Get back here!" Maddie called, but it's too late as they ignore her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani's Team Phantom faction has arrived at the northern part of the city with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Vortex noticed their arrival as well.

"Well, if it is the little Phantom look alike brat and her Avengers friends. I'm gonna enjoy destroying you all into oblivion with the might of my weather!" Vortex declared.

Before Vortex can summon his weather, he was suddenly blasted to the ground by a Asgardian energy flash. Vortex got back up and saw Siv, Ofnir and Halvar landed next to Dani's faction.

"Well, Vortex, it seems you haven't changed from your last defeat when we last fought." Ofnir said.

"Well, if it is the ghost warriors from the Asgardian plane. This will be interesting." Vortex said.

Vortex suddenly fling cars, trucks and debris at the heroes, but all evade. Dani, Valerie and Natasha used their skills to avoid the vehicles and debris. Sam Wilson also used his flying skills to avoid the flying objects. Siv, Ofnir and Halvar used their weapons, shields and strength to knock away the objects. Dani and Valerie was about to strike Vortex when a large bandage covered fist struck Valerie and a large green object speared and tackled Dani.

"Ha! There's more than one ghost to deal with!" Vortex laughed.

"And they have three powerful ghost allies with them!" Siv shouted before she flew towards Vortex and struck him with her shield.

"Widow, head to She-Phantom and Lady Gray. Falcon, Lady Siv, Ofnir and I will handle Vortex." Halvar said.

"Okay. Good luck." Natasha said before running off.

Meanwhile, Dani and Valerie got up from the ground as Natasha ran to aid them.

"Are you two okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Dani replied.

"Ah, but you two and Widow won't be okay for long." sneered a voice from behind.

The three Avengers sprung around to see Tucker, in his Pharaoh Tucker Phantom form wearing his Pharaoh outfit, and Hotep-Ra by his side.

"Tucker?" Dani asked.

"In all my glory, Dani!" Tucker replied.

"The Pharaoh is now a super being who now serves for our masters Dan and Dana. I will have the pleasure of watching him destroying you all." Hotep-Ra said.

"And for Master Dan and Dana's pleasure, I will destroy you all in their name!" Tucker said before he deliver a kick to Natasha, making her crash to the ground.

"Wow, striking girls, Tucker? That's a new low for you, not to mention not you." Dani said.

"Enough! It's time to end you once and for all!" Tucker said.

Tucker charged at Dani and tried to strike, but she managed to dodge, but Tucker managed to grabbed her leg. Tucker was about to slam Dani to the ground, but Natasha fired her Widow Stinger, making him scream in pain. Valerie then blast Tucker in the face, making him slam into the ground.

"Sorry, Tucker. I hate to do this." Valerie said.

Dani, Valerie and Natasha regrouped as Tucker is down.

"He's too powerful. Not to mention we still have to deal with that mummy ghost." Natasha said.

"What do we do?" Dani asked.

"I'll handle the mummy ghost. You two deal with saving Tucker." Natasha said.

"You sure you can handle Hotep-Ra?" Valerie asked.

"Trust me. Ghost or not, he has no idea what he's dealing with." Natasha said with a smirk.

"All right. Stay heads up and good luck." Dani said.

Natasha suddenly charged towards Hotep-Ra. He noticed this and tried to stop her by firing a ray from his scepter, but Natasha use her martial arts skills to evade. Natasha suddenly grabbed two Fenton Pistols and started firing ecto rays at Hotep-Ra, but he also managed to evade every single one of them.

"Foolish woman. You and your weapons are no match against me. And your friends won't be able to reach the Human side of the Pharaoh." Hotep-Ra said.

"We'll see about that, and we already have a way to free Tucker." Natasha said.

The two then charged towards one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam Wilson, Siv, Ofnir and Halvar continues to fight Vortex. Despite being a 4 on 1 advantage, Vortex is proving that numbers doesn't matter to him. Ofnir used his shield to block a lighting attack while Halvar fires a ray from his spear, but Vortex managed to evade. Sam Wilson managed to give a right hook, dazing Vortex. Siv then flew towards Vortex and use her sword to stab his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Vortex screams in agony.

Vortex tried to swipe Siv away but she managed to flew out of the way. Halvar then flew at full speed and use his shield to strike Vortex from behind, making him crash into the ground.

"How are we gonna beat him?" Sam Wilson asked.

"You got those cuffs that can disable his powers?" Siv asked Ofnir.

"Got them right here, but it's not gonna be easy to get them on his hands." Ofnir replied, holding a pair of Asgardian ghost handcuffs as Halvar landed next to them.

Vortex managed to get back up and glared at the three Asgardian ghosts and Sam Wilson.

"Ha! You think you Asgardians and your Human friend think you can defeat me?! I'm a unstoppable force of nature! Now prepare to feel the wraith of my full power!" Vortex said.

Vortex was about to summon a powerful lighting bolt, but nothing happen.

"Seems your powers has weakened, Vortex." Halvar said.

Siv, Ofnir and Halvar suddenly flew around Vortex. Their eyes suddenly turned a pupiless dark blue before summon some of their energy to create large ecto-energy balls. They suddenly simultaneously launch the ecto-energy balls at Vortex, creating a large blast when they struck him. Vortex fell to the ground unconscious. Ofnir then places the cuffs on Vortex's hands and activates them, disabling his powers.

"That should deal with you." Ofnir said.

"And you will once again face trial from the Midgardian Observant Council." Halvar said.

"All right, let's hope the others are okay." Siv said.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Natasha continues to fight Hotep-Ra, Dani and Valerie continues to fight Tucker while trying to get him to come to his senses. Unfortunately, Tucker is proving to be a far tougher opponent than expected. Dani and Valerie hides behind a car where they find the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

"He's proving to be a tougher opponent than we thought." Dani said.

"And to not mention crazier. That's not the loving Tucker Foley that I know and dating." Valerie said.

"At the rate he's getting, he might end up killing us." Dani said.

"Okay, so Danny said I have to distract Tucker so that you can use the catcher to get his evil ghost half out of him. I have an idea, but it's risky for me. Tucker Foley is my boyfriend and I'm gonna get him back." Valerie said.

"Good luck and be careful." Dani said before going intangible and flew under the ground with the Ghost Catcher.

Valerie took off her helmet before getting up and walking towards Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker. It's me, Valerie, your girlfriend who likes your sense of humor." Valerie said.

"Valerie?" Tucker said as he looks at Valerie in confusion.

"Yeah, we are a couple before you got kidnapped and became a powerful ghost pharaoh." Valerie said as she walk closer to him.

"You think I'm powerful?" Tucker asked.

"Well, mayor powerful, but there are two things about you. One, you're not a powerful monster, and two, I'm here to help you, and three, I love you." Valerie said as she close her distance.

"You... you love me." Tucker said as he starts to come to his senses.

"That's right, Tucker. I love you. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had. You're a funny, cute, and loving guy, and you're good at doing this." Valerie said.

Valerie suddenly kissed Tucker on the lips. The kiss confused Tucker at first before starting to return the kiss. They kiss for almost a minute before they separate to get some air, unaware to Tucker that Dani has appeared and placed the Fenton Ghost Catcher and holding it tight.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to your loving self. There's just one more thing I need to do." Valerie said.

Valerie suddenly send a powerful kick to Tucker, sending him through the Ghost Catcher and separating Tucker's evil ghost half from his Human half. Dani caught Tucker as Valerie stared at Tucker Phantom.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Tucker Phantom said.

"Oh, I meant I love Tucker Foley, not Tucker Phantom." Valerie said with a smirk.

Tucker Phantom was about to attack Valerie, but Dani activated the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in.

"All right, we got Tucker back!" Dani said.

Valerie then went to check on Tucker.

"Ugh, Valerie?" Tucker groaned before going unconscious.

"I'll watch over him. Go help Natasha." Valerie said.

"On it." Dani said before flying off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha was still fighting Hotep-Ra until he use his bandages to move his hand and grabbed her. He then threw her at a nearby car. Natasha groans in pain as Hotep-Ra walks towards her.

"You think you can stop me, woman? Give up. There's no way you can beat me, and there's no way your friends won't be able to save the Pharaoh. He will remain a powerful monster forever. And now, your death is imminent." Hotep-Ra said.

Before Hotep-Ra can strike the final blow, Dani suddenly flew at top speed and gave a powerful punch to the mummy ghost, sending him crashing a few feet away. Dani then went to Natasha and help her up.

"Dani, what are you doing? What happen to Tucker?" Natasha asked.

"We got him back and captured his evil ghost half." Dani replied.

"That's great." Natasha said.

Hotep-Ra got back to his feet and strike both Dani and Natasha, separating them. Natasha was once again slam into a car, making her groan in pain. Dani was violently slammed into the pavement. Dani was badly beaten, but she starts crawling back until she reached a nearby car as Hotep-Ra approaches her.

"You may have stop the Pharaoh, but that doesn't mean I can end you, and with the scepter, I can do just that." Hotep-Ra said.

Hotep-Ra points the scepter towards Dani, and just as he was about to fire a ecto ray to finish her, he is suddenly blasted back by an ecto ray.

"Get away from her!" Jacob said with anger.

"Jacob! What are you doing?!" Dani asked in shock.

"We're here to help you." Sierra as she approached.

"Yeah, for now on, you're not going ghost fighting without us, your best friends. If Tucker and Sam can do it with Danny, then we can do it with you. Time to stop being stubborn, Dani." Venus said as she too approached.

"You guys shouldn't be out here! This is dangerous!" Dani said with anger and worry.

"We can discuss this later, right now, we need to stop him." Jacob said as Hotep-Ra gets up.

"Who dares strike me?!" Hotep-Ra asked.

"We did!" Sierra and Venus said.

Sierra and Venus fired their Fenton Pistols at Hotep-Ra, but he managed to evade all of them.

"Is that the best you got?" Hotep-Ra asked.

"Let's see." Jacob said as he points the Fenton Rail Gun.

Jacob pulls the Fenton Rail Gun's trigger and the gun fires a anti-ecto projectile to a velocity of six kilometers per second and striking Hotep-Ra, turning him to dust. Jacob eyes went wide-eyed and mouth gaping before smirking at the kind of weapon the Fentons has built against ghosts.

"A railgun? I am so going to enjoy this weapon, Dani. Make it my main weapon." Jacob said.

Jacob's victory was shorted lived as Hotep-Ra has risen. He suddenly wrapped Venus and Sierra before using his bandaged hand and strike Jacob, sending him crashing into a nearby car.

"Jacob!" Dani said as she flew to check on her best friend and crush. "Jacob, are you okay!" Dani asked but gets no answer.

"Ha! Seems that you are too weak to even defend your boyfriend. Shame he won't be able to see your death." Hotep-Ra laughed.

Hotep-Ra was about to use his bandage to strike Dani. However, she unexpectedly managed to grabbed a hold of them without looking. Dani turned around and faced Hotep-Ra with pure anger in her eyes.

"YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Dani shouted in anger.

Dani's eyes suddenly turned blood red as she growls. Suddenly, her white hair started to go up in white flames and grew longer, similar to Dana's flaming hair. Her fire core has been triggered. Dani suddenly blast Hotep-Ra with a red ecto ray while holding on to the bandage. Dani then flew at super speed, with her long flaming white hair flowing like a rocket, before striking Hotep-Ra with the Phantom Flame while still holding on to the bandage.

"Enjoy the flames!" Dani yelled.

Dani used her ghost fire powers from her hair to burn the bandage, eventually freeing Sierra and Venus and burning Hotep-Ra. Dani then used the Fenton Thermos to suck him in.

"That should deal with you." Dani said.

Dani's eyes returned to their normal green and her white flaming hair returned to her normal long white hair as Sierra and Venus ran to her.

"Whoa! That was awesome, Dani!" Sierra said.

"Yeah, you got your Phantom Flame!" Venus said.

"Yeah, but the flaming hair burn off my hairband." Dani complained.

"Your long hair looks great without the ponytail, Dani." Venus said.

"Luckily, we girls are always prepared." Sierra said as she tossed a new hairband to Dani.

"Thanks." Dani said as she strapped her hair into her signature ponytail before heading to Jacob. "Jacob, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can take a hit." Jacob said as Valerie, carrying a unconscious Tucker, Sam Wilson, Natasha, Siv, Ofnir and Halvar approached the trio.

"Where's Hotep-Ra?" Valerie asked.

"Captured thanks to my new fire powers and unexpected help from my best friends." Dani said as she holds the thermos.

"Good job, She-Phantom. You fully got your ghost fire powers." Siv said.

"And Vortex won't be using his powers anytime soon." Halvar said as he shows a handcuffed Vortex.

Dani sucks Vortex into the thermos.

"Well, we got Tucker back?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, but Sam is still under mind control, we gotta save her." Sam Wilson said.

"Let's hope Danny and the others are okay and get Sam back." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Dani's got her Phantom Flame. If you haven't seen her in her Phantom Flame/ghost fire powers form, be sure to check her and Danny out on my Deviantart. I got two versions though due to one of Dani's DPxMCU outfits and her 10 Years Later design, both part of DPxMCU. Well, this chapter will start a series of very long chapters in this story, so bare with me on the updates. Anyway, please review. :)**


	31. Chapter 30: Rescuing Sam

**As you all may have noticed, I made official cover photos for my DPxMCU fanfics, including future ones. You can check them out on my fanfic or Facebook pages.**

 **KuriMaster13: Solar Eclipse was awesome. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the Phantom Twins reaction. Danny's first reaction on the Dani/Jacob relationship though. XD**

 **Here's chapter 30 everybody.**

Chapter 30: Rescuing Sam.

Danny's Team Phantom faction has arrived at the southern part of the city. Upon arriving, they see that the whole area is covered in vines, people with vines connected to their necks, and others in multiple pods.

"What the heck? What are these things?" Scott asked, creep out by the pods.

"They are plant pods use by Undergrowth to capture people and feed them to the plants and pods." Danny replied.

"Sounds nuts." Scott said.

"Barely met the ghost, but what's up with this Undergrowth character?" Clint asked.

"He's a plant ghost who wants to destroy humanity for their destruction over nature. Undergrowth regards plants over all life. To him, they are his 'children'. He sees Humans as fragile, temporary lives that won't last long and has no purpose in life, except to do his dirty work. However, he does show some respect to Humans who want to help nature, such as Sam, which is why he mind controlled her again. He is also very proud of his own power, especially regeneration." Danny replied.

"Sounds like a real nut job." Clint said.

"Actually, more like a fruitloop like Plasmius." Danny said.

"What's the plan, Danny?" Wanda asked.

"Okay, Wanda, before I can get you to reverse the affects from Dan's Universal Gauntlet to free Sam from Undergrowth's control, you'll have to reverse the affects on the people he has control off first." Danny said.

"Okay, Danny." Wanda said.

"Grabacr, Ragnar, do you have any ghost ice or fire powers by any chance? I don't know if you Asgardian ghosts or others from other dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone have those type of ghost powers." Danny asked.

"Yes, Phantom. We have ghost ice and fire powers." Grabacr replied as Ragnar and himself shows off their ghost ice and fire.

"Excellent, then you will help Steve and Clint to take care of any plants that try to attack us. Steve, Clint normal attacks won't stop them. You have to expose them to extreme heat or cold, so you all have to find a way. Ragnar and Grabacr can't do it by themselves. I'll also send some duplicates to help as well." Danny said.

"All right, Danny." Steve said.

"You know, we haven't seen you use that duplication power of yours in a long time." Clint said.

"Yeah, that's because ever since I got my Asgardian ghost powers, I haven't used my duplication powers too much, like in New York. Time to get that power back to frequent use." Danny said. "Anyway, Scott, remember during the airport battle when you turn into a giant to make a big diversion so that Steve, Barnes and I can escape?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"You think you can turn into Giant-Man again?" Danny asked.

"I can, but like I said before, I can't hold it very long." Scott said.

"All right, then you will take on Undergrowth when he shows up. Make the battle equal in strength and size, and to keep him busy and focus on you." Danny said.

"All right, Danny." Scott said.

"What about you, Danny?" Steve asked.

"I'll take on Sam. She's my girlfriend, and she's everything to me. I... I have to get her back. I'll do anything to keep her safe. I promise her that I will not let anyone, and I mean anyone, do something bad to her and I will always protect her till the day I die, fully die. I'm getting her back for good." Danny said. "Now, first things first, let's free these people from the pods before Undergrowth and Sam shows up."

The heroes then proceed to free the people from the pods. Clint used his special arrows, Steve using his superhuman strength, Wanda using her mental manipulation powers, Scott, using his strength, and Danny, Ragnar and Grabacr using their ice powers to open the pods and free the captive people. It took them several minutes to free everyone. Afterwards, the people, among them, Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez, regained consciousness.

"Fenton?" Dash asked.

"Hi, Danny." Paulina flirtatiously waved at him.

"Sam's my girlfriend, so still not interested in a shallow A-lister like you." Danny said sternly.

"Hey!" Paulina said.

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

"This is Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez, the two A-Listers that bullied me before I revealed my secret, and made fun of me on being your fan." Danny replied.

"Oh, I've heard about you two." Steve said sternly, which Paulina and Dash looked guilty.

"Never thought I would be ridiculed by Captain America in my life." Dash said.

"Or meet him, along with the other Avengers." Paulina said.

"Fenton's a cool guy." Dash said.

"That's because you like him because of Phantom, not Fenton." Steve said sternly.

"What a shame." Scott said sternly.

"A-Listers never change." Clint said sternly.

"Typical. You two gonna call us freaks or other names too, like you did to Danny and his friends?" Wanda said sternly as her eyes glow red for a brief moment.

Both Dash and Paulina felt guilty after hearing those statements.

"Anyway, attention everybody, there's a dangerous and evil plant ghost working with two really dangerous and evil ghosts in the area. Please leave the area immediately!" Danny said.

The people immediately left quickly while thinking on why Steve's faction of Avengers are at Amity Park or the States while Dash and Paulina wish them luck. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and cracked before Undergrowth came out of the ground and had a sinister grin.

"I thought I felt someone interfering with my children's meals. I had expected it to be you, Phantom, and your colorful friends." Undergrowth hissed.

"Enough talk! Tell me where Sam is." Danny demanded.

"Right here, Danny." Sam said in a sinister voice as she emerge from behind Undergrowth, sitting on her plant throne with a sinister smile while caressing a live plant.

Danny looked at Sam in horror.

"What happened to you Sam? What did they do to you?" Danny asked.

"Why they have showed me my true destiny, Danny. Thanks to Master Dan and Master Dana, father and I will restore the pride for our children, and soon, Dan and Dana will eliminate all Humans and bring a glorious and destructive era to both Earth and the Ghost Zone. The Earth and Ghost Zone will be theirs. Unfortunately, you are a obstacle to their goal of world and Ghost Zone domination and I will kill you in their name." Sam said as she starts to summon her vines.

"It's finally time for you to die!" Undergrowth hollered.

"Not on your hands!" Grabacr said.

"We've heard about you Undergrowth. There's no way we're gonna make you achieve your goal." Ragnar said.

"It will be a pleasure to also kill some ghosts from a far away Ghost Zone dimensional plane, especially from the Asgard dimension." Undergrowth hollered.

Undergrowth and Sam suddenly launched their vines to attack Danny and his faction, but he, along with Ragnar and Grabacr used their ice powers to thwart of the vines. Afterwards, Sam and Undergrowth summon their vines and aimed them at everybody.

"You all don't stand a chance against us, or our children!" Undergrowth laughed.

"Stick with the plan, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Stick with the plan." Danny replied.

Danny suddenly shot forward towards Sam and tackled her while making some duplicates. Wanda used her powers to go airborne and start using her mental manipulation powers to free the people still connected to the vines, and Steve, Clint, the two Danny duplicates, Ragnar and Grabacr charged at the attacking plants; Steve using his shield and prowess, Clint firing his anti-ghost arrows, and Ragnar and Grabacr use their ghost ice and fire powers to their advantage. Undergrowth looked at Scott as he stood his ground.

"I was looking forward to killing Danny Phantom and get my revenge, but instead, I end up fighting against a worthless flesh walker that is dressed up as a puny ant. No matter, I will squash you like an ant and then watch my daughter rip out Phantom's heart out and destroy him once and for all!" Undergrowth hollered.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Scott said with a smirk.

Scott suddenly raised his left arm and touched his suit's touchscreen before pressing the button on his glove. As soon as he pressed the button, Scott increased his size to several stories high and gave a massive right hook to Undergrowth, making him crash to the ground, and becoming Giant-Man once again.

"Okay, that's disgusting that you call Sam your daughter. It's like calling my Cassie your daughter. And even if you were her father, taking someone's free will? You're a terrible father. Another thing, don't underestimate me, the Avengers, Team Phantom and especially Danny and Danielle. We're stronger than we look." Scott said.

"Foolish Human! I will kill you at the wrath of Undergrowth! Time to feel the power of plants!" Undergrowth said as he got back up and charged at Scott.

Scott managed to dodged the attack and rip out one of Undergrowth's arms. However, Undergrowth's regenerate a new arm before punching Scott in the face. Undergrowth formed another duplicate of himself and use his vines to wrap Scott's arms. Scott however pressed the button on his glove and shrunk to ant size, enraging Undergrowth.

"Where are you?!" Undergrowth asked.

"Show yourself so we can crush you!" the Undergrowth duplicate said.

Scott suddenly regrew back to giant size as he punch Undergrowth and the duplicate, making them crash into the ground.

"I'm right here." Scott mocked as he ripped the duplicate Undergrowth and rip a part of the real Undergrowth's face.

However, Undergrowth got back up and grew back his face.

"A failed attempt to stop me. I can regenerate from any harm inflicted upon. I'm stoppable!" Undergrowth laughed.

"So much for your ego." Scott said.

Scott quickly looked around and immediately spot two tanker trucks. Scott suddenly shrunk to normal size and started running towards the trucks. Undergrowth launched his vines towards him, but he shrunk to ant size, making Undergrowth raged again for he cannot see or locate him. Suddenly, Scott regrew to giant size and slam the two trucks to Undergrowth face, causing two gas explosions and setting fire.

"AHH! FIRE! FIRE!" Undergrowth screamed.

Scott suddenly charged at Undergrowth and knocked him to the ground. He suddenly stomped his foot on Undergrowth's burning face and rubbed and scrapped him, decommissioning him. Scott however, realized that Undergrowth will regenerated eventually since the plants are still attacking his other teammates.

"That should deal with you momentarily." Scott said.

Meanwhile, Steve, Clint, Ragnar, Grabacr and the two Danny duplicates were fighting off the evil live plants. The two Asgardian ghosts and the two Danny duplicates were using their ice powers to freeze them before shattering them. Clint was firing special anti-ghost arrows that sets of explosions that freezes the plants, while Steve uses his shield to slice of the plants and protect himself at the time being, while also heading towards another tanker truck and use the hose to spread gallons of fuel on to the plants so that a fire can start and eventually defeat Undergrowth. At the same time, Wanda was using her mental manipulation powers to reverse the effects of Undergrowth's mind control and get his vines disconnected from the remaining people's necks to free them from the mind control and tell them to run away and save themselves. Wanda has just got the last civilian, a old man with shades and a mustache, from Undergrowth's mind control.

"Never again am I eating vegetables." the old man said.

"Save yourself." Wanda said before flying towards her teammates. "I've freed all the people."

"Excellent. Let's head towards the real me." one of the Danny duplicates said.

"Right, he won't last against Plant Sam for very long." the second Danny duplicate said as he along with the first duplicate and Wanda flies to aid Danny.

Meanwhile, Danny was locked in some serious combat with Sam, or Plant Sam as she calls. Danny had no choice but to fight her, but at the same time, he doesn't want to seriously hurt the woman he loves. Plant Sam, however, will not hesitate to kill Danny. Sam kept shooting her vines at Danny, keeping him on the defensive.

"Sam, you gotta snap out of it! Fight it! This isn't you!" Danny said.

"This is me, Danny. This is my destiny." Sam said before she launched a giant vine at Danny and slamming him to the ground. Sam then place her heel on Danny's chest. "You are a fool, Danny. Your caring heart, compassion, and faith, not only to your team, but to God, has made you weak, and has made you lose your guard and focus, and you will die."

"Geez, says a person who converted to a Catholic three years ago." Danny muttered.

Sam then prepped a vine with very sharp and dangerous thorns. Before she can deal the death blow, Danny went invisible and went under the ground.

"Where are you?!" Sam sneered.

"Right here." Danny said.

Sam turned around to see Danny, who shot an ice ray at her vine. Sam screamed as Danny shattered the frozen vine.

"Give up, Sam. Your vines is no match for my ice powers." Danny said.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started." Sam said as she revealed four vines, that shockingly has multiple Blood Blossoms on it.

"Oh boy..." Danny said.

Sam suddenly launched her four vines. Danny managed to avoid the first three, but got caught in the fourth. Danny screamed in pain and agony when Sam's Blood Blossoms made contact with him. Sam laughed before she violently threw Danny into a nearby car. Danny was cut and bleeding ectoplasm, but still okay.

"It pleases me that these Blood Blossoms does a number on you." Sam said as Danny slowly got back up to face her. "And soon, these Blood Blossoms will be cover in your ectoplasm and blood as I rip your heart out."

"So be it." Danny said.

Both Danny and Sam took off into the air and charged towards each other. Sam shot the Blood Blossom covered vines, but Danny use his spectral body manipulation powers to avoid them all. Danny's eyes turned light blue before firing eye rays from his eyes to freeze one vine and shatter it. Sam screamed before launching her vines madly at her enemy. It was a challenge for Danny's skills. He used his superhuman reflexes to evade the poisonous vines, but that meant he can't have a chance to counterattack. Danny then started to slowly retreat while evading until one vine slice through the side of Danny's torso and knocks him down. Danny gasped in pain as Sam slowly approaches him and laughed.

"You're defeat is imminent, Danny. You and your friends and family can't stand a chance against me or Masters Dan and Dana. Now, I will have the pleasure to put a massive hole through your chest!" Sam said.

"You know what, Sam, you're not being you. The real Sam I know would never say those things or try to murder somebody, like Dan and Dana would. The real you, who I love deeply and means everything to me, would know that I will never give up, no matter the odds that are stacked against me." Danny said.

"Pretty bold words, Danny, but unfortunately, you will fail when you are covered in your own blood and ectoplasm." Sam said.

Sam launched her vines to deal the death blow to Danny, however the vines were suddenly stop by red energy as Wanda suddenly arrived and intercept the vines and use her telekinesis powers to tie Sam and the vines at a nearby light pole. The two Danny duplicates that were with Wanda flew back into the real Danny.

"Wanda?" Danny asked as Wanda helps him get back up.

"I freed all the civilians from Undergrowth's control. That leaves Sam the last person to be under Undergrowth and Dan's and Dana's influence. What's the plan?" Wanda said.

"I'm gonna get Sam back once and for all. Try to get behind Sam, and hide since you interfered. I'm going to risk my half life to get her back." Danny said.

"Good luck, Danny." Wanda said as she took off to reposition herself.

Sam managed to untie herself and the vines from the light pole. She turned in anger, only to be confused as she sees Danny walk slowly towards her.

"Stay away from me. I'll kill you and I will to!" Sam said.

Sam launched all her vines at Danny, but Danny didn't seem to budge as the vines missed him.

"No you won't Sam. I know you too well. You're a good person and we love each other." Danny said as he gets closer to Sam.

"No, you are my enemy... I have no love for you!" Sam said nervously.

Sam launched several more vines. One ripped through the side of Danny's costume, but he didn't even flinch, despite the pain. Another vine was about to strike Danny in the face, but once again, he didn't even flinch and he swatted the vine away with his hand. Sam looked shocked and confused as Danny continues to slowly walk towards her.

"Really? If I am truly your enemy, and are loyal to Dan and Dana as you claim to be, then why are you still wearing the ring I gave you after the Dis-asteroid 6 years ago? You could have destroyed it immediately, but yet, you didn't." Danny said.

Sam looked down at the ring on her hand. She wanted to take it off, but for some unknown reason, she refused to do so. Danny was a foot away.

"It's over, Sam. Dan and Dana gave you their hatred and use you as a pawn against me, but they failed to see our true love. I'm here to help you 'cause you mean everything to me and I truly love you, and I said that I promise that I will not let anyone, and I mean anyone, do something bad to you and I will always protect you till the day I die." Danny said.

Danny suddenly raised Sam's chin to see her green pupiless eyes. Danny doesn't care for Sam is the most beautiful girl he laid his eyes on. Sam looked confused and nervous. Danny suddenly kissed Sam on the lips. Sam was shock and confused as the warm feelings overpowered her. Danny stopped kissing and walked a few feet back to see Sam shock and confused.

"Now, Wanda." Danny said.

Wanda suddenly landed behind Sam. Wanda's eyes turned red before using her mental manipulation powers to reverse the effects of Dan's Universal Gauntlet in order to free Sam from Undergrowth's control. Sam's eyes suddenly turn red for a moment before turning to their normal amethyst purple and the eye shadow disappears, and her outfit is changed back to her black PJs. Wanda has managed get Sam out of Undergrowth's control as well as Dan's and Dana's influence. Danny managed to stop Sam before she can fall to the ground. Danny brush off her hair as he looks at her with concern. She has some cuts and bruises, but nevertheless, she was okay.

Meanwhile, Undergrowth has managed to regenerate from that tanker truck attack by Scott. He immediately punch Scott in the face, making him crash into the ground before seeing Danny holding Sam as Wanda watches nearby.

"Sam? Sam? Answer me." Danny said with concern for his girlfriend.

"Danny?" Sam moaned before going unconscious.

Danny looked at Sam as he cradled her in his arms. He suddenly feels the burning feeling again, as if his ice core is suddenly catching on fire.

"Foolish Halfa! Don't think you've won this! This isn't over yet!" Undergrowth sneered.

That was the last straw. Undergrowth has forced Sam to do horrible things under his control again, worst under Dan's and Dana's influence, and he tried to make the two hurt each other. Danny's eyes suddenly turned blood red and started to growl in anger. Suddenly, his white hair goes up in white flames and grew a little longer, similar to Dan's but sways. He slowly gets up and faced Undergrowth with deadly intention. Undergrowth noticed this and suddenly feels something foreign to him: fear. Danny's fire core has been triggered.

"You hurt my Sam and you made her someone she wasn't! Worst, you try to force her to kill me! I beat you with ice before. Now let's see how you deal with fire!" Danny shouted.

At that moment, Danny flew at super speed before striking Undergrowth with the Phantom Flame. Danny grabbed a vine and immediately set it on fire from his hands. The fire spread rapidly, burning out Undergrowth's arm.

"AAAAAHH! HOT! HOT!" Undergrowth screamed as he tried to take out the flames.

Undergrowth's cries has gotten the attention of Steve, Clint, Ragnar, Grabacr, and Scott, who has went back to normal size. Steve, Clint and Scott are shock and surprise to see Danny having ghost fire powers and his hair on fire, while Grabacr and Ragnar smirked, knowing that Danny has fully mastered his ghost fire powers. Danny then looked at their direction to noticed a tanker truck and the hose shooting out fuel. Danny's fists goes up in white flames and pointed towards the fuel soaked vines.

"Grabacr, Ragnar, get Steve, Clint, and Scott out of there. I'm gonna burn this oversize weed to oblivion." Danny said in a cold voice.

Ragnar and Grabacr immediately grabbed Scott, Steve and Clint and flew them to a safe distance. Danny fired a fire blast at the fuel soaked vines, and they immediately caught fire. The fire started burning out the remaining vines as Danny flew towards the tanker truck. Undergrowth was still screaming as the flames continue to burn him, as he turns from green to brown to black, his strength weakening.

"HOT! HOT! MAKE IT STOP! MY POWER! MY CHILDREN!" Undergrowth screamed.

"With pleasure." Danny said coldly as he lifts the tanker truck.

Danny then flew with the tanker truck towards Undergrowth and jams it into the plant ghost's chest.

"Enjoy being burn to ashes." Danny said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Undergrowth screamed as the flames increased the tanker truck's pressure.

The flames reached the truck and ignites the remaining fuel, setting of a massive explosion, which blows up Undergrowth as well. Wanda creates a red force field to protect herself and Sam as Danny also creates a red ecto force field as well. Afterwards, Danny landed next to Wanda and Sam as his eyes returned to their normal green and his hair returns to normal. Steve, Clint, Scott, Grabacr and Ragnar ran to the three.

"Impressive, Phantom. You've mastered your ghost fire powers." Grabacr said.

"That was incredible the way you use them against that oversize weed." Scott said.

"Well, Undergrowth deserved what he got." Danny said before turning his attention to Wanda and kneel next to her to look at Sam."How is Sam?"

"She'll be okay, Danny." Wanda said.

"You should let Danielle's team know that we got her, Danny." Steve said.

Danny then turns on the Fenton Phones in order to contact Dani.

"Dani, come in." Danny called.

 _"Danny, are you all right?"_ Dani asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Status on Tucker?" Danny asked.

 _"We got him, back. Vortex and Hotep-Ra are defeated, also got help from Jacob, Sierra, and Venus and got my ghost fire powers. Phantom Flame is awesome."_ Dani said.

"Excellent, you got Tucker back and your fire powers... wait, your best friends are there at the scene? Are they crazy?! They could have got killed. Let me guess, Jacob, right?" Danny asked.

 _"Yep. Anyway, status on Sam?"_ Dani asked.

"We got her. Undergrowth is burn to ashes thanks to my new ghost fire powers as well. And yes, Phantom Flame is awesome." Danny said.

 _"That's great, you got Sam and your fire powers as well. Anyway, mom and dad just arrived with the RV and got Tucker. We're on our way."_ Dani said.

"Make it fast, Dan and Dana could strike at any moment now." Danny said.

 _"See you in a few minutes, big bro."_ Dani said.

Danny then turn towards his faction who were protecting Sam.

"Don't worry, Sam. You're save now." Danny said as he place her inside a nearby car for his parents to retrieve until everyone and himself heard clapping.

"Bravo, what a battle you had there." said a dark masculine voice.

"I thought you would have been finished, yet you pull it off to save the woman you love. I'll admit, I'm impressed." said a dark feminine voice.

Danny, Steve, Clint, Wanda, Scott, Grabacr and Ragnar looked up to see Dan and Dana floating above, grinning at them and clapping their hands before landing nearby.

"It's too bad this victory will be short lived." Dana said.

At that moment, the Masters' Blasters flew overhead and landed next to Dan and Dana. Purple smoke suddenly appeared before it reveals Fright Knight. Prince Aragon, in his dragon form, and Archer and Executioner Ghost landed at the group as well, and finally Nocturne landed next to his allies as well.

Danny and his team suddenly went into battle stance. Steve raised his shield, Wanda eyes turned red and her hands glowing red, Clint readied his arrows, Scott standing his ground, Grabacr and Ragnar readied their shields and spears, and Danny's fists glow green.

"Bring it on." Danny said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Did you catch Stan Lee's cameo appearance? Don't worry, Butch will make his soon. Also, Sam is still wearing her PJs, remember, she got kidnapped late at night. As said in the last chapter, if you haven't seen Danny and Dani's Phantom Flame/ghost fire powers form, be sure to check them out on my Deviantart. I got two versions though due to one of Dani's DPxMCU outfits and her 10 Years Later design, both part of DPxMCU. And Danny's is in his 10 Years Later outfit. He'll get it later in this story as he's currently wearing his first Phase 3 outfit, which he has already wore it in Civil War. You can see it in my deviantart as well. Anyway, yes, Team Phantom has save Sam, but the battle is not over yet. What's gonna happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	32. Chapter 31: Amity Park Offensive

**Before I reply to your reviews, I must make some points. First thing, I can't believe it's been 5 months since this fanfic was published and the amount of reviews it has. I would like to thank you all for your incredible support for this story and for the DPxMCU series. Second thing is that this story might have to be put on hold due to the potential threat from Hurricane Irma, which might hit Florida as a category 4 or 5 hurricane. I know what its like to experience a major hurricane as I have survived the 2004 hurricanes, which Charley was the worst. Still, keep me and my family, friends and the state of Florida in your prayers as we prep for it. Anyway, now to reply to my awesome reviewers and fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you, and pretty sure Danny would have been excited for the eclipse. Then again, I am a NASA/aviation nerd myself XD.**

 **Kimera20: Let's do this! ;)**

 **AstroGraity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Love the awesome and romantic character reactions. :D**

 **Here's chapter 31 everybody.**

Chapter 31: Amity Park Offensive.

Danny's faction stood in a battle stance against Dan's and Dana's faction, ready for battle and waiting on who will strike first.

"Congratulations, Danny. You actually managed to free Sam, if it wasn't for Wanda here." Dana said.

"I thought you would have been killed from her power of the Blood Blossoms." Dan said.

"Well, it didn't. And the Blood Blossoms was suppose to be harmful to anyone with an ecto signature. Let me guess, Universal Gauntlet?" Danny said.

"Well, you are right, Danny. After all, I have control over all Reality." Dan said as he raises his Universal Gauntlet.

"Doesn't matter anyway. You two are not gonna win." Danny said.

"Oh, but that's where I believe we will. Besides, at this moment, there's seven of you and ten of us. I doubt Dani and her team would have saved Tucker." Dana said.

"That's where you're wrong, old lady." Dani said overhead.

Suddenly, Dani and her faction, along with the Fenton RV, arrived just in time. Jack and Maddie aimed the RV's blasters, Valerie aiming her blasters, Sam Wilson standing his ground, Natasha aiming her blasters, Jacob, Sierra and Venus aiming their weapons, Ofnir, Siv, and Halvar readied their shield and staffs, and Dani's fists glowing green.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here." Dan said with a smirk.

"And I never thought Jacob, Sierra and Venus would get involved." Dana said.

"Yeah, well, we're not gonna let some sell out like you destroy the world. The real Dani we know would use her powers for good and help people, not kill them." Jacob said.

"You're a fool who gave your humanity away!" Sierra said.

"Isn't that precious. My former best friends making hero speeches. Shame that you all are involved, especially you Jacob. Seems that you and Dani are still clueless towards each other." Dana said.

"What are you..." Dani said before being cut off.

"Doesn't matter. You all won't live to tell." Dana said.

"And I could wipe you all in an instant with a mere wave of my hand, but that wouldn't be fun at all." Dan said.

"You Dark Phantoms have no idea what you're dealing with. And bringing Fright Knight won't help either." Siv said.

"Haven't learned your lesson of your two defeats from the last time we've fought. And apparently your defeats from Phantom. Joining the Dark Phantoms will never bring your chances of having a reign of terror from them." Grabacr said.

"How dare you! Master Dan and Master Dana will bring a glorious reign of terror to the Ghost Zone and this pathetic Human world." Fright Knight said.

"By letting the Dark Phantoms use the Tetrahedron to get the Harvesters here for their murderous goals? Not gonna happen." Halvar said.

"Dad, get Sam in the RV. She's in that car behind us." Danny said.

"On it Danny." Jack said.

Jack ran out of the RV. He got Sam and carried her back into the RV.

"Still caring about your friends and family? A massive weakness caused by useless and pathetic Human emotions." Dan said.

"Emotions makes you stronger. You two should know that. You had them before." Dani said.

"Oh, but I know. And we did enjoy using Sam and Tucker around as our puppets. It was a pleasure invading their minds and making them try to kill you two." Dana said.

"You're gonna pay!" Danny said.

Danny suddenly charged at Dan and tackled him. Dani also charged and tackled Dana.

"Get them!" Fright Knight ordered.

Dan's and Dana's faction and Team Phantom suddenly charged towards one another and the fight finally broke out. Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir and Siv went after Fright Knight. Jacob, Sierra and Venus climbed in the Fenton RV before Jack hit the gas pedal as Nocturne and his Sleep Walkers went after them. Wanda goes airborne as Scott increased his size again and Clint and Natasha charges as they go after Prince Aragon and the Executioner and Archer Ghost. Vid takes on Valerie, Thrash went after Steve again, and Download goes airborne with his jetpack on his suit and flies after Sam Wilson.

Vid went after Valerie. She was using her jetpack on her suit as Valerie was using her hoverboard.

"I ain't done with you! Come on! Come and fight me once more!" Vid sneered.

"With pleasure." Valerie said.

Valerie maneuvered her hoverboard towards Vid before she leaped out and tackled her. Both crashed to the ground before getting back up quickly. Vid charged at Valerie with a kick. Valerie managed to block the kick, but Vid punched Valerie in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Vid pressed towards Valerie, much to her advantage, throwing several kicks and punches. Valerie managed to block them, but not all as she took some blows. Vid then punched Valerie in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"I always knew you were lucky from our last two fights! Now, I'm gonna beat you more and then, thanks to Dan and Dana, I'm gonna get my revenge on Team Phantom and the Avengers, especially Danny Phantom. I'm gonna destroy him, along with the Halfa brat Dani Phantom." Vid said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Please! Dan and Dana doesn't care about you or your friends. They're using you! They're gonna kill you all anyway! Wake up!" Valerie said as she tried to get up.

"Lies!" Vid said as she punch Valerie in the face again, making her bleed a little. "Dan and Dana promise me that I will also get revenge on Vlad Masters once their quest is complete."

Vid was about to punch Valerie in the face again, but Valerie dodge it and swiped her legs at Vid's legs, making her fall to the ground. Valerie then shot to her feet as Vid stumbled to get back up.

"You're not gonna harm or destroy anyone. Not Team Phantom, not the Avengers, not the Fentons, and especially not Danny and Danielle. Team Phantom will prevail!" Valerie declared.

Vid glared at Valerie before charging forward and launched several attacks. However, Valerie has managed to block all the kicks and punches and started to pressed forward and delivered a couple of blows of her own to the Master Blaster. Getting desperate, Vid tried to reach for her blaster, but Valerie managed to kicked it away from her. Valerie then send a powerful punch to Vid's chest, knocking the air out of her. Vid then tried to throw a punch, but Valerie caught her fist before sending a powerful upper cut to Vid's face, making her lip bleed.

"How can you fight this easily?! I should have beaten you, yet you managed to fend me off!" Vid asked in shock.

"Because I'm a member of Team Phantom and an Avenger. I fight to protect the people I care about and avenge the world from ghost, global and extraterrestrial threats. You threatened the people I care about and put their lives on the line and you and your friends are putting our world at risk at the hands of two murderous ghosts from two different alternate futures, and I'm not gonna sit idle and let them or you and your friends do that." Valerie said.

"Well, then, die!" Vid screamed.

Vid was about to attack her opponent, but Valerie send a powerful roundhouse kick that send Vid a few feet before crashing into the ground and knocked unconscious.

"That should deal with you." Valerie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was driving the Fenton RV with Maddie, Jacob, Sierra and Venus as Nocturne and his army of Sleep Walkers chases after them. Maddie fired the RV's blasters and other weapons to keep the evil ghosts at bay.

"Hang on, kids!" Jack said as he makes a hard left turn.

"Mr. Fenton, I want to let you know your railgun weapon works!" Jacob said.

"Wait, the Fenton Railgun works? It works!" Jack said with pride.

"Jacob, sweetie. You know how to use it?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton. Venus and Sierra can work their ecto blasters too." Jacob replied.

"You kids get to the roof of the RV and start shooting those spooks. I'll drive carefully, but you all have to be careful yourselves since the RV's weapons are activated." Jack said. "And Jacob, give those spooks a blast from a very fast anti-ecto projectile. It'll take a while for them to regenerate."

"With pleasure." Jacob said with a grin before opening one of the panels at the back.

Jacob managed to grab the ladder at the back of the RV before he can climb out of the inside of the RV and climb to the roof. He then help Venus and Sierra before hooking their feet to the railings and face Nocturne and the Sleep Walkers.

"Okay, Fenton Railgun. Lets have some fun." Jacob said with a grin.

Jacob aims the Fenton Railgun at one Sleep Walker. He fires the gun at several Sleep Walkers, resulted in them reducing to ectoplasmic goo. Venus and Sierra fired their Fenton Blasters at the green ghosts. Nocturne noticed the three teens, realizing them to be Dani's best friends.

"Ah, the ghost girl's best friends." Nocturne said as Jacob face his two female best friends.

"Say, what's that ghost's name again? It starts with a N." Jacob asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Venus said.

"Was it Noctur?"Sierra asked.

Nocturne became annoyed at what he heard.

"I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep, and once Master Dan and Master Dana rules the Ghost Zone and Earth and destroy the Phantom Twins, I will once again have what I want, your dreams and the dreams of everyone in this town."

"Not gonna happen. Especially destroying the Phantom Twins part, mostly Danielle." Jacob said.

"I've seen your dreams before, you're the boy who's best friend is the ghost girl who can't admit her feelings." Nocturne said.

"What are you talking..." Jacob said before he gets cut off.

"Doesn't matter. You won't be alive to hear it." Nocturne said. "Sleep Walkers, attack!"

The Sleep Walkers flew towards the RV, but Jacob once again fires the railgun at them with success. Venus and Sierra fired their blasters with pinpoint accuracy.

"Hang on, kids." Jack said as he makes a hard right turn.

Jacob fires another projectile, but misses. He turns around to see one Sleep Walker grabbed Venus by her leg.

"Venus!" Jacob said as he grabs the anti-creep baseball bat.

Jacob swing the bat at the Sleep Walker, causing it to let go.

"Thanks Jacob." Venus said.

Jacob then aim the railgun and points its barrel right at the ghost's face.

"You overstayed your welcome." Jacob said before firing right at the ghost's face.

"That leaves Nocturne left." Sierra said.

"Mr. Fenton, I got an idea, stop the RV went I say so." Jacob said.

"On it." Jack said.

"You fools, you think you can beat me? I am powerful and unstoppable!" Nocturne said.

"Let's test that." Jacob said. "Now Mr. Fenton!"

Jack immediately stomp his foot on the brake pedal and the RV stop, causing the three teens to almost lose their balance. Nocturne didn't expect the RV to stop suddenly and rammed himself into it.

"Activate the ice blaster Mrs. Fenton!" Jacob said.

Maddie then aim the ice blaster at Nocturne.

"Taste ghost ice spook!" Maddie said.

Maddie fires the ice blaster and freezes Nocturne on the spot. Jacob then aim the railgun at the frozen ghost.

"Sweet dreams." Jacob said.

Jacob fires the railgun, shattering the ice and Nocturne to pieces.

"Well, that takes care of him for now." Venus said.

"Good job, kids." Maddie said with a smile.

"You all will make fine additions to Team Phantom." Jack said, beaming with pride.

* * *

Elsewhere, Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Scott were taking on Prince Aragon and his minions, the Executioner and Archer Ghost. Scott was currently in his Giant-Man form since Prince Aragon was in his dragon form. He also got some assistance from Wanda as she shot some red hex bolts at Aragon, while Natasha fought against Executioner Ghost and Clint took on Archer Ghost again. Clint was having a hard time against Archer Ghost since he is dealing with a ghost archer from the medieval time period. The two archers were keeping each other on the defensive. Clint shot a anti-ecto arrow, but Archer Ghost managed to evade. Archer Ghost then fired explosive dynamite end arrows at Clint. Clint ran out of his hiding place, which was a parked car, before the arrows exploded. Archer Ghost then fired multiple shots of standard fire head arrows, but Clint use his amazing reflexes and evaded them all before hiding at the alley of a building. Clint then fired a single anti-ecto arrow, which then separated into multiple arrows before heading toward their target. However, Archer Ghost has managed to evade every single one of Clint's arrows. The two archers continued to shoot arrows at each other, their shots coming closer and closer every time they attacked. Archer Ghost then shot a arrow at Clint. Clint managed to evade, but the arrow scraped his upper arm. Clint winched in pain.

"And I thought I was the expert archer around here." Clint muttered. "One thing left to do."

Clint then took out a bottle that had a red fluid inside. Danny told him that the fluid in were the juices from the Blood Blossom. Clint then grabbed a arrow and dipped the head into the bottle before pulling it out and aiming at Archer Ghost.

"Got one shot at this." Clint said.

Clint then fired his Blood Blossom fluid dipped arrow and scores a hit, as the arrow stabs Archer Ghost at the shoulder. Archer Ghost screams in pain as the Blood Blossom juices burns him internally before falling to the ground, now out of commission.

"That should deal with you for a while." Clint said.

Meanwhile, Natasha was fighting against Executioner Ghost. Despite being a ghost, he is proving to be a tougher enemy than the ones Natasha fought before. She was evading the axe and using her electric batons to fight off Executioner Ghost or block the axe. Executioner Ghost continued to put Natasha on the defensive. Executioner Ghost was about to slam his axe, but Natasha quickly moved out of the way as the axe hit the ground. Executioner Ghost unexpectedly ram into Natasha making her crash into the ground, making her winched in pain. Executioner Ghost then raised his axe to prepare the final kill, but Natasha suddenly fired her special anti-ghost Widow Stingers, finally decommissioning him.

"I knew ghost fighting wasn't my level." Natasha muttered.

Meanwhile, Scott, currently in his Giant-Man form, and Wanda were battling against Prince Aragon, who is currently in his dragon form. Aragon was more focus on Scott due to his size, giving Wanda opportunities to fire her red hex bolts at him. Aragon used his tail to swoop Scott, but Wanda fired a red psionic energy blast at Aragon, making him stumble a bit. Aragon glared at the Scarlet Witch.

"Foolish woman. Your powers are no match against me!" Aragon spatted.

Aragon then blew blue fire from his mouth, but Wanda immediately form a red energy shield to protect her.

"Scott! A little help!" Wanda called.

Aragon noticed Wanda was struggled to keep her shield in place. He took the opportunity to hit Wanda with force with his tail, sending her crashing to a nearby car. Scott noticed this.

"Wanda!" Scott yelled.

Scott was about to grabbed Aragon, but Aragon goes intangible, making Scott almost losing his balance. Aragon then blast Scott with a flame before ramming into him, making him crash into the ground. Aragon placed both his clawed feet on Scott's chest and grabbed Wanda as well.

"Now I shall have the pleasure of crushing you peasants to your death!" Aragon said.

Before Aragon can crush Scott and Wanda, Scott suddenly shrunk to ant size, confusing Aragon.

"Where did that peasant go?!" Aragon spatted.

Scott suddenly regrew to giant size and gave Aragon a massive upper cut, making him letting go of Wanda and crashing to the ground. Scott caught Wanda before she made impact with the ground. Scott then ripped out the amulet out of Aragon's neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Aragon said as he reverted back to his normal form.

"You know, he did threatened us that he was gonna crush us to his death. May I?" Scott asked Wanda.

"Sure. He's a ghost after all." Wanda said with a smirk.

Scott then lifted his foot and stomped it down on Aragon with a tremendous thud. Scott lifted his foot leaving a crater on the pavement and a mangled and beaten Aragon.

"That takes care of the banished prince." Wanda said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve was once again battling Thrash while Sam Wilson was being chased in the air by Download. The two Masters' Blasters has been keeping the two Avengers and Team Phantom members on the defensive for a while now, but Steve and Sam Wilson were putting up a fight.

"Hey, Cap! Any idea on how to beat these guys?!" Sam Wilson asked.

"Not at the moment!" Steve replied as he raises his shield to block a pending punch from Thrash.

"Face it, Captain. You can't beat me. It was luck in our last two fights." Thrash said, still going on the offensive.

Sam Wilson was doing some evasive maneuvers with his EXO-7 Falcon, but Download still managed to be right behind him. He knows he has to find a way to defeat Download while also help Steve in defeating Thrash. Steve on the other hand had to use his shield to block the blows coming from Thrash. Sam Wilson knows that Download is flying right behind him every time he makes every turn.

"Hey, kid. Still behind me? Try and keep up." Sam Wilson taught. "Hey, Cap, I got an idea. Get out of the way and throw your shield at the punk when I say so."

"Got it!" Steve said.

As Download continues to chase Sam Wilson, he has no idea about Wilson's plan. Sam Wilson continued to fly a few more minutes before positioning himself, heading straight towards Steve's and Thrash's fight.

"Now!" Sam Wilson said.

Steve suddenly moved out of the way as Sam Wilson ram into Thrash, knocking him down. Steve immediately threw his shield at Download. The shield impacted Download with such force it knock him down to the pavement and unconscious before it came back to Steve. Thrash tried to get back up, but Steve threw the shield at him, making him fall back down again and knocks him out cold.

"Good job, Sam. That takes care of them." Steve said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir and Siv are battling their longtime enemy, the Fright Knight. Fright Knight knows his foe's combat capabilities. Having been defeated by them twice thousands of years ago, he has been preparing for this particular battle against them again.

"I've waited for years to finally get my revenge on you five Asgardian warriors! Soon my sword will have Asgardian ghost blood and your nightmares!" Fright Knight said as he swung the Soul Shredder.

Grabacr raised his staff to block the Soul Shredder as Ragnar tried to launch a sneak attack. Fright Knight however gave him a powerful kick, knocking him back.

"Your revenge won't happen! Your reign of terror ends now!" Grabacr said.

Grabacr use his staff to push the evil knight back, but Fright Knight used his sword to knock down Grabacr's shield, leaving him with his staff and sword to defend. Ofnir managed to intervene and kicked Fright Knight, making him stagger and dropping his sword.

"Haven't you learn from your past two defeats against us?!" Ofnir asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Fright Knight replied as he blast Ofnir with two pink ecto beams from his eyes. "And it will help me and my masters win!"

"Not if I have something to say about it! For Earth and Asgard!" Siv said as she charged towards Fright Knight with her sword.

Fright Knight summoned his sword before blocking Siv's. The two continued to swing their swords toward one another, each blocking as well, until Fright Knight managed to knock Siv's sword down.

"You fought well, maiden, but you were doomed to fail. And once my masters conquer Earth, I will soon have the opportunity to destroy your kind and destroy both the Asgardian Ghost Zone dimensional plane and Asgard itself. That fool Odin and his foolish son Thor will soon face my power!" Fright Knight said.

Fright Knight however got kicked hard by Halvar, causing him to drop his sword. Halvar grabbed the Soul Shredder and point it at Fright Knight's throat.

"I believe your quest to destroy Asgard and Dark Phantoms goals for Midgard won't happen. We'll see what your worst nightmare is unless you leave now." Halvar said.

"Very well. You Asgardians may have won this round, but I'll be back for your afterlives, and you can count on that." Fright Knight said.

Fright Knight then turned into bats before disappearing, along with the Soul Shredder.

"You know he keeps his word." Siv said.

"I know, but we'll be ready." Halvar said.

"We should help the others, along with the Phantoms." Ragnar said.

"Ragnar's right. Let's move." Grabacr said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dani was once again battling Dana. Dani tried to blast Dana with an ecto-ray, but Dana caught the beam with her hand. Dana then blast Dani's own beam back at her, but Dani managed to evade. Dani's eyes turned light blue before firing a ice ray, but Dana countered by shooting her flaming hair at the ice ray, melting it to water. Dani's eyes then turned dark blue before firing an Asgardian energy blast. Dana was prepared for it and formed an ecto-shield and deflected the blast. Dana then suddenly charged towards Dani and gave her a powerful punch, knocking a few feet back. Dani was cut and bruised, but still okay.

"Ha! Didn't expect that, didn't you? Well, there's more. It's a shame you're weak." Dana said as she form three duplicates of herself. "'Cause it's gonna take more to defeat me." Dana and the duplicates said.

Dana and the Dana duplicates proceed to pummel Dani. Dani screams in agony as Dana and the duplicates punched her, kicked her and blasted her with ecto-rays. Dana then grabbed Dani by her legs and swung her around before tossing her. Dani violently crashed through the pavement. Dani was now bleeding ectoplasm, bruised badly and her uniform was torn in some areas. Dani struggled to get back on her feet. Dana landed nearby as her duplicates reemerged back into her.

"Regular ghost powers, ghost ice powers, Asgardian ghost powers, it doesn't matter, your powers are burden. Still disgusted that I was once a weak free minded fool." Dana spatted.

"My powers isn't burden. It's the way I use and control them, and for years, I've been using them poorly, or yet to try this trick." Dani said.

Dani close her eyes and concentrated as her body glowed green. Suddenly, three Dani duplicates suddenly formed, all determined and ready to fight. Dani and the Dani duplicates counterattack by charging towards Dana and proceed to pummel her back. Dana tried to fend off Dani and the duplicates, but was outmatched. Dani and duplicates gave Dana all they got. They punched her, kicked her and gave her many ecto-rays, ice rays, Asgardian energy blasts and other forms of Asgardian ghost powers. Dani's counterattack somehow worn out Dana for she was cut, bleeding and bruised, and some of her outfit and cape was torn. The Dani duplicates fused back to the real Dani. Dani then charged towards her evil counterpart.

"Who's weak now?!" Dani taught.

Dani then gave a powerful uppercut to Dana, sending her crashing through the pavement. Dana looked to see Dani standing her ground.

"Impressive, but not good enough." Dana said as her fists form flames.

Dana then shot multiple fire blasts, but Dani managed to kicked them all with her feet. Dani then caught one flame. She looks at Dana just as her eyes turned red.

"My turn." Dani said.

Dani's white hair grew longer as it turned into flames, swaying to the side, which surprises Dana. Dani then shot a fire blast, scoring a direct hit to Dana.

"You and Dan aren't the only ones to have fire abilities. Danny and I have acquire fire powers of our own." Dani said.

"Now I'm really gonna kill you!" Dana spatted.

Dana's eyes became pupiless red before shooting her flaming white hair towards Dani. Dani countered by shooting her flaming white hair towards Dana. The two flames clashed with one another, but resulted in a explosion that knocked Dani down. Dana grinned.

'You're new fire powers isn't match against mine. Please, I have experience with my fire abilities. Face it, Dani. You can't beat me." Dana said.

"I will beat YOU!" Dani said as she unleashed a small but high pitched Ghostly Wail that slammed into Dana, sending her flying back.

Dana crashed into the pavement. She stumbled to her feet before glaring at her past younger self.

"I'll admit, you are improving with that trick, but still won't be enough to beat me." Dana said.

Dana unleashed her own Ghostly Wail at Dani. Dani unleashed her Ghostly Wail at Dana. Both Ghostly Wails collided with one another, causing a massive shockwave, breaking windows, wooden furniture like chairs and tables exploding into splinters, fire hydrants exploding, and some walls at nearby buildings cracked while others collapsed. The Ghostly Wail attack however wasted both Dani's and Dana's energy as the two fighters were breathing hard and glaring at each other. However, Dani managed to send a powerful fire blast at Dana, sending her to a nearby building, which eventually collapsed on top of her. Dani then got down to her knees in exhaustion before passing out. The Fenton RV suddenly showed up before Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Venus and Sierra ran out.

"Dani!" Jack and Maddie said as she kneel down to check their daughter.

"Danielle!" Jacob, Venus and Sierra said as the three stare down at their best friend.

Dani changed back into her Human form.

"She's unconscious but she's okay. Let's get her in the RV and help Danny." Jacob said.

With that, Jack carried the unconscious Dani to the RV before everyone else got inside and drove off before a beaten Dana emerged out of the rubble in rage.

"This isn't over, Dani. You can count on it." Dana said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Dan were battling each other once again. Danny was charging towards Dan, but Dan activated the Gem of Life on his Universal Gauntlet and fired a beam on a nearby light pole. The pole came to life before wrapping around Danny, trapping him. Dan then charged towards Danny before giving him a powerful punch with his gauntlet, freeing Danny from the pole. Danny immediately got back up before shooting a blue Asgardian ecto-ray at Dan, but Dan activated the Gem of Time and fired a green ray at the Asgardian ecto-beam and Danny, putting them in pause. Dan then use his telekinesis powers to move Danny and place him in front of the Asgardian ecto-beam. Dan then fires a green beam again, putting time on Danny and the Asgardian beam back to normal. Danny gets blasted by his own ray, knocking him down.

"What a shame. Getting blasted by your own Asgardian ghost powers." Dan said with a grin.

Danny suddenly blast Dan with the Asgardian energy flash before shooting back to his feet. Danny then summon a snowball and threw it at Dan, but Dan countered with a fire blast from his flaming white hair. Danny then charged towards Dan and try to throw a punch, but the evil ghost caught it with his hand. Dan then electrocute Danny with the Ghost Stinger, making him scream in agony.

"That's right, scream! It's all music to my ears!" Dan laughed as he continues to electrocute Danny.

Dan then let go of Danny. Danny went down to his knees.

"It's over Danny. There's no way you can beat me." Dan said as three Dan duplicates form. "As a matter of fact, it's been over even if you can't become me."

Dan and the Dan duplicates proceed to pummel Danny. Danny screams in agony as Dan and the duplicates punched him, kicked him, blasted him with ecto-rays, and the real Dan using the Universal Gauntlet against Danny. Dan used the Gem of Life before shooting a red beam on a cloud, turning it into a monster. The cloud monster drop onto Danny and almost crush him, like how Freakshow did the same tactic against Guys in White Operatives K and O seven years ago with the Reality Gauntlet. Dan then fired a fire blast at the cloud monster to turn it into water, where he sees a badly beaten Danny. Danny was cut, bruised, but still alive. Danny then struggled and gasped in pain as he tried to get back to his feet. Before Danny can fully stand, Dan charged towards Danny before violently punching him in the face with his Universal Gauntlet. Danny violently crashed through the pavement. Danny was now bleeding ectoplasm, bruised badly and his uniform was torn in some areas. Danny struggled to get back on his feet. Dan landed nearby as his duplicates reemerged back into him.

"I always knew you were weak. Even growing up eight years later, you're still weak, even for an Avenger. And it doesn't even matter if you have Asgardian, ice or regular ghost powers, 'cause I will still win regardless." Dan spatted.

Danny slowly got up before facing Dan.

"You know what, you're just like the fruitloop. Always claiming victory while also bragging that you're more powerful than me. And you're right. I have a lot of powers, but I have been using them poorly, especially my regular ghost powers, and it's time I change that." Danny said.

Danny close his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, three Danny duplicates suddenly formed, all determined and ready to fight. Danny and the Danny duplicates counterattack by charging towards Dan and proceed to pummel him back. Dan tried to fend off Danny and the duplicates, but was outmatched. Danny and duplicates gave Dan all they got. They punched him, kicked him and gave him many ecto-rays, ice rays, Asgardian energy flashes and other forms of Asgardian ghost powers. Danny's counterattack somehow worn out Dan for he was cut, bleeding and bruised, and some of his outfit and cape was torn. The Danny duplicates fused back to the real Danny.

"Maybe you should read more about David and Goliath in the Old Testament of the Bible." Danny said.

Danny then wrapped Dan in an ecto-rope before electrocuting him with the Ghost Stinger, making him scream in agony. Danny then charged at Dan and gave him a powerful upper cut, sending him crashing though the pavement. Dan looked and glare at Danny.

"Seriously, David and Goliath." Danny said as he stood his ground.

"Oh, Danny. You and your pathetic traditional Roman Catholic views. You really think your faith in God Almighty will help you achieve? Pathetic. Can't believe I was that of a weak God fearing fool. Doesn't matter, 'cause now, you, and then Dani, will pay for your sins. Now, time for you to burn in hell." Dan said as his fists goes in flames.

Dan then shot multiple fire blasts, but Danny did a spectral body split as the flames goes through him. Danny then caught one flame. He looks at Dan just as his eyes turned red.

"If anyone who should be burning at the eternal pits of hell, it's a demon like you." Danny said.

Danny's white hair turned into flames like Dan's, but swaying to the side, which surprises Dan. Danny then shot a fire blast, scoring a direct hit to Dan.

"I forgot to tell you. Dani and I have gained fire abilities. So now we're even when it comes to that." Danny said.

"We'll see about that!" Dan spatted.

Dan's eyes became pupiless red before shooting his flaming white hair towards Danny. Danny countered by shooting his flaming white hair towards Dan. The two flames clashed with one another, but resulted in a explosion that knocked both Danny and Dan down. The two immediately got back to their feet before glaring at each other.

"You're new fire powers isn't match against mine. You still can't beat me." Dan said.

"I will beat YOU!" Danny said as he unleashed a Ghostly Wail that slammed into Dan, sending him flying back.

Dan crashed into the pavement. He stumbled to his feet before glaring at his once past younger self.

"Impressive in mastering the Ghostly Wail, but let's see if you can deal with this." Dan said.

Dan unleashed his own Ghostly Wail at Danny. Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail at Dan. Both waves of pure ecto-energy collided with one another, causing a massive shockwave, breaking windows, wooden furniture like chairs and tables exploding into splinters, fire hydrants exploding, and some walls at nearby buildings cracked while others collapsed. The Ghostly Wail attack however wasted both Danny and Dan's energy as the two fighters were breathing hard and glaring at each other.

"Come on! Let's finish this!" Danny said.

"With pleasure!" Dan said.

Before Dan can strike, he is suddenly struck by the vibranium Team Phantom shield thrown by Steve, as he, along with the rest of Team Phantom and the draugrs arrived. Dan got back up, but Danny and Wanda blasted him in a double attack, Danny with his green ecto-ray, and Wanda with her red psionic bolt energy. The blasts send Dan crashing through multiple buildings. Danny then collapsed before transforming into his Human form.

"Are you okay, Phantom?" Grabacr asked.

"Yeah." Danny said as Steve offers his hand to lift him up.

"You know he's not finished, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but that should show him and Dana what we're capable of." Danny said. "Mom, dad, where's Dani?"

"She's in the RV unconscious. She beat Dana for now." Jack replied.

"And Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"In the RV as well." Maddie replied.

"All right, team, let's head back. Apparently this battle will sure get the government's attention." Danny said before falling unconscious.

With that, Jack carried Danny back to the RV and Team Phantom and the Asgardian draugrs heads back to Fenton Works. Meanwhile, a beaten Dan emerge from a damaged building in rage. He watch as his enemies heads back to Fenton Works. Dana lands next to him also in rage.

"They may have beaten us, got Sam and Tucker back, and beaten our forces, but they will soon meet their death." Dana said as Dan uses his Universal Gauntlet to summon his allies.

"Let's head back to the Ghost Zone. We need to plan the next attack as well as get our Harvester army." Dan said as he forms a ghost portal.

With that, Dan, Dana and their beaten allies flew through the ghost portal, leaving behind a war damaged Amity Park.

 **And that's the end of this very long chapter. One of the longest chapters I've ever written. Well, Team Phantom may gotten this victory, but the whole ordeal is far from over. What's gonna happen next? We'll find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	33. Chapter 32: Comfort and Permitted

**Well, finally got my power back so I'm back in business. Yes, I am fine and safe from Hurricane Irma. Slowest hurricane I've ever experience. And now replies to my awesome reviewers and loyal DPxMCU fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Suffered from writers block, but don't you worry. They're next fights will be completely different.**

 **mikaela2015: Love the reactions review :)**

 **Kimera20: Yes and definitely :)**

 **Here's chapter 32 everybody.**

Chapter 32: Comfort and Permitted.

Team Phantom and their Asgardian ghost allies arrived back to Fenton Works, with Jack carrying Dani, Steve carrying Danny, Sam Wilson carrying Sam and Scott carrying Tucker, all who are still unconscious. They were immediately met by Sam's and Tucker's parents.

"Is my Sammy-kins okay?" Pamela asked.

"How's my son?" Angela asked.

"They're all okay. Safe and sound and got Sam and Tucker back to normal." Steve replied.

"Now, we're gonna put them on beds." Scott said.

"We'll let you all be alone with your respective kids." Maddie said.

Jack and Steve laid Danny and Dani into medical beds at the lab while Sam Wilson laid Sam at Jazz's bed at Jazz's bedroom and Scott laid Tucker at Danny's bed in Danny's bedroom.

"Mr. Mitchell, any news on the Tetrahedron?" Jack asked.

"I got a few possible places in the Ghost Zone, but it's gonna take a while to get the exact location." Tommy said.

"Okay." Jack said.

"Jazz, any news on the damage?" Maddie asked.

"We should wait till Danny and Dani wakes up first." Jazz said.

"I agree with you, Jazz. Till then, we should talk to the Mansons and Foleys." Steve said.

* * *

Dani has regain consciousness as she opens her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was on a medical bed, connected with IV lines and that she was back at her parent's lab. She also noticed that she's back in her Human form. She then felt that she wasn't alone.

"Dani, you're awake." Jacob said in relief.

"Jacob?" Dani said as she tried to get up, but Jacob stops her.

"You need to rest. That fight against Dana wore you out." Jacob said.

"Dana!" Dani said as she shot herself up. "Did she get away?"

"She got away, along with Dan and their forces." Jacob said.

Dani then gasp upon realized that she doesn't know the fate of someone important in her life.

"Danny?" Dani said as she turned to see Danny on the medical bed.

"He's unconscious. His fight against Dan also wore him out." Jacob said.

At that moment, Danny opened his eyes. He noticed that he was in the lab on a medical bed with IVs connected to him. He also noticed Dani and Jacob.

"Dani, what happen?" Danny asked as he places his hand on his forehead.

"We won, but Dan and Dana got away." Dani said.

"Let me get everyone." Jacob said.

After a few seconds, the rest of Team Phantom, except Valerie, and the draugrs came over to the lab. Jazz pulled her two siblings in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Jazz said in relief.

"Jazz!" Danny said, gasping for air.

"We're still recovering!" Dani said, gasping for air.

"Whoops. Sorry." Jazz said, releasing Danny and Dani as they breathe for air.

"Glad to see you two awake, Phantoms." Siv said.

"What happen?" Danny asked.

"We managed to defeat the Dark Phantoms and their forces temporarily." Ofnir said.

"Our factions managed to defeat the rest of Dan's and Dana's forces. Unfortunately, they'll be back." Steve said.

"And Jacob, Sierra and Venus here were a good help." Jack said with a smile.

"How long were we out?" Dani asked.

"Four hours." Maddie replied.

"Okay, at least it wasn't a day." Dani said.

However, two thoughts starts to crawl to Danny's mind since the recent battle was so intense.

"Jazz, you were our eyes of the battle. What's the damage on Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"Thousands of dollars in damages." Jazz replied.

"And... any casualties?" Danny said, afraid of the answer.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jazz said in sorrow.

"This is all my fault. The damage, deaths, Sam and Tucker getting kidnapped." Danny said as he put his hands on his head until another horrible thought came to him. "Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"They're upstairs in Jazz and your room. Both have already woken up. Valerie is with Tucker." Maddie replied.

"I better go talk to Sam." Danny said.

Danny started heading up the stairs. As he heads up, he knows he'll be facing the Mansons along the way. Despite that the Mansons no longer have a feud with the Fentons and that they approved him, Danny feels as if the Mansons still have a little grudge against him since Sam gets involved in his ghost fights. Dragging Sam into his fights wasn't enough, but getting kidnapped, mind controlled and her life hanging in the balance is sure to ban him from seeing Sam. Danny finally reached the floor and immediately saw the Mansons sitting at the couch in the living room. When they saw him. They immediately stood up.

'This is it.' Danny thought.

However, Pamela unexpectedly pulled Danny into a hug. This surprised him.

"Did I miss something?" Danny asked.

"Thank you, Danny." Pamela said.

"You're not mad?" Danny asked.

"Why would we? You saved our little girl." Jeremy said.

"And not to mention you put your life on the line every single day, especially for our Sammy-kins." Pamela said.

"Danny. You're parents told us that you would blame yourself. You shouldn't. Besides, we owe you a state of gratitude. Ever since you revealed yourself six years ago and bravely told us that you were dating Sam, we saw the new light in you, and continue to do so. You, along with your sister and family, protected the world and risk your lives to do so." Jeremy said.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Manson." Danny said.

"You're welcome, Daniel. Anyway, I think you should talk to Samantha. She needs some comfort." Pamela said.

Danny starts heading upstairs to Jazz's room, where Sam was at. He opens the door to see Sam there, laying on Jazz's bed, her face buried in the pillow.

"Sam?" Danny called, concern for his girlfriend.

Sam looked at her boyfriend. Danny noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with tears, indicating that she has been crying. Sam also had a miserable expression on her face. Danny knows that Sam would never cry, but he knew she would have a reason to. Upon seeing Danny, Sam turned away and curl her knees to her chest.

"Sam?" Danny called.

"Don't look at me." Sam said, with sadness in her voice.

"Sam." Danny said.

"After everything I've done and said to you, how can you even look at me? I promise you that I will always be by your side, and I broke that promise." Sam said.

"Sam, it's not your fault. Undergrowth was controlling your mind while under Dan's and Dana's influence. Everything you did is their fault, not yours." Danny said.

Sam then cried as she threw her arms around Danny and buried her head on Danny's shoulder, her tears returning. Danny then lift Sam's chin so that her beautiful purple eyes met his blue ones.

"Sam, I will always love you no matter what. You know you're my number one priority." Danny said.

Sam and Danny then kissed each other.

"I love you Danny, both Fenton and Phantom." Sam said.

"And I love you Sam Manson." Danny said. "Anyway, you should get some rest. I got to see what's gonna happen after that battle. You need anything?"

"I just need water." Sam said.

"Okay." Danny said.

Danny left Sam in Jazz's room. He is immediately met by Valerie, who was leaving Danny's room, where she was comforting Tucker.

"How's Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Tucker's fine. Had to comfort him, thinking that everything he did was his fault. Had to reassure him. How's Sam?" Valerie said.

"She's fine. Had to comfort her as well." Danny said.

"This is gonna haunt them forever." Valerie said.

"Don't worry. We're gonna fix that when we defeat Dan and Dana once and for all." Danny said.

"So what do we do now?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I'm gonna get Sam a glass of water first and then the team will discuss on what happens next." Danny said.

"Well, let's go." Valerie said.

* * *

One hour later, Dani has just finished tending to her injuries before taking a shower in her own private bathroom. She then went out of her bathroom before changing into her sleep attire. Right now, Dani was in her room on her laptop. Her room is similar to Danny's but more girly. She had a few NASA and aerospace posters and aircraft and spacecraft models, but she also has posters to show that she can be her own person. She also had souvenirs for when she used to travel around the world, which they managed to survive the explosion 4 years ago, and had some favorite books and the Holy Bible. Dani was currently on her laptop studying for the C.A.T.s when Jacob knocked on the doorway.

"Oh, Jacob." Dani said.

"Hey, Dani." Jacob said.

"What's up? You seem stressed." Dani asked.

"You know, Danny's friends gets kidnapped. We rescued them. I fought against the ghosts. We won." Jacob said as he sits next to Dani on the bed.

"Why did you do it?" Dani asked.

"Why did I do what?" Jacob asked.

"Why did you join the fight? You could have gotten hurt. You don't have the experience." Dani said.

"Because I don't want to sit idle while you go out and end up getting hurt yourself." Jacob replied.

"Jacob, I've been fighting ghosts with Danny and Team Phantom for 6 years. I'm fine." Dani said.

"Yeah... but." Jacob said before looking at Dani's eyes. Those same blue eyes that makes his heart beat 1000 times faster. He then grabbed Dani's hands, making her blush at contact. "I really don't want to see you hurt. You mean everything to me. I can't imagine my life without you. God, I don't know, you're the most..."

Dani noticed that Jacob was nervous.

"You're the most important friend to me." Jacob said, haven't mustered up the guts to tell her how he really feel before he blushed. "As well as Sierra and Venus."

Dani masked down her hopes with a smile before saying...

"Well, you did good. You and the others. Maybe Team Phantom can expand in numbers."

"Yeah, having a future United States Marine can be good." Jacob joked.

"Just don't go too Marine on me, Marine Boy." Dani joked.

"Anyway, Danny needs our help." Jacob said.

Danny then suddenly appear on the doorway.

"Hey, Jacob, might if I talk to you in private?" Danny asked.

"Sure, Danny." Jacob said.

Jacob then left Dani's room before Danny faced Dani.

"Don't scare him." Dani said.

"Don't worry, Dani." Danny said.

Danny and Jacob went to the guest room, where Steve would be at. As soon as the two entered, Danny closed the door and locked it. Jacob sat on the bed while Danny grabbed a nearby office chair and sat on it.

"Jacob, do you know why I call you to have this private talk?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I do." Jacob said, knowing what the talk is gonna be about.

"Very well then. First things first, what you did was very reckless and dangerous to go out to the fight and bring Venus and Sierra into it as well. But, you, Venus and Sierra did good in your first major ghost fight and I want to thank you for helping and saving Dani. If you didn't intervene in her fight against Hotep-Ra, well... God knows what would have happen to her." Danny said. "You see, Jacob, Danielle is very important me. She maybe a younger female clone of myself, but I see her more as my little sister that I love dearly. She's very special to me. I will always watch her back no matter what and I will always be her older and overprotective twin brother." Danny said.

"Danielle is my best friend, Danny. I had to do something." Jacob said.

"Why did you really do it?" Danny asked.

Jacob then sigh as he look down and cross his fingers.

"Jacob, I know you have deep feelings for Danielle. I'm not that clueless as I used to be." Danny said.

"Because... because Danielle means everything to me. I'll do anything to protect her, both Fenton and Phantom." Jacob said before sighing and looking at Danny eye-to-eye. "Danny, I care about her, and... and I see her as more than a friend, but I don't have the guts to tell her. I can't imagine my life without her. Look, I don't care if she wasn't born at a hospital like other people, I don't care if she was created in some evil maniac's lab, I don't care if she's a younger female clone of yourself, heck, I don't care if she's a clone, and I don't care what other people thinks negative about her. I care about her being her. She's smart, strong, she has a great personality, she's a great person to spend time with, and most of all... most of all, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I love her. I love her days after we'e met back in 2013. I love her from the bottom of my heart." Jacob said.

Danny look at Jacob. He could tell that Jacob is telling the truth and is serious about his feelings for Dani.

"Let me ask you something? If you start dating Danielle, what are your intentions?" Danny asked.

"Well, I am a Catholic as well, so doing those bad and sinful things out of wedlock is a big no. I would do anything to make Dani happy. If she's sad, I would be the shoulder for her to cry on. If she feels alone, I'll do anything to keep her company. If she needs comfort, I'll give her comfort. I'll be sure to give her the best days of her life, especially on Christmas, birthday, Valentine's, anniversary. Heck, I would take a bullet for her. And I will tell you this. If I want to propose to Dani someday when we're old enough, then I will ask you and your father for her hand in marriage first. You have my word. I'll reassure if I have to." Jacob said before looking down.

Danny then got up from the office chair and sat next to Jacob. He then places his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"You're a good kid, Jacob. Raised well. Anyway, I will tell you this." Danny said as his eyes turn green. "You break Dani's heart, I will punch you, which is a shame since you're a good kid." Danny said before his eyes turn back to normal. "But, she breaks your heart and you will be provided food, shelter, and a bed until you get back on your feet."

Jacob chuckled at Danny's threat.

"Don't worry, Danny. I won't break Danielle's heart. I promise you that." Jacob said.

Danny then got up before offering his hand to Jacob.

"Well, Jacob Collins. You have my permission to date my little sister." Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny." Jacob said as he shakes Danny's hand.

"How are you gonna tell her anyway, when you get the courage?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but I should wait until Dan and Dana are defeated first, that if I make it out of this situation alive." Jacob said.

"Right. Anyway, let's head downstairs. I'm gonna make you, Venus and Sierra the newest members of Team Phantom. You three did good." Danny said as he unlocks and open the bedroom door.

"Well, it's an honor to be part of the team." Jacob said.

"And see what we'll need to do after that battle." Danny said.

With that, Jacob, Venus and Sierra officially became the newest members of Team Phantom.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Team Phantom has three new members. What will this mean for Dan and Dana. Speaking of them, what are they gonna do now after this defeat? And Team Phantom? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	34. Chapter 33: Fenton Ghost Bunker

**KuriMaster13: Thank you :)**

 **Kimera20: Glad you like the Dani/Jacob relationship :)**

 **Guest: Unfortunately, Vlad won't appear in the upcoming Ghostly Guardian stories as I'm planning to introduce two new OCs for that. However, Vlad is expected to make his official appearance in the DPxMCU series someday.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions.**

 **Here's chapter 33 everybody.**

Chapter 33: Fenton Ghost Bunker.

It's been an hour since Jacob, Sierra and Venus officially became new members of Team Phantom, much to Dani's concern. Normally, Team Phantom would be tracking down Dan and Dana, but due to the extensive damage cause by the battle, most of the team was working on the aftermath operations, despite the fact that they're still wanted by the government. Tucker, now feeling recovered enough, started working on the aftermath work as well, though he's still overwhelm after everything that has happen to him. And despite that he is among marked a fugitive, he still upholds his mayoral duties. Anyway, while Maddie, Jazz and Valerie takes care of the aftermath work, Tommy still tracking the Tetrahedron, Jack showing Jacob, Venus and Sierra the Fenton weapons and gadgets, Dani comforting Sam for Danny, the draugrs resting and eating Human food, and the rogue Avengers faction resting, Danny is trying to find out whether or not the Feds are somewhat on their away to Amity Park to arrest Team Phantom. Although Agent Denton's faction is immobilized in Chicago, he knows that the FBI and other government agencies can still get to them. That latest battle should get their attention. If the Feds are indeed on their way, Danny is gonna have to relocated the team and their operations to the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Danny knows that Harry Fenton make sure that the government or its agencies doesn't know about the bunker, with the exception of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, later being S.H.I.E.L.D.. He knows that Harry intended to make the Fenton Ghost Bunker a top secret bunker in the event of a serious ghost attack or invasion and that he would only reveal it in the event of a nuclear strike. Anyway, Danny is looking through his Twitter account and discovers a tweet that the federal agents are on their way to Amity Park to survey the damage and arrest Team Phantom. Danny heads downstairs to the lab, ignoring anyone who was at the living room.

"Dad, get all the weapons and gadgets and get everyone to the Emergency Ops Center. Get ready to fly the Fenton Jet." Danny said.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"The Feds are on their way. We're gonna go into hiding and relocate the team to the Fenton Ghost Bunker." Danny said.

"The Fenton Ghost Bunker? You still use it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"Haven't seen that bunker in a long time." Tommy said.

"Tucker, save all the data Mr. Mitchell has acquire so that he can continue to search for the Tetrahedron at the bunker." Danny said.

"On it, Danny." Tucker said.

"Valerie, get your dad here." Danny said.

"Already on it." Valerie said.

"What can we do Danny?" Venus asked.

"Call your family. Get them here, including Star, Venus. Same with you two." Danny said pointing to Jacob and Sierra. "Call your families. They need to come with us too. Not only will they be apprehended by agents, but they will also be targeted by Dan and Dana." Danny said.

"On it, Danny." Jacob, Venus and Sierra said.

"Sam, think you can tell everyone upstairs?" Danny asked.

"Sure, Danny. Starting to feel better." Sam replied before heading upstairs.

"What can we do, Phantom?" Ofnir asked.

"Head to the Ghost Zone and find Frostbite and Pandora?" Danny said.

"Very well, Phantom. It will be a pleasure to see our long time home ghost realm's allies again." Ofnir said before he along with Grabacr, Siv, Halvar and Ragnar flew through the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Dani, if there's anything in your room that you want to bring with you, now will be the time." Danny said.

"All right, Danny." Dani said.

Dani went intangible before flying to her room.

"Okay, what should I bring?" Dani said to herself.

Dani then proceed to grab a few of her clothes and underwear, a few of her favorite books, a few of her ghost hunting equipment, and some of her CDs, DVDs and video games.

"I think that's all." Dani said.

Dani look around her room one more time before noticing one book, a book very important to her.

"Oh, my Holy Bible. Can't forget that." Dani said as she grabs the Bible.

Afterwards Dani packed her suitcase before turning of the lights and leaves.

Minutes later, everyone was packed and ready to go and Damon Gray arrived a few minutes ago. They were now all waiting for Sierra, Venus and Jacob's families. The doorbell rang and Jazz went to answer it.

"Hello, Mrs. Collins. Come in." Jazz greeted.

"Hi, Mom." Jacob said.

Jacob's mother, Jennifer Collins, is a woman with brown hair, green eyes and wore a pair of jeans, a green shirt and some sneakers. She's also a very kind woman who has great care for her son.

"Hello, Jazz. Hi sweetheart." Jennifer greeted to Jazz and Jacob, making him blush in embarrassment.

A few minutes later, Venus mother and sister Star arrived. Venus' and Star's father is out of town on some big case. Star, one of the former A-Listers of Casper High, has grown to be a beautiful young woman. Ever since the Dis-asteroid Incident six years ago, Star had regret for the way she treated Danny, Sam and Tucker and has since apologized to them and became friends. They contact each other often, especially since Dani and Venus became friends and that Venus didn't think the Fentons were freaks.

"Hello Mrs. DeLisle. Star." Danny said.

"Hey, Danny." Star said.

"How are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine. Venus has told me everything that has happen to you and Danielle. It's a shame you and the team have to deal with this ghost problem and the Accords." Star said.

"It's stressful." Danny said.

"Yeah." Star said.

A few minutes later, Sierra's parents finally arrived. Abigail Williams is a kind woman and resembled a older version of Sierra. Antoine Williams is a gentle man with a mustache and short black hair.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Williams." Dani greeted.

"Hello, Danielle. It's nice to see you." Abigail greeted in a motherly tone.

"Is that everyone, Dani?" Danny asked.

'Yes, Danny." Dani replied.

"All right, everyone, let's up to the Emergency Ops Center and let's get out of here." Danny said.

Everyone started to head up to the Emergency Ops Center. Jack pressed the hidden button in the fridge next to the stale ham and the center started to change into the Fenton Jet.

"Is the ghost portal close and locked?" Danny asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Maddie replied.

"Okay, everyone, be sure to fastened your seat belts. It may be a short flight, but still take safety precautions." Jack said.

Everyone then fastened their seat belts as the jet rises due to its VTOL capabilities.

"So, where is this bunker at?" Natasha asked.

"At the woods outside of town. Very well hidden." Danny replied.

"Wouldn't the Feds find it easily? Not actually a perfect location to build a underground concrete bunker, would you think?" Clint asked.

"The bunker is very well hidden. There were a few times ghosts has been there, but nevertheless very well hidden." Maddie replied.

"What about Dan and Dana? They do have that gauntlet after all." Wanda asked.

"Well, we did build another Fenton Ghost Portal there, but it's always close. Guess after this, ghosts will sure to know where the bunker is." Maddie replied.

"That could be a problem." Sam said.

Jack then piloted the Fenton Jet. It was a short flight, but the jet was needed to get everyone out of Amity Park quickly.

"How exactly are you planning to land this plane? The bunker is in a densely wooded area and the bunker is not that big or have the ability to house aircraft." Tommy asked.

"Don't worry Mr. Mitchell. The Fenton Ghost Bunker has gonna through massive renovations and construction." Jack said.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Ever since Sokovia, the team decided to heavily renovate the bunker to assist and serve the Avengers as another HQ. Of course, the bunker still serves its original purpose. We constructed new corridors, labs, rooms, a prison for ghosts, and a massive underground hanger for aircraft, and apply today's technology. We also deepened the bunker. The original areas are still there." Danny said.

"Impressive." Tommy asked.

"So, this bunker that Harry built. He mentioned it before but I never talked to him about it. You told me a little bit as well, Danny. What's its purpose?" Steve asked.

"To serve as a shelter in the event of a ghost attack or invasion." Tommy replied. "It was also use for ghost research, especially during Harry and mine S.S.R. days, and help and hide a victim of a ghost problem, like Ms. Manson years ago. The bunker can also serve as a bomb shelter in the event of a nuclear strike."

"I never knew you had a bunker." Star said.

"It's top secret. We don't want the government to know about it. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about it." Dani said.

"Not to mention our grandfather was a friend of Howard Stark and later became secretly loaded thanks to his role at S.H.I.E.L.D.." Danny said.

"I see." Star said.

"You said this bunker has rooms for people to settle in right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, got your own bed, TV, dressers, and private bathroom." Danny replied.

"Awesome." Scott said.

A few minutes later, the Fenton Jet flew over the woods.

"You think this jet will fit in the hanger with the Quinjet attached above it?" Sam Wilson asked.

"Yeah, it should fit." Jack replied.

"Opening the shutters." Maddie said as she presses a button on the instrument panel.

Suddenly, two massive doors started to open from the ground itself. It reminded Steve and Natasha of the hanger for the Project Insight Helicarriers at the Triskelion during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall against HYDRA. The shutters open as bright lights turns on by themselves at the hanger and the bunker itself. Jack and Maddie then made a smooth landing at hanger before the shutters started to close again.

"Everyone, welcome to the Fenton Ghost Bunker." Jack said.

"Dani, Jazz, let's help mom and dad set up the bunker. Get all the machinery running and let's help everyone else settle in." Danny said.

Everyone then unbuckled their seat belts before grabbing their baggage and started heading towards the bunker. Everyone walked through the long corridors. Ida was riding her scooter, with Tommy close behind on his scooter. Ida was looking around, remembering her time at the bunker 69 years ago, especially since she was at the old and original area. Ida then suddenly paused before she entered inside one room. It was once the main lab of the bunker. It look almost the same the last time she saw it. It was also the same room where she was kidnapped, tied and gagged up by Manfred Bauer, Harry's former researcher, and it was this lab that Harry rescued her and ended see something horrible, that involved Manfred. She remembers it all to well as the flashbacks started coming in her mind.

* * *

 _(January 20, 1948)_

 _A young 30 year old Ida Manson, formerly Ida Greenberg, regains consciousness and wakes up. The first thing she noticed is that her hands are tied up at the back of a chair. Ida tried to get her hands out, but the rope is tight. Ida then look where she's at. She's in a familiar large room. She then sees Manfred Bauer and Doctor Anton Hollands working on some machine. She then sees Manfred grabbed a pair of clamps before placing the Tetrahedron in a containment chamber._

 _'What is he gonna do with me?' Ida thought._

 _"I thought you would wake up later." Manfred said, noticing that Ida has regain consciousness._

 _"Let me go you crazy madman!" Ida demanded._

 _"I would love to, but that won't happen." Manfred said as starts approaching her._

 _"What are you gonna do with me? And why me?" Ida said._

 _Manfred got too close to Ida making her uncomfortable._

 _"I've search for the Tetrahedron for 7 years. I succeeded. Then I encountered you 3 years ago. I decided that you were the perfect choice. I started spying on you, knowing that I made the perfect asset. Once I harness more of the Tetrahedron, you will have this energy for my cause and soon, you will be my queen." Manfred said before placing his hand on Ida's cheek, which result on Ida trying to bite his fingers off, but he quickly moved them._

 _"Okay, one, that is creepy. Two, I will never be your queen. Besides, I already like someone else and Harry will stop you." Ida said._

 _"Pfft, please. Why have faith in him? He's nothing but a fool, even if he had worked with Captain America in the war. And as for your man you like, Benjamin Manson. It will be a shame that you will see him on the ground as he attempts to rescue you. Shame, he would have had a future ahead of him." Manfred said before gagging Ida and going back to work._

 _She watch hopelessly as Manfred and Doctor Hollands continue to work on a machine that will soon help them on their cause and to use it on Ida. She sees the Tetrahedron in its chamber and sees the two madmen putting a ecto-ranium rock in another chamber._

 _'Harry, please get here soon.' Ida thought._

 _A few minutes later, chaos erupted at the bunker, gaining Ida's, Manfred's and Holland's attention._

 _"They're here already? But the machine isn't even ready yet!" Hollands said._

 _"Looks like Harry has figured out where we were located. No matter, the Harvesters will still take care of him." Manfred said._

 _Hollands ignored Manfred and grabbed a weapon of his own._

 _"What are you doing?!" Manfred asked angrily._

 _"Gonna keep him distracted!" Hollands said before heading out of the room._

 _"Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with Harry myself!" Manfred said._

 _Ida then saw Manfred grabbed a Tetrahedron energy weapon before hiding. A few minutes later Ida noticed the door opening and slowly came in Harry Fenton, who was on alert. Harry immediately sees the machine which shows the Tetrahedron in its chamber and Ida. Harry runs to her and removes the gag from Ida's mouth._

 _"Oh, Harry. I'm glad to see you." Ida said with joy._

 _"Don't worry, Ida. You'll be out of this soon, and all of this will be over." Harry said as he cuts the rope, freeing Ida._

 _Ida immediately hugged Harry, but for a short time._

 _"Where is he?" Harry asked._

 _Ida however immediately noticed Manfred aiming his weapon and push Harry and herself behind a fallen desk as Manfred tries to shoot a Tetrahedron energy beam at the two._

 _"You just learn when to never give up, do you?" Manfred asked with a smirk._

 _"Nope, and I'll never will." Harry said as he grabs the Fenton Trap Pack._

 _Ida saw Harry running towards Manfred. Manfred shoots at Harry, but he uses the trap pack at a shield since its made out of vibranium, saving him from disintegration. Harry then knocked Manfred's rifle in the process before the two gets into a fistfight. Ida grabbed the Fenton Pistol that Harry gave her and points it to try and hit Manfred, but Harry was in the way, leaving her no choice but to stay put. Harry and Manfred fought hand to hand. Manfred gave a right hook to Harry in the face before throwing him to the ground. Harry tried to get back up, but Manfred kicked him in the stomach. Manfred tried to kick again, but Harry grabbed the leg and spear him towards the device before the two fell to the ground. Manfred immediately punched Harry in the face again, but Harry retaliated by grabbing a unused rifle and striking Manfred to the face with it while Ida continues to point her pistol. Harry then put Manfred into a choke hold until he forced themselves to roll over the Tetrahedron's containment chamber, breaking the hold. The two immediately got back up. Harry gave a right hook to Manfred, but he retaliated with a powerful kick, which send Harry crashing through a table, which broke thousands of beakers and test tubes. Ida fired her pistol, but Manfred got out of the way. He immediately pulled out his Tetrahedron energy pistol and tries to shoot at Ida, but Harry pushes her and himself towards another table, saving themselves from disintegration._

 _"We could have rule the world together, and Ms. Greenberg could have been a powerful queen. Yet, you have foiled my plan and fight for the world." Manfred said as he fires a Tetrahedron energy beam at Harry's hiding place. Ida noticed Harry eyeing the Fenton Assault Rifle that was laying next to the Fenton Trap Pack, which still contains a captured Harvester ghost. "I have seen the future, Fenton. A world ruled by me."_

 _"Not gonna happen!" Harry said as he runs towards the rifle and trap pack._

 _Manfred fires Tetrahedron energy beams at Harry, but he miss. Harry immediately grabbed the rifle and presses a button on the trap pack, which releases the Harvester ghost, which screeched loudly. Manfred fired another shot, but it hit the Harvester instead, vaporizing it. Ida saw Harry fire a single ecto ray and makes a direct hit to Manfred. The blast forces Manfred to fly back and hit the Tetrahedron's containment chamber, damaging it. The Tetrahedron falls to the ground, which on impact became brighter and release some ecto energy around the room._

 _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Manfred yelled at he grabs the Tetrahedron with his bare hands, preventing his foes from reaching it._

 _"You shouldn't have touch that." Harry said._

 _Manfred however ignored Harry and look at the glowing pyramid. Suddenly, it glowed brighter and started to shoots some ecto energy around the ceiling before one final beam opens a massive ghost portal, cutting parts of the lab's walls with the exception of the door, and showing the green and black void, purple doors and windows, floating islands, and a structure that looks like a Grandfather's Clock. Harry, Ida and Manfred looked at the Ghost Zone with wide eyes and amazement, seeing the world of ghosts. The three are the first Humans to see the Ghost Zone for the first time with their own eyes._

 _'It's the Ghost Zone.' Ida thought._

 _"Amazing." Manfred whispered._

 _Ida then noticed a bright beam of ecto energy starts shooting towards the void in the Ghost Zone and saw Manfred's amazement disappear. Ida sees the bright light consume the Tetrahedron before it starts to consume Manfred slowly and the Harvesters starts getting sucked into it. Ida looks in horror as Harry realized what is happening._

 _"MANFRED, DROP IT!" Harry said._

 _"HARRY!" Ida yelled._

 _Manfred however ignored Harry as the light started to consume his body._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Manfred yelled in agony._

 _"OH MY GOD!" Ida said in horror._

 _Ida then noticed Harry running towards Manfred in order to save him, but the bright ecto beam temporarily blinds him, stopping him in the process, as Manfred continued to scream. Ida continues to look in horror as Manfred made one final scream before the bright ecto beam consumes all of Manfred's body before he gets sucked by the bright ecto beam and gets teleported to a far away dimension into the Ghost Zone with the Harvesters. The Tetrahedron continues to shoot the bright ecto beam before the massive portal collapses, sending a powerful shock wave and the room returns to normal. The Tetrahedron then just falls to the ground. Ida then saw Harry look at the glowing pyramid._

 _"Harry." Ida called, gaining Harry's attention._

 _Harry ran to Ida and she embraces him._

 _"What happen?" Ida said._

 _"Like I said, you touch the Tetrahedron, you're gonna get sucked into the Ghost Zone. That's what happen to Manfred and it sucked the Harvesters out of here." Harry said._

 _"So, we'll never hear from him or those particular ghosts again?" Ida said._

 _"No more. It's over. You're safe." Harry said._

 _Ida however just continue to embrace Harry before starting to cry._

 _"It's over. Everything is gonna be okay now." Harry said as he tried to comfort Ida._

* * *

"Grandma!" Sam said in concern.

Sam's call got Ida out of her flashback.

"Oh, sorry, Sammy." Ida said.

"You had me worried. What's wrong?" Sam asked in concern.

"I know what it is." Tommy said as he approached with his scooter. "Thinking about that day 69 years ago and what happen to Manfred?"

"Yeah. Still haunts me, Tommy, although I'm grateful to Harry for saving me and never having to see or hear that madman again. But now the Harvesters are coming back." Ida said.

"Don't worry. Team Phantom will find a way to stop them." Tommy said. "Anyway, you all should settle in."

Meanwhile, Star was about to enter one room to settle in until Jack stop her.

"Whoa there, Miss. That's Mr. Mitchell's personal room. Always settle in that one." Jack said.

"Oh, okay." Star said before heading towards the next room. She enters it and looks around. She had to admit, for a room at a underground concrete bunker, it was nice and comfortable.

"Hey, Star, settled in?" Venus asked.

"Yeah. Have to admit, this room is nice. Never knew the Fentons had so much money for this." Star said.

"Told you they're okay and not crazy." Venus said.

Danny and Dani suddenly appear at the doorway.

"Hello, Star. Settling in?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Thank you. This is a impressive bunker." Star said, making Danny smile.

"It's okay, Star. I forgive you. You didn't know." Danny said. "Anyway, hope you, your mother and Venus enjoy your stay... I think."

Danny and Dani walked down the corridor and entered another room to see Natasha.

"Hey, Natasha. Settled in?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Natasha replied. "By the way, how did your grandfather built this place? Clint and I read files about it when we were at S.H.I.E.L.D. but it never detailed its construction."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I can ask my dad though. He might know." Danny said. "Anyway, the team is gonna need to gather at the new lab. I'll call you through the intercom."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up." Natasha said.

Meanwhile, Steve, Wanda, Clint, Sam Wilson and Scott were sitting in the living quarters. They've already settled in their bedrooms and are currently enjoying the comfort in the living quarters.

"Harry sure did put lots of time, money and effort to built this place." Steve said.

"And one of the nicest bunkers I've ever seen. Feels like I'm at a house and not a bunker at all." Wanda said.

"It's not bad at all." Sam Wilson said.

"Kudos to the Fentons, well, Harry Fenton." Clint said.

"This is awesome. Now if you may excuse me, I'm gonna make some tea." Scott said before leaving.

Elsewhere, Sam was helping out Ida since Pamela and Jeremy has already settled in.

"How are you feeling, Sammy dear?" Ida asked.

"Feel a little better, although the mind control and my actions against Danny will haunt me." Sam replied.

"Well, you can always talk to someone about it, dear." Ida said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know, someone that can help you keep your faith in your relationship with Danny in check." Ida said.

"What does my faith have to do with..." Sam said before she went wide eyed, knowing what Ida is talking about. "You know about my conversion, do you?" Sam asked.

"I knew that you converted to Christianity. Not that clueless my dear." Ida said.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked.

"Off course not. It's your own decision. I know you have a deep love for Danny." Ida said with a smile. "But you do have to tell your mother and father."

"I know. Danny said he'll be with me when that day comes. I love Danny very much. That's one of the reasons why I converted." Sam said.

"I'll be there too." Ida said.

"Thank you, grandma. Glad you understand." Sam said, hugging Ida.

Elsewhere, Jacob was helping his mother unpacking as Jennifer places some small picture frames she brought with her and importantly a frame that shows decorations of medals and ribbons, another picture, A USMC flag, and a folded American flag. As the two help unpack, Tommy entered the room through his scooter.

"How are you settling in?" Tommy asked.

"It is very nice, Mr. Mitchell." Jennifer replied.

"Just displaying a few of our pictures, sir." Jacob said.

Tommy looked at the pictures. Some showed Jacob when he was little and some show Jennifer and Jacob together, but Tommy turns his attention to the picture that is displayed with medals and ribbons, the USMC flag and the folded American flag. The picture shows a man that resembles Jacob. He was wearing a USMC battle dress uniform and holding a assault rifle.

"Is this your father?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Staff Sergeant Robert Collins of the United States Marines Corps. That picture was taken during his second tour. I don't remember much 'cause I was very young, but whenever he wasn't deployed, we spent every moment together. I remember that he took me to a baseball game when I was four." Jacob replied.

"I met him during college. A very nice gentlemen." Jennifer said while trying to hold back the tears.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"It was in 2003 when my dad was deployed to Iraq for his third tour. I was 4 years old at the time. From what the Marines told my mother and myself, my dad's infantry battalion was on their way to a mission to take out some terrorists at a nearby compound. However, his convoy got hit by an IED that was planted by the terrorists. Some of his men were killed immediately while others didn't. My dad died from his injuries that he received from the blast." Jacob said.

"Ever since that day, I always looked out for Jacob. He reminds me of his father everyday. Jacob is my little knight in shining armor, just like Robert. We miss him." Jennifer said as the tear escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lost. I know how you feel. I was in the Army during the war before joining Fenton Works. Lost some friends myself." Tommy said.

"Thank you for your service." Jacob said.

"I know Mr. Collins is watching and protecting the two of you from above. He would be proud to what a young warrior you've become Jacob, especially with this ghost situation and hearing that you saved Danielle. And you do a good job taking care of your mother." Tommy said.

"Thank you, sir." Jacob said.

"Anyway, the team will soon have a meeting in the new main lab. So, heads up, we're expecting your presence, Jacob." Tommy said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Jacob said.

A few minutes later, Team Phantom has gathered at the new main lab. The lab is brand new as compared to the original. It has touchscreen and Stark technology, and it also has a second Fenton Ghost Portal, which Danny had opened and the draugrs flew through.

"Any news from Frostbite and Pandora?" Danny said.

"They said they will be helping you on this situation." Halvar said.

"Excellent." Danny said.

"All right, let's start the meeting." Dani said before facing everyone else.

"Okay, team, that last battle has caught the government's attention and we needed to hide here in order to continue our operations on defeating Dan and Dana." Danny said.

"Now Dan and Dana got away. However, that last battle wasn't about defeat them. It was about get Sam and Tucker back and we succeed on that part." Dani said.

"However, it means Dan and Dana will get tougher from here on out. And they still have the Tetrahedron, meaning the Harvesters will soon arrive to be part of Dan's and Dana's army. Now we need to find a way to stop them." Danny said.

"So what do we do now, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"We should listen to Mr. Mitchell and our Asgardian ghost allies. After all, they fought them before." Danny said. "Mr. Mitchell, what can we expect from them? I've heard about them from Grandma Manson, but need to hear from you."

"Very well. The Harvesters are a sentient species of ghosts operating under a hive mind intelligence, as I've seen this behavior when Harry, Benjamin and I encounter them. The Harvesters are a powerful and from what those Asgardian ghosts said which I didn't know about, they are ruled by a queen. They are very brutal, not caring for any foe they face, ghost or man." Tommy said.

"Mr. Mitchell is right. The Harvesters are a powerful, warrior ghost race. They have a caste-like society, with each caste fulfilling a different role in the Harvester society. They have superhuman physical attributes, superior strategy, powerful ghost powers, flying vehicles, but their main strength is in their great numbers. They are very brutal, not caring for any other habitats of the Ghost Zone. Their Queen, Hertha, is very powerful. Nothing craves her more than getting resources and killing her enemies." Ragnar said.

"Will we expect this Hertha ghost as well?" Natasha asked.

"I believe not. It's very rare for her to leave her domain and join the fight. Last time she did was 800 years ago as we mention before." Siv said.

"Right now, defeating the Dark Phantoms is our priority." Ofnir said.

"As well as try to get Vid, Download and Thrash on our side. Those three has no idea what they gotten themselves into." Valerie said.

"What about the Tetrahedron?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, didn't Dan and Dana want that pyramid to find the Reality Gem of Infinity?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to get to that since I've been trying to track it." Tommy said before facing Sam and Tucker. "Sam, Tucker. Because you were mind controlled, that means you were at Dan's and Dana's lair in the Ghost Zone. Is there anyway you might remember how their lair looks like, even if you were under their control and trying to fight it?"

"Well, on the night of the kidnapping, we've managed to get a glimpse of the lair." Tucker said.

"It looks like a throne room. It had some computers and some of Clockwork's monitors." Sam said.

"So that means Dan and Dana has been spying on us! So they might know where we are." Dani said.

"You said a throne room. Was it Pariah Dark's castle?" Danny asked.

"I do remember how it looks like from the outside when I was mind controlled. It was a large castle, but not Pariah Dark's." Sam said.

"I have another problem." Tucker said.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I do remember one thing when I was mind controlled. I help Dan and Dana powered up and activate a machine that can activate the Tetrahedron, so the harvesters will soon arrive." Tucker said with guilt.

"That's not good. The Harvesters are gonna join up with the Dark Phantoms at any moment now." Grabacr said.

"And Tucker, it's not your fault for powering up that machine. It wasn't you, it's them." Danny reassured.

"That's all the information I need. I can detect the Tetrahedron's activation and then we'll get a location on their lair." Tommy said before resuming his work.

"Okay, Danny-boy, Dani-girl, we got another problem on our hands." Jack said.

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"As you know, we have a ecto-detection satellite in space that was launched in orbit after the Dis-asteroid Incident, its purpose to detect any ecto-signatures around the planet. Well, during the last battle, the control system got destroyed, making the satellite useless." Jack said.

"What do we do now? We need that detection system." Danny said.

"Here's the good part, however, sweetie. That satellite was about to go inoperable next month. We've planned to launch a new and advanced satellite in space, without the need of a ground-based control system." Maddie said.

"It's already at Cape Canaveral. Your mother and I are suppose to fly the Fenton Rocket to get it in space soon." Jack said.

"Okay, but we have problems though. We're all fugitives, Danny and I are falsely framed for murder and Danny and Steve's faction being fugitives of the Sokovia Accords. How in the world are you gonna get to NASA undetected, or even convince them that we're not fugitives and to help us launch that satellite?" Dani asked.

"Your mother and I know someone from college that works at NASA. We could convince him." Jack replied.

"You can take the Quinjet. It has cloaking and stealth capabilities. Get to the space center undetected." Sam Wilson said.

"Excellent." Maddie said.

"How long will take to get that satellite launched into orbit?" Danny asked.

"One or two weeks. It's gonna take while. It's not ready yet. Till then, we need to hide in this bunker from here on out. Jack and I will head for Florida soon." Maddie replied.

"Well, it will give us all some time to plan on what to do next when we encounter Dan and Dana." Danny said.

"And by the way, dad, how come you never told Danny and I you knew someone from NASA? we love NASA and aviation." Dani asked, earning a chuckles from everyone.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Didn't expect to see another tie-in to The Fenton Chronicles in which the flashback is the part of a chapter from that story? Well, we have the third DPxMCU appearance of the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Anyway, now that the team now have relocated to the Fenton Ghost Bunker, what do they do from here on out, and what about Dan and Dana and their forces? What are they up too? We'll find out together. Anyway, please review. :)**


	35. Chapter 34: A Madman's Return to Earth

**I seem to forgot that I described Dan and Dana's lair as a large castle. Well, not to worry, it will be mention now. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviews and DPxMCU fans**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you, if you though the flashback were bad, wait till you read this chapter. ;)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **Jarkous: Not really, i do wanted Plant Sam in this story, but not for long though.**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Yes, mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series will be in a one story collaboration with my DPxMCU series next year.**

 **Here's chapter 34 everybody.**

Chapter 34: A Madman's Return to Earth.

Dan and Dana returned to their castle angry and exhausted. Their allies has been beaten badly and they lost Sam and Tucker. Dan and Dana had the opportunity to take out Danny, Dani and the rest of Team Phantom, but they got the best of them and Danny and Dani now has ghost fire powers and improved their ghostly wails. Dan and Dana were greeted by Fright Knight, who had to retreat thanks to Halvar and his fellow Asgardian ghost comrades.

"Take our allies to the healing room. They will be needed again." Dan said in anger.

"Very well, Master." Fright Knight said.

Dan then sat in his throne, with Dana standing next to him. They noticed Vid, Thrash and Download standing nearby.

"How come you three aren't in the healing room?" Dana asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We can take a hit." Vid said.

"Team Phantom may think they've won this round at Amity Park, but they're dead wrong. If the Cap's Avenger faction and those Asgardian ghosts haven't interfered, Danny and Dani would have been dead by now!" Dan said.

"And not mention Danny and Dani has improved their ghostly wails and have gotten ghost fire powers, but how?!" Dana said.

"Doesn't matter, sister. They will lose regardless." Dan said.

Dan then use his Universal Gauntlet to repair his suit and Dana's suit as well. Fright Knight then appear next to the Masters' Blasters before Dan gets up from his throne.

"What do we do next?" Download said.

"Well, we may have lost Sam and Tucker, but there is a bit of good from this. Thanks to Tucker, we can now bring the Harvester army here and help us out." Dan said.

"Indeed. When I came back here, Queen Hertha has already assemble her army and are awaiting for the portal to form for them to come to our dimensional plane. However, her troops also includes large advanced fighter craft." Fright Knight said.

"So, they got some type of air force?" Dana asked.

"Indeed." Fright Knight replied.

"Excellent. That could help as well." Dan said with a grin.

"Anyway, we should power up the machine and activate the Tetrahedron, brother." Dana said.

"Yes, but I don't want to do it here, though. Pretty sure our enemies in the Ghost Zone may feel the Tetrahedron's power." Dan said.

"So, where can we activate the Tetrahedron?" Dana asked.

"The cheesehead's old mansion." Dan said.

"Why there though? It's destroyed." Vid asked, not liking the idea of heading to her old benefactor's mansion.

"It maybe destroyed, but the underground lab is still intact. I've been there a few times prepping for my revenge. Where do you think I got some of this equipment?" Dan said pointing towards the computers and other equipment.

"Well, how will we be transporting this ghost machine? It's heavy." Download asked.

"We'll handle it." Fright Knight replied.

Dan then waved his gauntlet at one of Clockwork's stolen monitors and show Team Phantom. However, Dan doesn't recognized the surroundings for it doesn't look like the lab back at Fenton Works.

"Where did they go?" Dan asked.

"It appears they're at the Fenton Ghost Bunker." Dana said, recognizing the surroundings.

"Our former family had a bunker?" Dan asked.

"Indeed. I guess you didn't know about it since our former dad never told you at the time before you came to existence." Dana said.

"And I assume you've been there before." Dan said.

"Indeed, brother. In my timeline before I became me, my past self took refuge to this bunker during the Ghost Zone Convergence and a incident involving the Asgardian ghosts." Dana said.

"This Gunne Incident I've heard about four years ago after I found the gauntlet." Dan said.

"Exactly." Dana said.

Dan and Dana then look at the monitor to hear what their enemies are up to. They listen until they hear something that caught their interest.

* * *

 _"Okay, Danny-boy, Dani-girl, we got another problem on our hands." Jack said._

 _"What is it?" Dani asked._

 _"As you know, we have a ecto-detection satellite in space that was launched in orbit after the Dis-asteroid Incident, its purpose to detect any ecto-signatures around the planet. Well, during the last battle, the control system got destroyed, making the satellite useless." Jack said._

 _"What do we do now? We need that detection system." Danny said._

 _"Here's the good part, however, sweetie. That satellite was about to go inoperable next month. We've planned to launch a new and improve satellite in space, without the need of a ground-based control system." Maddie said._

 _"It's already at Cape Canaveral. Your mother and I are suppose to fly the Fenton Rocket to get it in space soon." Jack said._

 _"Okay, but we have problems though. We're all fugitives, Danny and I are falsely framed for murder and Danny and Steve's faction being fugitives of the Sokovia Accords. How in the world are you gonna get to NASA undetected, or even convince them that we're not fugitives and to help us launch that satellite?" Dani asked._

 _"I know someone from college that works at NASA. I could convince him." Jack replied._

 _"You can take the Quinjet. It has cloaking and stealth capabilities. Get to the space center undetected." Sam Wilson said._

 _"Excellent." Maddie said._

 _"How long will take to get that satellite launched into orbit?" Danny asked._

 _"One or two weeks. It's gonna take while. It's not ready yet. Till then, we need to hide in this bunker from here on out. Jack and I will head for Florida soon." Maddie replied._

 _"Well, it will give us all some time to plan on what we to do next when we encounter Dan and Dana." Danny said._

* * *

"Well, it appears that our former mom and dad will have to go to space. It's a shame that they won't reach orbit though." Dan said with a sinister grin.

"What are you planning now, brother?" Dana asked with a grin.

"Well, once we get the Harvesters here, they can use their air force to destroy them. Danny and Dani will have no way to stop their craft and watch their beloved parents die." Dan said.

"I like that." Dana said.

"Let's head to the fruitloop's mansion and bring the Harvesters here." Dan said.

Dan and Dana then flew out of their castle, with Vid, Thrash, Download and Fright Knight transporting the machine and Tetrahedron. They've reached the portal and Dan use his strength to open the doors. Everyone flew through the portal into Vlad's abandoned and intact lab before turning on the lights. Dana and the others noticed a tunnel that leads to the surface.

"Almost forgot, I did built a tunnel so we can find a way out." Dan said.

"Anyway, let's activate the machine." Dana said.

"We'll do it." Vid said. "Thrash, find a pair of clamps. Download, turn the thing on."

Download starts turning on the machine while Thrash managed to find a pair of large clamps. Vid grabs the clamps as Dana opens the briefcase that contains the Tetrahedron. Vid then use the clamps to grab and handle the Tetrahedron carefully before placing it in the machine's barrel.

"Activate it." Dan said.

Download then press a button that activates the Tetrahedron. At that moment, the Tetrahedron's energy starts going off and glows brighter. Loud bangs can be heard from the glowing green pyramid, causing the lights to turn off. The Tetrahedron gets brighter and brighter until a beam of bright green light was shot straight towards the other end of the lab, creating a ghost portal. Dan, Dana, Vid, Thrash, Download and Fright Knight look at the portal until unexpectedly a figure suddenly came out of the portal.

"Download, turn it off for a moment." Dan said.

Download then deactivates the Tetrahedron and the beam stop firing before the portal disappears. The lights then turns back on before everyone took a good look at the figure that flew out of the portal as it gets up. It wasn't a Harvester ghost, or a ghost in general at all. It was a Human! The person turns around to see the three ghosts and three Humans. It was a male that looks to be around his late thirties. He had hazel eyes and short brown hair and a full grown beard. But what interested everyone is that the man is wearing tattered clothing that looks like from the 1940s and his face and eyes shows that he has been through a lot.

"Who the heck are you all?" the man asked with hostility.

"Better yet, who are you?" Dan asked.

"And what's a Human like you doing in the Ghost Zone?" Dana asked.

"Better yet, why are you wearing clothing like you're from the 1940s?" Vid asked.

The man didn't reply as he noticed Vid, Thrash and Download.

"You three!" the man pointed. "What species are you and where am I?"

"Species?" Vid asked in confusion.

The man however ran out of the tunnel, and to the outside, with everyone else following him. As the man runs outside the destroyed mansion, he takes in his surroundings.

"Blue sky, white clouds, one sun." the man said before facing the Masters' Blasters, Dan, Dana and Fright Knight. "This is Earth, isn't it?"

"Yes." Vid replied, feeling confused by the man's behavior.

The man then looks at the Masters' Blaster's suits and technology.

"This technology. I've never seen it like it before. It looks to advanced. What year is it?" the man asked.

"2017." Download replied.

The man became shock and wide-eyed upon hearing the year reply from Download.

"69 years." the man whispered.

"Huh?" Vid said.

"69 darn years, trapped in a far away dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone." the man said.

"Now care to explain who you are?" Thrash asked.

"My name is Doctor Manfred Bauer." Manfred said.

"Manfred Bauer? That's impossible. I've read all of Harry Fenton's ghost research files that I stole after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. The file said you disappeared." Vid said.

"Even if you are what you claim to be, you would be 105 years old by now. How the heck do you look young biologically?" Download asked.

"Well, I am Manfred Bauer, and now that I'm back on Earth, I want revenge on those that got me trapped in the Ghost Zone with the Harvesters in the first place. I don't know if he's still alive, but now, I want to destroy anyone blood-related to Ida Greenberg, Tommy Mitchell, and especially Harry Fenton!" Manfred said with anger.

"I see you have a grudge against the Fentons. Don't worry, my sister and I can help you get revenge on their descendants." Dan said.

"And who are you ghosts?" Manfred said.

"We have a lot to discuss." Dana said.

Dan and Dana tells Manfred everything, about their past, who they were, their timelines, the Fentons, and Danny and Dani Phantom.

"So, this Danny and Danielle Fenton, they're half ghost superheroes call Danny and Dani Phantom and you two use to be them?" Manfred asked.

"Indeed. Shame we were once them." Dana replied.

"I never thought Harry's Halfa theory would become reality." Manfred said. "Is Harry Fenton still alive? Since this is the year 2017, I'm sure he's almost 100 years old by now. I've knew people that reached that age."

"We're gonna let you figure that out on your own since the Masters' Blasters here are gonna help you catch up and what has happen here at Earth in the 69 years since you disappeared into the Ghost Zone." Dana replied.

"Anyway, I believe you can help us on our goal." Dan said with a grin.

"What goal?" Manfred asked.

"World and Ghost Zone domination, and revenge on my part." Dan replied.

"And what about you three?" Manfred asked the Masters' Blasters.

"Revenge on Danny Phantom. Ever since Danny saved the Earth from a asteroid called the Dis-asteroid, Danny has been praised as the world hero, before he joined the superhero team known as the Avengers, until now. He, along with the Fentons and his friends are fugitives now. As for Dani. She's a clone of Danny, created by a billionaire known as Vlad Masters. He's our former benefactor 'cause he's half ghost too. And I will have the pleasure of having revenge on him as well, despite being banished in space. Now that I think about it, I believe both Danny and Dani saved the world from the Dis-asteroid." Vid replied.

"We will have our revenge and our victory thanks to this?" Dan said as he raises his Universal Gauntlet.

"The Universal Gauntlet? I've read many tales and legends about it, being a twin to another gauntlet called the Reality Gauntlet, but I never thought it was real." Manfred said.

"Still missing a Reality Gem, but once we do, victory will be in sight." Dan said.

"Interesting." Manfred said. "Anyway, since you all want revenge on the Fentons, especially this Danny guy and Dani girl, what can I do?"

"Well, we're about to bring the Harvester army to Earth to help us thanks to this." Dana said pointing to the Tetrahedron.

"The Tetrahedron. I never thought I would see the Artifact of Clockwork's Tower again. I touched it with my bare hands. It's what got me trapped in the Ghost Zone with the Harvesters for 69 years. But, I've learned a lot during my time at their domain, the Keep, and their ruler, Queen Hertha, has provided for me." Manfred said. "Anyway, you might wanna bring this device outside. The Harvesters are already assemble, but their aircraft are big."

A few minutes later, Fright Knight managed to bring the machine, with the Tetrahedron still in the containment chamber, outside the destroyed mansion. Manfred then pressed the button and the Tetrahedron activates again. The Tetrahedron shoots a beam of bright green light again, this time towards a group of nearby bushes and creates a ghost portal. Suddenly, multiple ghosts flew out of the portal. They were green. They had arms and legs with razor sharp red nails, wearing some dark green and black armor, black semi masks on their heads that were sticking up like small horns and glowing red pupiless eyes, and mouths that show their razor sharp teeth.

"The Harvesters have arrived, brother." Dana said with a sinister grin.

"And they will help us, sister. Danny, Dani and the rest of Team Phantom have no idea what they'll be expecting." Dan said with a sinister grin before turning his attention to the Harvesters themselves. "Welcome to Earth. You all will now follow orders from me, Dana, Fright Knight and Manfred. Soon, we will destroy Team Phantom and rule the Ghost Zone and Earth."

The Harvesters screeched loudly as Dan, Dana and Manfred grin.

"Harry Fenton, if you're alive or not, get ready, 'cause now your family, especially your grandchildren, and next generations of Fentons and Phantoms are gonna pay dearly for your sins." Manfred said with a grin.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well there was the first reference to my friend AllyPhantomRush's characters DJ and Lilith Fenton/Phantom, as well as my DPxMCU Next Generation OCs Robert and Diana Collins/Phantom, who will be the cousins of DJ and Lilith in DPxMCU terms. As I said back in chapter 14, AllyPhantomRush's Next Generation characters will appear in the DPxMCU series and has given me permission on making minor changes regarding their birth dates and my two Next Gen OCs to be cousins to DJ and Lilith. You can learn more about it on my Deviantart or Facebook pages, mostly my Deviantart. Anyway, please review. :)**


	36. Chapter 35: Interception

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love your characters reactions. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep. Thought you would caught that in the end of The Fenton Chronicles. :)**

 **SuperSonicBros123: Thought you would caught Manfred's potential return at the end of The Fenton Chronicles, and there will be interaction between Manfred and Steve at one point in this story.**

 **Kimera20: Things are gonna get intense now. :)**

 **Rafia Binta Ali: Thank you, and that's okay. :)**

 **Here's chapter 35 everybody.**

Chapter 35: Interception.

It's been 12 days since Team Phantom's battle against Dan, Dana and their forces, and rescuing Sam and Tucker before going into hiding at the Fenton Ghost Bunker with their families, friends, ghost allies and those that need protection. Everything seem to be at peace in the last 12 days. There has been no sign or attacks from Dan's and Dana's forces and the team is on alert for the Harvesters' arrival to Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane. However, unaware to Team Phantom and especially Ida and Tommy, Dan and Dana has activated the Tetrahedron and has unintentionally brought back Doctor Manfred Bauer, who has been with the Harvesters at the far away Ghost Zone dimensional plane the Keep for 69 years after losing his battle to Harry Fenton and getting sucked into the Ghost Zone by the Tetrahedron during the same battle in 1948. Dan and Dana now has recruited Bauer into their forces before he help them bring in the Harvesters. In the past 12 days, as Team Phantom hides at the Fenton Ghost Bunker due to being marked as fugitives by the government due to Danny and Dani being falsely accused of murder thanks to Dan and Dana and the Sokovia Accords because of Danny and Steve's faction's actions last year, the team has been prepping to launch a new and advanced ecto-detection satellite from Cape Canaveral, Florida. However, because Team Phantom are marked as fugitives, this cause NASA to rethink and to either launch or not. As a result, Jack and Maddie secretly flew the Avengers Quinjet to the space center 5 days ago in order to convince a old college classmate of theirs to get them to launch the satellite with their Fenton rocket and they managed to convince him, which was good news for the team. However, Dan and Dana are aware of the potential launch. They are currently still at Vlad's destroyed mansion as the Harvesters are already assembled in their flight suits, and awaiting orders.

"All right. As you all know, our former mother and father are preparing and are going to launch themselves into Earth orbit so that they can launch some ghost detection satellite into space." Dan said.

"We want you all to pilot your fighter craft, fly to Kennedy Space Center at Florida, and destroy the Fenton Rocket. Kill Jack and Maddie Fenton!" Dana said.

"And if you see Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani Phantom, destroy them too!" Dan ordered.

The Harvesters screeched loudly before flying to their fighter craft. After a few seconds, a large squadron of Harvester aircraft took off to the skies before heading south on their way to Florida.

"You think these Phantom Twins won't be able to handle the Harvesters or their aircraft?" Manfred asked.

"Imagine, dear Manfred, Danny and Dani taking on multiple large ghost aircraft as they try to save their parents. They won't stand a chance." Dana said with a grin.

"Oh, this is sure to be a delightful thing to watch. Danny and Dani struggling to save their beloved parents." Dan laughed as Dana joins in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton Ghost Bunker, as the team is waiting for the launch on TV, Danny and Dani were practicing their combat skills against each other in Human form at the lab. Danny was wearing a black tank top which showcase his upper muscle built, especially his arms, and black training pants. Dani was wearing black yoga pants and a red tank top, showcasing her figure. Both were also wearing black fingerless training gloves and were bare footed. Danny and Dani then bow towards each other before taking a fighting stance. Danny charged towards Dani. He threw a couple of punches but Dani managed to block them all. Dani then duck down before attempting to sidekick Danny to the face, but he managed to grab her leg. Danny then flip Dani over, making her crash to the mat. Dani however managed to get back up and stood at her stance.

"Give up, or you hungry for more, little sis?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Dani said with a smrik.

Dani then charged towards Danny and started throwing punches and kicks, but Danny managed to block them all. The two then pull back. Danny then charged towards Dani, but she step aside and held her leg out, making Danny tripped. Dani immediately kneel down and grabbed Danny's arm and twisted it back.

"You give up, big bro?" Dani said with a smirk.

"Never." Danny said.

Danny then use his foot to kick one of Dani's legs, making her lose grip. They continue to train until they ended up fooling around and pretended to be in some WWE wrestling match. Danny and Dani charged towards each other for a clothesline and ended up colliding with each other and landed hard on the floor groaning in pain as Tucker and Sam, wearing their regular Team Phantom attire, looked on, shaking their heads.

"You know you two look like a bunch of idiots don't you?" Tucker asked.

"Shut up, Tucker." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"And for the record, we don't care." Dani said.

"Anyway, how's the pre-launch checks for mom and dad going so far, Sam?" Danny asked as he and Dani gets up.

"So far, so good." Sam replied.

"Everything is secret though, right? Like, does the government know who's on board?" Dani asked.

"Don't worry. They don't know. As long as a ecto-detection satellite is up in orbit, they could care less about us." Tucker said.

"That's because we're marked as fugitives. Still, they need that satellite in orbit. How are you suppose to track ecto-signatures?" Danny said.

Suddenly, Sam Wilson appear at the doorway.

"Danny, Danielle, Sam, Tucker. Mr. Mitchell wants to see you four." Sam Wilson said.

"Okay, Let Dani and I get changed first and we'll be there." Danny said.

A few moments later, Danny and Dani, changed into their normal attire, and Sam and Tucker were in the lab where Tommy was showing them a radar screen.

"The old satellite's control system is finally repaired. The satellite currently in space has picked up multiple ecto-signatures coming from Wisconsin. Strangely, our air traffic radar as picked up multiple unidentified aircraft at the same position." Tommy said.

"So, what are we dealing with, Mr. Mitchell?" Danny said, suspicious of the situation.

"This picture was taken from someone's cell phone." Tommy said as he shows the picture on the screen showing multiple odd aircraft.

"Where was that taken at?" Dani said.

"It was taken at Madison, Wisconsin. Strangely, the satellite is also detecting powerful ecto-readings, the same readings the Tetrahedron would emit." Tommy replied.

"Where are those craft heading?" Danny asked, getting suspicious.

"The radar shows that they're heading southeast." Tommy replied.

"You said that those ecto-readings at Madison, Wisconsin has the same readings as the Tetrahedron?" Danny asked.

"Correct." Tommy replied.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker looked at each other as the realization hit their minds.

"Vlad's mansion." Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker said simultaneously.

"Dan and Dana must be there." Danny said.

"And if those ecto-readings reads the same as the Tetrahedron..." Dani continued.

"Then that means they've activated the Tetrahedron." Sam continued.

"That means the Harvesters are here." Tucker said.

"That means those craft are Harvester military craft." Dani said.

"I never expected the Harvesters to have their own air force at all." Danny said.

"Me neither. I fought them before, but they were unarmed. They only used their fists to shoot rays." Tommy said.

"Mr. Mitchell, you said those craft are heading southeast?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Tommy replied.

"If those craft are heading southeast..." Sam said as Danny and goes wide-eyed.

"That means Dan and Dana are aware of today's launch. They've send those craft to Cape Canaveral to prevent the launch and kill mom and dad!" Dani said.

"We gotta get there before they do and fast!" Danny said.

Danny and Dani ran out of the room to find Jazz and the others in the living quarters.

"Everyone, we got a serious problem." Danny said.

"What's going on, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Dan and Dana has activated the Tetrahedron and the Harvesters has arrived to Earth. The Harvesters has some kind of air force of their own and Dan and Dana has send them to kill mom and dad and prevent the launch." Dani replied.

"What?!" Jazz said.

"Tucker, Sam, you're coming with Dani and I." Danny said.

"All right, Danny." Tucker and Sam said.

"Jacob, Sierra Venus, I'm gonna need you to come with us to the Fenton Jet as well." Danny said.

"Why us, Danny?" Venus said.

"Well, you three prove yourselves in the last battle and since that I'm bringing my best friends, then Dani should bring hers. And not to mention we're gonna need more than four people to man the jet's radar systems. So this will be your second test for the team." Danny replied.

"All right, Danny." Jacob said.

"What about the rest of us, Danny?" Clint asked.

"You all stay here with Mr. Mitchell and protect everyone else. I can't put the entire team at risk." Danny replied.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everyone here." Steve said.

Minutes later, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jacob, Sierra and Venus were at the hanger, prepping to board the Fenton Jet as everyone looked on, Ida among them.

"I can't believe the Harvesters has finally returned to Earth." Ida said.

"Don't worry, grandma. If Mr. Fenton's father can beat them, then I know Danny and Danielle can, but they will not do it alone. The team and I are gonna help Danny and Danielle. We'll beat them, just like Mr. Mitchell, Harry Fenton you and Grandpa Manson did." Sam said.

"Well, you be careful, Sammy." Ida said.

Meanwhile, Jacob was having a last minute conversation with his mother.

"Jacob, are you sure you want to do this? Join Team Phantom and fight ghosts?" Jennifer said with concern for her son.

"I want to, mom. Dani's my best friend. I care about her and I will always protect her and have her back. I..." Jacob replied.

"You love her. I see how much you really care for Danielle and how much you love her." Jennifer said. "And to go out to fight ghosts because you don't want to see Danielle hurt is very touching. You're just like your father. A brave warrior and someone who cares for someone he loves. Your father would be proud of you, and if he was here, he would have love to meet Danielle."

Jacob then hugged Jennifer.

"Thanks, mom." Jacob said.

"You be careful." Jennifer said.

"Sure thing." Jacob said.

A few minutes later, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jacob, Sierra and Venus board the Fenton Jet. The hanger's two massive doors opened before the Fenton Jet uses its VTOL capabilities to rise of the ground as Danny and Dani pilots it.

"Let's hope this Fenton Jet flight will be smooth than the last two times." Sam said.

"Definitely." Tucker said.

Danny and Dani then flew the jet away from the bunker and climb to a higher altitude before Danny activates the Auto-Jack. The inflatable Jack Fenton figure then took over the controls.

 _"Auto-Jack activated. Please buckle up and pass the fudge."_ the Auto-Jack said.

Danny then look at Dani, who looked at him with a raise eye brow. Danny noticed Jacob, Sierra and Venus looking at him the same way.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I ain't piloting the jet for the whole trip, only when we get in trouble. Besides, we're only going one direction." Danny said.

"And really, dad? A inflatable figure of yourself?" Dani asked.

"It's dad. What do you expect?" Danny said.

"True. Anyway, since this Auto-Jack is piloting the craft, mind as well type in its course and destination." Dani said.

Danny then type in the course and destination before the Auto-Jack said...

 _"Auto-Jack setting new course for Cape Canaveral, Florida."_

With that, the Fenton Jet starts heading to the direction of Cape Canaveral.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Vlad's old mansion, Dan and Dana use their powers combined to formed a massive portal so that the Harvesters can fly their ghost fighters into the Ghost Zone and to their castle before they flew in with the Masters' Blasters and Manfred, despite his protest.

"I just got back to Earth in 69 years and you two brought me back to the Ghost Zone." Manfred protested.

"Don't worry, Manfred. You will roam Earth again, but we need you in order to achieve our quest." Dana said.

"Very well." Manfred said.

"Fright Knight, what's the status on our Harvester squadron and the launch preparations?" Dan asked.

"They are on course and the launch preparations are still go for the Phantom whelps' parents. Unfortunately they have no idea what's about to be in store for them." Fright Knight replied. "However, we now have a problem."

"What is it?" Dan asked.

Fright Knight guide Dan, Dana and Manfred to the stolen Clockwork viewer where it shows the Fenton Jet in flight.

"It appears that the Phantom Twins have found out about the Harvesters' arrival and our plans to kill their parents. And it seems they have brought their main friends with them." Fright Knight said.

"It's a shame Jacob, Sierra and Venus got involved. It will lead to their death. My past self is a bigger fool than I thought. Can't believe I was foolish." Dana said.

"Don't worry, Dana. I can say same regarding my former past self with Sam and Tucker." Dan said.

"It appears that they are also using the Fenton Jet. This gives me a idea that can end them. Because it's the Emergency Ops Center, that means its unarmed, making it a big and vulnerable target. So, I say we send a small squadron of Harvesters fighters to go after the Fenton Jet and shoot it down, and kill Danny, my past self, and their precious best friends." Dana said with grin.

"That is a brilliant idea, sister." Dan said before facing eight Harvester ghosts. "Head to your fighters and go after the Fenton Jet that is carrying Danny and Dani Phantom and their friends. When you see it, shoot it down. No survivors." Dan ordered.

The Harvesters screeched before flying towards their fighters. Dan and Dana combined their powers to open a massive ghost portal, giving access to Earth, before the Harvesters flew their fighters through it to go after the Fenton Jet.

"Since Danny and Danielle love aviation, good at piloting a aircraft, and Danny managed landed the space shuttle in those battles after beating me, let's see if their piloting skills can last against a Harvester squadron's attack." Dan said with a grin.

"Although we all know they will get shot down, brother. Sure, our past selves may love aviation, aerospace, NASA, and knows how to fly a aircraft thanks to flight simulation, but it won't be enough. After all, they are unarmed. We used to be them after all." Dana said.

"Indeed, sister." Dan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, it's now been hours since the Fenton Jet carrying Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jacob, Sierra and Venus has left the Fenton Ghost Bunker in order to stop a Harvester air squadron attack over Cape Canaveral and get the Fenton Rocket, carrying Jack and Maddie, to launch. The jet has just passed over the Florida border. So far, the flight has been smooth and the jet has not encounter any trouble at the moment.

"So, how do you plan on fending off this Harvester squadron? I heard this jet is not armed with weapons." Sierra asked.

"Well, so far, the only plan I got is to lure them towards us." Danny asked.

"And lure them to a higher altitude." Dani said.

"But what if the Air Force detects us and send in fighter jets? After all, Florida has a few military air bases. Cape Canaveral is one of them." Jacob asked.

"Well, Dani and I might have to turn this aircraft intangible and invisible." Danny said.

"Just like last time when we had to deal with the Guys in White chasing us when we had to find the Reality Gems for Freakshow's Reality Gauntlet, so we thought." Sam said.

Suddenly, the radar beeped, which got everyone's attention. Jacob runs to it to check it out.

"We have two radar contacts, heading towards us at our 3 o' clock and fast." Jacob said.

Danny then looks out the window but doesn't see anything. Seconds later he sees two figures approaching the jet fast.

"We got two F-22s approaching fast!" Danny said.

"F-22 Raptors?" Dani asked.

"Yep, our favorite fighter jet, Dani." Danny replied.

"Where are they coming from?" Dani said.

"Since we just cross the Florida border, they have to be coming from Tyndall Air Force Base." Jacob said.

Two United States Air Force F-22 Raptor stealth fighter jets approached the Fenton Jet, one flying on either side. Danny and Dani can make out the TY tail code on the jet's tail fins, confirming Jacob's statement that they are indeed coming from Tyndall Air Force Base.

"Tyndall must have detected us. This is an interception." Danny said.

"Obviously, we're marked as fugitives. Of course they would send fighters. Secretary Ross must have told all military bases since you're a fugitive to the Sokovia Accords." Dani said.

Everyone then heard static coming from the radio.

 _"Attention Team Phantom aircraft. This is the United States Air Force 95th Fighter Squadron of the 325th Fighter Wing. Be advised, in accordance with the Sokovia Accords and under orders of the United States Secretary of State, you are consider fugitives and will be shot down unless you land at the nearest base. I say again, you are consider fugitives from the US government and the Sokovia Accords. Land at nearest base. Fail to comply and you will be shot down."_ the lead Raptor pilot said through the radio.

"What do we do, Danny?!" Venus asked.

"Buckle up everyone. This is gonna be one heck of a roller coaster ride." Danny said as he buckles in his seat and deactivates the Auto-Jack.

Everyone then went to their seats and buckled up. Dani went to the co-pilot seat next to Danny before buckling up as well. Danny then throttles up the Fenton Jet at full throttle before breaking left. The Raptors goes full throttle and breaks left to go in pursuit.

 _"Tyndall, this is Bonehead 1, permission to engage."_ the lead Raptor pilot requested.

 _"This is Tyndall Base Commander. Bonehead 1, Bonehead 2, you're clear to engage."_ the Base Commander said through the intercom.

"We're being engaged, Danny." Dani said.

"All right, hit it, Dani." Danny said.

Dani hit a button on the instrument panel and the Fenton Jet goes supersonic speed, forcing everyone to lean back on their seats. The F-22 Raptor pilots noticed the Fenton Jet's increased speed as the jet breaks the sound barrier.

 _"Enemy went supersonic."_ Bonehead 2 said as he and Bonehead 1 also went full afterburner.

Bonehead 2 check his HUD before the red missile seeker tone on the Fenton Jet. Danny and Dani hears the lock-on sound on the radar.

"They got a lock on us!" Dani said.

"Hold on, everyone!" Danny said.

 _"Bonehead 2. Fox Two!"_ Bonehead 2 said.

Bonehead 2 fires a AIM-9X Sidewinder short-range missile from the side of his F-22. Danny and Dani hears the missile alert alarm.

"They've launch a missile! Dani, deploy flares!" Danny said.

Dani press a button and the Fenton Jet deploys flares, which confuses the missile's warhead and explodes upon making contact.

 _"Enemy deployed flares."_ Bonehead 1 said as he and Bonehead 2 maneuver to avoid the fireball.

Danny then turn the jet to the right as Bonehead 1's F-22 gets in close and in gun range. Bonehead 1 then fires his aircraft's M61 Vulcan Gatling rotary cannon. Danny noticed the tracers and does a barrel roll to avoid the bullets. Danny then dives down as he makes a massive U-turn. The two F-22 Raptors perform U-turns as well before continuing to pursue.

"They're still on us. 6 o' clock." Dani said. "Ever try doing some maneuvers, like the Pugachev Cobra that we can do in _Ace Combat_?"

"I don't know, but one way to find out. Let's hope this craft doesn't break up." Danny said.

Danny then puts the Fenton Jet at a moderate speed until he suddenly raises the nose momentarily to a vertical position, making the craft do the Pugachev Cobra air maneuver, causing the two F-22 pilots to break hard to avoid a mid-air collision and the jet wash from the Fenton Jet.

 _"Are they crazy?!"_ Bonehead 1 asked.

 _"How did he perform that maneuver on such a large aircraft?"_ Bonehead 2 asked.

 _"Doesn't matter. Continue to engage."_ Bonehead 1 said.

The F-22s then made U-turns again and pursue the Fenton Jet. Bonehead 1 then opens his F-22's internal weapon bay doors at the bottom and gets a lock on.

 _"Bonehead 1, Fox Three."_ Bonehead 1 said.

Bonehead 1 fires a AIM-120 long-range AMRAAM missile. The missile streaks towards its target.

"Deploy chaffs!" Danny ordered.

Dani then deployed the jet's chaffs. The missile exploded upon contact with it.

 _"Bogey deployed chaffs. I still got a lock."_ Bonehead 1 said.

Bonehead 1 fires another AIM-120 missile.

"We got another missile heading towards us!" Dani said as she tried to deploy more of the jet's countermeasures but the screen says its empty. "Darn! Danny, we lost countermeasures!"

"Okay, performing evasive maneuver!" Danny said.

Danny then breaks the plane to the left in order to avoid the incoming missile. However, the missile managed to hit the tip of the right wing, damaging the aircraft.

"We've been hit!" Danny said.

Bonehead 2 then went close to the jet before firing the machine gun, the bullets hitting and damaging two of the engine nozzles, causing a small fire and billowing out black smoke. The bullets also hit the damaged right wing, causing a fuel leak.

"We've been hit! Lost engines 2 and 3 and losing fuel! We need to make a emergency landing!" Dani said.

"What's the nearest safe landing spot?!" Danny asked.

Dani typed in the computer to find the nearest runway.

"Ummm, Tyndall Air Force Base." Dani said.

"That's just great. Looks like we have no choice." Danny said.

Danny then turns the plane to the west to head for Tyndall. The two F-22 pilots noticed this.

 _"Tyndall, the enemy heading towards the base, probably to make a emergency landing."_ Bonehead 1 said.

 _"This is Tyndall, we're scrambling military police and emergency personnel."_ The Tyndall base controller said through the radio.

Danny then flies the Fenton Jet, trying to maintain altitude and to maintain level flight to avoid further damage to the right wing. Danny also noticed the two F-22s escorting it.

"Danny, what are we gonna do when we land? They're sure going to arrest and interrogate us." Sam asked.

"I'll find a way to persuade them." Danny replied.

Meanwhile, at Tyndall, military personnel, armed with their weapons, and their emergency personnel gathered near the runway as they see the Fenton Jet closing in for a emergency landing. Danny noticed the activity but focused on landing the crippled aircraft. Danny lower the flaps and the landing gear. Danny then managed to make a safe emergency landing on the runway. As soon as the aircraft came to a stop, military vehicles gather in front of the aircraft before personnel aim their weapons. Fire vehicles also managed to put out the flames. Danny look through the window to see the activity before turning his attention to the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think we're okay, Danny." Sam replied before unbuckling from her seat.

"For the record, I now hate flying." Tucker said.

Sam and Tucker approach the windows to see the base personnel and armor vehicles. Outside, the Base Commander grabbed a bullhorn.

"Attention Team Phantom. In accordance with the Sokovia Accords and under orders of the United States Secretary of State, you all are under arrest. Surrender now or be taken by force." the Base Commander said.

Inside, everyone heard the Base Commander's warning.

"Now what?" Tucker asked.

"Didn't this aircraft had a PA system? Pretty sure you used it before, Sam." Danny asked.

"Yeah. Here." Sam said as she hands Danny the mic.

Outside, the Base Commander and his men were waiting until he saw a large speaker emerge from the fuselage.

 _"This is Danny Phantom of Team Phantom. You can't arrest us. We've been framed and a situation is about to take place over Cape Canaveral. If the Base Commander, and ONLY the Base Commander can come inside the aircraft for us to explain, that would be great."_ Danny said though the mic.

The personnel looked at the Base Commander after hearing that odd request.

"What are you gonna do, sir" a sergeant asked.

"Stand down! I'll head inside under Phantom's request." the Base Commander said.

The Base Commander then heads for the Fenton Jet. Danny noticed this from the window.

"Tucker, open the door." Danny ordered.

Tucker opens the plane's hatch just as the Base Commander was climbing the ladder. Once the Base Commander got inside, he saw Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Sierra and Venus before he got patted down for search.

"Where's the rest of Team Phantom?" the Base Commander asked.

"The rest are back at Amity Park. We do have one more person here, but he's in the restroom at the moment." Danny replied.

"And bringing teenagers into the fray? I'm surprise, Mr. Fenton." the Base Commander said.

"They're my best friends. They wanted to join, sir." Dani said.

"Anyway, you all better have a good explanation on your claim before I send my airmen to arrest you all." the Base Commander said.

Before anyone can speak, Jacob emerge from a doorway, coming back from the restroom. He noticed the Base Commander and immediately recognized him.

"Mr. Moore?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob Collins, is that you?" the Base Commander asked with surprise.

"You know each other?" Sam asked.

"Guys, this is Thomas Moore, he was a friend of my father." Jacob said.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Jacob. Why are you with Team Phantom?" Moore asked.

"I'm part of the team. Dani's my best friend." Jacob said.

"Shame. I was gonna hear an excuse before I might have to arrest them." Moore said.

"Sir, please. Hear them out. They're innocent." Jacob said.

"All right." Moore said.

"As Jacob said, we're innocent. We've been framed. Dani and I didn't kill those JTTF operatives at Chicago, as well as the personnel at a federal prison where the Guys in White Commissioner was killed. They were actually killed by two powerful and evil ghosts name Dan and Dana Phantom. They're alternate evil versions of ourselves from two alternate futures. I barely defeated Dan 8 years ago and his timeline got erased." Danny said.

"Dan forced us to travel to Dana's timeline, which is ten years in the future. He did it so that Dana can come to our time period, but this cause her timeline to be erased, when we managed to get back of course." Dani said.

"Now my once alternate evil future self wants to exact revenge on me after our last battle." Danny said.

"Not only that, Dan and my alternate evil future self are on a quest to dominate the world and Ghost Zone, and Dan is gonna do it with a ancient ghost artifact called the Universal Gauntlet." Dani said.

"If they succeed, this world will be much more worst and completely destroyed than their timelines." Danny said.

"If I want to believe you, do you have pictures?" Moore asked.

"Here you go." Danny said handing Moore a file.

Moore looked at the two files and captured photos of Dan and Dana, read their bio, history, powers, etc.

"So, these two ghosts are alternate evil grown up versions of the two of you from two different futures?" Moore asked.

"Yes, and Dani and I would have became them had we made the wrong choices." Danny said.

"You mentioned something about Cape Canaveral on the PA?" Moore said.

Danny and Dani then explained to Commander Moore about the top secret launch of Jack and Maddie on the Fenton Rocket at Kennedy Space Center to get a ecto-detection satellite into space. They also explain the Harvesters and Dan and Dana sending a air squadron to attack Cape Canaveral and kill Jack and Maddie.

"Are you sure this squadron of ghost fighters are on their way right now?" Moore asked.

"Yes!" Danny and Dani replied in unison.

"Mr. Moore, please. You gotta let Danny and Danielle go. They're innocent and trying to prove it to the world. And Danny may have his reasons for opposing the Sokovia Accords, but the world seem to forgot the contributions that Danny did for Amity Park, and forgot what Danny and Dani did 6 years ago, two enhanced individuals. If it wasn't for them, then we all wouldn't be here right now. And yes, Danny AND Dani saved the world from the Dis-asteroid." Jacob said.

Moore smiled before facing Jacob.

"You know, Jacob. You're just like your old man, determined and always watching someone else's back. If only he can see you now." Moore said before facing the others. "Anyway, if you all are really are innocent, then show it in the pending air battle." Moore said.

"You mean, you're gonna help us?" Dani asked in shock.

"Well, Jacob is right on one thing, the world seem to forgot the contributions you did for Amity Park, Danny, and forgot what the two of you did 6 years ago, and not to mention we have a few pilots that are Team Phantom fans or used to live in Amity Park. So, yes. Tyndall is gonna help." Moore said.

"Thank you, sir." Danny said.

"Just one problem though. Since two of our Raptors damaged your jet, how are you gonna shoot down those ghost fighters?" Moore asked.

Danny and Dani think until they look out the window and saw a pair of F-22 Raptors sitting on the nearby tarmac or in the hangers. They look at each other before grinning and facing Moore.

"Well..." Danny began.

A few minutes later, the Tyndall personnel saw Commander Moore exiting out of the Fenton Jet and heading towards them as he carries a folder.

"What's the order, sir?" the sergeant asked.

"Get the Fenton Jet into a nearby hanger and find some mechanics to repair it." Moore ordered.

"What's going on?" the sergeant asked.

"Team Phantom is innocent. They've been framed." Moore said as he hands the sergeant the file on Dan and Dana.

The sergeant quickly reads the two files before facing Moore.

"What are our orders?" the sergeant asked.

"Find some spare flight suits for Danny and Danielle Fenton and prep two Raptors for them to take off." Moore ordered.

"Sir, they're not military pilots, or military personnel at all!" the sergeant protested.

"Don't worry. They said they won't let out the Raptor's secrets. Find some spare flight suits and get some mechanics to prep two Raptors. A ghost air attack is going to occur at Cape Canaveral and Mr. and Ms. Fenton needs to get there fast." Moore said.

"What about helmets and oxygen masks?" the sergeant asked.

"Just let them borrow some from some of our pilots." Moore replied.

"Yes, sir." the sergeant said.

A few minutes later, the Fenton Jet was brought inside a nearby hanger before Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jacob, Sierra and Venus climbed out.

"Okay, you all will repair the Fenton Jet. Mr. Foley will help you out with the repairs." Moore said to a unit of mechanics.

"Yes, sir." a USAF mechanic said.

"Mr. and Ms. Fenton. I will guide you to the changing rooms. Two pilots will help you there." Moore said before guiding Danny and Dani.

In the women's changing room, Dani was being helped by a female flight instructor. Dani was handed a black T-shirt, the olive green flight suit and a pair of black combat boots. She puts them on before being helped on putting the G-force straps.

"Excited to fly the F-22?" the instructor asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Danny and I love the Raptor." Dani replied.

"Well, I wish you two luck up there." the instructor said as she hands Dani a pair of olive green gloves.

"Thanks. Danny and I are gonna need it." Dani said.

"Here's your helmet and oxygen mask." the instructor said.

"Thank you." Dani said.

"All right, you're ready for takeoff." the instructor said before she and Dani left the room.

Meanwhile, in the men's, Danny was being helped by a fellow Air Force pilot with black hair. Danny was handed a black T-shirt, the olive green flight suit and black combat boots. He puts them on before being helped on putting the G-force straps.

"Say, I'm about to pilot a F-22 Raptor in a air battle soon. Got any advice?" Danny asked.

"Only one rule in a dogfight. Survive." the pilot replied.

"Just like _Ace Combat Zero_. Thanks for the advice." Danny said.

"Is it true that you and your sister were framed?" the pilot asked.

"Yes sir, and Dani and I are trying to prove our innocence, despite myself being a fugitive to the Accords." Danny replied.

"Well, my wife and two daughters believes you two are innocent. My daughters Carly and Sophia are fans of Team Phantom and believe that you and Danielle can prove your innocence." the pilot said as he hands Danny a pair of olive green gloves.

"Thank you." Danny said with a smile.

"No problem. Here's your helmet and oxygen mask." the pilot said.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"I wish you and Danielle good luck." the pilot said.

"Thank you." Danny said before leaving the room.

Back at the hanger, Tucker was helping the ground crew in repairing the Fenton Jet while other mechanics were preparing two F-22s for flight, while Sam, Jacob, Sierra, Venus and Commander Moore looked on.

"So, how's your mother by the way, Jacob? Haven't heard from Jennifer in a while." Moore asked.

"She's fine. She'll like to see you some time." Jacob replied.

Everyone then saw Danny and Dani entered the hanger, wearing USAF flight suits. Everyone approached them.

"You two look great in those flight suits." Jacob said.

"You two sure you want to do this? Those fighter planes are expensive." Sam asked.

"There's no other way. We got to borrow these Raptors. And I did landed the Space Shuttle." Danny said.

"Well, come back in one piece. I can't lose you." Sam said.

"Despite that I'm half ghost, don't worry, Sam. I will." Danny said before kissing Sam.

Jacob meanwhile grab Dani's hand, which she blushed.

"I know you're half ghost and can fly, but I know you'll do great flying a fighter jet, Dani. I wanted to tell you that." Jacob said as he blushed.

"Thanks, Jacob." Dani said with a little blush.

"Well, I wish you and Danny luck." Venus said.

"Thanks, Venus." Dani said.

"Anyway, you two came up with a squadron name?" Moore asked.

"Phantom Squadron. I'm Phantom 1, Dani's Phantom 2." Danny replied.

"All right." Moore said. "Well, Phantom Squadron, aircraft preparations complete. Launch!"

"Let's rock and roll, Dani." Danny said.

"You said it." Dani said.

Danny and Dani put on their helmets before doing pre-flight checks and climbing into the F-22 cockpits. The ground crew help the two Fenton twins strap themselves to their ejection seats before they turn put on their oxygen masks and turn on their mics.

"Dani, can you read me?" Danny asked.

"Read you loud and clear, Danny." Dani replied.

"Okay, looking at the Raptor's instrument panel and HUD, we've done this many times before on the flight simulator on the computer." Danny said.

"Right." Dani said.

"Clear!" Danny and Dani said, warning everyone near by that they're gonna start the engines.

Danny and Dani then powered up the F-22s two Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 jets engines. The engines were so loud, but luckily, everyone wore ear plugs. Danny and Dani then push a button to close the canopy and push another to turn on the Heads Up Display. They then look out the ground crew to see their thumbs up. Danny and Dani gives the thumbs up back before two ground crew members gives them permission to taxi. Danny and Dani then taxi their planes as the control tower contacts them.

 _"Phantom Squadron, taxi to runway 14 right and wait further instructions."_ the tower controller said through the radio.

Danny and Dani taxi their Raptors to the runway and align their planes.

 _"Phantom 1, Phantom 2. Begin takeoff sequence. You're cleared for takeoff."_ the controller said.

Danny and Dani put their afterburners to full throttle and throttled down the runway. After a few seconds, they've reached takeoff speed and became airborne. Danny and Dani then put their landing gear back inside their planes.

 _"Phantom 1, Phantom 2. Specified altitude reached. Restrictions lifted. Good luck out there."_ the controller said.

"All right, Phantom 2. Let's go full throttle and get to Cape Canaveral fast." Danny said.

"Roger that, Phantom 1." Dani said.

With that, Danny and Dani, or Phantom Squadron, put their F-22's afterburners to full throttle, hoping to get to the space center quickly, unaware that they are about to soon face their first Harvester ghost encounter.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Some points. The 325th Fight Wing and 95th Fighter Squadron are actual units based at Tyndall Air Force Base in Florida. The Raptor pilots callsigns "Bonehead" is the nickname for the 95th Fighter Squadron. Also, I think we all know who the air force pilot with black hair is. The cameo of the one and only Butch Hartman, as well as the reference and mentioning of his family in that small scene. Another thing, as mentioned previously, I will be doing a collab involving my DPxMCU series with Mikaela2015 and her Phantom Twins series. She has just finished the series so be sure to read those stories so that you don't get lost when the collab gets published next year. Last thing, if some of you have check my deviantart page and seen works of certain promo works for a certain upcoming chapter in this story, then I think you all know what's the next chapter after reading the ending of this one. Anyway, please review. :)**


	37. Chapter 36: Phantom Squadron (Part I)

**Well, it's Halloween, at least Fright Knight won't be terrorizing this year, so what better way than to upload this chapter. Anyway, as Thor: Ragnarok is about to hit theaters, let me remind you that this story takes place in April, 2017 in the MCU timeline, but then again, the first chapter tells you that. Also, this chapter will have inspiration from Mission 16 of the video game _Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War_ for the PlayStation 2, so if there was the background song, it would be the mission soundtrack 'The Demon of the Round Table'. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal DPxMCU reviewers/fans.**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep, lol. :)**

 **Kimera20: Always want to make Danny and Dani fly USAF jets. :)**

 **Guest: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and once again love the character reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 36 and Part 1 everybody.**

Chapter 36: Phantom Squadron. (Part I)

Danny and Dani, or Phantom Squadron, were piloting United States Air Force F-22 Raptors at full afterburner towards Cape Canaveral in order to prevent a Harvester ghost attack there as pre-launch operations are underway to launch the Fenton Rocket, carrying Jack and Maddie, as they try to get a advanced ecto-detection satellite into space. Phantom Squadron had took off from Tyndall Air Force Base 20 minutes ago and are flying over the skies of the Florida Panhandle, though they are passing through a rain shower. Tyndall's tower can still detect Danny and Dani and are providing orders as the two continue towards their destination.

 _"Phantom Squadron, maintain current course. An AWACS aircraft will help provide you once you reached your destination."_ the Tyndall controller said.

"Roger that, Tyndall." Danny said.

Danny and Dani continued their course. Everything was going to plan. They will make it to the space center in time with no problems on their hands. Suddenly, Tyndall came back into the radio.

 _"Phantom Squadron, unknown aircraft has been detected on radar, heading towards your 12 o' clock at high speed."_ the Tyndall controller said.

"Got them on my radar, eight of them." Danny said.

"Same here. No IFF responding." Dani said.

Suddenly, Danny's and Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off inside their oxygen masks.

"And it looks like they aren't ordinary aircraft as well." Danny said.

"Harvester ghost aircraft, but why are they here?" Dani asked.

"Dan and Dana must have found out and send a small number of aircraft after us when we took off from the Fenton Jet." Danny replied.

"Well, their Harvester air force think we might be still flying the Fenton Jet. Let's give them a surprise." Dani said.

"You said it. Phantom 2, prepare to engage in air-to-air combat." Danny said.

"Roger that, Phantom 1." Dani said.

Meanwhile, a few miles from the two Raptors, eight Harvester ghost fighters are searching for the Fenton Jet, intending to shoot it down. One Harvester pilot screeched before doing a barrel roll with its craft before flying it at top speed as the remaining seven followed from behind. Back at the Raptors, Phantom Squadron spots the Harvester craft from out their canopy windows, HUD, and radar.

"I see them." Danny said.

Phantom Squadron then lower their visors on their helmets before they switch to their special weapons before each getting a lock on four of the enemy craft, which alerts the Harvester pilots.

"Fox Three." Danny said.

Danny and Dani each launch four AIM-120 long-range missiles toward their intended targets. The missile alerts goes off on all eight aircraft. The Harvester pilots did evasive maneuvers as the missiles tried to hit them. The Harvester ghost pilots spotted the two Raptors and screeched before locking on and firing their air-to-air missiles.

"Missile, break and evade!" Danny hollered.

Danny and Dani break formation to invade the incoming missiles as Commander Moore tries to communicate with them.

 _"Phantom Squadron, this is the Base Commander, you don't have time to play around with them, hurry up and shoot them all down."_ Moore said through the radio.

"Roger that. Phantom 1, engaging!" Danny said.

"Phantom 2, engaging!" Dani said.

"Lets fry these suckers!" Danny said.

Danny and Dani started piloting their Raptors to engage the Harvester craft. Danny piloted his craft and got behind one Harvester aircraft and got a radar lock.

"Phantom 1, Fox Two." Danny said.

Danny fires a AIM-9X Sidewinder missile, but the Harvester craft managed to evade. The Harvester pilot then performed a maneuver and managed to get behind Danny.

"He's behind me!" Danny said.

Danny then use his joy stick to break left but the Harvester still managed to stay behind. The Harvester pilot fires a missile and Danny deploys flares which successfully confuses the missile. Danny then level his aircraft before performing a Pugachev's Cobra and get behind the Harvester. Danny gets a lock on.

"I got you now." Danny said.

Danny fires another Sidewinder and gets a direct it, the Harvester aircraft exploding in a fireball.

"Sierra Hotel." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Dani is facing against one Harvester aircraft of her own. Dani is currently doing a barrel roll as the Harvester fighter is shooting small ecto beams from the cannons near the cockpit. The Harvester pilot screeched as it couldn't get any hits.

"These guys are tougher than I thought." Dani said.

Dani then reduced her plane's throttle and speed and performs a tight loop known as the Kulbit Loop as the Harvester overshoots and gets in front of her.

"You're mine!" Dani said.

Dani pulls the trigger on her joystick and fires her aircraft's M61 Vulcan Gatling rotary cannon at the Harvester fighter, which did a barrel roll to evade the bullets. Dani then gets a radar lock on the enemy fighter.

"Phantom 2, Fox Two!" Dani said.

Dani fires a Sidewinder. The missile managed to score a direct hit and the Harvester fighter explodes.

"Splash one!" Dani said.

Danny continues to engage the next Harvester ghost fighters and decides to stay at full afterburner for the rest of the dogfight.

"Time to do this dogfight _Ace Combat_ style." Danny said.

Danny makes a U-turn just as a Harvester fighter fires a missile from long distance at him. Danny managed to evade before firing his missile and gets a head-on kill.

"Bandit down." Danny said.

Dani is having a odd situation of her own as she is involved in a barrel roll 'dance' with a Harvester fighter. Dani is so close to it that she can look up and see the Harvester ghost pilot from its cockpit windows. The pilot looks back at Dani with deadly intentions from its red pupiless eyes. Dani however remained focused. She knows that one slight mistake can give the Harvester advantage and she will be done for. After a few minutes, the Harvester craft broke away from the 'dance', but Dani immediately made a hard G-turn and gets a lock on her target.

"Phantom 2, Fox Two." Dani said.

Dani fires another Sidewinder and gets her second kill.

"Bullseye. Bandit down." Dani said.

Danny goes after a third Harvester fighter. He fired some missiles a few times but the Harvester fighter managed to evade. The Harvester fighter also fired some of its missiles at Danny, but he also evade them as well. The Harvester pilot fired some ecto beams from the craft's cannons, but Danny did a barrel roll to evade them all.

"Oh, shooting me with ecto beams huh? We'll see about that." Danny said.

Danny did a U-turn before getting in position to attack the Harvester craft, which was also getting in position to attack him. Danny immediately fired the aircraft's M61 Rotary Gatling Cannon while the Harvester pilot fires small ecto beams from its aircraft's cannons. The two pilots fired their weapons until they pass each other. Danny managed to damaged the Harvester ghost fighter, but did not destroy it. Danny did another U-turn before switching to special weapons and fire a AIM-120 long-range missile at the damage ghost fighter. The missile hits the fighter and it explodes in a fireball.

"This is Phantom 1, bandit down." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Dani was chasing after another Harvester ghost fighter. However, a second Harvester fighter was chasing her. Dani needs to do something in order to shoot the first Harvester fighter while evading the second fighter's attacks. Dani then gets an idea. She reduced her plane's throttle and does the Kulbit Loop while also firing the machine gun as the Harvester fighter overshoots her. Dani managed to damaged the second fighter, making it spew black smoke, before getting back to level flight and sees the two ghost fighters. Dani then switch to her AIM-120 missiles that are at her aircraft's underbelly. She gets a lock on both fighters.

"I got you both. You two ain't getting away." Dani said with a grin under her oxygen mask.

Dani then fire her AIM-120 missiles and managed to destroy both fighters.

"Two enemy ghost fighters down. That leaves one remaining." Dani said.

Danny was now engaging the last Harvester ghost fighter. Danny and the Harvester has been shooting at each other head-on, like a air-to-air jousting match. However, the two miss with every shot. Danny then made a massive U-turn before facing the Harvester craft once more. Danny then gets a lock before hearing a tone that the Harvester has a lock on him. Danny and the Harvester pilot fires their respective missiles toward each other. Danny immediately did a barrel roll and managed to evade the missile. The Harvester however tried to evade, but the missile hits the craft, destroying it in a massive explosion.

"Enemy ghost aircraft destroyed." Danny said.

Dani flew her Raptor next to Danny's as they fly in formation.

"Phantom 2. Dani, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, Phantom 1." Dani said.

"Tyndall, any more ghost fighter aircraft?" Danny asked.

 _"This is Tyndall Tower. Radar's clear. All enemy aircraft are down. Continue your course to your designation. Good luck, Phantom Squadron."_ the Tyndall controller said.

"All right, Phantom 2. Let's get to Cape Canaveral and help mom and dad." Danny said.

"You said it, Phantom 1." Dani said.

With that, Danny and Dani put their F-22 Raptors to full throttle and soar their way to Cape Canaveral.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Danny and Dani piloting F-22s and shooting down ghost fighter craft, awesome. BTW, if you don't know how the Harvester ghost fighters look like, be sure to check my deviantart. The Pugachev Cobra and Kulbit Loop are two air combat maneuvers. The F-22 Raptor is the only western aircraft that can perform these maneuvers. Other aircraft that can perform the maneuvers are mainly Russian Air Force aircraft, like the Sukhoi Su-35 Flanker. Anyway, 69 years after Harry Fenton fought the Harvesters, Danny and Danielle Fenton are now the ones fighting the Harvesters and successfully use F-22s to take down Harvester aircraft, but can they make it to Cape Canaveral and save their parents on time? Find out in the next chapter. please review. :)**


	38. Chapter 37: Phantom Squadron (Part II)

**So, I saw Thor: Ragnarok and I have to say, it was awesome and funny. Also, this chapter will have inspiration from Mission 8 of the video game _Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies_ for the PlayStation 2, so if there was the background song, it would be the mission soundtrack 'Comona'. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal DPxMCU fans/reviewers.**

 **Kimera20: They sure did. ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: We may never know, unless Butch says what it was for.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, thank you, thank you, and love the reactions. :D**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you and glad you're liking this story and the DPxMCU series. :D**

 **Here's chapter 37 and Part 2 everybody.**

Chapter 37: Phantom Squadron. (Part II)

At the Fenton Ghost Bunker, Jazz and Valerie has been trying to contact the Fenton Jet ever since it disappeared from radar over the Florida panhandle for an hour now. This brings worry to the rest of the team. Clint and Natasha tried their best to contact the jet but to no avail.

"You don't think something bad happen to them?" Natasha asked.

"The only problem they would have face is getting intercepted by the Air Force." Sam Wilson said.

"And what if that's the case?" Jazz asked.

"Then this team is in jeopardy." Valerie said.

"As well as the world and the Ghost Zone." Wanda said.

Suddenly, the team heard one of the computer screens make a static before Tucker can be seen on the screen from the jet's webcam.

 _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ Tucker called.

Valerie immediately press the button to activate the team's webcam.

"Tucker? Thank goodness. What's going on? Are you all alright?" Valerie asked.

 _"Yeah, we're all right. The Air Force intercepted us. They send their fighters and fired at us."_ Tucker replied.

"What?!" Valerie said.

 _"Don't worry. We're fine. We've landed at Tyndall Air Force Base. Danny and Dani managed to convince the Base Commander about the whole situation and Jacob knows him too, so we got that to thank."_ Tucker said.

"What about the Fenton Jet?" Jazz asked.

 _"I'm helping Air Force mechanics getting it repaired. Sierra and Venus are inside the jet and Sam and Jacob are helping the Base Commander."_ Tucker said.

"Wait a minute, what about Danny and Danielle?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, where are they at, or what happen to them? They have to get to the launch site." Natasha asked.

 _"Uhhh... they're flying F-22 stealth fighter jets towards the Cape."_ Tucker replied nervously.

"What?!" everyone said.

"How did the base even allow them to fly the F-22? Only Air Force personnel can get close to it, their technology is still classified. Danny and Danielle aren't military pilots." Sam Wilson said.

 _"Well, since they fired at us and the Fenton Jet's not armed. They returned the favor to let them fly the jets as long as they don't say anything about its awesome stealth technology."_ Tucker replied.

"Fair enough." Sam Wilson said.

"Think the Air Force can provide us with their position on radar?" Jazz asked.

 _"I'll talk to the Commander about that. He said once Danny and Danielle gets in contact with an AWACS, you'll get the radar coverage."_ Tucker said.

"Good. After all, I am the eyes in the sky for them." Jazz said.

 _"By the way, the Base Commander said that a few minutes ago, Danny and Danielle got into a skirmish against eight Harvester fighters 20 minutes after they took off, but they managed to shoot all of them down. They're still on course."_ Tucker said.

"Dan and Dana must have found out about the Fenton Jet from the Clockwork monitors that Dan stole. They must have send a small squadron to shoot you guys down." Steve said.

 _"Well it's a good thing the Air Force got to us first, in a way."_ Tucker said. _"Anyway, I'll give you status on the situation when it becomes available."_

"We'll let you know on the launch and the upcoming air battle." Jazz said.

"By the way, what's their squadron name?" Sam Wilson asked.

 _"Phantom Squadron."_ Tucker replied. _"Anyway, I'm out."_

Jazz then turns off the webcam before facing the others.

"You think Danny and Danielle can pilot stealth fighters and pull it off against the Harvesters?" Scott asked.

"Well, Tucker did say they managed to shoot them down. I have confidence. After all, I've seen them in the flight simulator on the computer and play that video game _Ace Combat_ on the PlayStation." Jazz said.

"So, what do we do?" Wanda asked.

"Just wait and hope for the best." Valerie replied.

"Phantom Squadron. Very original." Natasha said.

"Definitely." Valerie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dan's and Dana's castle, Fright Knight look at the stolen Clockwork monitors and saw two F-22 Raptors shooting down all eight of the Harvester craft that Dan and Dana send to shoot down the Fenton Jet. Fright Knight discovered that the two pilots happen to be Danny and Dani. Fright Knight didn't expect this. He turned around at the throne room to report this unfortunate news to Dan and Dana.

"My lieges, we have a problem." Fright Knight said.

"What happen?" Dan asked.

"The Harvester squadron that you send to shoot down the Phantom Twins and their friends has been shot down." Fright Knight said.

"What?!" Dan and Dana yelled in anger.

"Who shot them down?!" Dana sneered.

"The Phantom Twin whelps. They are flying fighter jets of their own." Fright Knight said as he shows Dan and Dana the two F-22s that are piloted by Danny and Dani.

"So, Danny and Danielle thinks flying US fighter jets can save their parents and get the satellite into orbit. Doesn't matter. They may won the 8-on-2 dogfight but let's see what happens when its over 100-2." Dan said with a grin.

"This is sure to be a interesting air battle." Dana said with a grin.

"But my lieges, what will happen if they do win?" Fright Knight asked.

"We still go according to plan. Team Phantom still has a lot of problems on their shoulders." Dan said before he and Dana laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Kennedy Space Center at Cape Canaveral, Florida, launch control is prepping to launch the Fenton Rocket that is carrying Jack and Maddie, and a new ecto-detection satellite. The rocket is currently sitting at Launch Pad 39B, which use to be the pad for the space shuttle before it got retired 6 years ago. At launch control next to the Vehicle Assembly Building, one NASA official is monitoring the launch. The man is middle-aged, had black hair with a little grey, blue eyes, and wore casual clothing and a tie. Gary Banks is a serious man, dedicated to his work at NASA, but at the moment, he is feeling nervous, not just because of today's launch, but the fact that his old college classmates are sitting on top of the Fenton Rocket and are wanted by the government. Gary knows Jack and Maddie when they attended the University of Wisconsin-Madison in the 1980s and their obsession with ghosts. He never thought he would see them again, especially in a situation they are currently in. Gary believes Team Phantom are innocent, especially their son and daughter. He had agree that he will help them in getting their satellite into space. After all, the world is at stake. Anyway, Gary has been observing the work until one official gets his attention.

"Mr. Banks. Radar is detecting multiple unknown aircraft approaching from the northeast." the man said.

"How many?" Gary asked.

"Over hundred." the man replied.

"Any idea who they are?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, but they have odd signatures, like a ghost." the man said.

"Ecto signatures?" Gary asked.

"Yes." the man answered.

Gary face then gotten serious as to what's about to happen soon.

* * *

Inside the Fenton Rocket, Jack and Maddie are sitting in their seats as they wait for liftoff. The launch preparations has been going smoothly as they are nearing ten minutes to launch.

"Everything is looking good, Maddie. We might have a smooth launch." Jack said.

"Hope so. We gotta get this satellite into space so that the team can defeat Dan and Dana." Maddie said.

 _"Jack, Madeline, come in."_ Gary said through the intercom.

"What is it, Gary?" Jack asked.

 _"Radar's detected multiple unknown aircraft with ecto-signatures. We have possible ghost air attack about to take place. We're contacting the Air Force to defend you."_ Gary said.

"What do we do?" Maddie asked.

 _"Stay put. Launch Team is deciding whether to continue launch or commence an emergency abort as we wait for fighters."_ Gary replied.

"Roger that, Gary." Jack said.

"Must be the Harvesters. They're here serving for Dan and Dana." Maddie said.

"Let's hope the team knows about this." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the skies near Cape Canaveral, Danny and Dani were flying their F-22 Raptors at full thrust towards Cape Canaveral as fast as possible in order to stop the Harvesters from using their advanced craft to shoot and destroy the Fenton Rocket and kill their parents. The two Fenton twins knows that this upcoming air battle is expected to be a tough one, but since they're flying the F-22, they have confidence and knows how to handle the aircraft thanks to their piloting experience in the flight simulator and playing the video game series called _Ace Combat_. The advantage of being aviation enthusiasts and a passion for NASA.

"Phantom Squadron, this is AWACS Ghost Keeper. I will soon brief you on the situation." AWACS Ghost Keeper said.

"Wow, Ghost Keeper. What a coincidence since we're half-ghost and fighting against evil ones." Dani said.

"Anyway, brief me the situation, AWACS." Danny said.

"A Fenton Works ecto detection satellite will be launch from the Kennedy Space Center to support Team Phantom's ecto operations. Radar has detected several ghost fighter craft approaching the launch site from several directions. The space center is currently conducting pre-launch operation for the Fenton Rocket, which is carrying the satellite and will be piloted by your parents. Phantom Squadron, you must win this battle in order to maintain air superiority. Your team has only one window of opportunity for this launch. Shoot down all ghost craft to preserve top cover over the launch site. Reinforcement will be on their way. Good luck." AWACS Ghost Keeper briefed as Danny and Dani flies their aircraft towards the launch site at over 1200 mph.

"Roger that, Ghost Keeper. ETA is 90 seconds." Danny said.

Danny and Dani continue to fly towards the launch site until they see that the attack has already began. They see plumes of black smoke from the fires down below and countless Harvester ghost fighters, but they also see that the Fenton Rocket and the launch pad is still intact.

"They've started. Phantom Squadron, engage." Danny said.

"Phantom 2, engaging." Dani said.

"Phantom 1, engaging." Danny said.

Danny and Dani piloted their aircraft into the fray and immediately started to shoot down many of the Harvester craft as possible, which got their attention. The Harvesters try to shoot their missiles and ecto-beams at the two Raptors, but Danny and Dani evade them all.

"Launch Control, can you read me?" Danny called.

 _"This is launch control, who is this?"_ the launch controller asked.

"Danny Phantom. Dani and I are piloting F-22 Raptors to repel this ghost attack. We're the only two in the area. Continue launch preparations. Right now, we're called Phantom Squadron at the moment." Danny said.

Danny didn't get a reply for a few seconds before launch control contact them again.

 _"Danny, this is Gary Banks, we were conducting launch preparations for your parents when these ghost fighters appear. This launch is critical for your team. Maintain air superiority until launch is complete. Air Force is sending their jets. Good luck, Phantom Squadron."_ Gary said through the radio.

"Mom, dad, come in?" Dani called.

 _"Danielle? Is that you?"_ Maddie asked through the radio.

"Danny and I are here, flying fighter jets. We'll provide you cover until lift off." Dani said.

"We'll handle the Harvester fighters, you concentrate on getting yourselves to orbit." Danny said.

Danny and Dani continues to engage the Harvester fighters while Jack, Maddie and launch control focus on the launch preparations.

 _"Attention all personnel, complete final launch checks immediately."_ Gary said through the radio.

"Okay, Phantom 2, let's fry these suckers." Danny said.

"You got it, Phantom 1." Dani said.

Danny went full throttle and immediately sets his sights on a Harvester fighter that is about to chase Dani. Danny managed to get on the Harvester's six o' clock and gets a radar lock.

"I got you now." Danny said.

Danny fires one of his aircraft's AIM-9X Sidewinder missiles towards the ghost fighter and gets a direct hit, the Harvester craft exploding into a massive fireball.

"Bagged one!" Danny said.

Dani was approaching a formation of 4 Harvester fighters head on and at high speed. She immediately switched to her AIM-120 long-range heat seeking missiles underneath her aircraft and get a lock on all four craft.

"Phantom 2, Fox Three." Dani said.

Dani launch her heat-seeking missiles towards the Harvester crafts. Two tried to evade but the missiles hits them both. The other two did barrel rolls and the missiles missed. Dani made a hard turn to avoid colliding with the two Harvester craft before she does a U-turn before once again getting a lock on. Dani fired two more heat seeking missiles and they managed to destroy the ghost fighters.

"This is Phantom 2, enemy ghost fighters are down." Dani said.

As Phantom Squadron starts to clear out the Harvester fighters, AWACS Ghost Keeper has been keeping an eye on the dogfight on his radar, but he is trying to send data of the fight to the rest of Team Phantom at the Fenton Ghost Bunker. He managed to send the data and contacts Phantom Squadron.

"Phantom Squadron, this AWACS Ghost Keeper, radar data regarding this battle is being send to your team at Amity Park. They are now monitoring the situation and will send me info should this battle get any worst. Reinforcements should arrive in about 10 minutes." AWACS Ghost Keeper said.

"Roger that, Ghost Keeper." Danny said.

Danny and Dani continue to engage the Harvesters at full throttle to avoid having to deal with the multiple fighters firing at them as they try to shoot down another since they are the only two fighters dealing with them.

"Danny, you think we can survive until reinforcements arrive, despite that we're half ghost?" Dani asked.

"We can and we will. That's our only rule of engagement: Survive." Danny said.

For the next 5 minutes, Danny and Dani continue to shoot down as much Harvester fighters as they can, especially those that tried to get near the Fenton Rocket. Danny was about to go after one Harvester fighter but another appears behind him. The Harvester pilot fires its aircraft's missiles, but Danny did a evasive maneuver as the missile overshoots. The Harvester craft fires ecto-beams, but Danny did a barrel roll to avoid them. At the same time, Dani is also getting chased by a Harvester fighter. The Harvester fires a missile, but Dani did a barrel roll and evades it. The Harvester fires ecto-beams at Dani, but she still evades them all.

"Phantom 1, I got a bandit on my tail. Could use some backup." Dani said.

"I'm in the same situation as you, Phantom 2." Danny said.

"Darn, you got an idea?" Dani said.

Danny looked out his canopy and sees Dani's F-22 being chased by the Harvester fighter. He looks behind to see the Harvester fighter chasing him. He suddenly gets an idea.

"Phantom 2, I got an idea. Risky, but I got an idea." Danny said.

"What is it, Phantom 1?" Dani asked.

"Fly towards me. On my mark, we break left." Danny said.

Dani then starts to do as Danny told. She had to make a few turns and evade missiles and ecto-beams before she managed to position her aircraft at Danny's 12 o'clock.

"Okay, Phantom 1, I'm at your 12 o'clock, approaching fast." Dani said.

Danny sees Dani's F-22 approaching at high speed and the Harvester fighter chasing her. Danny puts his plane on level flight.

"Okay, Phantom 2, on my mark... break left!" Danny said.

Danny and Dani immediately moved their joysticks to the left and their aircraft made a sharp turn to the left. They past each other very dangerously and at high speed. The two Harvester ghost fighters bank left as well to continue pursuing their respective targets. However, they couldn't turn sharply in time and ended up colliding each other, exploding in two fireballs.

"Nice! Good job, Phantom 1." Dani said.

"That's how we roll in these blue skies, Phantom 2." Danny said. "Now, let's say we take out the rest of these suckers in final 5 minutes."

"You said it." Dani said.

"Phantom 1, engaging." Danny said.

"Phantom 2, engaging." Dani said.

Danny and Dani continue to engage the Harvesters as well as defend the space center and the Fenton Rocket. They fired their AIM-120 and AIM-9X missiles and machine guns, evaded multiple enemy missiles and ecto-beams as well as doing Pugachev Cobra and Kulbit Loop maneuvers, and surprisingly, despite being outnumbered, the dogfight is turning in their favor. By the time the launch time reach 3 minutes, Danny and Dani are starting to run out of ammo, but there are still about 40 Harvester fighters left.

"There's still Harvester fighters, but I'm almost out of ammo." Dani said.

"Where's the reinforcements?" Danny asked.

"Phantom Squadron, reinforcements are almost there. Just hang in there." AWACS Ghost Keeper said.

 _"2 minutes to launch."_ Gary said through the radio.

Danny and Dani try to shoot down the remaining Harvester fighters with the remaining ammo they had left. All hope almost seem lost until multiple Harvester fighters got destroyed.

 _"Phantom Squadron, this is Bonehead 2, we're here for you."_ Bonehead 2 said.

 _"This is Bonehead 1. Phantom Squadron, we'll finish the rest."_ Bonehead 1 said.

Danny and Dani then sees multiple F-22 Raptors from Tyndall arriving at the battle and immediately started to shoot down the remaining Harvester fighters.

"Awesome, reinforcements have arrived, Phantom 2." Danny said.

"Thank goodness." Dani said.

"Mom, dad, status." Danny called.

 _"We're almost one minute to launch, Danny."_ Jack said.

 _"Rocket seems to be fine and all systems are go."_ Maddie said.

"Reinforcements have arrived and are shooting down the remaining Harvester fighters. The launch should be smooth from here on out." Danny said.

"Have a safe trip. We'll see you in a few hours." Dani said.

 _"Thanks Danny and Danielle. Thanks for the cover."_ Jack said.

 _"Phantom Squadron, this is Bonehead 1, all enemy ghost fighters have been destroyed."_ Bonehead 1 said.

"Excellent, that's a message for you, Dan." Danny said.

"Don't mess with Team Phantom, Dana." Dani said.

 _"Final launch checks complete. Launch in 60 seconds."_ Gary said through the radio.

"Okay, Phantom 2. Let's clear the area and see the launch." Danny said.

"Let's hope it goes off." Dani said.

Danny and Dani and the remaining F-22s clear out of the airspace for the rocket.

 _"15 seconds to launch. All USAF aircraft have flow to safe area. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... start ignition."_ Gary said as he counts down.

The Fenton Rocket's engines starts to lid up, sending a exhaust cloud across one side of the launch pad.

 _"Get ready, Maddie."_ Jack said.

 _"3... 2... 1. Ignition. Liftoff!"_ Gary said.

The Fenton Rocket's main engine ignited and it lift off.

"Whoa! Yeah!" Danny said.

"There it goes!" Dani said.

"Go, climb." Danny said.

* * *

At the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Jazz, Valerie, Tommy, Steve, Sam Wilson, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, Star, Jennifer, Abigail, Antoine, Mrs. DeLisle, the Mansons and Foleys all cheered as they see the Fenton Rocket blast off on the screen and Phantom Squadron's success. At Tyndall, Sam, Tucker, Venus, Sierra, Jacob, Commander Moore and other base personnel cheered upon seeing the Fenton Rocket lifting off and the success of Phantom Squadron.

At Launch Control, Gary was monitoring the launch progress.

"All systems are in the green." Gary said.

* * *

Back in the air, Danny and Dani watch the awesome site of the Fenton Rocket rising into the sky from their perspective.

"Rocket's high up. Should be safe from here on out." Danny said.

 _"Phantom Squadron, rocket has reached altitude of 40,000 feet. Launch successful. Thank you."_ Gary said.

"Excellent." Danny said.

"This is AWACS Ghost Keeper. Fenton Rocket has reached safe altitude. Mission is a success. Phantom Squadron and remaining aircraft. Return to base." AWACS Ghost Keeper said.

"Roger that. Thank you for the support, Ghost Keeper." Danny said.

 _"Phantom Squadron, we'll escort you back to base."_ Bonehead 1 said as his squadron and himself fly near Danny's and Dani's Raptors.

* * *

A few hours later, Phantom Squadron has landed their F-22 Raptors back at Tyndall Air Force Base. Danny and Dani taxied to the tarmac near the hanger where the Fenton Jet has been repaired. Danny and Dani were greeted by cheering base personnel before walking towards each other in excitement.

"Power to the flight simulator and the PlayStation, big bro." Dani said in excitement.

"And _Ace Combat_ , little sis." Danny said in excitement before he high fives Dani.

Danny then was suddenly greeted by a hug from Sam while Dani was greeted by her best friends.

"Glad that you made it back, Danielle." Jacob said.

"I'm just glad to see you." Dani said before Jacob and herself blush on what she said. "And you as well Venus and Sierra."

"Love birds." Sierra muttered.

"Shut up, Sierra!" Dani and Jacob said before blushing madly once more.

'Although I wish we were.' Dani thought.

'I wish we were if only I could tell her how much I love her.' Jacob thought.

"I'm glad you two made it back safe." Sam said.

"I'm glad that I got to see you." Danny said before kissing Sam.

Commander Moore and the pilots from the Bonehead Squadron approached Danny and Dani.

"Well done, Phantom Squadron. Successfully defend the launch site." Moore said.

"You two are pretty good pilots, Phantoms. If you two aren't half ghost fighters, we would have definitely recruited you." Bonehead 1 said.

"Well, I wanted to be an astronaut before gaining my powers, but a fighter pilot would have been an career choice as well before getting them." Danny said.

"Anyway, if you and your team encounter those ghost fighters again from those two evil Phantom versions of yourselves that we've heard about, feel free to contact us. We'll provide you support and deal with them." Bonehead 1 said.

"Thank you, sir." Danny said before shaking his hand before the pilot leaves.

"Anyway, Mr. Foley said the Fenton Jet is repaired. He's inside doing a last check to make sure everything is fine. You all better get going before the Secretary sends personnel to arrest you all." Moore said.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said shaking Moore's hand.

"No problem." Moore said.

"Can we keep the flight suits?" Dani asked, which Moore chuckled.

"Sure. You two made many contributions and now for the United States Air Force." Moore replied.

"Sweet." Dani said.

"And Jacob, give your mother my greetings." Moore said.

"Sure thing." Jacob said.

"Well, everyone, let's head back home. We got to find a way to stop Dan and Dana." Danny said.

With that, everyone heads back to the now repaired Fenton Jet and strap in before Danny and Dani piloted the Fenton Jet away from the base and starts the trip back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, which is more unrealistic? Two half ghost American civilians borrowing F-22 Raptors, which its technology is top secret, or that an F-22 Raptor can carry that many missiles and bullets, which is common in the Ace Combat series, which I put lots of references in this chapter. Anyway, now that Danny and Dani have successfully save their parents and that the satellite is now heading to orbit, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	39. Chapter 38: Earth's Fall

**So, I've been on a roll lately in completing upcoming chapters that I decided to upload this one. Now for replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU fans**

 **KuriMaster13: In the Ace Combat series, a F-22 or any other aircraft, if you play the game, can carry over 100 missiles, which is common in the games. However, in real life, an F-22 can carry only eight missiles, six heat seeking and two sidewinders, or so what we were told.**

 **Kimera20: Yep. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and for your character reactions, lol.**

 **GhostlyWriterGirl-1: Thank you. Glad you like it. :)**

 **Here's chapter 38 everybody.**

Chapter 38: Earth's Fall.

At Earth orbit, Jack and Maddie have successfully launch Team Phantom's new ecto-detection satellite before they guide the rocket to reenter the Earth's atmosphere. After a few minutes they safely landed back at the space center at a old 1960s era launch pad. Gary Banks and other NASA personnel were standing by to see them climb off the rocket. Jack and Maddie approached Gary.

"Gary, I want to say thank you for helping us out, even in a time where we are going through ghost problems and the government chasing after us." Jack said, shaking Gary's hand.

"Any problem, Jack. By the way, it's a good thing your son and daughter came by to stop those ghost fighters and provide cover." Gary said.

"Yeah, Danny and Danielle are fighters." Maddie said.

"Anyway, you all better get to your Quinjet. Secretary Ross is sending agents to arrest you two. Better get out of here. I'll drive you there." Gary said.

A few minutes later, Gary drove Jack and Maddie to the Avengers Quinjet that they borrowed.

"Jack, Madeline, I wish you, your family and teammates luck." Gary said.

"Thank you, Gary." Maddie said.

Jack and Maddie boarded the Quinjet before they starting flying it back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker.

* * *

At the Fenton Jet, Danny and Danielle, still wearing their USAF flight suits, were piloting the aircraft as they are prepping it to land at the Fenton Ghost Bunker's aircraft hanger while Sam, Tucker, Jacob, Sierra and Venus just stay in their seats.

"Fenton Ghost Bunker, this is the Fenton Jet, commencing landing sequence." Danny said.

 _"Roger that. By the way, just learn that mom and dad has just landed back at Earth and are now on their way back."_ Jazz said.

"Good." Danny said.

Danny eventually lands the Fenton Jet and everyone unbuckled themselves before exiting out of the aircraft. They then walked through a few corridors before entering the main lab and joining up with the others.

"How long before mom and dad arrive?" Danny asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Two hours at least." Jazz answered immediately.

"They gotta get here faster than that." Dani said.

"Mr. Mitchell. We now know where the Tetrahedron is located at. Is it still at Vlad's mansion?" Danny asked.

"No, they have relocated back to the Ghost Zone. We now know where their lair is." Tommy replied.

"Excellent, we can now attack their base of operations and retrieve the Fenton Thermos that trapped Clockwork." Danny said.

"How? We got to deal with the Harvesters, the Masters' Blasters, those ghosts we already fought and deal with the Universal Gauntlet. So many obstacles, Danny." Clint said.

"Team Phantom have dealt with an army of ghosts of this scale. And if we can defeat Ultron and his large army of robots at a rising city two years ago, we can do the same with Dan's and Dana's army." Danny said.

"What about mom and dad? We're gonna need them." Dani asked.

"We'll wait for them. It will give us some time to come up with a strategy. Anyway, first things first, let's get out of these flight suits." Danny said.

Two hours later, Jack and Maddie has finally arrived back to the bunker. Team Phantom is now prepping for an assault on Dan's and Dana's lair, grabbing any of the Fenton weapons they can.

"All right, we're gonna attack Dan, Dana and their army at their front door as well as get the thermos that Dan use to capture Clockwork. It should still be at his lair." Danny said.

"Mr. Mitchell, Jazz, you two are our eyes." Dani said.

"Got it." Jazz said.

"All right, this operation will be split into two groups. Dani, your team will be Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Clint, Falcon Sam, Wanda, and dad. You'll head to Clockwork's Tower and get the thermos." Danny said.

"All right, Danny." Dani said.

"Halvar, Ofnir, Siv, can you three accompany Dani's faction?" Danny asked.

"It will be a pleasure to fight along side She-Phantom and her friends." Halvar said.

"My team will consist of Sam, Tucker, mom, Valerie, Steve, Natasha, and Scott. Ragnar, Grabacr, you two will be on my team. We're gonna attack Dan's and Dana's lair, or castle as Sam and Tucker said." Danny said.

"All right, what happens if Dan and Dana sends some Harvesters or the Masters' Blasters to attack my team?" Dani asked.

"Hold them off. We have to rescue Clockwork once and for all." Danny answered.

"All right." Dani said.

"Wait, how are we gonna get to our destinations if some of us can't fly. We only got one Specter Speeder?" Natasha asked.

"Well, Dani and I know that Dan and Dana can form ghost portals on their own. That means Dani and I should get that power as well. I've been trying to practice that as well as forming portals to locations in the Ghost Zone I need to go and portals to get back to Earth, and I'm getting better at it." Danny said.

"Same here. I've been practicing forming ghost portals, portals to locations at the Ghost Zone I need to go and portals back to Earth." Dani said.

"Excellent." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Well, let's say we defeat Dan and Dana once and for all." Dani said with a smirk.

"Way ahead of you, little sister." Danny said with a smirk.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dani said simultaneously.

Danny and Dani changed into their ghost forms. They then close their eyes and concentrate before raising their hands. They then suddenly form two ghost portals.

"We did it." Dani said.

"But does it send us to the location we need to go?" Danny asked.

Danny and Dani put their heads inside the ghost portals before getting out.

"We're good." Dani said.

"Okay, we all know what to do. Team Phantom, let's go!" Danny said.

Danny's and Dani's faction went through their respective portals, heading for Dan's and Dana's castle and Clockwork's Tower.

* * *

At Dan's and Dana's castle, while some Harvester ghosts were doing routine business inside, Dan and Dana were trying to come up with a plan with the Masters' Blasters after learning about the Fenton Rocket's launch and Danny's and Dani's use of fighter jets.

"Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani, are starting to get slick. If they keep this up, they might stop us." Download said.

"Maybe we should attack their hidden location right now." Thrash said.

"Bad idea. Remember, Dan and Dana wants to end them at their own. We'll get our revenge soon enough." Vid said.

The three adults then turn to Dan and Dana as Dan looks at his gauntlet.

"Don't worry, we all will get our revenge soon enough." Dan said.

"Manfred, if you were my brother, what would you do?" Dana said.

"Well, Dan, you do have the Universal Gauntlet. Like it's twin the Reality Gauntlet, you control all reality, but more powerful." Manfred said.

"What are you saying?" Dan asked.

"Well, despite you don't have the Gem of Infinity yet, you can make this Team Phantom have more problems. Use the gauntlet more often. You can do anything, bring your dreams and fantasies come true, bring things to life, control time of course, change the landscape. Although you don't have the gem, you can trap the whole Earth under a ghost dome, or ghost shield, heck, you can make the landscape to look like your and Dana's timelines. You can even be a giant. You do that, and this Team Phantom will have to concentrate on other ghost problems besides yourself. But, once you do acquire the Gem of Infinity, then you can trap the entire Earth into the Ghost Zone if you want to." Manfred said, which Dan grin.

"I like your thinking Manfred." Dan said.

"By the way, what happen to the Reality Gauntlet?" Manfred said.

"Unfortunately, my once past self destroyed it and this happen after he defeated me." Dan said.

"Well that's a shame." Manfred said.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the room, putting everyone on alert. Fright Knight flew in the room immediately.

"My lieges! One of the Phantom whelps and his friends, including some of my Asgardian ghost enemies, are attacking our castle through a portal he has formed! The Harvesters are currently in battle!" Fright Knight said.

"Well, it appears they have found our castle thanks to the Tetrahedron, as I expected." Dan said.

"What can I do?" Fright Knight asked.

"Assist the Harvesters." Dan ordered.

"My lieges. It also appears that the She-Phantom and some of her friends are at Clockwork's lair to rescue Clockwork." Fright Knight warned.

Dana frown upon hearing that Dani and her faction are heading to Clockwork's lair. She turn to face a group of Harvester ghosts.

"You Harvester ghosts. Head to Clockwork's lair and stop Dani and her faction. I'll send a Harvester squadron as well. As for Dani, give her so much pain for me to destroy her." Dana ordered as she forms a ghost portal to Clockwork's lair.

The Harvesters screeched before flying through the portal while others flew to their fighters to assist them.

"What can I do?" Manfred asked.

"You stay here. You are very needed for our plans. I'll make sure some Harvesters protect you." Dan said.

"Vid, Download, Thrash, you stay here with Manfred. You three need rest and we're gonna need you. You are important assets." Dana said.

"Fine." Vid said with minor disappointment.

"Fright Knight, give orders to the Harvesters outside the lair and if you have to fight, give much pain and nightmares as possible." Dan ordered.

"What about our allies from the last battle my liege?" Fright Knight asked.

"They still need to be recovered. Don't worry, Vortex, Undergrowth, Hotep-Ra, Aragon and his minions will fight for us again and soon." Dan said.

"Very well Master Dan." Fright Knight said before summoning his horse Nightmare and flies off.

"Let's say we observe the battle, sister." Dan said with a grin.

"Way ahead of you, brother." Dana said with a grin.

Dan and Dana flew out of their castle to observe the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Dan's and Dana's large castle, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Maddie, Steve, Natasha, Scott, Grabacr and Ragnar appear out of Danny's ghost portal in front of Dan's and Dana's massive castle and a large army of Harvester ghosts, some of them armed with weapons. Danny's faction immediately attacked some of the Harvesters before the others react and a large-scale battle ensues. Danny immediately shot an ecto-blast at one Harvester before charging at another. The Harvester tried to blast Danny with an ecto-ray, but Danny went intangible before giving a right hook to the Harvester and then shooting a ecto-ray. Another Harvester tried to attack Danny by slicing its long nails onto his back, but Danny managed to move out of the way. Danny immediately gave a roundhouse kick, making the Harvester fall back. Danny then form a ecto-rope and tie it around the Harvester. Danny then sends a Ghost Stinger. The Harvester screeches loudly before it explodes into ectoplasm. A large group of Harvesters noticed this and pummeled on to Danny.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Danny yelled.

Danny then send a repulsion field, which repel his attackers.

Meanwhile, Natasha was dealing with a Harvester of her own. She swoop kick a Harvester before firing her anti-ghost Black Widow Stingers to take out another Harvester that was about to attack her and use the advantage to knock out a third. Natasha then pull out two Fenton blasters and fired ecto-rays at four more Harvester ghosts. She then noticed a group of Harvesters boarding their fighters. She saw some taking off and heading away from the battle while others stay and prepare to assist.

"Danny, we got enemy ghost fighters. Some just left the battle, and others gonna attack us. I think the ones that left are heading towards Danielle's faction." Natasha warned.

"Jazz, you got that?" Danny asked.

 _"I heard. I'm contacting Danielle now."_ Jazz said through the Fenton Phones.

One Harvester fighter then start to fly towards Natasha, prompting her to run. The fighter fires ecto-beams towards Natasha, but miss as she ran. The Harvester then fired a missile and Natasha jump over the cliff of Dan's and Dana's island as the missile overshoots her. Natasha hangs on and managed to climb back up. Danny noticed the fighter that attack Natasha. He fires a single ghost ray, but the fighter didn't explode. Danny's eyes turn dark blue before firing the Asgardian energy flash. This time, the Harvester fighter explodes.

"Ragnar, Grabacr, shoot down those fighters. Our Asgardian energy flashes can destroy them." Danny said.

"With pleasure, Phantom." Ragnar said as he slices a Harvester ghost with his sword.

Steve was taking cover from ecto-rays before using his shield to strike a Harvester. Steve then use his shield to take cover as he charges towards another Harvester, who had a gun that shoots powerful ecto-beams. Steve use his shield to strike the weapon away. The Harvester tried to send a punch to Steve, but he lift his shield to block it. The Harvester grab the shield and try to swipe it away, but Steve use his strength to ram his shield into the Harvester's face, knocking it down. Steve then charges at more Harvesters, knocking them down with his shield. He then threw his shield at multiple Harvester ghosts before it came back to him.

Elsewhere, Maddie was dealing with the evil Harvester ghosts, destroying them with her Doubled-Bladed Beam Sword. Sam, Tucker and Scott were nearby. Sam is using her blasters against the evil ghosts, Tucker is guiding his drone, shooting blasters or giving intel and recon and Scott doing what he does best with his suit's shrinking capabilities. Maddie was on a roll eliminating some of the Harvester ghosts from existence. One Harvester tried to attack her from behind, but Maddie made a leap before swinging her weapon onto the ghost. Maddie immediately charged towards another Harvester ghost. The Harvester tried to shoot ecto-beams, but Maddie ducked before swoop kicking the ghost, knocking it down. Maddie swung her blade at the ghost. Another Harvester ghost suddenly ram into Maddie, knocking her down. The Harvester approached Maddie and was about to deal the finishing blow until Scott regrew in size and punch the ghost in the face, knocking it down. The Harvester suddenly gets blasted by Sam.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Fenton?" Scott asked as he help Maddie up.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Scott." Maddie said. "Good shooting, Sam."

"What better way to have payback on Dan and Dana for kidnapping Tucker and I than defeating their army of Harvester ghosts with pain." Sam said with a grin.

Maddie, Sam and Scott realized they are surrounded and outnumbered by a group of Harvesters circling them, blocking their path to escape. The three goes into a defensive stance. Before the Harvesters can strike, Tucker's drone suddenly appear above Maddie, Sam and Scott and blasted multiple ecto-beams at all the ghosts.

"Thanks, Tucker." Sam said.

"No problem, all thanks to glorious technology." Tucker said.

Meanwhile, Valerie was taking on the evil Harvesters of her own until Danny came by to assist her.

"There's too many of them." Valerie said.

"Not just them, but there are too many of their fighter craft as well." Danny said.

Danny and Valerie then noticed a large group of Harvester fighters about to approach them.

"I just had to jinx it, didn't I?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Valerie replied.

Danny and Valerie were about to take evasive action, but before the Harvesters can attack, their craft were either got frozen or gotten destroyed by powerful ecto-rays. Danny and Valerie looks behind to see Frostbite and his army of yetis and Pandora with her ancient Greek ghost army.

"Frostbite, Pandora. Man, am I glad to see you two and your armies." Danny said with relief.

"No time to talk, Phantom. We have a army to defeat." Pandora said.

"It's a pleasure to once again assist you and your friends, Great One." Frostbite said.

Pandora and Frostbite turn their attention to their armies.

"Attack!" Pandora ordered.

"Charge!" Frostbite ordered.

Pandora's ancient Greek ghost warriors and the yetis charged towards the battle and began attacking the Harvesters, which got Grabacr's and Ragnar's attention.

"Our longtime Greek and yeti draugr allies have arrive, Ragnar!" Grabacr said.

Grabacr and Ragnar flew towards Pandora and Frostbite.

"Queen Pandora, King Frostbite, it's an honor to fight alongside you again." Ragnar said.

"Always a pleasure to fight along our Asgardian friends." Pandora said.

Danny and Valerie flew alongside the four ghosts.

"Think you can hold off the Harvesters as Valerie and I go after Dan and Dana?" Danny asked.

"We'll try, Great One." Frostbite said.

"Thanks." Danny said as he and Valerie flew off.

Grabacr and Ragnar join their ancient Greek warrior ghost and yeti counterparts and started to slay every Harvester ghost as they can, as any Asgardian warrior would do. They spear them, slice them, and blasted them. They even help the other members of Team Phantom a few times. Fright Knight, who has been observing the battle and giving out orders glare at Grabacr and Ragnar. Dan noticed Fright Knight's annoyance.

"Why don't you destroy them, Fright Knight." Dan said.

"With pleasure." Fright Knight as he grabs his sword the Soul Shredder.

Fright Knight then flew at full speed towards Grabacr and Ragnar, readying his sword. Grabacr noticed Fright Knight about to attack Ragnar and managed to block the attack with his staff. Grabacr then kick Fright Knight back before pulling out his sword.

"You just never seem to learn, haven't you, Fright Knght?" Grabacr asked as Ragnar pull our his sword.

Fright Knight then charged, prompting Grabacr to charge back. Their two swords clash each other and a sword fight ensues.

"Ragnar, shoot down the remaining Harvester craft. I'll deal with Fright Knight." Grabacr said as he uses his sword to block the Soul Shredder.

"Good luck." Ragnar said before he flew off.

* * *

At Clockwork's lair, Dani's faction arrived. Jazz had already contact Dani, warning her that a group of Harvesters and a squadron is heading towards the lair.

"Okay, we have to find the thermos and quick." Dani said.

Dani, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Clint, Sam Wilson, Wanda, Jack, Halvar, Ofnir and Siv started searching for the Fenton Thermos that contains Clockwork. Clint then sees Clockwork's monitors.

"Dani, what are these?" Clint asked.

"Oh, those are Clockwork's monitors or time screens. It can see our past, present and future. They can also show alternate futures like Dan's and Dana's now erased timelines and alternate universes." Dani said.

"Alternate universes? Like this?" Jacob asked.

Everyone, except for Halvar, Ofnir and Siv, then focus on one monitor. It shows that alternate universe that Clockwork saw 16 days ago where a 17 year old Danny has an alternate twin sister name Dayla and a young Dani having an alternate clone twin brother name Dale.

"Wait, so in an alternate universe, Danny has an alternate twin sister name Dayla and I have an alternate clone twin brother name Dale?" Dani asked, weird out by the prospect since she's Danny's twin sister and having another sibling.

"I never thought Danny would have another sibling in another universe. I mean, Dani, you're Danny's twin sister, just different ages." Jack said, also weird out as the screen changes to the same universe, showing a young Danny and his alternate twin sister Dayla waving goodbye to their parents.

"Wonder if the Avengers exist there." Wanda asked.

"Doesn't matter. Forget some other alternate universe. Let's just focus on our universe, our world, our true home. Not to mention it's at stake." Jacob said.

"Yeah, guess you're right. That is an alternate universe after all." Dani said. "This is also the same monitors that Dan and Dana are using to spy on us, from what Sam and Tucker said."

"This is what you're looking for She-Phantom?" Siv asked, holding the Fenton Thermos.

"Why yes, Siv. Good job." Dani said.

Dani was about to grab the thermos when it was blasted away from Siv's hand. Everyone look to see multiple Harvester ghosts, some armed with weapons, and a large squadron of Harvester fighters. Siv then pull out her sword as Clint readies his bow and arrow, Halvar and Ofnir readies their staffs and shields, Jack, Venus and Sierra pointed their blasters, Jacob readies the Fenton Railgun, Wanda's eyes glow red as her hands glow red energy, Sam Wilson readies his set of Fenton blasters and ready to fly, and Dani fists glowing green.

"Looking forward to more action." Siv said with a grin before everyone charged.

Clint started shooting his anti-ghost arrows at one Harvester ghost before shooting at another. Wanda started shooting her red psionic bolt energy. Jack, Venus and Sierra fired their Fenton blasters, Jack with the regular blaster, Venus with the Fenton Bazooka, and Sierra with the Fenton Foamer. Sam Wilson was flying his EXO-7 Falcon and either ram into the evil ghosts, blasted them with his ecto-blaster, or distract the Harvester fighters. Jacob was the more lethal of the faction as he was firing the Fenton Railgun. The anti-ecto projectiles fired from the gun kills the Harvester ghosts into ectoplasm, or destroy the Harvester fighters in a single shot. Halvar, Ofnir and Siv were slaying the Harvesters with their weapons or firing ghost rays. Dani was doing all she could to fight off the Harvesters as she is also trying to keep a distance from Clockwork's monitors. Dani remembers the ghost ray that Dan tried to fire at Danny, ending up through one of the monitors and into the alternate universe. She can't afford to have something else go through for it could affect the time streams of these other universes or time periods. Dani flew towards one Harvester and froze it solid with her ice powers before blasting it to pieces with her Asgardian ghost powers. Dani then charged towards another Harvester before giving it a roundhouse kick. She then gave a ecto energy strike to another that try to attack her. Dani then forms a ecto rope around three more Harvester ghosts. She then sends a Ghost Stinger. The three Harvester ghosts screeched loudly before exploding into ectoplasm. Dani then sees 10 Harvester ghosts approaching her and aiming their blasters at her. Before they can fire, they suddenly explode in ectoplasm by a super fast projectile that was fired from the Fenton Railgun by Jacob.

"There's no way I'm gonna let these ghosts hurt you or worst." Jacob said.

"Thanks, Jacob." Dani said as Jacob aims the railgun at a Harvester fighter outside that was chasing Sam Wilson.

"No problem." Jacob said as he fires the railgun at the ghost craft, which explodes instantly.

"Nice shot." Dani said. "Keep it up team!"

* * *

Back at Dan's and Dana's castle, Dan and Dana were observing the battle and sees that Team Phantom as well as Pandora's and Frostbite's army were starting to overpower their army, as well as the fighter craft.

"Our army is getting overpowered. I shall not let this be." Dana said, about to attack, but Dan stop her.

"That won't be necessary to attack, sister. I have another plan. I think it's time to give our enemies more than what they can handle." Dan said as he forms a natural portal before turning his attention to another group of Harvester ghosts. "Head to Earth and cause much destruction, not just at Amity Park, but the world."

The Harvester screeched before some flew to their ghost fighters. Within minutes, a large squadron of Harvester fighters and remaining Harvester troops flew through the portal before starting to attack Amity Park and the rest of the world. At Amity Park, people panic and started to run for their lives as Harvester fighters started shooting ecto-beams and missiles at them as well as buildings and the surrounding area while the Harvester troops landed at the ground before giving chase or shooting their weapons. Danny and Valerie has just finished dealing with a Harvester ghost of their own when they saw Dan forming the portal and send the detachment of Harvesters heading to Earth.

"The Harvesters are attacking Earth!" Danny said.

"What do we do, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Hold on." Danny said as he flew to Pandora and Frostbite. "Pandora, Frostbite, Dan and Dana has send a number of Harvesters to attack Earth."

"Our armies will handle the Harvesters here. You and your friends must protect your world, Phantom." Pandora said.

"Thanks." Danny said before he flew to find the others. In a matter of minutes, Maddie, Valerie, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Tucker, Scott, and Ragnar gather at Danny.

"Where's Grabacr?" Danny asked.

"He's dealing with Fright Knight at the moment." Ragnar replied.

"Ragnar, get to Clockwork's lair and assist Dani's faction. The rest of us need to get back to Earth. Dan and Dana has send another faction of Harvesters to Earth." Danny ordered.

"Very well, Phantom. Good luck." Ragnar said before flying off.

Danny then forms a portal that gives access to Amity Park. As soon as Danny's faction went through, they immediately see the chaos and destruction Dan's and Dana's army is causing to the world. Amity Park is already looks like a war zone and the rest of the world will soon follow. Danny's faction immediately starts to handle the Harvesters.

Dan and Dana noticed Danny's faction has went back to Earth. They had expected it, but didn't expect Danny to form ghost portals on his own. Dana then looks at Dan's Universal Gauntlet and remembers what Manfred said earlier.

"Brother, since we're on a quest to rule both the Ghost Zone and Earth and still looking for the Gem of Infinity, why don't we complete the first quest by trapping the Earth in a ghost shield as Manfred stated. Make a ghost shield where no Human, ghost, or any objects can't get in or out." Dana said with a grin.

"I like the sound of that. It will be a greater reign for us and won't have any interference from people from other worlds." Dan said.

Dan forms a natural portal before Dana and himself flew through it. They see a war torn Amity Park and Danny's faction fending of the Harvesters. Dan then use the power of the gauntlet to increase his size, making him a giant, which gain the attention of Danny and his faction.

"Whoa!" Danny said in horror.

"I now declare this Earth and its inhabitants Dana's and mine now." Dan hollered.

Dan raised his left fist before using the power of the Gem of Fantasy to shoot a blue ecto-beam into the sky. Suddenly, the sky started to turn green as a massive ghost shield starts to cover and trap the Earth from space, near the atmosphere. In moments, the whole Earth is trapped under a massive ghost shield. Danny couldn't believe what was happening as Dan grins.

"Do you see what's happening, Danny? This is the start of you and your team's failure to protect the world you care about. You and Danielle may have avoid the futures you were suppose to become, but in the end, the Ghost Zone and Earth will fall under the weight of your failure and soon, Team Phantom, the Avengers and you, Dani and the rest of your family and friend's death will be imminent." Dan said as Danny and the team continues to fight the Harvesters.

* * *

Back at Clockwork's lair, as the Earth gets trapped under the impenetrable ghost shield, Dani's faction continued to fend of the Harvester craft and the Harvester troops as Dani finally managed to grab the Fenton Thermos.

"Guys, don't get too close to those monitors. They're portals as well. You can go to the past, future, or alternate futures and universes if you go through!" Dani said as she continues to blast or freeze away the Harvesters.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Venus said as she continues to fire the Fenton Bazooka.

"There's too many of them!" Sierra said as she fires the Fenton Foamer.

"Don't give up, mortals! You can win this!" Siv said as she blast multiple Harvesters with the Asgardian Energy Flash.

Meanwhile, Jacob was prepping the Fenton Railgun. He aims at one incoming Harvester craft and shoots a electromagnetic anti-ecto projectile at the craft, successfully shooting it down. However, he noticed that the downed craft is heading straight towards Dani.

"Dani, look out!" Jacob yelled as he tackles Dani just as the craft crashed into the lair, saving her. The flaming craft continues to tumble until it when through one of the monitors, sending to the same alternate universe that they talked about before the battle. Both Jacob and Dani remained in a embrace position on the floor as they saw the craft goes through the huge monitor. They looked for a few seconds before they look at each other in the eyes and realized the position they were in. They immediately separated themselves and got back up before blushing madly, Jacob's cheeks turning red and Dani's cheeks turning green since she's in ghost mode.

"Umm... thanks for the save." Dani said, still blushing.

"Yeah... no problem..." Jacob said, still blushing as well.

"This is the second time a object went to that other universe." Dani said.

"Well, let's hope there isn't a third time." Jacob said.

Siv was battling three Harvester ghosts while Halvar and Ofnir fought the rest just as Ragnar arrived to help. One Harvester suddenly slap one of her Asgardian swords away before she kicked it away from her. One Harvester ship suddenly fired a missile towards her. Siv managed to ducked and the missile struck a second Harvester ghost that has been fighting her. The missile and the Harvester then headed straight for a monitor before getting teleported into it and to the same alternate universe.

"Stop doing that!" Dani said.

"Seriously, I hope that universe doesn't get affected." Jacob said.

"Don't worry, that missile hit the ground, killing the Harvester. It's now just a pile of flaming ectoplasmic goo." Venus said.

"Still, keep away from the monitors." Dani said.

* * *

At the Fenton Ghost Bunker, Jazz, Tommy, and Damon were monitoring the situation. Damon has launch a small missile at the sky to see if it can destroy the ghost shield, but fails. Jazz and Tommy realized that the team can't continue on. Jazz immediately send the Quinjet to retrieve Danny's faction and the Specter Speeder to retrieve Dani's faction.

"Danny, come in." Jazz said, trying to contact Danny.

* * *

Back at the battle, Danny and the rest of his faction continue to battle the Harvesters and successfully shot down the remaining fighters. They are all starting to get exhausted and are cut and bruised.

 _"Danny, come in."_ Jazz called through the Fenton Phones.

"What's the situation, Jazz?" Danny asked.

 _"This battle is too much for both Dani and your factions. You have to retreat until we can come up with a plan to fix this mess. I've already send the Quinjet to get your faction and the Specter Speeder to get Dani's faction. Retreat back to the bunker."_ Jazz said.

"Roger. I'll contact Dani now." Danny said. "Dani, come in."

 _"What's going on, Danny?"_ Dani asked through the Fenton Phones.

"You got the thermos?" Danny asked.

 _"Yes, we do. Right now, my faction are dealing with the Harvesters."_ Dani said.

"Okay, we need to end that fight now. This battle is too much for us to handle and Dan has use his Universal Gauntlet to trap the Earth under a ghost shield. The Earth has fallen." Danny said.

 _"That's not good."_ Dani said.

"Use your Asgardian shockwave and Jazz send the Specter Speeder to pick you and your faction up. Get Grabacr and tell Pandora and Frostbite to retreat their forces." Danny said.

 _"Roger that."_ Dani said.

Steve, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Maddie, Natasha, and Scott gathered around Danny as his eyes and fist glow dark blue. He suddenly slam his fist to the ground and send the Asgardian shockwave, which knock down the rest of the Harvesters just as the Quinjet arrived.

"Everyone on the Quinjet!" Danny said.

Everyone immediately boarded the Quinjet and Danny took the pilot's seat before piloting the jet back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker as Dan, who has went back to normal size, and Dana look on, grinning in victory.

"This is just the beginning of your failure and your imminent death, Danny." Dan said with a grin.

"And once the rest of the world is ours, the death of Danielle will also be near." Dana said.

"Well sister. We must now plan on how to rule the ghosts and the Humans." Dan said.

Dan then called back the Harvesters before he and Dana heads back to their castle.

* * *

Back at Clockwork's lair, Dani and her faction has gathered near the monitors as the Harvesters closes in on them.

"Hang on, guys. I'll get us out of this." Dani said.

Dani's eyes and fists glow dark blue. She then slam her fist on the floor, sending the Asgardian shockwave, which blown away the Harvester army and destroy the remaining Harvester fighters. One minute later, the Specter Speeder suddenly arrive. Dani and her team board the Specter Speeder and Dani sits in the pilot seat before turning off the autopilot.

"Let's get Grabacr and tell Pandora and Frostbite to retreat their forces." Dani said.

"At least a part of our mission is complete." Jacob said.

* * *

Back outside Dan's and Dana's castle, the battle was starting to exhaust out for both sides. Grabacr and Fright Knight were putting up a fierce fight but the two were starting to get exhausted as well. Suddenly, Fright Knight managed to swipe Grabacr's sword away before kicking him, making him fall.

"Any last words before I send you to the dimension of fear?" Fright Knight asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Siv, energy flash please." Grabacr said.

Fright Knight suddenly gets blasted by an Asgardian Energy Flash by Siv, who shot the ray from the Specter Speeder that has just arrived at the battle. Dani suddenly flew out of the Quinjet to see Pandora and Frostbite.

"You have to retreat your forces. The battle is too much for us to handle and Dan has trapped the Earth under a ghost shield. Earth has fallen, similar to how Fright Knight and Pariah Dark did to Amity Park eight years ago from what Danny has told me." Danny said.

"What should we do now, Great One?" Frostbite asked.

"Retreat your forces and go into hiding until we can figure out a new plan to fix this mess." Dani said.

"Very well. Good luck, Great One." Frostbite said.

"You too." Dani said before flying back in the Specter Speeder.

After Grabacr flew inside the Specter Speeder, Dani pilots it back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker's portal.

* * *

The next few minutes became chaos for US military bases in the country as almost all of them suffered a air attack from large Harvester ghost squadrons. At the Naval Station Mayport in Jacksonville, Florida, base personnel are in high alert as radar is picking multiple contacts on their radar screens. Sailors on some of the warships of the US Fourth Fleet at the harbor as well as personnel at the David L. McDonald Airfield next to the harbor are also detecting multiple unknown aircraft on their radars as well.

"We have incoming." the radar operator said.

"Contact the Naval Air Station." another radar operator said.

"Friendly? Petty Officer Knight?" the commander said.

"Negative, sir?" the Petty Officer replied.

Outside, the air raid sirens went off. At the airfield, personnel spots a large squadron of Harvester ghost fighters approaching the airfield. Sailors on board the warships also spots the fighters. Everyone then started to run away to save themselves while others try to counterattack.

"Let's get out of here!" base personnel said.

"Abandon ship!" one Navy sailor said.

The Harvester fighters starts firing green ecto-beams from their cannons and firing missiles at parked aircraft and the ships. The Harvesters are attacking the base mercilessly, destroying everything in sight while base personnel continue to run and sailors jumping into the water from the ships, trying to save themselves. Multiple explosions goes off as parked planes and anti-aircraft positions are destroyed by ecto-beams and large explosions goes off as missiles struck and destroy the ships. The Harvesters will continue to do this for other military bases at other countries around the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, at outer space, the Earth can be seen, trapped inside the green ghost shield that Dan has created. Dan's and Dana's face is formed on it.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. We now have the second reference to mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series. The alternate universe Dani's faction were talking about is mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series. The part where the down Harvester fighter and the missile with the Harvester ghost going into the alternate universe can be reference in mikaela2015's fanfic The Phantom Twins: Season 3, chapter 2, Infinite Realms. Before sure to read her Phantom Twins fanfics. They are really good, and as mentioned before, mikaela2015 and I are doing a collab involving her Phantom Twins series and my DPxMCU series next year, so be sure to read them so that you don't get lost. The Jacksonville Naval Base scene is also somewhat of a reference to one of mikaela's Phantom Twins OCs. Check chapter 4 of The Phantom Twins: Season 4 on that. Also, you're probably wondering why Frostbite call Danielle 'Great One' as that name was use on Danny. That's because Dani appeared in Phantom Planet and help Danny turn the Earth intangible during the Dis-asteroid Incident. So, Dani is worthy of that title in DPxMCU. So not only Danny and Dani are called the Phantom Twins, but they are also called the Great Ones. And not to mention Danny and Dani are the main characters of the DPxMCU series. Anyway, Dan and Dana has captured the Earth and Team Phantom are forced to fall back. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	40. Chapter 39: Manfred's Confrontation

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you, and unfortunately, Stark's faction won't make a appearance in this fanfic.**

 **KuriMaster13: Yep.**

 **Kimera20: Excitement overload much? ;)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. Glad you like the references and love the character reactions. :)**

 **ZabuzasGirl: Thank you. Glad you're liking this story. :)**

 **Here's chapter 39 everybody.**

Chapter 39: Manfred's Confrontation.

Danny's faction has arrived back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker after they have been forced to retreat for they cannot contain a Harvester ghost attack, which is still happening at Amity Park and the world, and Dan trapping the Earth under a impenetrable ghost shield, resulting in the Earth falling under Dan's and Dana's rule. A few moments later, Dani's faction has arrived back through the bunker's ghost portal after they went on a successful mission to retrieve the Fenton Thermos that has contain Clockwork as well as retrieve Grabacr from his fight against Fright Knight. Everyone immediately went to the main lab to see Jazz, Tommy and Damon.

"Jazz, damage report. What's happening?" Danny asked with worry.

"The Harvesters has attacked multiple locations and cities around the world. They also attacked some US military bases. The rest of the US forces has been evacuated, including Tyndall. The US government has also been evacuated. Unclear where the President is at now, but I believe he along with Secretary Ross are on their way to a secure location. The Harvesters are starting their attacks on military bases at different countries, including England, France, Germany, Australia, China, Japan and Russia." Jazz said.

"And the Feds?" Dani asked.

"Still after us, despite massive ghost attacks." Jazz said.

"And what about, you know... Stark?" Danny asked, despite having not talking to him since last year.

"He's out of the country." Jazz replied.

"Now what do we do now?" Sam Wilson said.

"Siv, Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar, Ragnar, there's no way the rest of the Asgardian ghost army can get to Earth now thanks to the ghost shield. Is there any other way?" Danny asked.

"Actually, there is, Phantom. We Asgardian draugrs can absorb most of our energy to create a massive portal to our dimensional plane, even if we're at another world like Earth. It will get them here. However, it can weaken us." Siv replied.

"How long would you need to rest to regain your ecto-energy?" Dani asked.

"Not long, maybe two days." Siv replied.

"You might as well get them now. We have to prepare for the next battle. You all will have to do it outside though." Danny said.

"What about the Joint Terrorism Task Force, Danny?" Steve said.

"Yeah, they, the FBI and other government agencies are still after us, all of us as a matter of fact." Natasha said.

"Well, there is really only one option." Danny said.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

"You'll find out." Danny said before turning his attention to Sam and Tucker. "Sam, Tucker, you're coming with Dani and I."

"What?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Where are we going Danny?" Sam asked.

"Chicago." Danny said.

Everyone, except Natasha, Sam Wilson, Clint, Wanda, and Scott, then realizing what Danny is thinking.

"Danny, you're not really thinking..." Steve said with worry.

"If Dani and I are going to have to prove our innocence and get support in order to defeat Dan, Dana and their Harvester army, then we have to come to a truce with Agent Denton and his unit." Danny said.

"You sure about this, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"There's no other way. Dan and Dana has taken the Earth. It's only a matter of time before it's taken permanently and more innocent people gets killed." Danny said.

"Okay, we'll trust you on this one, Danny." Maddie said.

"What about Clockwork? We got the thermos." Dani asked.

"Bring the thermos. We'll free Clockwork after meeting with Agent Denton. Can't risk Clockwork getting captured again." Danny said.

"Okay." Dani said.

"What can Venus, Sierra and I can do, Danny?" Jacob asked.

"Help my fellow Avengers out and comfort your families." Danny said.

"All right then." Jacob said.

"Don't worry, Jacob. Danny and I got this." Dani said.

"All right, we're gonna take the Specter Speeder. We'll be back in a few hours." Danny said.

"Good luck you all." Steve said.

"All right, let's go." Danny said before leaving with Dani, Sam and Tucker.

* * *

At Dan's and Dana's castle, Dan and Dana has returned as Fright Knight ordered the Harvesters to clean up the mess that was left after the battle. They entered the throne room to see Manfred watching one of Clockwork's monitors with the Masters' Blasters, showing the Earth under the ghost shield.

"Congratulations Dan and Dana Phantom. You two managed to get the Earth under your control." Manfred said.

"Thank you, and it was thanks to your advice that Dana and I accomplish that." Dan said.

"What are you going to do now?" Manfred said.

"Well, once the Harvesters take care of Washington D.C., we will head there." Dana said.

"And this Team Phantom?" Manfred asked.

Dan then waved his hand at the time screen to show Team Phantom at the living quarters, some with their families. However, Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker are missing.

"Are they at the Fenton Ghost Bunker?" Manfred asked.

"Indeed, Manfred." Dana replied.

"Even after I got trapped into the Ghost Zone from that very bunker, Harry and his family seem to have still use it for 69 years." Manfred said.

"Not necessary, sir. From what I learn from the S.H.I.E.L.D. files I stole after its fall, Harry Fenton's Ghost Research Division at S.H.I.E.L.D., which by the way is the successor to the Strategic Scientific Reserve and Harry Fenton is one of the co-founders, got shut down since there hasn't been a ghost sighting since 1948 and he was expecting to start a family with his wife. It wasn't until 4 years ago that the Fentons started using it again and now." Vid said.

Manfred then look at the time screen again. He then noticed two elderly people on scooters. He recognizes them.

"Is that Tommy Mitchell and Ida Greenberg?" Manfred asked.

"Never knew about the old man, but Sam Manson's grandmother, yes. She's Ida Manson now. Her granddaughter Sam Manson is part of Team Phantom and Danny's girlfriend." Dan replied.

"So, they're still alive? And Ida seems to have married Benjamin Manson and have a granddaughter. Well, this makes things more interesting now that I've returned to Earth 69 years later. Ida would have been my queen and we would be ruling the world together had Harry had not ruin my plans. But, now I want to personally end her and Tommy. I still don't know if Harry or Benjamin are still alive, but I do like to meet this Sam Manson." Manfred said. "Wait a minute, this Danny Fenton and Sam Manson are in a relationship? If I recall correctly, Ida Greenberg, or Manson now, is Jewish and Harry Fenton is Catholic. That doesn't make sense for this Sam Manson girl and Danny Fenton guy to be in a relationship if she's Jewish and he's Catholic."

"Sam Manson was Jewish when she started dating Danny in 2011, but she converted to Christianity, particularly Catholicism, 4 years ago. Her family is still Jewish though." Vid said.

"I see." Manfred said as he narrows his eyes. "Well, regardless of their religion, now this will be interesting. Never thought that Ida's and Harry's grandchildren would be dating each other 69 years after one of their grandparents met each other."

"What's your history on this Tommy Mitchell guy, Manfred?" Dana asked.

"Tommy Mitchell was an employee at Fenton Works and a member of the Strategic Scientific Reserve and a former US Army soldier. Met him when he joined Fenton Works after the war. He was an associate to Harry and a close friend to him. You could call him Harry's sidekick. Tommy is also fascinated on the paranormal and Ghost Zone just like Harry and myself, and now apparently Harry's son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren. Well, he fought alongside Harry against me. Now I want to end him for his part in interfering with my plans 69 years ago." Manfred said.

"You'll get that wish. But for now, how about we head to the Fenton Ghost Bunker right now and bring the fear to them." Dana said.

"Yes, this should caught them off guard." Dan said.

"I like the sound of that. I can't wait to see Tommy's and Ida's faces when they see me again, as well as introduce myself to Team Phantom and their families." Manfred said with a grin.

* * *

Back at the bunker, everyone, except for Siv, Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr and Ofnir, was trying to relax as they have nothing to do at the moment while Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker were gone. Jack and Maddie were showing Jacob, Sierra and Venus more of their gadgets, which got Venus to show Star, Jazz is cancelling all of her scheduled psychologist appointments, Damon and Valarie were having father-daughter bonding, Steve's faction, including himself, and Natasha were eating some food, and Ida, Tommy, Jennifer and the Mansons, Foleys, Williams and Mrs. DeLisle were having a conversation. Suddenly, a ghost portal opened up and Dan and Dana, along with the Masters' Blasters, came out. Ida, Jennifer, the Mansons, the Foleys, the Williams and Mrs. DeLisle screamed in horror upon seeing Dan and Dana.

"You!" Valerie said.

The team was about to grab their weapons or prepare to fight. Unfortunately, Dan and Dana waved their hands and trapped them in the same green ecto-energy again.

"Not again." Valerie said.

Vid, Download and Thrash then pointed their blasters at Tommy, Ida, Star, Jennifer, the Mansons, the Foleys, the Williams and Mrs. DeLisle as the others look on.

"Don't hurt my mom and sister!" Venus said in horror.

"Stay away from my mother you jerks!" Jacob said in anger.

"Leave them alone!" Steve said.

"Stay back!" Tommy said.

Vid, Download and Thrash then pointed their blasters towards the team and will continue to go back and forth.

"Relax, we haven't come to fight again." Dana said.

"Stand down." Dan ordered as the Masters' Blasters lower their weapons.

"Why are you even here?!" Valerie said with anger.

"What, no greetings at all? And I don't see Danny, Danielle, Sam and Tucker? Where are they at?" Dan said with a grin.

"Not of your business!" Valerie spatted.

"And if you think capturing the Earth will be permanently, then you have another thing coming." Jacob said.

"We'll see about that, Jacob." Dana said.

"Anyway, we came here because it's time to introduce another ally that will help our cause, and it's someone Grandma Manson and Mr. Tommy Mitchell knows too well and will remember." Dan said with a grin.

"Ida and I?" Tommy asked in confusion.

Dan and Dana clear out a opening for the portal. Suddenly, Manfred stepped out of the portal. At that moment, Ida and Tommy went wide-eyed as Manfred looks at them and grin. Ida looks at Manfred in horror, hoping that this is just a dream or nightmare, but it's indeed reality.

"No... No! No! No! It can't be!" Ida said in horror.

Tommy couldn't believe who he was seeing, and never thought he would ever see him again, even 69 years later. His thoughts were filled with shock, anger, disgust, and most importantly fear.

"Manfred?!" Tommy asked in shock.

"In the flesh, Tommy." Manfred replied.

"But how?! How are you even here?! How are you even still alive?! How are you even still young biologically?!" Tommy asked.

"Still foolish as ever, Tommy. Should have expect that from you. As for your question as to why I still look like I'm 36 years old, you can thank the queen of the Harvesters for that." Manfred replied.

"And you still haven't change. Your arrogance and pride as well as betrayal and murderous ways got the best of you when you held the Tetrahedron during your fight against Harry, from what he told me." Tommy said.

"Why should I change, especially after I've been spending 69 years at a far away dimension in the Ghost Zone, very isolated from the rest of the world with nothing but the Harvesters, Hertha, and my thoughts. All that... FOR 69 YEARS!" Manfred said in rage.

"Doesn't matter, you and your allies are gonna lose regardless." Jack said.

"Why where are my matters? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Manfred Bauer and I was once a former employee to Fenton Works, and now that I've return to Earth in 69 years, it will be a pleasure to see the Fenton family fall at the hands of Dan and Dana Phantom here." Manfred said.

"I've heard about you. You're that guy that tried to kill my father 69 years ago." Jack said.

"I'm assume your Harry's son. Jack Fenton I presume. Well, seems that Harry's foolishness has pass along to his son and now brought his daughter-in-law and grandchildren into it." Manfred said.

"How dare you talk about my family like that?!" Jazz said in anger.

"Ah, one of Harry's grandchildren. Shame your little brother and sister will not succeed in saving their family, including yourself." Manfred said before turning his attention to Jack once more. "Speaking of Harry, where is he by the way? I would love to see the look on his face when he sees me."

"He's dead. Died 26 years ago." Jack said sternly.

"Well then, that's a shame. Had he been alive now, I would have had the pleasure of killing him myself." Manfred said.

"For a man who happens to be from the 1940s, you've seem to forget about principle and values." Steve said.

Manfred then approach Steve, surprise to see the legendary Captain America alive and at the 21st Century.

"Captain Steve Rogers, the world's first superhero known as Captain America? How are you even alive, and living in this time period? From what I remember, you disappeared right before the end of the war. Read it in the newspaper myself." Manfred asked.

"Doesn't matter now. All I know is that time now plays a factor for you. Harry and I agree years ago. Now Danny and I know a thing or two about time." Steve said.

"Time? Please, Captain. You and I both know that we are stray dogs. Stray dogs from out of time. We're suppose to be old or dead by now, yet here we are in the year 2017. We don't belong in this time period. Maybe Harry and yourself should rethink that. And maybe the rest of you all, especially you special individuals." Manfred pointing to the rest of Steve's faction and Natasha. "And your special friends Danny and Danielle."

Manfred then grab Vid's blaster before grabbing Star out of the ecto-energy.

"No! Don't hurt my sister!" Venus said as tears stream down her face.

"Leave her alone!" Mrs. DeLisle said.

"Don't hurt me!" Star begged as tears stream down her face.

"Oh, don't worry, young lady. I won't, for now." Manfred said before he turns his attention back to Steve and the rest of Team Phantom.

"You see us?! We are wolves, wolves who can chew through any leash! I can kill this beautiful young lady right now to prove my point!" Manfred said.

"Don't kill me!" Star begged.

"Killing her won't be necessary!" Steve said.

"Leave Star alone!" Valerie and Venus screamed.

"You leave her alone!" Ida screamed.

Manfred then saw Ida once more. He then shoves Star back to the others and gives the blaster back to Vid.

"Well, if it is Ida Greenberg, or Ida Manson, now." Manfred said, approaching Ida.

"Get away from me you creep!" Ida screamed.

"You know you shouldn't have resisted me 69 years ago, because now, once Dan and Dana fully completes their quest, I will have the pleasure of killing you, your family, and you Tommy." Manfred said, pointing at Tommy. "Even in death, Harry has failed to protect those he cares about, even if two of them are Halfas."

"We'll see about that, Manfred. If Harry Fenton can beat you 69 years ago, I have no doubt his two descendants Danny and Danielle Fenton will do the same to you, along with Dan and Dana. You'll lose again." Tommy said sternly.

Manfred then started to approached the portal before turning back to see Team Phantom and other relatives one more time.

"And Tommy, stay out of our way, especially mine." Manfred said before entering the portal.

"I just love the fear." Dan said with a grin.

"It's so beautiful." Dana said with a grin.

"Let this be a message to all of you and you can surely tell Danny and Danielle that Team Phantom's days and the world is soon coming to an end." Dan said.

Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters walked through the portal, releasing the hold on everyone.

"Star!" Venus and Mrs DeLisle said as they hugged Star.

Meanwhile, Tommy looks at Ida, who is frightened and shaking in fear.

"Mr. Manson, take your mother to your room and comfort her." Tommy said.

"Yes, sir." Jeremy said.

Tommy then look at the others.

"Is everyone all right?" Tommy asked.

"For now." Jack said.

"Madeline, comfort the DeLisles." Tommy said.

"All right." Maddie said.

"So, you know this guy, Mr. Mitchell?" Jacob asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Never thought this would ever happen." Tommy said.

"Well, we'll have to tell Danny, Danielle, Sam and Tucker when they come back from Chicago." Jacob said.

"Indeed, young man." Tommy said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Talk about a Fenton Chronicles reunion, and not in a good way. BTW, when Manfred said that wolves, quote, that's an actual quote from Ace Combat: Joint Assault. I think that quote would fit for Manfred to say. Anyway, now that Manfred has met some of Team Phantom and saw Tommy and Ida in 69 years, what will this mean for the team, and can Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker make a truce with Agent Denton. Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	41. Chapter 40: Truce with Denton

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you, and that conversation between Sam and her parents on her conversion will be later on this story. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: They just want to catch them off guard. And thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Yep, he's like the 1940s and "original" Vlad Masters. ;)**

 **mikaela2015: Poor Ida and love the character reactions. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 40 everybody.**

Chapter 40: Truce with Denton.

At Chicago, FBI agent Derek Denton is at a diner along with other FBI and JTTF operatives, currently eating while on the lookout for a possible ghost attack since there's a massive ghost shield covering the sky and also on the lookout for the possible appearance of Team Phantom. Denton has been in Chicago for 15 days ever since the failed operation to capture Team Phantom when they were rescuing the Johnsons from Dan and Dana, which ended when Danny and Dani immobilized his unit of JTTF operatives, and ever since that day, Denton has to stay in Chicago so that his unit can get back into operation, while also seeing other operatives fail in capturing Team Phantom and seeing Amity Park becoming a war zone as Team Phantom continues to thwart off ghost attacks. Denton looks at some of the footage that were taken at Amity Park of the last two battles there. He sees Team Phantom, five odd and powerful ghost allies that came from a bright beam of light in the middle of the fray, and apparently the rest of Steve Rogers' Avenger faction and Natasha Romanoff rescuing Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, battling Team Phantom's known enemies and the Masters' Blasters. Denton continues to looks at the footage and he noticed two odd, but powerful, evil ghosts, one of them wearing a black gauntlet on his left arm and strangely, both of them has the famous DP symbol on their chests. What interested Denton is that the two looks awfully like older and evil versions of Danny and Dani Phantom and that they match the description that Agent Martin provided for him at the hospital. Denton was close in his thoughts that he fail to hear the waitress call him.

"Excuse me, sir." the waitress called.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am." Agent Denton said.

"I was wonder if you like the food or if you want a refill?" the waitress asked.

"No, everything is fine, thank you." Agent Denton replied before the waitress leaves him alone once more.

Suddenly, one of his colleagues came to him.

"Sir, just want to let you know that the President and Secretary Ross has safely reached their destination." the colleague said.

"Good. Any information on Team Phantom's whereabouts?" Agent Denton asked.

"No, but once we do, we'll be ready. Our unit is finally ready to be mobilized and we can catch them all and charge Danny and Danielle Fenton for multiple counts of murder as well as violating the Sokovia Accords, along with the rest of their team." the colleague said.

"I highly doubt that 'cause we're gonna talk and come to a truce." Danny said as he and Dani appear at the front door.

Suddenly, all JTTF operatives pointed their guns at Danny and Dani, scaring the diner's employees as they took cover.

"Put your hands in the air!" one operative hollered.

"Get down on your knees!" another operative hollered.

Danny's and Dani's fists glow green before they use their telekinesis powers to get a hold of all the guns. They disabled them before throwing them aside.

"I said we want to talk!" Danny said.

"That means you Agent Denton." Dani said.

"And don't even think about calling in the rest of the operatives, 'cause Sam and Tucker has a hold of them." Danny said.

Agent Denton looks outside the window to see Sam and Tucker forcing the other operatives on their knees as they raise their hands while Tucker's drone hovers over them.

"Grab your gun and toss it aside." Dani ordered.

Agent Denton raises one hand into the air while grabbing his gun and tossing it to the floor.

"Fall back. I will talk to the Phantom Twins alone and you all do what Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson tells you." Agent Denton said.

"Are you sure?" the colleague asked.

'Yes. Now go. That's an order." Agent Denton replied.

Danny and Dani then changed into their Human forms and look outside to see Sam and Tucker forcing the remaining operatives on their knees before they took a seat at the booth across from Agent Denton.

"You two better start talking before I arrest the two of you for not only violating the Sokovia Accords, but for the murder of four Joint Terrorism Task Force operatives." Agent Denton said.

"We didn't kill those operatives." Danny said.

"Well then, if you didn't, then care to explain who these two ghosts are?" Agent Denton said.

Agent Denton hands Danny and Dani his tablet. The screen shows pictures of Dan and Dana in one of the recent battles at Amity Park.

"One of our operatives that survive in Chicago had described seeing the DP symbol on your chests. However, his uniform and physical description are like the ones seen on these two ghosts. Now I'm starting to have my doubts, but then again, those two ghosts looks like the two of you, just older and evil. Care to explain who they are and what they want." Agent Denton said.

"These two ghosts, they are us, or what could have been us." Danny said.

"Their names are Dan and Dana Phantom. They are our, now once, alternate evil future selves from two different alternate futures, or timelines." Dani said.

"We would have become them at we made two different wrong choices. I would have become Dan had I cheated on the C.A.T.s 8 years ago, which would have resulted in the deaths of those I care about from an explosion at the Nasty Burger and ended up living with Vlad Masters. Luckily, I averted all of that thanks to Clockwork. So I altered the timeline and Dan's timeline no longer exist." Danny said.

"I would have became Dana had my emotions and depression got the best of me after the unexpected death of someone I've fallen in love with and wanted to get rid of it. Luckily, since Danny and I was intentionally send to Dana's timeline by Dan 16 days ago in order for Dana to come here, we have also altered the timeline again due to Dana travelling back to our time period, learning about Dana's origins, and preventing the Nasty Burger from another catastrophic explosion. So Dana's timeline also no longer exist." Dani said.

"Had any of us became them, this world would have experience years of destruction to mankind, and not to mention our Human selves would have been killed. Dan and Dana are full ghost and they're both extremely dangerous and murderous. Dan is a mixture of my ghost half and Vlad's ghost half. Dana's a mixture of Dani's ghost half and Vlad's ectoplasm, which would have contain his DNA. But thankfully, that won't happen now and we promise that we'll never turn into them. But now they exist out of time, so they don't have to worry about killing the two of us." Danny said.

"Dan's been existing out of time for 8 eight years now which Danny never knew and this was before I came to existence. Dana's been existing out of time for 16 days now." Dani said.

"And they're the ones that brutally killed your men 15 days ago." Danny said.

Agent Denton couldn't believe all the details he has heard from Danny and Dani. Two timelines that would have been the end of the world and the great Danny and Dani Phantom turning evil and full ghost?

"This is a lot to take in." Agent Denton said.

"You have no idea, sir." Dani said.

"So, these two are supposedly evil alternate future versions of the two of you from two different alternate futures. They both exist here out of time after some crazy ghost stuff you two had, and they're extremely dangerous killers. What do they want?" Agent Denton asked.

"Well, Dan wants revenge on me for defeating him and erasing his timeline 8 eight years ago, but he along with Dana are on a goal to rule both the Earth and the Ghost Zone and make it horrible than their timelines." Danny replied.

"And they succeeded in capturing the Earth by using his gauntlet." Dani said.

"Speaking of that, that same operative also said he saw this gauntlet. What is it?" Agent Denton asked.

"That is the Universal Gauntlet. It's an ancient ghost artifact and a ghostly twin to the Reality Gauntlet." Danny said.

"I've heard about this Reality Gauntlet. The Guys in White organization had procession of it until it mysteriously disappeared." Agent Denton said.

"That's because I wiped the world's memories of it. I destroyed it, it's a long story." Danny said.

"I see. So, how does this Universal Gauntlet work?" Agent Denton asked.

"Well, it works like the Reality Gauntlet. It has the power to control reality using Reality Gems. However, unlike the Reality Gauntlet, which is power by four gems, the Universal Gauntlet is powered by six. Dan has five of them and he along with Dana are looking for the sixth one." Danny said.

"Well, this Dan and Dana Phantom must be stopped. I've seen the recent battles that took place, including that skirmish over Cape Canaveral today." Agent Denton said. "Anyway, why did you come to me for?"

"Well, to prove our innocence, but we need your help as well as come to a truce." Danny replied.

"Really? What do you need?" Agent Denton asked.

"We need all your intelligence to help in our next fight against Dan and Dana. They have a powerful army, including some of our enemies and the Masters' Blasters. Hopefully, Vid, Download and Thrash can wake up before it's too late for them. We need you and your unit to back us up. Also, I may be still wanted by the government because of the Sokovia Accords, but, once all of this is over, I want to set up a meeting." Danny said.

"With who?" Agent Denton asked.

"The President of the United States." Danny said.

"I'll see what I can do. And your team of Avengers? They're wanted as well." Agent Denton asked.

"Not gonna provide information on their whereabouts afterwards." Danny said.

"Very well, then. How do you want me to help?" Agent Denton asked.

"Get the JTTF to back off as Team Phantom tries to do their job, try to contact the President, and find anyone in the US military that can help us. We got Tyndall Air Force Base's support already, but the next battle might be a large-scale one and we might need military support." Danny said.

"Also, try to find a lead evidence that can prove our innocence." Dani said.

"I think I can do all that." Agent Denton said. "You know, my son and daughter are huge fans of you Phantom Twins. I think they'll be excited when they find out I'm helping you two, one that saved the planet from an asteroid."

"Dani and I saving the world from the Dis-asteroid. Dani should receive some credit for that and I want to get that clear up if I meet the President." Danny said.

"Right. Why exactly you two are refer to as the Phantom Twins? You two aren't the same age. If Danielle was the same age, then you two would definitely be twins." Agent Denton asked out of curiosity.

"We may not be the same age, but I am a clone of Danny, so technically we're twins. And not to mention we're half ghost hybirds that fight ghosts together." Dani replied.

"Yeah, Dani and I will always have each other's back no matter what. We stick together side-by-side, and I can't imagine having a better little twin sister than Dani. You know, there is one thing I should thank the fruitloop, and that's creating Dani and kidnapping me 'cause I was able to get her to see his true self. Now she has two loving parents and siblings that love and care for her, raised her to be a beautiful young woman. And she was able to recognized mom and dad as her true ones since she has Fenton blood and DNA. She's a Fenton no matter what. I can't imagine my life without her." Danny said.

"And I can't imagine having a better older twin brother than Danny." Dani said, hugging Danny and fighting the tears, which Danny wipes it off.

"That's touching. Anyway, you have my truce and support, Phantom Twins. I'll try to do everything I can for your ghost hunting team to once again save the Earth and Ghost Zone from this ghost crisis." Agent Denton said, offering his hand to shake.

"Thank you." Danny said, shaking Agent Denton's hand.

"Glad you're on our side." Dani said, shaking Agent Denton's hand.

"Well, we should head back." Danny said.

"Definitely." Dani said.

Danny and Dani got up and was about to exit the diner before Danny face Agent Denton once more.

"By the way, we should be working together. Our last names rhyme for crying out loud. Denton, Fenton." Danny said, making Agent Denton chuckled. "What's your name by the way?"

"Derek." Agent Denton replied.

"Nice to do business with you, Derek." Danny said before he and Dani exit the diner.

A few minutes later after the Specter Speeder took off, Agent Denton walks out of the diner as his operatives were about to point their weapons at the Speeder.

"Put your weapons down." Agent Denton said.

"What happen, sir?" the colleague asked.

"Danny and Dani has been framed for the murder of those four operatives. They're innocent. We've been duped." Agent Denton said.

"What do we do?" the colleague asked.

"We're gonna help them anyway we can to end this ghost crisis. Let's get to it." Agent Denton said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, this is Agent Derek Denton's first appearance in this story since chapter 20. Now that a truce has been made, what goes forward for Team Phantom? And what's going on with Dan and Dana's side ever since their short visit at the bunker from the last chapter? We will find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	42. Chapter 41: Learning the Truth

**Quick author's note, made a update on my profile on my fanfiction page regards DPxMCU and the stories. Be sure to check it out. Now replies to my awesome reviewers.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you and we will find out as the story progresses. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: This story has gone through a lot of action and progress. :)**

 **Kimera20: Yay! :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **I am the Future Flash: Thank you. be sure to favorite and follow my fanfic, Facebook and Deviantart pages to get some updates on the DPxMCU series. :)**

 **Here's chapter 41 everybody.**

Chapter 41: Learning the Truth.

Dan, Dana, Vid, Thrash, Download and Manfred returned to the castle after Manfred confronted Team Phantom, especially Tommy and Ida. Although Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker weren't present, it felt good for Manfred.

"So, how does it feel to confront Team Phantom and your old enemies, Manfred?" Dana asked.

"It felt good. The look on Tommy's and Ida's faces when they saw me exiting out that portal and that I'm still alive. Soon, they will join that pathetic fool Harry in death." Manfred said with a grin.

"Glad to hear that." Dan said before turning his attention to the Masters' Blasters. "Head outside to check the clean up process."

"Let's go guys." Vid said.

The Masters' Blasters leaves the throne room, leaving Dan, Dana and Manfred alone.

"So, what do we do next?" Manfred asked.

"Well, right now, our Harvester forces are striking major military bases around the world, but we will relocate to Washington D.C. where we will rule the Earth in a few minutes. Then plans to take over the Ghost Zone. I think I will make Amity Park one of the capitals of our rule." Dan replied.

"What about the Gem of Infinity, Dan? We're still looking for that for your gauntlet." Dana asked.

"I'll need to read more about it from the book that I stole from Clockwork's. It's gonna be a tough find and a powerful one." Dan said.

"My lieges, the Harvesters have successfully destroy many Human military forces and are on their way back. Unfortunately, some that wasn't attack have been evacuated into hiding or escaped." Fright Knight said.

"Doesn't matter. We will destroy the rest." Dan said.

Meanwhile, Vid, Download and Thrash were checking on the clean up operations outside the castle before starting to head back to give their reports. The three were walking through a corridor and were about to enter the throne room when Vid halts herself and her friends on their tracks as they hear Fright Knight ask Dan and Dana about what's going to happen to them. They listen in as they take a peek at the throne room.

"My lieges. Once you two accomplished your goal, what will happen to those Masters' Blasters Humans?" Fright Knight asked.

"I'm glad you ask that. Well, once we finally take over the Earth and the Ghost Zone, we will kill off the Masters' Blasters." Dan said.

"Shame. They're so naive, just like how they work for Vlad. Did they actually think we're gonna let them have revenge on Danny Phantom and Vlad Masters? Please, they won't get revenge on Danny 'cause he'll already be dead at the hands of Dan, and as for Vlad, we don't know where he is." Dana said.

"There's no way I'm gonna spare a bunch of Human ghost hunters." Dan said.

"What about me? I'm Human." Manfred asked.

"You're too important to be killed. I'll have a position for you." Dan replied.

Vid, Download and Thrash looked at each other with shock, fear and anger. They have been used! Worst, they have help these two powerful and evil ghosts get the Tetrahedron, get the Harvesters and capture the Earth and now they plan to kill them in the end. The three continue to listen in.

"So, what will your glorious rule look like?" Fright Knight asked.

Dan then wave his gauntlet at the time screen to see Dana and his rule. Vid, Download and Thrash eyes suddenly widened at fear and horror. The screen showed the enslavement and eventual genocide of humanity, as well as the destruction of the Earth. They also saw almost all Team Phantom's enemies and allies, except those allied with Dan and Dana, as slaves, all of them in chains and some of them eventually getting destroyed. They saw Dan and Dana living in the high life and people and ghosts getting destroyed since they resist their rule. They also saw enhanced individuals getting killed for either resisting or they pose a threat to Dan and Dana. What also horrifies them is that Team Phantom, the Avengers, and themselves getting killed by Dan and Dana. The three ghost hunters had enough and ran in the throne room with anger and pointed their blasters at them.

"How could you?!" Vid said in anger.

"You said you'll help us get revenge!" Download said.

"Oh, but you will." Dan said with a grin.

"When almost everyone is dead, including the three of us?" Vid said.

"You two are insane." Thrash said.

"I actually prefer the word wicked." Dana said with a grin.

Vid, Download and Thrash couldn't believe it. These two sadistic, heartless and murderous killer ghosts are planning on enslaving the ghosts and the Human race, and eventually start a genocide against them, including enhanced individuals, Team Phantom, the Avengers and themselves. Now they realized their true colors, as well as how much vengeance they have and doing so by helping them achieve in retrieving the Tetrahedron and capturing the Earth. Now they are standing in front of them at their very lair.

"You two aren't ghosts, you're a bunch of demons." Download said.

"And now we realized how much vengeance over Danny Phantom has consumed us. That vengeance will consume us no longer now that we've learn your true intentions. Now, Team Phantom is doing everything they can to save the Earth and Ghost Zone, and we're now going to fix this disaster and join Team Phantom to stop you." Vid said.

"We'll see about that if you can get out alive." Dan as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the Harvesters showed up and surrounded the three hunters.

"It's a shame your lives will have to end this early." Dana said.

"So be it." Vid said.

Vid fired her blaster at Dan and Dana, knocking them down, before Download and Thrash fired their blasters at the Harvesters. Some Harvesters tried to attack them, but Vid kicks one of them away before Download blasted the others. Download immediately grabbed Manfred and shoved him towards Fright Knight, knocking them down. Thrash then grabbed a Harvester ghost by the ankle before tossing it like a rag doll at those that were blocking the exit. Vid, Download and Thrash immediately ran out of the throne room, making an opportunity to escape. Back at the throne room, Dan and Dana got back up before facing Fright Knight, who along with Manfred were getting up.

"Fright Knight, don't let them get away." Dan ordered.

"Take some Harvesters with you to go after them." Dana ordered

"Very well, my lieges." Fright Knight said as he flew off to go after the Masters' Blasters.

"What do we do now?" Manfred asked as he brush himself.

"Come, we have a regime to prepare." Dan said as he opens a portal and the three walked through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vid, Download and Thrash were running through the corridor as they try to reach the exit. They finally found the exit and ran outside but forgot that there was a large group of Harvesters there.

"Fools! You three really think you can get out of the Ghost Zone alive in front of Master Dan's and Dana's glorious army? What make you think you can join the Phantom whelps so that you can save the Human and ghost worlds?" Fright Knight said as he appear.

"As of a matter of fact, yeah. Our vengeance for Danny Phantom and his team made us forgot our true purpose when the three of us became a team and we had a motto. We will help Team Phantom because as we always used to say..." Vid said.

"Masters' Blasters stops disasters!" Vid, Download and Thrash said in unison.

Vid, Download and Thrash suddenly blasted Fright Knight with their blasters before activating their jet packs. Fright Knight then summon Nightmare before facing the Harvesters.

"Follow me as we give chase to these three traitorous and worthless Humans!" Fright Knight ordered.

Some of the Harvesters screeched loudly before flying with Fright Knight and Nightmare to give chase. Vid, Download and Thrash noticed.

"They're chasing us!" Thrash said.

"No kidding!" Vid said.

"What do we do?!" Download asked.

"We need to head to the Fenton portal!" Vid said.

"The Fentons closed that portal!" Download said.

"Right. We need to head to Masters' portal then!" Vid said.

Vid, Download and Thrash starts flying towards the direction of the portal that leads to Vlad's destroyed mansion. Fright Knight and the Harvesters fired some ecto-beams to stop them, but missed. The Masters' Blasters fired some shots as well, striking a few Harvesters. Vid shot one ecto beam from her blaster at the Fright Knight and scores a direct hit.

"Faster!" Vid shouted.

"I see it!" Download said, pointing towards the portal.

Vid, Download and Thrash finally reached the portal and went through it, arriving back to Vlad's intact lab at his destroyed mansion. The three look back at the swirling portal to see Fright Knight and the Harvesters approaching. Vid fires her blaster at the switch so that the portal can be close permanently. The portal successfully closes before Fright Knight and the Harvesters can get through.

"Okay, let's get out of here and find that bunker that Team Phantom is hiding at." Vid said.

Vid, Download and Thrash flew out of the lab and started to fly away from the mansion. Meanwhile, Fright Knight used his strength to open the ghost portal's doors before facing the Harvesters.

"Time to find them and finished them." Fright Knight ordered.

Fright Knight, Nightmare and the Harvester ghosts then flew through the portal before continuing their pursuit of the Masters' Blasters.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Wow. The Masters' Blasters now learn Dan and Dana's intentions and they back stab them (AstroGravity Phan, your review from chapter 16 is confirmed). Can they find Team Phantom and warn them about this planned enslavement and genocide of the ghosts and the human races by Dan and Dana before Fright Knight and the Harvesters get to them? Will Vid, Download and Thrash even join Team Phantom and help them? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	43. Chapter 42: Odd Alliance

**GhostWriter-1: Well, this is Dan and Dana Phantom we're talking about. ;)**

 **stephanieeiche10: The Masters' Blasters are suppose to reference the Maximoffs. Wants revenge, joined the bad guy, finds out the truth, joins the good guys, and this is DPxMCU.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: and the team is expanding in numbers. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

 **Here's chapter 42 everybody.**

Chapter 42: Odd Alliance.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker arrived back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker after Danny and Dani made a successful truce with Agent Denton at Chicago. The first thing they noticed is that everyone is in a state of shock, like something has happened while they were gone. The four eventually make their way to the lab to see Tommy, Jazz and the other Avengers.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Danny, Danielle, Sam, Tucker, glad you four are here. The situation has gotten worst." Tommy said.

"What's going on? Where's the others?" Dani asked.

"Dan, Dana and the Masters' Blasters showed up here while you were gone." Jazz said.

"What?!" Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"What did those jerks do?!" Danny asked in anger.

"I swear, they better not did anything bad!" Dani said in anger.

"Calm down, they trapped us like last time." Jazz said.

"We couldn't move at all." Scott said.

"But, they introduced us a person that Ida and I thought we would never seen again." Tommy said.

Tommy then typed in the keyboard before the screen shows a old 1940s Fenton Works file and a black and white photo of Manfred. "Manfred Bauer. He's still alive, and appeared the same the last time I saw him."

"Doctor Manfred Bauer is still alive?! How?!" Danny asked in shock.

"I don't know, but the Harvester's queen prevented him from aging." Tommy replied.

"What happened and what did he do?" Dani asked.

"Well, the Masters' Blasters pointed their blasters at Ida, the Mansons, Foleys, DeLisles, Williams, Mrs. Collins, Ida and myself before Manfred revealed himself, via Dan's and Dana's introduction of him." Tommy replied. "Manfred confronted me, Ida, insulted your family because of Harry. When he confronted Steve however, he held Ms. Star DeLisle hostage and pointed a blaster at her."

"What?!" Dani said.

"He didn't made a shot, but made more of a warning before finally approaching Ida and I before saying his intentions to kill Ida and I. Of course, I confronted him as well, saying he'll lose to you Danny and Danielle Fenton, just like your Grandpa Fenton did. He then left. Then Dan and Dana said some nonsense before leaving with those Masters' Blasters kids." Tommy replied.

"This is getting worst every single day. Now, not only do we have to deal our alternate future evil selves, Dan having a powerful gauntlet, the Masters' Blasters and the Harvester ghosts, but now we have to deal with another crazed up fruit loop, also from the 1940s, that Mr. Mitchell, both Sam's grandparents and Grandpa Fenton fought 69 years ago." Danny said.

"You need to capture him as soon as possible." Tommy said before turning his attention to Sam. "Also I believe your grandmother needs your comfort Ms. Manson."

"Right, grandma!" Sam said as she runs out of the room.

"Sam, wait for us." Danny said as Dani and himself ran after Sam.

"I'll go check on Venus after hearing what happen to her sister." Dani said.

Sam ran through the bunker's corridors before finding the room that Ida is staying at.

"Grandma!" Sam said as she hugged Ida.

"Sam." Ida said as she hugged Sam.

"I heard what happen. I'm here now." Sam said.

"I never thought I would see HIM, again." Ida said, still in shock.

"Don't worry. That guy won't laid his hands on you. The team will catch him." Sam said.

"But you have no idea what that creep is capable of." Ida said.

"He has no idea what I'm capable of though. Don't worry, you won't see him again once he gets what's coming to him." Sam said.

"Don't worry, Grandma Manson, we'll find a way to get him, and bring him to justice for all the crimes he committed." Danny said.

Meanwhile, Dani has enter the DeLisle's room, where she sees Maddie comforting Venus, Mrs. DeLisle and especially Star.

"Venus." Dani called.

"Dani, glad your back." Venus said.

"Mr. Mitchell told Danny and I what has happen." Dani said.

"Yeah, that Bauer guy pointed a blaster at my sister." Venus said, pointing to Star who was still in tears.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten you, along with Jacob and Sierra, into this mess." Dani said.

"It's not your fault, Dani. Jacob, Sierra and I want to help. We'll beat them together, just like Danny, Sam and Tucker did." Venus said.

Dani then approached Star and grabbed a tissue for her. Star accepts and blows.

"Listen, Star, I've heard what happen. Danny and I promise that we will catch him and bring him to justice." Dani said.

"Please make sure to keep Venus safe. I don't know what I would do without my baby sister." Star said.

"No problem. Danny and I will make sure of it." Dani said.

Danny then appear at the doorway with Sam.

"Dani, let's gather the team to the main lab." Danny said.

"On it, Danny." Dani said before turning his attention to Venus. "Well, you heard my big bro."

A few minutes later, the whole team has gathered at the lab, Danny and Dani standing side-by-side.

"Okay, so what's the verdict on talking to Agent Denton?" Maddie asked.

"Well, we have a truce, he's on our side." Danny said.

"Excellent, Danny boy and Dani girl." Jack said.

"Yeah, we were able to convince him and that we were innocent." Dani said.

"Well, that's good news." Natasha said.

"Wait, what about us?" Steve asked, referring to his faction.

"I told him I'm not gonna provide your whereabouts after all of this." Danny said.

"We'll make sure you all escape." Dani said.

"Anyway, any word from our Asgardian ghost allies?" Danny asked.

"We haven't heard from them ever since you left." Valerie replied.

At that moment, Siv, Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar and Ragnar flew through the ceiling before landing on the ground.

"Speaking of them." Dani said.

"So, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, Phantom, She-Phantom, we have successfully got our draugr army here at Earth." Siv said.

"Unfortunately, this has worn out our energy and we need to rest." Grabacr said.

"Very well. At least we have back up for the next battle." Danny said.

"What do we do now, Danny?" Wanda asked.

"We have to come up with a battle plan, as well as capture Manfred Bauer. He might provide us some details about Dan's and Dana's plans." Danny said.

Tommy meanwhile was monitoring any ecto activity when the ecto-detection system detected some signatures.

"We're detecting multiple ecto-signatures, heading towards Minneapolis. Odd though, not too many. We also detected another activity at the capital. It is now believe that Dan, Dana, Manfred and their forces have now occupy the White House." Tommy said.

"Darn it. Anyway, that activity that is heading for Minneapolis, where did they come from?" Danny asked.

"Madison, Wisconsin." Tommy replied.

"Vlad's mansion." Danny said.

"Why would they being heading to Minneapolis?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know, but you all should head down there." Tommy replied.

"You said there's not too many, right?" Danny asked.

"Correct." Tommy replied.

"All right, then I'm just gonna take Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. Everyone else will stay here." Danny said.

"All right, let's go investigate." Valerie said.

* * *

Hours after escaping the Ghost Zone, Vid, Download and Thrash landed at an open street at Minneapolis. The street is deserted, not a single person in site. The three can't blame the people since there's a massive ghost shield on the sky and that the Earth has been taken over by two powerful ghosts. The Masters' Blasters are exhausted and tired, having flown a long distance from Madison, Wisconsin as they are being chased by the Fright Knight and the Harvesters, and it's gonna take them another long distance flight to get to Amity Park. Speaking of them, Vid, Download and Thrash sees them flying overhead. The three hides at a nearby alleyway as Fright Knight and the Harvesters landed at the street.

"Find them. They can't be too far." Fright Knight ordered.

The Harvesters then started their search for the Masters' Blasters. They look and blasted any nearby objects. Trash cans, buildings, parked vehicles, etc.

"Come on out fools, and face the wraith of my Soul Shredder!" Fright Knight called out.

"Quick, hide in here." Vid said as she bust a door open at an abandon building.

"We're outnumbered." Download said.

"What do we do?" Thrash asked.

"Hope for the best I guess." Vid said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Valerie has arrived after a long distance flight in the Specter Speeder. The first thing they noticed is the Harvesters causing chaos, as if they are searching.

"What are they doing?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter. Let's take care of them." Danny said as he changed into his ghost form.

"Couldn't agree more, big bro." Dani said as she too changed into her ghost form.

"Tucker, you guide your drone from inside the Speeder." Danny said.

"Wait ahead of you." Tucker said as he preps his drone.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Valerie came out of the Specter Speeder before facing the Harvesters.

"Hey! Don't you all have something better to do, like going back to the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked, gaining the attention of the Harvesters.

'Uh, Danny, they don't speak vocally?" Dani said.

"Oh, right." Danny said.

The Harvesters then charged towards their enemies while some fired their blasters. Danny, Dani, Sam and Valerie charged while Tucker's drone flew towards the chaos. Danny fought one Harvester. The Harvester tried to swipe Danny, but he ducked in time before he gave a powerful kick to the Harvester's chest. Two Harvester ghosts tried to blast Danny, one with its blaster and the other with its fist, but Danny did a spectral body split. The two ecto rays pass Danny and hit the opposing Harvester.

"These Harvester ghosts may be evil, but they're so stubborn to not know their enemy's capabilities." Danny muttered.

Meanwhile, Dani was facing a Harvester ghost of her own. The Harvester shot several ecto rays, but Dani did several back flips before sliding to a stop. Dani then glare at the Harvester before getting up and stood her ground. The Harvester shot one more ecto-ray, but Dani swipe it with her foot. Dani then fire several ecto-energy strikes with her feet, successfully striking the Harvester. Dani noticed two Harvesters landed behind her and pointed their blasters. They fired ecto-rays, but Dani also did a spectral body split as the rays passed harmlessly through her. Dani then turned around before she form a ecto-rope and tied it around the two Harvesters.

"Ghost Stinger!" Dani hollered.

Dani then send a ghost stinger through the ecto-rope and electrocute the two evil ghosts. The Harvesters screeched loudly before they explode into ectoplasm.

"Good riddance." Dani said.

Elsewhere, Sam and Valerie were working on defeating three Harvester ghosts together. One Harvester tried to swipe Sam with its razor sharp nails, but Sam quickly ducked before fired her blaster. Sam then charged towards another Harvester and was about to strike, but the Harvester grabbed Sam by her wrist.

"Let go off me!" Sam demanded.

The Harvester was about to strike Sam, but Tucker's drone flew towards the ghost and use its rotor blades to slice the Harvesters neck. Ectoplasm started to spill out, causing it to let go of Sam. Sam then aim at the ghost.

"Enjoy being a pile of ectoplasm." Sam said with a grin.

Sam fired her blaster, scoring a direct hit to the Harvester. The Harvester had a hole around its stomach area before it dissolves into ectoplasm.

Meanwhile, Valerie was dealing with the third Harvester on her own. She was guiding her hoverboard as the Harvester was firing its blaster. Valerie summons a reflecting blue ghost shield to reflect the rays. Valerie then guide her hoverboard towards the evil ghost and slam right into it, pinning at the opening at the front. Valerie then send a ghost stinger to the Harvester. The Harvester screeched loudly before it crash into the ground. Danny and Dani landed nearby and fire a powerful and combined ghost ray at the Harvester, creating a hole at its chest. Harvester then dissolves into ectoplasm.

"Good job, Phantom Twins." Sam said.

"You two sure show that Harvester ghost." Valerie said.

"Danny and I make a great Phantom duo." Dani said with a grin as she high fives Danny.

"You said it, little sis." Danny said with a grin as he high fives Dani.

The group were suddenly knock down when a purple crystal meteor crash down on them. Everyone got back up to see the Fright Knight on Nightmare and more Harvester ghosts.

"Great, just what we need, more trouble." Danny said as he and everyone else got into defensive stance and Tucker's drone hovering nearby.

"Well, if it isn't the Phantom Twin whelps and their pitiful Human friends. The Harvesters and I were on a important task, but what better way to please Master Dan and Master Dana then capturing you all and let them end you all." Fright Knight said.

"Not gonna happen because we all have the determination, our trust in each other, and faith in God to beat you and your so-called masters, and we will do it together." Danny said.

"Let's see if your faith in your God can defeat the Harvesters." Fright Knight said as more Harvester ghosts gather next to him, outnumbering the team.

"What do we do, Danny?" Sam asked.

"One thing we can do, take them on." Danny said.

Before anyone can attack, Fright Knight is suddenly blasted out of his horse by a ecto-ray. Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker turns around to see Vid, Download and Thrash.

"Looks like you can use some reinforcements." Vid said before the Masters' Blasters stood their ground alongside the small Team Phantom faction.

This move has surprise the team. The Masters' Blasters are helping them.

"So, are you three helping us now?" Danny asked.

"We found out Dan's and Dana's true intentions. We'll tell you and your team everything, but right now, let's beat them first." Vid said.

Fright Knight got back up and saw the Masters' Blasters teaming up with Team Phantom.

"Fools! You really think joining the Phantom whelps will redeem yourselves and save this pitiful world?" Fright Knight asked.

"What choice do we have when you and your masters are planning a genocide on both our world and the ghost world." Vid sneered.

Fright Knight suddenly fired pink ecto rays from his eyes, but Team Phantom and the Masters' Blasters quickly got out of the way.

"Finish them!" Fright Knight ordered.

The Harvesters charged at the seven fighters and Tucker's drone. They started firing ecto rays at them, Danny and Dani through their fists, Tucker's drone firing from its small cannon, and the rest with their blasters. After a few minutes and team effort from the former foes, the majority of the Harvesters got defeated. Danny, Dani, Sam, Valerie, Vid, Download, and Thrash fired a powerful and combined blast at the Fright Knight, which sends him back towards a abandoned building, which collapses on top of him.

"You two okay?" Vid asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Download replied.

"Very tempted to not make you three okay." Danny said sternly.

"Especially after all the damage you three already caused for Dan and Dana." Dani said sternly.

"Why the change in heart all the sudden?" Sam asked sternly.

"And what did you mean genocide on Earth and the Ghost Zone?" Valerie asked sternly.

"Danny and Dani Phantom, if you take us, we'll tell you and your team everything, and help Team Phantom out. But we better get moving though before Fright Knight gets out of that rubble." Vid replied.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Valerie then huddled together.

"What do you think?" Danny whispered.

"I don't know, Danny. I think they're up to something." Sam whispered.

"I agree." Valerie whispered.

"I don't know, guys. They seem to be telling the truth. The looks on their faces and their behavior say it all." Dani said.

"I have to agree with Danielle. I say we give them a chance, but stay cautious if this is a trick. And who knows, if they really want to help us and fix their mistakes, they could be new additions to Team Phantom." Danny said.

They all then face Vid, Download and Thrash.

"All right, we'll give you three a chance, not only to redeem yourselves, but to see if you three have what it takes to join Team Phantom. We're heading back to the bunker now." Danny said.

Once everyone got back inside the Specter Speeder, Tucker was surprise to see the Masters' Blasters.

"Whoa, what are they doing here?!" Tucker asked.

Tucker was about to grab his weapon, but Danny stopped him.

"Don't. They're going to help us. They might provide us info and might join the team. They want to fix the mistakes they made and redeem themselves. In the meantime, let's head back to the bunker." Danny said.

"Whatever you say, but I have a bad feeling about this." Tucker said as he gets his drone back.

With that, Tucker guides the Specter Speeder to the direction of the Fenton Ghost Bunker, just as Fright Knight emerges out of the rubble.

"This isn't over yet, whelps. Soon, your days are coming to an end." Fright Knight said before he summons his horse and disappears as bats.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Team Phantom is getting stronger in numbers, but will the Masters' Blasters become the newest members of Team Phantom? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	44. Chapter 43: Joining Team Phantom

**I cannot believe this! I have received 200 reviews for this story! When I first got 100 reviews, I never thought that it would receive another 100, and for the story that I had planned ever since published the first DPxMCU fanfic GHOSTLY AVENGER two years ago, I never thought it would even have this many. And DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN is the first and only fanfic in my 4 year fanfiction career to have 200 reviews and over. Shout out to Kimera20 for being the 200th reviewer. I would like to thank you all for your incredible support in this story as well as the DPxMCU series. And now responses to my awesome and loyal reviewers and DPxMCU fans.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: The Masters' Blasters does have a thermos like device to captured ghosts, hence, Download always saying download every time he captures a ghost, and thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: We'll see what happens and thank you. :)**

 **Kimera20: Let's see. I also want to thank you for being the 200th reviewer for this story as well as giving me my first ever 200th review in my fanfiction career. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 43 everybody!**

Chapter 43: Joining Team Phantom.

A ghost portal forms at the Oval Office of the White House before out came Dan, Dana and Manfred.

"The White House?" Manfred said.

"A perfect place for our rule of Earth to begin." Dan said.

"I know that, it's just that, I never thought I would be at the place where the leader of the free world would reside and work at." Manfred said.

"Well, it now belongs to us." Dan said.

"Do you want to explore before we can begin our next quest and destroy this place?" Dana asked.

"Yes, I still need to see what has change in the 69 years since I was gone." Manfred said.

"Well, you better get going." Dan said.

Before Manfred can leave, purple smoke suddenly appear in the room before Fright Knight appears. Dan and Dana noticed that the Masters' Blasters aren't with him.

"Where are the Masters' Blasters?" Dan asked.

"My liege... they escaped. The Phantom Twin whelps and their friends got to them before I did and all of them blasted me away and destroy the Harvesters that were with me. Worst, they might have join their team." Fright Knight replied.

Dan then growled before turning his attention to Dana.

"Dana, would you?" Dan asked.

"With pleasure." Dana growled.

Dana suddenly blasted Fright Knight towards the wall with a ecto-ray.

"We won't show mercy the next time you fail us." Dan said.

"Got it, Fright Knight?" Dana asked.

"Yes my lieges." Fright Knight said.

Dan and Dana then turn their attention to Manfred.

"Okay, Manfred, you can explore what has change, but we'll send you some Harvesters to guard you as a precaution." Dana said.

"Very understandable." Manfred said before leaving with some Harvester ghosts.

Dan then turns his attention back to Fright Knight.

"Head back to our castle and get our allies. They should be fully recovered by now." Dan said.

"Very well, my liege." Fright Knight said before once again disappearing like bats.

"Now Dana, it's time to start our new regime to the world." Dan said with a grin.

"This will be a new beginning for us." Dana said with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Specter Speeder, carrying Danny, Dani, Sam, Valerie and Tucker, has arrived back at the Fenton Ghost Bunker, bringing back unlikely guests, the Masters' Blasters. After going to Minneapolis to investigate ecto activity that was approaching the city, Danny, Dani, Sam, Valerie and Tucker got into a small skirmish with the Harvesters and the Fright Knight, but not before getting unlikely help from the Masters' Blasters themselves. After the battle, the team decided to bring them and give them a chance since the three said they will tell them everything. After landing the Speeder, Vid, Download and Thrash were guided through the bunker's corridors. Nevertheless, it was uncomfortable for everybody. They finally made to the lab. As soon as the others saw the Masters' Blasters. They immediately drawn out their weapons or got in defensive stance, and the draugrs fists were glowing dark blue while the others stand back. Star tried to attack them, but Venus held her back.

"Stand down!" Danny said.

"Are you crazy?! They tried to kill us!" Jacob said.

"Don't worry, Jacob. They helped us." Dani said.

"And they're here to provide us some information." Sam said.

"That's ridiculous, Lady Manson." Siv said.

"Yeah, they were allies with the Dark Phantoms." Ragnar said.

"Why should we trust them?" Wanda said sternly.

"I agree. Why would we trust Humans that were allied with the Dark Phantoms?" Grabacr asked.

"Because Fright Knight and the Harvesters were chasing us." Download replied.

"We're all ears." Steve said.

"You can start with why you three join Dan and Dana in the first place?" Danny asked.

Vid sighed before looking at Danny once more.

"Because we were blinded by vengeance against you. Ever since Masters revealed himself as Plasmius and got banished in space, it didn't stop the public from ridiculing us. After everything what has happen for the past 6 years, we were ridiculed and humiliated for being Vlad's pawns and trying to gain the popularity over the great Danny Phantom. As a result, we wanted revenge on Vlad Masters, but we also wanted revenge on you Danny. Then, every time I see you, along with Dani, on the news saving the world and gaining popularity, especially after becoming an Avenger, we wanted revenge even more. I'll have to admit, I have to be grateful for your contributions as a Avenger, but despite all that, we wanted revenge. We even studied you, especially after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall." Vid said.

"So now we jump to 6 years later. Dan and Dana Phantom comes into the picture?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Vid replied.

"How did that happen?" Maddie asked.

Vid then went on to explain how Dan and Dana approached her 16 days ago and the offer that got her as well as Download and Thrash to join Dan's and Dana's quest.

"So, all of this for revenge on me, because I took away your fame and popularity after Vlad reveal himself and the team, Dani and I saving the Earth?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but now we seen what our vengeance has done and we want to fix that." Download said.

"We're not gonna let it take over us anymore." Thrash said.

"And I have to agree that both Danielle and yourself save the world from the Dis-asteroid. Shame Danielle didn't get equal credit as you, Danny." Vid said.

"I don't like that either, but I'm gonna get that settled once this is over. Danielle deserve equal credit as me." Danny said.

"Anyway, why did you three suddenly help us?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, you mention a genocide. What cause you to go rogue against Dan and Dana?" Danny asked.

"Back at their lair, we were coming back from a clean up inspection when Fright Knight ask what's gonna happen to the three of us." Download said.

"Dan said that once he and Dana take over the Earth and Ghost Zone, they will eventually kill us all." Thrash said.

"We were used." Download said.

"We also saw a glimpse of the future. It looks like a nuclear wasteland. It showed the enslavement and eventual genocide of humanity, as well as the destruction of the Earth. We also saw almost all of your enemies and allies, except those allied with Dan and Dana, like Undergrowth, as slaves, all of them in chains and some of them eventually getting destroyed. We also saw Dan and Dana living the high life and people and ghosts getting destroyed since they resist their rule. We also saw other enhanced individuals getting killed for either resisting or they pose a threat to Dan and Dana. But what horrifies us is that all of us and the rest of the Avengers getting killed by Dan and Dana. Don't believe us, ask your time ghost friend." Vid said.

"Oh shoot, Clockwork!" Danny said.

"Here's the thermos, Danny." Dani said.

Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos before unscrewing it and finally releasing Clockwork.

"Clockwork, we are so sorry for not getting you out of the thermos sooner." Danny apologized.

"It is okay, Danny. It's all according to plan, but I believe the Masters' Blasters are indeed right." Clockwork said.

"How bad are we talking about?" Danny asked.

"Can you show us?" Dani asked.

"I wish I could, but without my staff and the Gem of Time, I can't. I can still control time in a way without them though." Clockwork said as he morphs into his child like form.

"Clockwork, Master of Time, can this be stopped anyway?" Halvar asked.

"Why the Asgardian draugrs. A pleasure to see you all again, and to answer your question, maybe, maybe not. Then again, I know everything. I believe you all should get more rest. Let the Phantom Twins handle this until the final battle." Clockwork replied as he morph into his adult form.

'Very well, Clockwork." Ofnir said.

"Dan and Dana must be stop. Our worlds are hanging in the balance, and Dan has yet to find the Gem of Infinity." Clockwork said as he morph into his elderly form.

"Vid, Download, Thrash, do you three really want to help Team Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we want to make things right?" Vid replied.

"Follow up, question, do you three want to join Team Phantom? You three can make a great difference to the team. We've seen what you're capable of, and we can use your help." Danny asked.

"Sure. If you're gonna stop Dan and Dana, count us in." Download replied.

"After all, what we always say: Masters' Blasters stops disasters." Vid said.

"Okay, that's a cheesy line." Scott said.

"I agree." Sam Wilson said.

"They really did stop disasters." Danny said before turning his attention to the three ghost hunters. "Vid, Download, Thrash, welcome to Team Phantom."

"We won't let you down, and we're sorry for everything that has happen and causing you and your family and friends trouble." Vid said with guilt.

"It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing." Danny said.

"So now what?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, sure we have three new additions, but Dan and Dana are still out there." Clint said.

"Dan and Dana are probably at the White House by now." Vid said.

"Does that include Manfred Bauer?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, why?" Thrash asked.

"He needs to be captured immediately, not just because he might provide info, but he needs to be put in justice for the crimes he committed 69 years ago." Tommy replied.

"Danny, let us capture him. This could be start to fix our mistakes." Vid said.

"You think you can catch him?" Danny asked.

"Catch him? I already know where he is. He's currently at D.C." Download said.

"How do you know that?" Vid asked.

"Remember back at their castle when I grabbed Manfred and shoved him towards Fright Knight when we were making our escape?" Download asked.

"Yeah." Vid and Thrash replied.

"Well, when I did that, I was able to place a tracking device in one of his pockets. He doesn't even know he's being tracked." Download said as he shows his tracking monitor.

"Nice, Download." Vid said.

"So, if Bauer is at our nation's capital, that means Dan and Dana has taken over the White House." Jazz said.

"This is bad." Jacob said.

"Danny, let us capture him." Vid said.

"All right, but you better hurry, though." Danny said.

"Thank you." Vid said before facing her team."All right, let's move out." Vid said before Download, Thrash and herself ran out of the room.

"You think they can do it?" Dani asked.

"Or actually trust them?" Jacob said.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"What makes you think that, Danny?" Sierra asked.

"Because sometimes, people needs a second chance, just like one person I know from Dan's timeline." Danny said.

"Well, I'll be monitoring their mission progress." Jazz said.

"In a meantime, we should figure out what Dan and Dana are planning next now that they're at the White House." Steve said.

"And prep for the next battle." Natasha said.

"Not yet. Stand by and wait till they come back with Bauer." Danny said.

"Well, in that case, let's rest up a bit." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, it's official, Vid, Download and Thrash are now the newest members of Team Phantom! Team Phantom is expanding in numbers. Anyway, can the Masters' Blasters actually capture Doctor Manfred Bauer? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	45. Chapter 44: Capture of Manfred Bauer

**Some announcements. First, I don't know when the next update will be, so I would like to take this opportunity early to wish you all a safe and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Second, I am almost finished with all upcoming chapters for this fanfic. We're almost there everyone! Also, after this chapter, there will be eight chapters left, including the post-credit scene chapter. I still can't believe this story's huge success and I would like to once again thank you all for your support, as well as liking, favoring and following this story as well as enjoying the DPxMCU Fanfiction Series.**

 **AstroGravity Phan: (Review for chapter 31) Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: That's understandable and thank you. :)**

 **Krusher: (Review for Prologue) This is a Danny Phantom TITLED story. It is a DPxMCU story, but this is titled DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. Please do not tell me where I should upload my fanfics. Nevertheless, hope you like the story and the series.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 44 everybody.**

Chapter 44: Capture of Manfred Bauer.

At the streets of Washington D.C., Manfred has been exploring around the capital city, seeing what has changed in 69 years while a few Harvester ghosts were protecting him. Of course, the city is deserted due to the current ghost situation. This give Manfred the opportunity to check out the museums and see the history in the year 2017. Manfred was standing at the Arlington Memorial Bridge where he sees the Triskelion building and a crashed Helicarrier at Theodore Roosevelt Island in the distance, still under a cleanup effort ever since Steve and Natasha stop the HYDRA Uprising there three years ago. Manfred look at the building in disgust, knowing that the building was once part of Harry Fenton's legacy and achievements as the co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D..

"The world has advanced. Jet planes, flying ships, walking on the moon, people accept the fact that ghosts are real, and of course enhanced individuals or half Human-half ghost hybirds. But people haven't change. But don't worry, that will all change once more." Manfred said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vid, Download and Thrash has arrive at Washington D.C. and landed near the National Mall.

"Where do you think Manfred could be?" Thrash asked.

"I don't know, but we have to be under the radar." Vid said.

The Masters' Blasters then started their search for Manfred, while making sure they don't be seen. They finally see Manfred and a group of Harvester ghosts go into the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History.

"This is a opportunity. No one's inside. Will be just Manfred and the Harvesters and the three of us." Download said.

"Well, let's use that opportunity and capture our target for Team Phantom." Vid said.

The three adults then enter the museum, but carefully so that they don't blow their cover. The three hides behind displays while the Harvesters are on the look out while Manfred looks around.

"Guard some of the areas. I want to look alone." Manfred ordered before walking down the corridor.

The Harvesters then head towards their positions, readying their blasters should anyone appear.

"Good, he's going in a exhibit alone. This is our chance." Vid whispered.

Download then aim one of his suit's gauntlets before firing at the two Harvesters. The Harvesters are suddenly sucked into the device, much like the Fenton Thermos.

"Two Harvester ghosts downloaded. Ya." Download said.

"We still have more to go, dude." Thrash said.

"Let's get moving." Vid said.

Vid, Download and Thrash moved from their hiding spot and started to walk down the corridor. They suddenly encounter two more Harvester ghosts.

"My turn." Thrash said.

Thrash then aim his weapon towards the two ghosts before firing his grappling hook, grabbing them by their feet. The Harvesters screeched before Thrash fired a red energy blast, silencing them. Download once again 'download' them into his gauntlet.

"Two more to go and Bauer is ours." Thrash said.

Vid, Download and Thrash walked down the corridor until they see the last two Harvesters guarding the entrance to the exhibit, indicating that Manfred is in there.

"Go around the other entrance. I'll deal with these two." Vid said.

While Download and Thrash go around the corridor, Vid aim one of her suit's gauntlets before firing two disks at the last remaining Harvesters. They pierce their skin before they shock them, making them screeched. Vid immediately activate a device on her suit's gauntlet and capture the last two Harvesters.

"Downloaded." Vid muttered.

Meanwhile, in a exhibit room, Manfred was observing a display and reading the info when he heard his Harvester guards screeching before becoming silent. Manfred turns around to see the two Harvesters gone. He goes on alert and checks his surrounding before pulling out a weapon.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Manfred demanded.

"Doctor Manfred Bauer." Vid said as she revealed herself at the exhibit's entrance.

"So, you decided to show up. Are you here to meet your death at the hands of Dan and Dana, or are you trying to redeem yourself? 'Cause nevertheless, you and your friends are gonna lose." Manfred said with a smirk.

"I believe we've already won." Vid said with a smirk.

Manfred suddenly hears the sounds of a weapon prepping behind him. He immediately turns around to see Download and Thrash aiming their weapons at him. He turns around again just as Vid fires a capture net at him. Vid then presses a button and shock Manfred, rendering him unconscious. A few minutes later, they tied Manfred up and covered his head before tossing him inside their vehicle that they were able to retrieve.

"All right, let's get out of here before Dan and Dana sense that we're here." Vid said.

The three then climb aboard their van. Thrash took over the controls as the van is suddenly turn into a jet before he pilots it on the way back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun is starting to set. At the living quarters of the bunker, Danny was relaxing while Natasha was sitting nearby and Sierra and Venus were playing checkers at a nearby table. Danny has a sketchbook with him and is sketching pencil art. One of the many talents he has in his relaxation time besides playing video games is sketching art. Danny was so focus on his artwork he didn't noticed Steve walking towards him as he finished sketching his latest drawing.

"Finally finished." Danny said to himself.

"Finish what?" Steve said, starling Danny.

"Geez, Cap, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Danny asked as Natasha chuckled near by. "Not funny, Nat."

"Sorry." Steve said.

"It's okay." Danny said.

"So, finish with what?" Steve asked.

"My latest artwork." Danny said as he shows his sketchbook.

"I didn't know you were somewhat of a artist?" Steve said.

"Well besides playing video games with Dani, Sam and Tucker, and praying to God, sketching art is another way for me to relax and relief my stress from all the ghost fighting. Not to mention you were an artist yourself since I did see some of your drawings." Danny said.

"Got that talent when I attended the Auburndale Art School back in Brooklyn before the war broke out. As a matter of fact, Bucky and I were in an art class when we learned that America entered the war." Steve said. "Anyway, can I see your works?"

"Sure, go ahead, Cap." Danny said, handing his sketchbook to Steve.

Steve looks at Danny's sketchbook. The majority of pages he saw are many detailed drawings of aircraft, city and landscapes, but he also see drawings of people Danny knows, mostly drawings of Sam and Dani, and sometimes Danny himself. He also saw drawings of Danny's enemies and allies and the Avengers, including himself.

"Wow, Danny, these are really good." Steve said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"So which is the one you just did?" Steve said as he gives the sketchbook back to Danny.

"My sketching of Natasha minding her business and Sierra and Venus playing checkers." Danny said.

"What?" Natasha, Sierra and Venus said in unison, confused on what Danny said.

"I drew the three of you." Danny said, showing the drawing.

"Let me see that." Natasha said.

Natasha look at the pencil sketching Danny did of Sierra, Venus and herself.

"This is pretty good Danny." Natasha said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were an artist." Venus said

"Great talent, Danny." Sierra said.

"Think I can get a photocopy?" Natasha asked.

"Sure." Danny said.

"Make that two." Sierra said.

"Anyway, I think my artwork is not what you came to speak to me about, Cap." Danny said.

"Right, Jazz and Mr. Mitchell wanted me to inform you that the Masters' Blasters has successfully captured Manfred Bauer. They're on their way back now." Steve said.

"Excellent. That's great news." Danny said.

"When are they expect to arrive back?" Natasha said.

"An hour or two." Steve said.

"All right, let's tell the others and prep a prison cell. We have to interrogate him." Danny said.

"What are we gonna do with him afterwards?" Venus asked.

"That will be taken care of." Danny said as he pull out his phone before making a call.

* * *

A hour later, the Masters' Blasters arrived as everyone was gathered at a prison chamber. Vid, Download and Thrash dragged Manfred, who's face is still covered and hands cuffed. They then uncover his face. Manfred looks around to see almost everyone and starts to chuckle.

"You really think capturing and kidnapping me will change anything?" Manfred asked.

'You're the one that join Dan and Dana, this is what happens." Tommy said.

"Please, Tommy, your more foolish now than when you were younger." Manfred said.

"Says the one who touched the Tetrahedron." Tommy said.

Sam suddenly enter the room and immediately saw Manfred.

"And you're about to receive a special greeting from my granddaughter." Ida said.

Sam approached Manfred and slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for my grandmother." Sam said.

"Oh, I like her." Manfred said.

"And the slapping ain't done yet." Sam said.

Star approach Manfred and she also slapped him across the face.

"And that's for what you did to me." Star said.

"You deserved that." Wanda said.

"You brought this upon yourself." Sam Wilson said.

"For a guy from the 1940s, it's a shame." Clint said.

"A real shame." Steve said.

"I thought you would learn much from my dad." Jack said.

"You should get him inside the cell before Danny and Danielle shows up." Natasha said.

"I agree with Ms. Romanoff. Thrash, put him inside." Tommy said.

"Get in there." Thrash said as he push Manfred into a prison chamber.

"You have no idea what's in store for you, sir." Jacob said.

Suddenly, Danny and Dani enters the room and approach the glass that separates them and Manfred. Manfred looks at the two eye-to-eye and noticed how the two closely resembles Harry, despite one of them being a girl. He grins as he finally meets Harry Fenton's two other grandchildren face-to-face.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. We will see more of Danny's artistic talent in future DPxMCU stories. Well, Manfred Bauer has finally meet the would-be grandson and granddaughter of Harry Fenton, Danny and Danielle Fenton, aka Danny and Dani Phantom. How will this conversation turn out? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	46. Chapter 45: Interrogation

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: Chapter 39 when he held her hostage while confronting Team Phantom.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: You will find out here. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the character reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 45 everybody.**

Chapter 45: Interrogation.

Danny and Dani stare eye-to-eye at their prisoner, Doctor Manfred Bauer, who was grinning at them.

"So, I finally have the pleasure of meeting Harry's would have been half ghost grandchildren. Danny and Danielle Fenton. Danny and Dani Phantom." Manfred said.

"And we don't have the pleasure to meet a crazed up fruit loop from the 1940s who tried to kill our own grandfather and kidnapped Grandma Manson 69 years ago." Danny said.

"Just like Vlad." Dani said, disgusted to say that name.

"What a shame, but I believe introductions are not why you send your three friends to capture me isn't?" Manfred asked.

"Actually, I did." Tommy said.

"Always a fool, Tommy. Didn't I told you to stay out of my way?" Manfred asked.

"Enough. I've heard the story about you and what you did in 1948. Now that you're here in the year 2017, you can start with how are you still alive, and still look young?" Danny asked.

"Fair enough. When I touched the Tetrahedron with my bare hands, it opened a ghost portal to the Ghost Zone before it teleported me and the Harvesters I had to the far away dimensional plane the Keep, where the Harvesters are originally from. There, I met their leader, Queen Hertha. She already knew who I am as she has contacted me with her telepathy powers after I encounter the Harvesters three years prior to finding the Tetrahedron. She was very fond of me and I gave her details on what has changed on Earth since her last attempted harvest. She then use her powers to make sure I don't age, at least until I make it back to Earth. For the next 69 years, she has provided for me, treated me as a equal, and I also assist her and her subjects and help improved their technology, although I did miss Earth and Hertha knew that. Now, here I am." Manfred said.

"And you still haven't changed in 69 years. Now care to explain why you join Dan and Dana?" Danny asked sternly.

"Why those two powerful ghosts and I have a common enemy. Your family. Dan wants his revenge against you, Danny. Dana wants to destroy you, Danielle, and I want to get my revenge to Harry in way, by destroying the Fenton family and you all joining him in death." Manfred replied.

"We'll see about that." Jack said.

"I believe that's not the only questions you got?" Manfred said.

"I believe you know that Dan is searching for a sixth Reality Gem for his Universal Gauntlet." Dani said.

"That's correct, and he is getting close to it. He just doesn't know it. After all, I've read many stories and tales about the gauntlet and the gems." Manfred said.

"Getting close to it, how?" Dani asked.

"Because Dan and Dana has the artifact that will lead to it." Clockwork said as he appears. "And Mr. Bauer here is indeed correct."

"Why I never thought I would meet one of the most powerful ghosts ever, Clockwork, the Master of Time, one of the Supernatural Entities." Manfred said.

"Supernatural Entities?" Danny asked.

"Yes. If you've seen the tomb in Peru, you'll understand." Manfred said.

"The very same tomb where you stole the artifact of my tower. The very same artifact that I hid for a reason." Clockwork said as he morph into his elderly form.

"How you know that?" Manfred asked.

"I am the Master of Time, and I know a lot about you. Manfred Bauer. Born in 1912, knew Harry Fenton, made a allegiance with Queen Hertha, got teleported to the Keep at the Ghost Zone in 1948, spending the next 69 years with Hertha before your recent return and allegiance with Dan and Dana." Clockwork said as he morph into his child form.

"Impressive." Manfred said.

"Back to the subject, what do you mean the Tetrahedron will lead Dan and Dana?" Danny asked.

"Well, it's simple, the Tetrahedron contains the Gem of Infinity." Clockwork replied.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"If the Tetrahedron contains the Gem Of Infinity, that means Dan and Dana are gonna eventually assemble it to the gauntlet." Dani said.

"That if they found out about it. We need to come up with a new strategy. Clockwork, you're gonna have to explain this, as well as these Supernatural Entities later." Danny said.

"Such fools you are, Danny and Danielle, just like your grandfather. You know what, you two resemble Harry, despite you being a girl, Danielle. Let me ask you two a question, what is it you hope to achieve on the battlefield?" Manfred asked, which Danny and Dani didn't have an answer to that question.

"That's enough, Manfred." Tommy said.

"Better yet, what makes you two think you can stop Dan and Dana, or least weaken their morale?" Manfred said.

Danny and Dani looks at each other before getting an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the White House, Dan and Dana are getting worried. Manfred hasn't returned, along with the Harvesters that they send to protect him.

"Where is he?" Dana asked.

"I don't know, sis." Dan said.

Suddenly, Dan and Dana gets a web cam call. They look at who's calling and realized that it's coming from the Fenton Ghost Bunker.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Danny is waiting for Dan and Dana to pick up. He then sees Dan and Dana on the monitor screen.

"Figure you two would take my call." Danny said.

 _"I never thought I would receive a call from you? To what to I owe this call? Have you call for your surrender?"_ Dan said with a grin.

 _"Or maybe you and Dani's deaths?"_ Dana said with grin.

 _"Or calling to see how our glorious reign is about to become?"_ Dan said.

"Actually, calling you to weaken your pride and morale, just ask your asset." Danny said with a smirk.

 _"Huh?"_ Dan and Dana muttered in confusion.

Danny moved the webcam to face it towards Manfred, making Dan and Dana look in shock.

 _"Manfred!"_ Dan and Dana shouted.

"That's right. We captured him." Dani said.

 _"Very impressive. Kidnapping, that's new of you."_ Dana said with a grin.

"Oh, did we say we did it? No, they did." Danny said before turning the camera towards the Masters' Blasters.

"See what happens when karma gets the best of you." Vid said.

"Dan! Dana! The Gem of Infinity is in the Tetra-." Manfred is cut short as Thrash punch him unconscious.

"You two wanna play games, Danny and I can play the same game too." Dani said.

"Get ready, 'cause your days are coming to an end soon." Danny said as he cuts the feed.

"Was that really necessary?" Natasha asked.

"Not really." Danny said before he receive a text from his phone. He then turn his attention to the Masters' Blasters.

"Wake him up and get him out of the cell. Steve, get your team out of this room." Danny ordered before leaving the room.

As Steve gets the other Avengers out of the room, Download ran out of the room before coming back with a bottle of water. He pours the water over Manfred's face, making him regain conscious.

"You won't hear the end of this." Manfred said.

"You deserved that." Vid said.

A few minutes later, Danny came back with Agent Denton and several JTTF operatives.

"So it's true. You Fentons have a underground bunker and a guy from the 1940s." Agent Denton said.

"What's going on?" Manfred asked.

"Cuff him." Agent Denton ordered.

"Doctor Manfred Bauer, you're under arrest, for multiple counts of murder, including the murder of billionaire Walter Jenkins in 1948, kidnapping, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and endangerment of this planet, twice apparently." Danny said.

The JTTF operatives cuffs Manfred before escorting him out.

"This isn't over. You can count on it." Manfred said as he is taken into custody.

As the JTTF agents left the room, Danny halt Agent Denton in his tracks.

"Hold it, Denton. I have one more favor." Danny said.

"What do you need?" Agent Denton asked.

"I will need you to come back here with your unit." Danny said.

"I'll see what I can do." Agent Denton said before leaving.

"Okay, you all can come back now!" Dani called.

A few seconds later, Steve, Sam Wilson, Wanda, Clint, Scott and Natasha makes their way back to the lab.

"What are we gonna do, Danny? Dan and Dana can find out where The Gem of Infinity is anytime now." Dani said.

"Yeah, once Dan assembles that gem into his gauntlet, he'll be unstoppable." Sam said.

"But how are you gonna face his army? We may have Steve's faction, the air force, those Asgardian ghosts and the rest of its army, and some of the JTTF, on our side but I don't think it's not good enough." Jacob said.

"I'll have to agree with Jacob, Danny." Natasha said.

"Same, they do have the Harvesters and have powerful weapons and fighters." Steve said.

"Not to mention we might face those ghosts we fought before the Harvesters arrived." Clint said.

"Well, there's only one option. We need to get our enemies and call another truce." Danny said.

"You really think your enemies in the Ghost Zone will call a truce again, Danny?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, they don't like you a lot." Scott said.

"Trust us, in a situation where the Earth and Ghost Zone is at stake, they'll fight with us." Dani said.

"Hey, Dani, get Siv and the others." Danny said.

"Way ahead to you." Dani said.

Dani flew through the ceiling before coming back with Siv, Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar and Ragnar.

"You need us, Phantom?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes. Can you all go into the Ghost Zone and get Pandora, Frostbite, Wulf, any of our allies and get them to meet us here, and find a way to get our enemies to come as well?" Danny asked.

"With pleasure, Phantom." Siv said before she and her comrades flew through the portal.

"Okay, everyone else, we gotta start prepping early as we wait for them to come back." Danny said.

"Let's get to it, Danny." Sam said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Will Danny's enemies call a truce once again? What will Dan and Dana do now that Manfred is in custody? And more importantly, what's the back story behind Clockwork and the Tetrahedron? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	47. Chapter 46: Truce, Nomad and History

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: You're about to find out. ;)**

 **KuriMaster13: Lets see what happens. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you, and love the reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 46 everybody.**

Chapter 46: Truce, Nomad and History.

At the White House, Dan and Dana are waiting for Fright Knight to come back with Hotep-Ra, Vortex, Nocturne and his sleepwalkers, Undergrowth, and Prince Aragon and his henchmen. They are in a unfortunate situation after getting a short call from Team Phantom to let them know that they have captured Manfred nearly 20 minutes ago. Dan and Dana were of course furious, but they eventually calm down.

"They're playing with us, especially now that the Masters' Blasters have joined them." Dana said.

"And they will pay dearly once we get Manfred back." Dan said.

"And how exactly are we gonna get him back?" Dana asked.

"We wait for Fright Knight. We'll send Aragon and his henchmen to rescue him." Dan said.

"Is he still at the bunker?" Dana asked.

Dan wave his gauntlet at the monitor that he took from his castle to see Manfred being taken away by the JTTF.

"No, it appears that Manfred is now in custody of the Joint Terrorism Task Force." Dan said.

"Good. Now, there's one more thing." Dana said.

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"Manfred was about to tell us something about the Gem of Infinity, before he got knocked out." Dana said.

"I'm sure Manfred will tell us once we get him back." Dan said.

Suddenly, a portal appears and Fright Knight flew out with Hotep-Ra, Vortex, Nocturne and Prince Aragon and his henchmen.

"Where's Undergrowth?" Dana asked.

"Phantom has cause a lot of damage to him with his newly acquired fire powers. It will take a long time for Undergrowth to regenerate." Fright Knight said as he holds a jar of Undergrowth in ashes.

"Well, don't worry, once I acquire the Gem of Infinity, I will fix Undergrowth to his glory." Dan said before turning his attention to Aragon. "Now, Aragon, I have an important job for you and your men."

"What do we need to do?" Prince Aragon asked.

"You see this man on the screen?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Prince Aragon replied.

"He is an important ally to us. He was captured by Team Phantom and was just taken into custody. Find where he is taken to and get him back." Dan ordered.

"Very well." Prince Aragon said before his men and himself flew out to do their mission.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Siv, Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar and Ragnar has returned with Team Phantom's enemies and allies and are currently waiting for Danny, Dani, Steve's faction and Natasha, making the enemies like Skulker, Spectra, Ember, Walker and other ghosts impatient, while the allies including the Asgardian draugrs making them wait or easing tensions.

"Those Phantom whelps better have a good explanation for summoning us here." Skulker said.

"Believe me, the Phantoms do, and you will listen to them." Siv said, glaring at Skulker.

"Please, why should we listen to them? They've done nothing but ruin our plans on Earth." Spectra asked.

"Well, let me ask you all this. Why do you crave so much on taking over Earth? Is it because of your disdain to the Humans? Or maybe because of what happen to some of you in your Human life? Most of you has cause so much problems at Midgard and the Phantoms, especially Danny." Ragnar said.

"And as long as the Phantoms continue to protect the Earth, their town, and the Humans, they will always succeed, as our prophecy says." Grabacr said.

Before anyone can respond, Danny and Dani came inside along with the rest of the team. Most of the team's enemies, except Ember, are surprise to see some of the Avengers.

"It's those Avengers whelps." Skulker said.

"Most of us were hoping to face some of you someday." Desiree said.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Danny said.

"Well, you and your little sister better have a reason for why you summon all of us here, punk." Johnny 13 said.

"Johnny, be nice and he'll give all of us a reason." Kitty said.

"Well, before I explain, Ember, didn't you tell them two weeks ago?" Danny asked.

"I told, but they didn't believe me until what has happen recently in the Ghost Zone." Ember replied.

"Well, we are all in an unfortunate situation." Dani said.

"Start explaining whelps." Skulker demanded.

"Okay, where to begin... the reason we have call all of you here is because both of our worlds and ourselves are dealing with a major threat, and that threat are two powerful, evil and dangerous... no, murderous ghosts name Dan Phantom and Dana Phantom." Dani said.

"Now some of you are wondering who they are. Dan and Dana are Dani and I's once evil alternate future selves from two different alternate timelines and full ghosts. Now I defeated Dan eight years ago and he escaped the thermos six years ago, but never put his plan into action until two weeks ago." Danny said.

"Dan forced Danny and I to retrieve Dana from her timeline, which makes the situation worst, and for the past two weeks, they've been causing havoc, especially today now that they've captured the Earth. They also have a large ghost army called the Harvesters." Dani said.

"Worst, this all happen because Dan now has possession of the Universal Gauntlet." Danny said.

"The Universal Gauntlet?" Princess Dorathea asked in shock.

"I've heard many tales about it, but I never thought it was actually real." Kitty said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you all have heard how it works, so we won't go into that detail, but Dan has five of the gauntlet's Reality Gems and he is getting close to the sixth one, the Gem of Infinity." Dani said.

"So this Dan and Dana are your full ghost evil versions of the two of you? How evil are we talking about?" Youngblood asked.

"They're killers. From what I know about Dan in his timeline, he killed his Human self before causing ten years of the destruction to both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, and some of you pay the price." Danny said.

"Like?" Kitty asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, Dan ripped Ember's vocal cords off with his ghostly wail and became overweight as a result, he crippled Johnny 13 and Shadow had to push his wheelchair, ripped one of Box Ghost's arms and gotten an eye patch, don't know what got Technus and Skulker to work together, and I don't know about Kitty, I will never known what was the fate for the rest of you, and according to Clockwork, Dan has committed at least two thousand evil acts." Danny said.

Almost all of Danny's enemies, especially Kitty, Johnny 13, and Box Ghost went pale upon hearing what happen to them in Dan's timeline. Ember didn't as Danny had already told her about her fate in Dan's timeline but was shock when she heard how many evil crimes Dan has committed.

"This is a lot to take in." Johnny said.

"Two thousand acts he committed? That's insane." Ember said.

"What about this Dana woman? What has she done to us in her timeline and how bad is she?" Desiree asked.

"We don't know what Dana has done to you all in her timeline. All we know is that she killed her Human self before causing ten years of destruction to both the Ghost Zone and Earth. She also killed Team Phantom, except Valerie, and the Avengers in her timeline. She is more murderous than Dan." Dani replied.

"That reminds me. Clockwork, how many evil acts has Dana committed?" Danny asked.

"Before I answer that, Dani, are you sure you want to know?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes, I need to know." Dani replied.

"Dana Phantom has committed four thousand evil acts. Twice as much as Dan has." Clockwork replied.

"Oh my God..." Dani said in shock.

"Do you Phantom punks even have a plan to defeat Dan and Dana Phantom and this Harvester army?" Walker asked sternly.

"We're working on it. However, the Harvesters are not the only allies Dan and Dana has. They also have a man that is also from the 1940s and ghosts we know. Vortex, Hotep-Ra, Nocturne and his sleepwalkers, they had Undergrowth but I got him out of commission thanks to my new fire powers, and unfortunately Princess Dora, your brother and his henchmen is allied with them as well." Danny said.

"Shame. I will handle Aragon myself." Princess Dora said.

"Anyway, so far on the plan, we got Steve's Avenger faction to help us out and now the Masters' Blasters have joined the team. We're also waiting on a FBI agent to help us out so that we can get support from the military, except Tyndall as we already got their support, as well as the JTTF since we're all fugitives from federal law and we could really need the support from the world and prove Dani's and I's innocence. I will handle Dan while Dani will handle Dana." Danny said.

"Danny and I can really use your help as well. I know most of you hate us, but both our worlds are in danger. Earth has already been captured. We can't afford Dan and Dana to capture the Ghost Zone too." Dani said.

"And if that happens, there will be an enslavement and eventual genocide to our worlds." Danny said.

"So, what about the Universal Gauntlet?" Sidney Poindexter asked.

"Dan use the gauntlet to create a massive ghost shield over the whole Earth. It's not gonna be easy for me to get the gauntlet off of Dan." Danny said.

"He's also got the Tetrahedron. The Gem of Infinity is enclosed in it. Once Dan finds out, he will be unstoppable and control reality to a universal level." Dani said.

Suddenly, Tommy interrupts the meeting, gaining everyone's attention.

"We're picking up one ecto signature in the Ghost Zone and it's approaching the portal." Tommy said.

"Clear out the portal." Danny said.

All of Team Phantom's enemies and allies clear out the way for the portal for who knows what kind of ghost is approaching the portal. Suddenly, a ghost flew out of the portal. It was a bald green ghost with white pupiless eyes. He is wearing a loose white robe with a hood, with a gold belt and gold trim. He has a gold bracelet on his right arm and wrapped bandages on his left arm.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Dani asked, rather bluntly.

However, Tommy was in shock. He hasn't seen him for 72 years.

"Sojourn, is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Why, Tommy Mitchell, is that you? So I must be back at the Earth dimensional plane again? Pleasure to see you again." the ghost said in a friendly and kind tone.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. 72 years to be exact." Tommy said.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sojourn. I am a travelling nomadic ghost and have explored all dimensional planes and every single section of the Ghost Zone and all its connecting worlds." Sojourn said.

"Wait, THE Sojourn. We ghosts at the zone have heard about you. Legend has it that you collect all your findings in a journal." Skulker said.

"Some also say you lost it and its pages somehow." Johnny 13 said.

"And that you managed to find a realm in the Ghost Zone called the Elsewhereness." Spectra said.

"Elsewhereness?" Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"A region or plane in the Ghost Zone where all fear, all pain, all misery don't exist. It is a paradise for ghosts and every ghost wants to be there, but none of the ghosts has ever found it. There is a rumor however that Sojourn did find the Elsewhereness and record it in his journal." Sidney Poindexter said.

"So pretty much like Heaven? Good to know." Danny said.

"This is all indeed true. I've record all my findings in a journal. However, I shall not reveal my findings as the fate of the Ghost Zone depends on it." Sojourn said.

"How do you know Mr. Mitchell?" Danny asked.

"I was captured here. As a matter of fact young man, you look like the Human that captured me. Harry Fenton I remember the name." Sojourn replied.

"Wait a second, I remember that Grandma Manson told Sam, Tucker, Dani and I that she recalls how Grandpa Fenton told her that he had captured a ghost in 1945 two months after the war. So, you're the ghost that he captured?" Danny said.

"That's indeed correct." Sojourn said.

"My dad told me stories about that. Of course, I thought it was a lie when he told me that the ghost was friendly and cooperated 'cause I thought all ghosts were evil. It was one of the reasons my father and I had a strained relationship." Jack said.

"Your father was one unique individual. Harry had captured me and place me in a cell here. He ask me some questions, and he, along with Tommy Mitchell here and two other people, were surprised how much I cooperated and was friendly towards them. They were more surprised when I volunteered to give some samples of my ectoplasm for their weapons and technology. I went on to give him information on the Ghost Zone, its history, the Supernatural Entities, almost everything." Sojourn said.

"Who are these Supernatural Entities?" Dani asked.

"Why the Supernatural Entities are powerful ghosts that created the Reality Gems and the Ghost Zone's dimensional planes. You happen to know one of them: Clockwork." Sojourn replied.

"Clockwork, is this true?" Danny asked in shock.

"It is indeed true, Danny. I am one of the five Supernatural Entities." Clockwork said.

"How much do you know about the Reality Gems, Sojourn?" Danny asked.

"Before God's Creation itself, there were six singularities and six manifestations. Then the Universe and its flipped side, the Ghost Zone, exploded into existence. The four remnants of the six manifestations were split into two, now giving them a total of ten manifestations, eight of them being the same as a result, before they were all forged into concentrated ingots by the Supernatural Entities. These ten forged manifestations became known as the Reality Gems. And the Supernatural Entities, Universal, Justice, Discord, Life, and Clockwork, use the power of the Reality Gems to create multiple dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone and to have the paranormal principles as their respective connected worlds of the cosmic dimension." Sojourn said.

"I, Box Ghost, finds this information a lot to take in." Box Ghost shouted.

"So, Sojourn, do you know anything about a ancient ghost artifact called the Universal Gauntlet?" Maddie asked.

"Why yes, I have seen it myself. A very powerful item, yet dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands. It is also created by the Supernatural Entities." Sojourn replied.

Everyone immediately look at Clockwork.

"Sojourn is indeed right. Universal, Justice, Discord, Life and I created the gauntlet way before the Humans created the Reality Gauntlet. We never knew how powerful the two gauntlets were together until Discord use both the Universal and Reality Gauntlets to wipe out enemies of the Ghost Zone and the Universe and accidentally changing reality on Earth before returning it to normal. This is why the Universal Gauntlet was hidden all these years." Clockwork said.

"Until now." Ember said.

"What do you mean? What's going on here at Earth or why you ghosts are here?" Sojourn asked.

"We're dealing with a threat to both our world and yours right now. We got a evil, powerful and dangerous ghost that has possession of that gauntlet." Natasha said.

"He's responsible for creating a ghost shield that encased the whole Earth." Clint said.

"Worst, this ghost happens to be my once alternate evil future self from an alternate timeline." Danny said.

"You all must get that gauntlet away from this ghost. The fate of the ghost world and your world depends on it." Sojourn said.

"What about his army? Sure you know about the Harvesters, deary." Lunch Lady asked.

"Are you all talking about the Harvester ghosts from the Keep dimensional plane?" Sojourn asked in shock.

"Yes, Sojourn. The Harvesters are here." Pandora said.

"And we need to find a way to stop them again. Their technology has improved." Frostbite said.

"I have visit their domain the Keep, and met their queen, Hertha. The Harvesters are very brutal beings. They don't care who gets in their way. Their telepathy powers can also be deadly and can be use against their enemies, even kill them." Sojourn said.

"So how do we defeat them?" Danny asked.

"If I was all of you, I would annihilate them. The Harvesters must be destroyed. The Universal Gauntlet must be destroyed as well." Sojourn said.

"Will you help us in defeating Dan, Dana and the Harvesters?" Scott asked.

"I would, but I'm a traveler, not a fighter." Sojourn replied.

"Well, that's some of the info we need. As Dani said, we know most of you hate us, but both our worlds are in danger. Earth has already been captured. We can't afford Dan and Dana to capture the Ghost Zone too, or else there will be an enslavement and genocide to both our worlds. Now, this battle is not gonna be easy, this is worst than Pariah Dark or Gunne. There is a high chance some of us might not make it out of this battle in one piece. Now if any of you want to back off, I understand. If you want to make a truce with us again and help us in defeating Dan and Dana and save both our worlds, we really appreciate it." Danny said.

There was silence among the ghosts until Frostbite and his people stepped forward.

"The Far Frozen will be honored to once again fight alongside till the very end Great Ones." Frostbite said.

"Same here. My army and I will have the honor to join you, young Phantoms." Pandora said as she pulled her spear.

"We Asgardian draugrs will have the honor to once again fight alongside you Phantoms to the last warrior." Grabacr said.

"And we Asgardian draugrs will fully die a warrior's death if we have to." Siv said.

"Stories should be told of this day." Ragnar said.

"I will also join as well, Phantoms. I must help you and stop my brother." Princess Dora said.

"Mi ankaŭ helpos, amikoj." ( _"I will help too, friends."_ ) Wulf said.

Everyone then turn their attention to Team Phantom's enemies.

"I'll join. Anyone that rips my alternate self's vocal cords will not get away with it. Not to mention you help me get my revenge on Matthew and Ashley. Dipstick, pipsqueak, count me in." Ember said.

"Same here." Kitty said.

"Guess I'll help out too, punks." Johnny said.

"I'll assemble the Ghost Zone Police, punks, but that doesn't change anything afterwards." Walker said.

"Fine whelps, the rest of us are in. But remember, don't think this truce will last for long, for I will continue to hunt for your pelts afterwards. For now, we have a enslavement and genocide to prevent." Skulker said.

"Don't count us out Danny and Dani, don't forget, we're teammates no matter what, and your enemies are our enemies." Steve said as he, Natasha, Sam Wilson, Clint, Wanda and Scott stepped forward.

"No one messes with us." Sam said as she, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Tucker, Jacob, Venus, and Sierra also step forward.

"I will assemble my pirate skeleton crew and get ready to assist you in battle." Youngblood said.

"I will also join this fight. The Universal Gauntlet and the gems are my responsibility and I should be held accountable." Clockwork said.

"Thank you all." Danny said.

'"We're grateful for your help." Dani said.

"Now, you all must get prepared for this battle will be a fight for Earth and the Ghost Zone. We will face Dan, Dana and their army very soon. This will definitely be a fight for our lives and afterlives." Clockwork said.

"I wish you all luck. I have the confidence that you all will succeed." Sojourn said.

"All right, get ready, but also get some rest." Danny said.

Everyone then started to go out the room before Danny halt Ember.

"Ember, wait. I need to see you for a minute." Danny said.

"What do you want, dipstick?" Ember asked.

"Well, I know I said I was gonna do it after Dan and Dana are defeated, but I decided to do it beforehand. Now, remember that you told me you had a young sister in your Human life?" Danny asked.

"You have a sister, Ember?" Dani asked.

"Yes, my little sister Rebecca, why?" Ember asked.

"Well, I did some research, with help from Tucker. I managed to get a location on her. She lives in Minneapolis. If you want, Dani and I can take you to her. After all, there's high chances we may not make it out of the upcoming battle." Danny said.

Ember was silent for a moment, conflicted in this subject.

"You know, if there's one thing I miss about my Human life, it's Rebecca. I always wonder what became of her. She has to be 49 years old and has her own family to care for by now. She was the only person that was there for me and support me. I always wonder if she misses me ever since I died in that house fire." Ember said.

"How come you never went to her?" Dani asked.

"I had to let it go. She's Human and alive still, I'm a ghost and have to continue with my afterlife. I don't want to think about what she went through or bring the bad memories back to her, and I wish the best for her." Ember said.

"But, do you really want to see her?" Danny asked.

"Sure. I want to see her. I want to know what she's been up too in the past 39 years." Ember said.

"Well, we better get going." Danny said.

"Uh, Danny, it's almost midnight." Dani said.

"We have time." Danny said.

With that, Danny let's Valerie and Steve know that they're in charge for a while before Danny, Dani and Ember flew off for Minneapolis to find Ember McLain's little sister.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. There you have it, Team Phantom's common enemies had called a truce once more. The Supernatural Entities are the ghost versions of the Cosmic Entities, who created the Infinity Stones. They are the ones that created the Reality Gems and the Universal Gauntlet. Clockwork is one of them. And that's the debut of Sojourn, the ghost nomad that was featured in Butch Hartman's video 'Ghost Zone Secrets Revealed', and gave him a actual appearance and knowledge on the Ghost Zone. So regarding Sojourn, if you had read my other DPxMCU fanfic THE FENTON CHRONICLES, then you may remember that in chapter 3 of that story, Harry told Ida how he had captured a ghost in 1945 two months after the end of WW2 and how the ghost cooperated and was friendly, ending Harry's theory that all ghosts are evil. Well, that ghost is Sojourn. Also, the ending of this chapter involving Ember. In chapter 20 of this story, Ember told Danny that she had a little sister in her human life. Well, how will this pending McLain sibling reunion will play out since Ember is a ghost and her little sister is still human? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	48. Chapter 47: McLain Sibling Reunion

**Happy New Year everybody! What better way to start 2018 then uploading this chapter. For the DPxMCU series, we have a lot of stories planned and set to published for this year. Hopefully I can get this one done on time. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU Fans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Yeah, Sojourn would have been a interesting character in the show, and thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Here you go. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Yes, I have plans for Sojourn for DPxMCU in the future.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 47 everybody.**

Chapter 47: McLain Sibling Reunion.

Danny, Dani and Ember has landed at a residential street at the suburbs of Minneapolis. After Danny told Ember on the location of her little sister, Ember went with Danny and Dani in order to see her sibling once more before she participate in the upcoming battle, despite the fact that it's already past midnight. Despite that her sister is a Human and still alive, Ember has always wonder what has happen to Rebecca in the past 39 years. She hope for the best for her. Danny checks his smartphone so he can read the address to Rebecca McLain's house. He sees one two-story house that matches the address.

"This is the place." Danny said.

Ember looks at the house. It was a humble two-story house. Despite being dark outside and the green hue from the ghost shield at the night sky, she can make out a white picket fence, a nice porch with some plants and a bench.

"She has a nice house." Ember said.

Danny, Dani and Ember approached the front door before Danny faced Ember once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ember?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, not to mention it's almost one in the morning." Dani said.

"Yes. I wonder what became of Rebecca." Ember replied.

"Well, you better go invisible first. Don't want to spook her immediately." Danny said.

"True." Ember said before she goes invisible.

Danny then rang the doorbell.

"Let's hope she's still awake." Dani said.

Danny, Dani and an invisible Ember wait for a few moments before someone open the door, but not the screen door. It's a beautiful woman. She looks to be in her late 40s, had long light auburn hair that flows freely behind her back with two strands at each side of her face, she had green eyes and she was wearing a plain dark grey shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black boots. But what surprises Danny and Dani is how much the woman resembles Ember, just older and Human. An invisible Ember is trying to hold back the tears and retain her pride as she sees her baby sister for the first time in 39 years and all grown up. Ember remembers when Rebecca was a little 10 year old girl in her Human life.

'Rebecca...' Ember thought.

"Rebecca McLain?" Danny asked.

"It's Rebecca McKnight now, who is this?" Rebecca asked before turning on the porch light.

As soon as the light shine on Danny and Dani, Rebecca immediately recognized the two halfas.

"You! I heard what you two did. You better get out of here before I call the cops." Rebecca said in fear.

"No wait, we just want to talk to you." Danny said.

"Talk about what?" Rebecca asked as she pulls out her cell phone.

"Your sister." Dani answered.

Rebecca became silent for a moment. No one hasn't talked about her older sister in 39 years, and she doesn't want to relive the pain from the night of her death.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? What do you know about my sister? Why would you even want to talk about her?" Rebecca asked.

"Look, lady. We're innocent. We've been framed. Besides, do you really think we're powerful enough to create a massive ghost shield around the whole Earth?" Dani asked.

Rebecca look at the night sky, the green hue of the ghost shield replacing the usual black sky. An invisible Ember hopes that question gets to Rebecca senses.

'Please talk to them.' Ember thought.

Rebecca opened the screen door before staring at the two Phantom Twins.

"No one has talked about my sister in 39 years, except my parents and relatives. What do you two know about her or found out about me? Why the interest?" Rebecca asked.

"If you let us in, we'll tell you. It's complicated, but we like to hear from you first." Danny replied.

"Come inside." Rebecca said, gesturing to come in her house.

"Thank you." Danny said as Dani and himself changed into their Human forms, surprising Rebecca.

"Kinda weird to see that in person." Rebecca said.

"You get use to it." Dani said.

Rebecca welcomes Danny and Dani into her home while Ember, still invisible, flies into the house. The three surveys the living room.

'Wow, Rebecca, glad to see you're in a good and stable home.' Ember thought.

"This is a lovely home you have Mrs. McKnight." Danny said as he looks around the living room.

"Thank you. My husband puts a lot of effort to sustain me and my kids." Rebecca said.

"Is he here?" Dani said.

"No, he's deployed at South Korea. He's in the Army. He should be returning home in a month." Rebecca said.

'Wow, Rebecca. Married to an army man, huh? Way to go little sis.' Ember thought with a invisible grin.

"Oh, and your kids?" Dani asked.

"Currently sleeping. I don't know how due to this ghost situation." Rebecca replied.

Danny was looking through the pictures. There were some of Rebecca and her family, some just showing Rebecca and her husband, some of just Rebecca herself, and one showing her husband's military portrait. However, one picture caught Danny's interest as he grabs it. It was an old picture from the 1970s and it shows a young girl that appears to be 18 years old. She was wearing a long sleeve purple sweater, a robin's egg blue skirt and black boots, had auburn hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She was seen smiling and carrying a red electric guitar. An invisible Ember sees Danny looking at the picture of her Human self.

'Wow, that's... me. I can't believe Rebecca has that old picture.' Ember thought.

Rebecca meanwhile caught Danny looking at the picture.

"That's my sister, Amberline." Rebecca said.

'Amberline, it's been a long time since someone called me by my full Human name and hearing it.' Ember thought.

"That's your sister? She looks very pretty." Danny said, making an invisible Ember look at Danny in shock and blush.

"Thank you. That picture was taken a few months before she died and that's some of the artifacts that survived the fire." Rebecca said.

"Do you mind telling us what happen that night?" Danny asked.

Before Rebecca can reply back, two kids suddenly appear from the stairs, both wearing their sleep attire. The two also were splitting images of their mother. One was a 17 year old boy. He had short auburn hair and green eyes. The other was a girl that was around to be 18 years old. She had long brown hair that flows freely behind her back, with two strands at each side of her face and had blue eyes.

"Mom, what's going on?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, who you're talking to?" the girl asked.

The boy and girl rubbed their eyes to improve their vision before seeing Danny and Dani. They went wide-eyed.

"Whoa! You're Danny and Dani Phantom! I'm your biggest fan!" the boy said in shock.

"Oh my God. The Phantom Twins are in our house!" the girl said in excitement.

"My kids are fans of you two and your team. So much they know a lot about your ghost enemies." Rebecca said.

An invisible Ember looks in shock to see her sister's kids. Her Human nephew and Human niece.

'My Human nephew and niece. And they're fans of the dipstick and pipsqueak? Talk about karma.' Ember thought.

"Wait a second, why are you two even here?" the boy asked.

"Show your matters, young man." Rebecca said sternly.

"It's okay Mrs. McKnight." Danny said. "Well, we're here 'cause we want to talk to your mother about her sister."

"Oh." the boy said.

"Danny, Danielle, this is my son William and my daughter Amberline. I named my daughter after my sister." Rebecca said.

"That's nice." Dani said.

An invisible Ember is trying hard to fight back the tears.

'She name my niece after me...' Ember thought.

"Anyway, I guess you two want to know more about my sister?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, please." Danny said.

"Top notch. We want to learn more." Amberline said.

"You should go back to bed." Rebecca said.

"Are you kidding? Not when the Phantom Twins are here. They're my heroes, along with the Avengers and dad." William said.

"Okay, you two can stay up, but once they leave, back to bed for the two of you." Rebecca said before turning her attention to Danny and Dani. "Anyway, you two should sit down."

Danny and Dani sit on the couch while Rebecca sits on the couch across before muting the TV.

"So, tell us what happen on the night of her death." Danny said.

"Well, I should start before that." Rebecca said. "Well, my sister Amberline, she was 8 years older than me. From what I learn, my sister wasn't a popular girl at school. She never had any friends. The only person she could ever trust and have support was me. My parents never show concern. Amberline had big dreams of becoming a rock star and I supported her. Anyway, it started around September a few weeks after the school year started. Amberline fell in love with a A-List boy, which I learn later the name was Matthew Johnson, but he didn't noticed her until that December day." Rebecca said.

"What happen?" Dani asked.

"It was on December 19, 1978. I was 10 years old at the time. From what I learn, Matthew asked Amberline on a date to the movies. Of course, Amberline got excited as she never expected her crush to talk to or notice her and ask her out. However, this was all a plot by Matthew, his friend, later girlfriend, name Ashley Davis, and their A-List friends to humiliate her as to show what a 'loser' she was. There's not much I remember as I was at a friend's house for a sleepover that night, but from what I learn afterwards, Amber went to the movies. Matthew said that he was 'running late', which that was a lie. Afterwards... um." Rebecca said as her emotions start to take her over. "After midnight, my mom came to pick me up. She said a fire broke out at the house. My first concern was for Amberline, but then I remember that she went out to the movies, so I thought Amber wasn't home. However, it wasn't till the next morning that my family and I learn about Amber's fate after hearing from neighbors saying that they saw Amber enter the house before the fire broke out. She died in the flames."

Tears started to flow out of Rebecca's eyes before crying. Danny went to grab tissues and gave them to Rebecca.

"Thank you." Rebecca said before wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that Mrs. McKnight, especially at a young age and around Christmas time. You don't deserve to go through that, losing a sibling. I don't know what I would do if I lost Dani or my other sister Jazz." Danny said.

"Thank you. After her death, my parents got devastated, but not before they confronted those kids. My parents and I got depressed afterwards and we moved out of Amity Park as we couldn't bear to live in the town where she died. As for myself, I had to continue my life. Finished elementary and middle school, graduated high school and college, I got married to a wonderful man, and have two beautiful kids, but I wish Amber and I grew up together. Amber would have became a beautiful woman, fulfilled her dream to become a rock star, married a good man and have kids of her own, but that didn't happen." Rebecca said.

"You missed her a lot. Do you think about her everyday?" Dani asked.

"I pray to God for her soul everyday. I missed her a lot." Rebecca said.

William and Amberline then went to comfort their mother.

"Don't cry, mom." William said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your sister would love to see you live on your life." Amberline said.

"Thank you, kids." Rebecca said with a weak smile.

"Mrs. McKnight, let's say your sister became a ghost in the Ghost Zone, if Amberline was here right now, what would you do?" Danny said.

"I would want to give her a big hug, cry of course, tell her how much I miss her, introduce her to the kids, and get mom and dad." Rebecca said. "Anyway, I told you two about Amberline, now I want to hear from you, why do you want to know about my sister?"

"Well, let me ask your kids first." Danny said before facing William and Amberline. "So, William, Amberline, you two are big fans of Team Phantom and that you know about my team's enemies, have you always talk to your mother about it?"

"All the time." William replied.

"Mostly when you're on the news or the paper." Ambeline replied.

"Okay, Mrs. McKnight, since your kids tells you a lot about me, my team and my enemies, have you heard of Ember McLain?" Danny asked.

"You mean that rock star ghost with the mind controlling electric guitar and flaming hair? Yes, I've heard about her." Rebecca said before letting out a chuckle. "Funny though, her name sounds like Amberline's. She even has the same last name. It's like a coincidence. Amberline wanted to be a rock star, Ember is one, both has the same hair style, minus the flaming hair. I always think sometimes that Ember McLain could be Amberline. Heck, I even listen to that song of hers, _'Remember'_ , and it reminds me of Amberline."

"What would you do if Ember turns out to be Amberline?" Dani asked.

"Same answer as Danny asked me on what would I do if Amberline was here right now." Rebecca said.

Meanwhile, an invisible Ember has been listening to the whole conversation. Ember couldn't hold back the tears after learning how much Rebecca misses her and everything she said about her. She feels like going visible and hugging her baby sister for the first time in 39 years. Danny and Dani on the other hand look at each other as they agree that it's time for the reveal.

"Well, Mrs. McKnight, Ember McLain is actually here right now. She has something to say. Ember you can go visible now." Danny said.

At that moment, Ember became visible, startling Rebecca, William and Amberline.

"Whoa. You're Ember McLain, one of Danny and Dani Phantom's enemies." William said.

"Indeed I am." Ember said, but in a tone not normally heard by her.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca said in fear before facing Danny and Dani. "She's not gonna harm us, right?"

"I can never hurt you, or anyone from our family, little sister, or as I say, Becca." Ember said as she places her hand on Rebecca.

Rebecca, with tears still in her eyes, look at Ember after hearing what she said. She hasn't heard that nickname and only her sister can call her that. Tears began to flow from Ember's eyes as she looks directly into Rebecca's eyes.

"I'm your sister, Amberline." Ember said.

Rebecca looked at Ember. She couldn't believe what she said. She then look at Ember closely from top to bottom, and started to see a girl with long auburn hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wearing a long sleeve purple sweater, a robin's egg blue skirt and black boots. Rebecca goes wide-eyed in shock as she realized that Ember McLain is indeed her deceased and older sister Amberline McLain.

"Amberline..." Rebecca said in shock as more tears starts to flow down her eyes. "Amberline, is that you?"

"It's me, Rebecca." Ember said.

Rebecca and Ember hugged each other as the two started to cry while Danny, Dani, William and Amberline looked on.

"It's so weird to see Ember cry." Danny whispered.

"Yep." Dani whispered.

Rebecca and Ember look at each other before Ember wiped a tear from Rebecca's eye.

"I miss you so much. I have so much to tell you, baby sister." Ember said.

"Same here, Amberline. Mom and dad are going to get a big shock." Rebecca said.

"So they're still alive?" Ember asked.

"Yes." Rebecca said. "I'm just glad to see you again. You don't know how much I miss you."

"Same here, Becca." Ember said.

Rebecca and Ember hugged each other once more before Rebecca looks at William and Amberline.

"William, Amberline, you may know her as Ember McLain, a ghost enemy of Team Phantom, but she's also my big sister Amberline, your aunt, your ghost aunt to be more exact." Rebecca said. "Ember, met your Human nephew and niece William and Amberline, who I named after you."

William and Amberline looked at Danny and Dani.

"It's okay, she won't harm you. Besides, you're related to her and we're at a truce at the moment." Danny said.

"Hello." Amberline waved nervously.

"So, we're related to Ember McLain?" William said.

"And you're really my mom's older sister?" Amberline asked.

"Yes." Ember replied with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm related to the ghost Ember McLain, one of the enemies of Team Phantom. Not to mention Amberline and I have your song _'Remember'_ downloaded on our phones." William said.

"Can't believe my baby sister got married and have children, and now I'm meeting my Human nephew and niece for the first time. You know, I think I might spare you two as well as your mother and father if I take over the world someday." Ember said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, that reminds me." Rebecca said before playfully punching Ember's arm. "What's wrong with you, Amberline? Trying to take over the world and being evil."

"Hey, I'm a ghost, a teen rock and roll diva, and a rebel. I have to bring the revolution. By the way, It's Ember, Amberline's dead... but, only you and your family can call me that, or Amber." Ember said.

"Oh, Ember." Rebecca said. "Anyway, Danny, you said you and Ember have a truce at the moment. Does this involve the current ghost crisis?"

"Yes. There's a big ghost battle coming soon, one where some of us might not make it out. This is the reason why we came here, so that Ember can see you again." Danny said.

"Oh, so one of those truces for those world ending situations like the Dis-asteroid, or that Pariah Dark Incident that I've heard about 8 years ago?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah. It's against the real ghost culprits of the murders in Chicago." Danny said. "By the way, Ember's song doesn't mind control you or your kids when listening to it now?"

"No, Danny, it doesn't. Well, I wish you all luck. I know you all will win." Rebecca said.

"Thank you. Anyway, Ember, Danny and I should get going. We have to prepare for the battle." Dani said.

"Wait, before you all go." Rebecca said before getting a piece of paper and writing down her phone number. "I know this truce will end after this crisis, so, I've heard about your many victories and fights against my sister and how she wants to take over the world with her music, if she ever causes you trouble once more, feel free to call me." Rebecca said, handing a slip of paper.

"Geez, thanks, little sis." Ember said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll try to arrange something so that Ember can visit you. You two may be siblings, but Ember's still a ghost." Danny said.

"That's understandable." Rebecca said.

"Also..." Danny said as he grabs a paper and writes some info. "... If you want, I'll try to talk to my sister Jazz and see if she can give you free therapy sessions so that you can talk to her about Ember and your past. You and your family, including your parents, are welcome to visit Fenton Works." Danny said.

"Thank you." Rebecca said.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you and your family Mrs. McKnight." Danny said.

"Please, call me Rebecca. And Godspeed." Rebecca said.

After a few moments, Rebecca and Ember gave one final hug before Ember gave a group hug to William and Amberline before leaving out of the house with Danny and Dani.

"You two better not tell anyone that I cried or else." Ember warned.

"Don't worry about it." Dani said.

"All right, let's make a quick stop to Fenton Works. I got something for Sam when I was away and forgot it there, then we'll head back to the bunker. We gotta prepare to defeat Dan, Dana and their army." Danny said.

Danny, Dani and Ember flew into the sky to begin their flight back to Fenton Works and then the bunker.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. There you have it, the DPxMCU debut of Ember McLain's little sister Rebecca McLain, or Rebecca McKnight, and her kids William and Amberline McKnight. You can see how they look like in my Deviantart page. Now that the McLain sibling reunion has been taken care off, it's time for Team Phantom to get ready for battle. What battle preparations lay ahead for the team and what did Danny got for Sam? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	49. Chapter 48: Battle Preparations

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: You're about to find out. ;)**

 **mrastounding: I really made the the chapter really emotional, huh? :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. I never expected readers to cry or near cry. And love the reactions. :)**

 **Here's chapter 48, everybody.**

Chapter 48: Battle Preparations.

Back at the Fenton Ghost Bunker, the rest of Team Phantom, as well as their allies and common enemies are preparing for the upcoming battle. At the lab, Maddie was showing Sam some new upgraded weapons. Sam, has been needing a upgrade on arsenal now, and she also decided to change her Team Phantom attire. Her attire is similar to the goth clothes she used to wear back in Casper High School. She is now wearing a black tank top, exposing her midriff, with the white Team Phantom's DP logo in the center, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, just like the one she use to wear when she was in high school, green leggings and long black leather boots that goes slightly above the knees. She also started to wear a black choker around her neck again. Her hair style remains the same.

"All right Sam, I'm going to introduce you to some new upgraded weapons that might find suitable to you." Maddie said.

Maddie brings out some new weapons. Some consist of blasters, wrist rays and a few other gadgets.

"I like this one." Sam said as she grabs a blaster with a large and wide barrel.

"Ah, Jack and I just finished that, and the only one produced. More are being planned to built. It can shoot a powerful ecto ray that can cause some serious harm to powerful ghosts, even those from far away dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone." Maddie said.

"Excellent, just like the wrist rays, I can bring pain to our enemies." Sam said with a smirk.

Sam then noticed a pair of goggles at a nearby table. She then walked over and grabbed the pair.

"What are these?" Sam asked.

"Oh, those are my old targeting goggles. I don't use them anymore." Maddie said.

Sam then placed the goggles on her head like a headband.

"You know, they do suit you. You can keep them." Maddie said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said before going back to see the other Fenton gadgets.

Sam then picks a different looking Fenton Thermos with a wrist strap.

"New thermos?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Jack and I wanted to upgrade the thermos. That one is the only one produced, but Tucker and I are trying to come up with two new advanced thermoses for Danny's and Danielle's new suits we're making." Maddie replied.

"Oh. Might if I have it?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead." Maddie said.

Tucker suddenly walked in the lab when he noticed Sam's new look.

"Whoa, talk about a fashion upgrade." Tucker said.

"What do you think, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Ready for action." Tucker said.

"Is Jack showing new weapons for some of the Avengers?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton." Tucker replied.

"Excellent. Anyway, we should discuss about the features for Danny's and Dani's new suits." Maddie said.

Meanwhile, Danny, Dani and Ember arrived back to the bunker, with Danny carrying a shopping bag. Ember flew through the corridors to find her ghost friends. Danny and Dani walked through the corridors when they found Tommy talking to Technus.

"Um, what's going on here?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Danny, Danielle, did you know that I knew Technus, as he calls himself, when he was Human?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Grandma Manson told us about it." Dani replied.

"It's nice to see Doctor Nicolai Telsa again. Don't like that he's evil, but nice." Tommy said.

"Yes! I, Technus, knew your grandfather, and now I have to help his grandchildren, who are now one of my enemies!" Technus shouted.

"Well, I'll let you two continue your discussion and reunion, we need to head to the lab." Danny said.

Danny and Dani walked through the corridors until they encounter Valerie.

"Welcome back, Phantom Twins?" Valerie said.

"You know where Tucker and Sam are, Val?" Danny asked.

"They're at the lab with your mother." Valerie replied.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"Anything I need to do?" Valerie asked.

"Actually, yes. I need you to train Sierra and Venus pronto." Dani said.

"I'll get right on that." Valerie said.

Valerie goes to find Sierra and Venus while Danny and Dani continue their way through the bunker's corridors until they reached the lab, where they found Sam, Tucker and Maddie. Sam noticed them.

"There they are, where you two been?" Sam asked.

"We went to Minneapolis to do something for Ember." Danny said.

"Which is?" Sam asked.

"Find Ember's sister that she hasn't seen in years." Dani replied.

"Ember has a sister? I didn't know that." Tucker said.

"Yeah. Her name's Rebecca. She's eight years younger than Ember and has her own family." Danny said.

"Oh, that's nice." Tucker said.

"Anyway, is that your new Team Phantom attire, Sam?" Danny said, noticing Sam's new look.

"Yeah, you like it?" Sam asked.

"You look beautiful, Sam. And right on time to with the attire change 'cause I got something for you when I was away." Danny said as he lifts the shopping bag.

"Really? What is it?" Sam asked.

Danny pulls out a very long purple leather jacket. It had black tipped sleeves and a large collar. It also has a small DP logo pin on the collar, which Danny included it on.

"Try it on." Danny said, tossing the jacket to Sam.

Sam puts on the jacket and looks at herself at the nearby mirror before smirking.

"I love it. This new look suits me. Thank you, Danny." Sam said before hugging Danny and kissing him.

"No problem, Sam. Glad you like it." Danny said with a smile.

Danny and Dani then turn their attention to Tucker and Maddie and noticed the gadgets on the table.

"So, Tucker, mom, what's going on here?" Danny asked.

"Just finished introducing new weapons for Sam. Now we're working on something for the two of you." Tucker replied.

"Really? What is it?" Dani asked.

"We are planning two new suits for the two of you, and will be advanced. I think it's time you have a uniform upgrade as well. We're finishing with one thing that will go with your suits, but having a problem with the other. Tucker did the blueprints and I did the rest." Maddie said.

"Can we see?" Danny said.

"No, the suits are not ready yet, hopefully in a few hours so that you two can wear them in the upcoming battle, but we can show what will go with it." Maddie said.

Tucker then brought two advanced white utility belts, each having a green oval button in the middle, and one of them different in size, obviously that one is for Dani.

"So these are two belts that will go along with your new suits. Tucker got inspired from that modified specter deflector that you wore in New York, Danny. You two can do a lot with it, this green oval can also shoot out a powerful ecto blast, any of your powers can work, and of course, it can act as a specter deflector and will not harm the two of you." Maddie said.

"There are three buttons in total on the green oval, one can let you shoot the ecto ray, the second can activate the belt as a specter deflector, and the last is simply remove the belt." Tucker said.

"Sweet. They look cool." Dani said.

"So what's the problem you're having with the suit development?" Danny asked.

"So, your father and I are developing a new glove for the suits called the Fenton Glove. This new piece of tech on your new suits will allow it to recharge your suit with each ghost you capture and get the power from that ghost. Now the source of charging comes from two newly and technologically advanced Fenton Thermoses that we're developing and will be built into the gloves, so you two don't have to traditionally carry it separately. Now, my problem is I want to make these thermoses strong, so strong that powerful ghosts like Dan or Dana will never have to escape again. So, I need the metal of the thermos to be strong and indestructible." Maddie said.

"Well then, we have the strongest metal here in the bunker." Danny said before flying out of the lab.

Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Maddie waited for a few minutes before Danny came back with a tube like container.

"So mom, if you want these newly technologically advanced thermoses for Dani's and I's new suits to be strong, then they should be made out of the strongest metal on Earth, the very same metal that Cap's shield is made out of and that Grandpa Fenton managed to acquire years ago in Wakanda." Danny said as he sets the container on the table. "Vibranium."

"Why, that's it. Seem to forgot that we have vibranium." Maddie said.

"Well, we are stressed out from the whole situation." Danny said.

"Thanks, sweetie. If your father and I get started now in forging the vibranium, the thermoses should be done in a few hours." Maddie said.

"Better get started then." Danny said.

"Tucker, get Jack, we have some suits to prepare." Maddie said.

"Right away, Mrs. F." Tucker said.

"Well, Dani and I better go check on the others." Danny said.

Danny and Dani walked out of the lab to check the others on the battle preparation progress. While walking through the corridors, Dani has been thinking on the question that Manfred asked her and Danny before he was taken into custody. Danny noticed Dani in a conflicting state.

"You okay, Danielle?" Danny asked.

"Danny, have you been thinking what Bauer asked us. What is it we the Phantom Twins hope to achieve on the battlefield?" Dani said.

"You know, I've been thinking about that question as well. I mean, I've been in the ghost fighting business for 8 years, being an Avenger for 5 years, you've been in the ghost fighting business for 6 years, being Avenger for 2 years, and we both been through countless battles. Hmm, I really don't know." Danny said. "Anyway, let's not think about that, let's focus on getting ready for the battle."

Danny and Dani continued down the corridors until they encounter Ember once more.

"Oh, Ember, glad we encounter you. Now that you've got to see your sister, there's one more matter that needs to be taken off." Danny said.

"And what is that, dipstick?" Ember asked.

"Well, you said you want the chance to talk to the Johnsons, so now might be the perfect time." Danny said.

"Well, let's find them." Ember said.

Danny, Dani and Ember walk through the many corridors of the bunker until they reach Matthew and Ashley Johnson's room that they're staying for a while.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?" Danny called.

"Yes?" Matthew asked.

"I believe Ember McLain wants to have a word with you." Danny said as Ember enters the room.

"Great. We want to talk to her too." Matthew said.

"Well, Dani and I will leave you three alone." Danny said before Dani and himself walked off.

Matthew and Ashley looked at Ember, who was glaring at them.

"Listen, Amberline..." Matthew said.

"It's Ember. Remember that. Amberline's dead." Ember said sternly.

"Well... Ember. Ashley and I want to say that we are extremely sorry for how we treated you back in high school. I even listen to that song of yours, and it made me extremely guilty. When I found out about your death, Ashley and I wish that we can take back everything we did to you. Hadn't I show up, your death wouldn't have happen." Matthew said.

"All because of a stupid and childish idea to humiliate you. I feel very upset to myself. Heck, the rest of the school year was very depressing. Everyone including ourselves always wanted to know what cause that mysterious house fire but it remains unknown." Ashley said. "And I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. If anyone is the loser, it's me." Ashley said.

"Both of us." Matthew said.

"I know you're a powerful and evil ghost, but is there someway you can forgive us?" Ashley asked.

"We understand if you don't." Matthew said.

"Do you really mean it?" Ember asked.

"In our hearts." Matthew replied.

"Then, I forgive you all." Ember said.

"Thank you, Amberline." Ashley said as she hugged Ember.

Ember awkwardly hugged Ashley, her once long time enemy in her Human life, back before saying...

"Well, I better go see the others. Got a battle to prepare and help the dipstick and pipsqueak." Ember said before flying out of the room.

Elsewhere at the bunker, Valerie was training Sierra and Venus while Steve and Natasha gave them some advice.

"Is this martial arts training really necessary?" Venus asked.

"If you two want to be members of Team Phantom, then Danielle expects you two to be ready to fight the ghosts in dire situations." Valerie replied.

"Not to mention that being a member of Team Phantom also qualifies you as members of the Avengers should there be a situation that threatens the Earth." Natasha said.

"You young ladies know what you're about to get yourselves into, right?" Steve asked.

"Absolutely, Captain. We want to help our best friend." Sierra said.

"Being a ghost fighter and an Avenger is a big responsibility." Steve said.

"Don't worry, Cap. They'll be fine." Dani said as she and Danny approached.

"They did prove themselves, along with Jacob." Danny said.

"Danny." Jazz called as she approached the group.

"What's up, Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Agent Denton and his unit have returned." Jazz said.

"All right, let's get everyone in the living quarters." Danny said.

With in a few minutes all of Team Phantom and Agent Denton and his unit are in the living quarters.

"Never thought I would see all of the rouged Avengers in one place. Normally, we would have to arrest you all, but due to the whole situation right now, we'll pass." Agent Denton said.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"So, why did you need us for?" Agent Denton asked.

"Two reasons. One, we have made a truce with our common enemies and allies and will go over the battle plans soon, and train your unit on fighting ghosts." Danny said.

"All right, that's good news. The other reason?" Agent Denton asked.

"Is there anyway you can contact any remaining military installations? We're gonna need their support." Danny asked.

"But what about your status as a fugitive? How are you gonna get support?" Agent Denton asked.

"With support from Tucker, Dani and I are gonna hack the air waves to make a speech and broadcast it to the world." Danny said.

"Very well, then. I'll get right to it." Agent Denton said before noticing the Masters' Blasters. "Didn't they side with those two ghosts?"

"They were, but found out their true intentions and are on our side now." Danny said.

"Very well." Agent Denton said.

At that moment, Agent Denton's colleague approached him, holding a phone.

"It's for you, sir." the colleague said.

"Agent Denton speaking... What?! When did this happen?!... Are you sure?... All right." Agent Denton said, speaking on the phone before hanging up.

"What happen?" Dani asked.

"Well Team Phantom, seems that we now have another problem on our hands." Agent Denton said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"The facility that was holding Doctor Bauer got under attack by ghosts. He's been taken. Survivors described the ghost attackers as a large black dragon and two that looks like a executioner and archer from the medieval times." Agent Denton said.

"Prince Aragon and his minions. Dan and Dana must have send them to get Bauer back." Danny said.

"What do we do now, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"We stick to what we were doing. I'll discuss the battle plan soon." Danny said.

"Till then, continue with the preparations." Dani said.

Over the next few hours, before the break of dawn, everyone has been preparing and training relentlessly for the upcoming battle. Agent Denton and some of his colleagues are trying to contact the military, Steve's faction were training some of the JTTF operatives on the new Fenton blasters, Sam was training a group on the wrist rays and the Fenton Foamer, Vid, Download and Thrash were training them with some of their blasters, Jacob was showing another group the Fenton Bazooka, the Specter Deflectors, ecto-grenades, and the Fenton Crammer. Jazz was checking for any activity with Tommy as well as prepping herself with the Fenton Ghost Peeler for the just in case scenario. Valerie was still training Sierra and Venus, Jack and Maddie has just finished forging the vibranium for the new thermoses for Danny's and Dani's new Fenton Glove for their new suits and Tucker is about to start assembling the technology into the new thermoses. The ghosts were also preparing for the battle as well. Skulker was preparing his suit, Ember was tuning her guitar, Johnny 13 was prepping his motorcycle, Pandora was inspecting her army, Frostbite was also inspecting his army of yetis as well, Walker was inspecting his Ghost Zone Police Department goons and Bullet. The Asgardian draugrs were also preparing for battle as well. They were prepping or sharping their swords and staffs. They also got their ghost versions of the Asgardian Skiff hovercraft to take on the Harvester fighters. Danny and Dani were also very busy, observing some recon photos from the Fenton satellites of Washington D.C., Harvesters positions and how many forces they will be dealing with, training their new fire powers and trying to come up with a battle plan. Afterwards, Team Phantom, Siv, Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar, Ragnar, Frostbite, Pandora, Princess Dora, Skulker, Clockwork and Agent Denton were gathered to discuss the plan.

"Any word on military support, Agent Denton?" Danny asked.

"Besides Tyndall, no." Agent Denton replied.

"Then we have no choice. We're going to greet Dan's and Dana's army head on." Danny said.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's risky." Tucker said.

"Yes. As Sojourn said, the Harvesters must be destroyed." Danny said.

"What about Dan's and Dana's other allies?" Clint asked.

"I will handle my brother and his minions." Princess Dora said.

"My army of yetis will handle Undergrowth once he's in sight." Frostbite said.

"Some of our army will handle the Harvester ground forces while our skiffs will handle the fighters as well as Vortex and provide air support." Grabacr said.

"We will also take care of Fright Knight." Siv said.

"Some of us might have to handle the rest, Danny." Wanda said.

"What will we do about Dan and Dana?" Sam Wilson asked.

"Dani and I will handle them." Danny replied.

"What about the Universal Gauntlet?" Agent Denton asked.

"At any moment, Dan will know where the Gem of Infinity is. Once he gets it in the gauntlet, he will be tough to defeat. Once Dan is defeated, and just in case Dan uses it against any of our allies or reality, I will fix the mistake before I finally destroy it for good." Danny said.

"This is where I must say something about that." Clockwork said.

"What is it, Clockwork?" Dani asked.

"In the event Dan does uses the gauntlet against any of you, Danny can fix that mistake. He can also fix some of the damage the battle will do, restore the city and their infrastructure. However, Danny cannot fix what Dan has already done before this upcoming battle, meaning he cannot bring people who were killed by Dan and Dana back to life. That damage has already been done." Clockwork said.

"I understand..." Danny said.

"Well, I think that's it. Now Danny and I must prepare to make a speech to the world." Dani said.

"Right, resume your preparations." Danny said.

As everyone continues the preparations and training, Danny and Dani are setting up a small room to broadcast their speech. Danny and Dani are setting up a video camera while Tucker is using his tech genius to hack into the airwaves around the world.

"How much longer?" Danny asked.

"Give me a minute." Tucker replied.

Tucker was typing in the last codes before the airwaves gets hack.

"Okay, you're about to be on the air in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1." Tucker said.

* * *

Around the world, from Time Square, New York City, to London, England, to Moscow, Russia, to Sydney, Australia, to Tokyo, Japan, random people's television screens and their broadcasts gets interrupted before Danny and Dani are shown on the screen, which gains people's attention from around the world. At a highly secure bunker, President Matthew Ellis and Secretary Ross also sees the Phantom Twins on the screen. At the White House, Dan and Dana also sees Danny and Dani at a TV screen.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Danny and Dani face the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the whole Earth. My name is Danny Fenton, but you all know me as Danny Phantom, the ghost boy, or man, of Amity Park." Danny said.

"And I'm Danielle Fenton, but you all know me as Dani Phantom, the clone and little sister of Danny and the ghost girl of Amity Park." Dani said.

"And we interrupt your program to give you all a message." Danny said. "You all have heard about me in the past year, but you all heard about Dani and I over the last few weeks. And I know there are some people that are trying to hunt us down. We are broadcasting because it's time the whole world should know what's happening and know the truth. Dani and I did not commit acts of murder against several operatives of the Joint Terrorism Task Force in Chicago. The killers behind it are two powerful and evil ghosts name Dan and Dana Phantom."

"These two ghosts are alternate evil versions of ourselves from two different alternate timelines. We would have became them had Danny made the wrong choices or my emotions had got the better of me. These two ghosts are responsible for everything that has happen over the past couple of weeks, the multiple battles at Amity Park, the murders at Chicago, the air battle over Cape Canaveral, the ghost attacks at military installations around the world, and the massive ghost shield encasing the Earth." Dani said.

"Now these two ghosts have a powerful ghost army from a far away Ghost Zone dimension, and thanks to them, they almost got what they got, absolute total domination of both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Now Dan has a powerful weapon that can define the course of both our worlds. To any of you listening, no matter if you support or are against the Sokovia Accords, I ask that all of you pray for us. What Team Phantom is about to do in the next few hours will either define both the Human race and ghost kind or finish them both, and if Dani and I have to die to save both worlds, then so be it, but we will make sure these two ghosts don't achieve their goal. Thank you and God bless." Danny said.

Tucker then end the hacking of the airwaves and stop the recording on the camera.

"Nice speech." Tucker said.

"Not easy to make a speech." Danny said.

* * *

At the White House, Dan and Dana just saw Danny's and Dani's speech and are awaiting for Prince Aragon and his minions to return with Manfred. They suddenly appear with Manfred.

"Good job, Aragon." Dan said.

"With pleasure." Prince Aragon said.

"Thank you for getting me out." Manfred said.

"No problem. We're gonna need you. A battle is coming soon and I need you to assemble the Harvesters." Dan said.

"Very well." Manfred said.

"Manfred, before you do that, you were about to tell us something before you got knocked out by Thrash. What was it you were going to say?" Dana asked.

"I'm glad you ask that, as there was something positive about those fools capturing me. I was able to learn new information regarding where the Gem of Infinity is." Manfred said with a grin.

"Do tell." Dan said.

"Why the ghost of time, Clockwork, is one of the creators of the Reality Gems and the gauntlet that you're wearing. He also had a reason for hiding the Tetrahedron in Peru. The Gem of Infinity happens to be inside the Tetrahedron. You had it all along." Manfred said.

Dan and Dana look at the Tetrahedron that was glowing before them. Dan grinned, now knowing that the sixth and last gem for his gauntlet is inside the glowing green pyramid, and he was now determine to get it.

"Stand back. Dana, create a shield." Dan said.

Everyone stands back as Dana summons a protective ghost shield to protect herself, Manfred and her allies. Dan suddenly fired a powerful ecto ray at the Tetrahedron. The power of the ray cause the Tetrahedron's power to overload before it shatters and explodes, shooting out all of its energy, knocking down Dan and shattering the windows. Once the energy was cleared out, Dan and Dana, as well as everyone else, look to see a large and glowing yellow hexagon-shaped crystal. Dan grin as he realized it the sixth and last Reality Gem he has been looking for.

"There it is, Dana." Dan said as he grabs the gem. "The Reality Gem of Infinity. Now, Dana, we have the power to rule both the Ghost Zone and the Earth, and finish Team Phantom, especially Danny and Dani Phantom, once and for all."

Dan checks the palm of his gauntlet to see the slot where the gem is to be assembled. Dan places the gem at the palm slot of his gauntlet, and immediately felt the power of the gem, as well as the others, course through him. The Universal Gauntlet began to glow as all the Reality Gems lit up, now that all the gems has been assembled. Dana, Fright Knight, and Manfred looked on in amazement. Dan grin as he proudly raise his Universal Gauntlet and all six gems.

"It's amazing. Danny and Danielle has no idea what's coming to them." Dana said with a sinister grin.

"We have a battle to prepare. Get ready Danny and Dani for the reign of Dan and Dana Phantom is coming." Dan said with a sinister grin before facing Fright Knight. "Fright Knight, I have one more request for you. Listen carefully." Dan said.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Clockwork has called on Danny and Dani so that he can have a minute with them.

"What's up, Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"How are you two feeling?" Clockwork asked.

"Well, we do feel a little bit nervous to be honest." Danny said.

"Yeah, everything is at stake here." Dani said.

"You two are worry about the outcome, are you?" Clockwork asked.

"Yeah." Danny and Dani said.

"We never had a ghost battle of this scale." Dani said.

"It's true. Everything is at stake here, but the only thing that matters is that you two stop Dan and Dana." Clockwork said.

"What are you trying to say, Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Danny and Danielle, I knew from the exact moment that you two were destined to protect and avenge the Earth right after saving it from the Dis-asteroid and that the world owe you a unpayable debt, even if they forgot your contributions in the following years after the Dis-asteroid and joining the Avengers. I also knew you two are destined to protect the Ghost Zone as well. As the Master of Time, I cannot tell you the outcome of the upcoming battle, but as your mentor and friend, I have absolute faith in the two of you and your team and that you will succeed." Clockwork said.

"Thank you, Clockwork." Danny said.

"You two better get ready. You and your team must be prepare for what's about to come." Clockwork said.

Danny and Dani left just as Sojourn appears next to Clockwork.

"They're not just destined to protect the Earth and Ghost Zone, right?" Sojourn asked.

"They are more destined than that. Danny and Dani Phantom are destined to protect and avenge the universe. But they will find out in due time." Clockwork said.

A few hours later, everyone is gearing up, Steve prepping his Team Phantom shield, Natasha prepping her Fenton-made anti-ghost Stingers and taser batons, Clint prepping his bow and anti-ghost arrows, Sam Wilson putting on his EXO-7 Falcon, Wanda and Scott, along with Agent Denton and his unit, heading towards the Fenton Jet. Sam strapping her weapons on her wrist or in her new leather coat, Tucker prepping his drone, Valerie activating her suit's blasters and hoverboard, Sierra and Venus arming themselves with some Fenton blasters, Jacob readying the Fenton Railgun, Vid, Download and Thrash activating their blasters and their suit's equipment, and Jack and Maddie gearing up their blasters as well. Everyone except the Masters' Blasters have been given a Fenton Thermos. The ghosts were ready as well and the Asgardian draugrs just activated their skiff hovercraft, which are hovering near the ground. Jazz and Tommy were checking the monitor and are ready to observe the battle from the bunker and provide information.

"If you all need to see your families, now's the time." Maddie said.

Venus, Sierra, Sam and Tucker went to see their families while Jacob went to his mother.

"Jacob, no matter what happens, I am so proud of you, and your father would as well." Jennifer said.

"Thanks, mom. I promise you I'll make it back in one piece." Jacob said.

"Go kick some evil ghost butt." Jennifer said.

"Sure thing." Jacob said.

Jacob hugged his mother before he left the room. Jacob ran into Dani along the way.

"Hey, Dani." Jacob said.

"Hey, Jacob. Ready for the battle?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Jacob said.

The two look at each other for a few seconds, thinking on what to say to each other.

"Listen, Danielle. If we make through this." Jacob said.

"You mean 'when' we make it through this." Dani corrected.

"Right. When we make it through this, there was some things I need to talk to you about." Jacob said.

"Me too, Jacob. I have some things I need to talk you about, and I'm willing to listen." Dani said.

"Same here." Jacob said.

"Well, I better find Danny. I'll meet you and the others by the jet." Dani said.

Dani left Jacob and walked through the corridors before she found Danny at the aircraft hanger.

"Ready for this, big bro?" Dani asked.

"You said it. By the way..." Danny said as he removes Dani's hairband, letting her long hair flow gracefully down. "Now that we have fire powers, I think it's time that your hair flows freely. Besides, doesn't having a ponytail reminds you of you know who?" Danny asked.

Dani look at herself at a nearby mirror to see herself without her signature ponytail, her hair flowing freely behind her back. She have to admit, she does doubt herself in thinking she's beautiful without the ponytail.

"Now that you think about it, it does remind me of him. You think I look great with my hair flowing freely?" Dani asked.

"You look beautiful, Dani. I think Jacob would think so too." Danny said.

"You think so, Danny?" Dani said.

"Absolutely, I think Jacob will think you're beautiful regardless. And not to mention since your hair catches fire with the fire powers, it will annoy you that you have replace hairbands every time you burn them out." Danny said.

"True." Dani said.

"Well, we better go." Danny said.

"Danny, Danielle. Hold up a second." Maddie said.

"What is it, mom?" Danny asked.

"You and Danielle can't head to the battle without wearing your new suits." Maddie said.

"They're ready?" Dani asked.

"Yep. Just assembled the new thermoses. You two can see and wear them now." Maddie said.

Maddie guides Danny and Dani to the lab before she pins in a combination to open a vault, revealing Danny's and Dani's new jumpsuits.

"Whoa..." Danny and Dani said in amazement.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, we all know what's about to become of the next chapter, and the new suits for Danny and Dani. *cough cover photo cough*. Now, some points, if you all read THE FENTON CHRONICLES, then you all should remember that Technus' human self appeared in chapter 5 of that story. Also, in chapter 20 of this story, Ember said she wanted the chance to talk to Matthew and Ashley Johnson. So did that small scene. And let's not forget Sam's final 10 Years Later look and Dan finally got all six Reality Gems! Anyway, this is it, will Team Phantom and their army defeat Dan and Dana Phantom's army and will Danny and Dani Phantom finally defeat Dan and Dana Phantom once and for all and get the Universal Gauntlet in the final battle? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	50. Chapter 49: The Ultimate Battle

**AstroGravity Phan: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster 13: Thank you. :)**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you, and you're about to find out. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Well, everyone, this is it. The chapter you all been waiting for: the final battle. But this isn't just any final battle, this is one for the ages. Without further do, here's chapter 49 everybody!**

Chapter 49: The Ultimate Battle.

The Fenton Jet has landed outside Washington D.C., with all the ghosts and Asgardian ghost skiffs landing or floating behind. The team exited out of the jet, Danny and Dani still in their Human forms.

"No sign of Dan or Dana and their forces." Jack said.

"They'll show up." Danny said.

Team Phantom and the ghosts proceed to march into the city. The streets are deserted, meaning that the city was evacuated in advance. They eventually reached the National Mall when Danny's and Dani's ghost sense went off.

"So you all have showed up." Dan said, still not seen.

Suddenly, Dan, and Dana showed up with their Harvester troops, squadrons and their allies. Fright Knight standing next to Dana, Aragon was in his dragon form with his minions, Executioner and Archer Ghost behind him, Vortex floating in the sky, Nocturne and his sleepwalkers, Hotep-Ra with the scepter, and surprisingly, Undergrowth is back to normal.

"How the heck is Undergrowth back to normal?" Dani asked.

"Doesn't matter, we're going to win regardless." Danny said.

"You really are foolish, Danny. You really think you can beat me? I am too powerful now." Dan said as he raises his Universal Gauntlet.

Team Phantom and their army looks at the gauntlet and becomes shock and some in fear when they see the Gem of Infinity.

"He's got the last gem." Steve said.

"Correct, Captain. Now I have the power to control all reality. Soon, this world will be nothing but a barren wasteland like Dana's and I's timelines and soon, our regime will begin." Dan said as he use the Gem of Infinity to form a massive ghost portal at the sky.

"It's over Team Phantom. Besides, you think calling a truce with your allies and common enemies can stop us and our army?!" Dana asked.

"We can and we will!" Danny and Dani said.

Danny and Dani fired a combined ecto blast from their fists, directly striking both Dan and Dana.

"You ready for this, Dani?" Danny asked with a grin.

"You want to ask questions or you want to kick some butt?" Dani said with a grin.

Danny and Dani high-five each other before they got into their defensive poses and the two familiar bright rings appear as they changed into their ghost forms, revealing their new suits. Danny's and Dani's new suits are a major upgrade. Danny's suit has a black and white armor scheme, the white areas ran down from his shoulders to each side of his torso while the middle is black and goes all the way up to the collar. The collar that covered his neck and upper shoulders had a segmented black and white design. His white Fenton Gloves has the two small vibranium made Fenton Thermoses on his forearms, so he doesn't have to carry one separately. The white gloves and boots also had vivid green accents that travel around the top, and there are an additional more at the forearms of the gloves. He also had a white utility belt with the green buttons at the oval in the middle. Finally, his iconic Team Phantom DP logo was now a vivid green. Dani's suit is a more feminine version of Danny's suit, a black and white armor design, but there were a few differences. Dani's suit is a two piece suit, her midriff exposed. Her Fenton Gloves extends up to slightly above her elbows and they also have the two smaller vibranium made Fenton Thermoses on her forearms, so she also doesn't have to carry one separately. Her color, which is also a segmented black and white design, is smaller and the white areas goes down from the collar to her logo before going each side of her torso while the middle is black and goes up to her upper chest at the logo. Her white boots extends up to her mid-thighs. Her gloves and boots also have vivid green accents that travel around the top, and there was an additional more at the forearms of the gloves. She also has a white utility belt with the green buttons at the oval in the middle. Her iconic Team Phantom DP logo is also a vivid green.

Dan and Dana looked back to see Danny and Dani with their new suits. They growl before getting back up. They suddenly flew into the air.

"It's time for our glorious rule to begin." Dan said.

"ATTACK!" Dan and Dana shouted.

The Harvesters screeched before flying or charging towards their opponents, along with Hotep-Ra, Prince Aragon and his minions, Nocturne and his sleepwalkers, Vortex and Undergrowth. At the same time, thousands of more Harvesters and Harvester craft pour out of the massive ghost portal, obviously they're exiting the portal from the Keep.

"ATTACK!" Danny and Dani shouted.

Team Phantom and their allies and common enemies charged towards the battle. All the ghosts flew towards the Harvesters coming out of the portal as well as Hotep-Ra, Aragon and his minions, Undergrowth, Nocturne and his sleepwalkers and Undergrowth. The Asgardian draugrs skiffs flew towards the Harvester fighters and a massive air battle broke out. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam Wilson, Scott, Wanda, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jack, Maddie, Vid, Download, Thrash, Jacob, Sierra, and Venus charged towards Dan's and Dana's charging army, with Sam Wilson and Wanda going airborne. Danny and Dani flew towards the massive army as well while Dan and Dana, along with Fright Knight, looked on from the sky.

"This will be one beautiful bloodbath." Dana said with a sick grin.

"It will be more beautiful when Danny's and Dani's blood is spilled by our hands." Dan said with a sick grin.

"I'm looking forward to that." Dana said.

A massive battle ensues, ecto-blasts can be heard and seen everywhere. A massive dogfight took place over the skies between the Harvester fighters and the Asgardian draugr skiffs. The ghosts fought the Harvesters but not all. Some ghosts and the Avengers went after some of Dan's and Dana's original allies. Princess Dora, in her dragon form, immediately went after Prince Aragon. Dora and Aragon were going at it at each other, consistently striking each other or trying to blow fire at each other. Aragon suddenly gave a massive right hook to Dora, making her crash to the ground and causing damage to nearby buildings.

"HA! You really think you can beat me again sister?! You're just a pathetically weak fool! You think helping and caring for others makes you stronger?! Please. Once I help Dan and Dana with their conquest and regain my regime, you will be beheaded!" Prince Aragon said while laughing manically.

"Always arrogant and cruel, brother. You won't win, and Sir Phantom and Madam Phantom will be sure to stop those two dark abominations." Princess Dora said.

Dora suddenly charged towards Aragon before smacking him with her tail, making him crash to the ground and damaging nearby buildings. The two continue to fight each other off. The two then blew fire from their mouths, clashing toward each other. Suddenly, Archer Ghost and Executioner ghost appear right behind Dora. Archer Ghost was about to fire a arrow, but Clint fired his anti-ghost arrows right on time, shocking Archer Ghost. Executioner Ghost was suddenly blasted by Tucker's drone before Clint activated the Fenton Thermos and sucked both ghosts in. This got Dora's attention but cause Aragon to give advantage and struck Dora, making her crash to the ground.

"Any last words, sister?!" Prince Aragon said.

"Leave her alone!" Sidney Poindexter said as he carries a pen.

"AH, a pen, I'm so scared. What's a pen gonna do, boy?!" Prince Aragon laughed.

Poindexter didn't reply and instead fired ink from his pen, striking Aragon directly in his eyes.

"AH! I CAN'T SEE!" Aragon said as he tries to wipe the ink off.

"I can help with that!" Dora said.

Dora send a massive right hook to Aragon, making him fall to the ground. She then ripped the amulet off, making Aragon transform back to his Human like form. Clint then activated the thermos and sucked Aragon back in.

"Thank you." Dora said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am." Clint said.

"Don't thank me, Princess Dora. Just trying to help a friend." Tucker said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lunch Lady ghost has summon all meat, changing her into her meat monster form. She was destroying any Harvester fighter that was in the air and assisting any Asgardian draugr skiffs that were being pursued. She is suddenly blasted multiple times by Harvesters from the ground, who were firing their blasters.

"Taste my fury!" Lunch Lady screamed before she smashed the Harvesters with her massive meat fist.

Vortex saw Lunch Lady ghost and struck her with a lighting blast, which got Box Ghost's attention.

"How dare you! I, the Box Ghost, shall defeat you with my boxes of doom!" Box Ghost said.

Box Ghost flew towards Vortex, but Vortex shocks him with a lighting blast as well. Vortex was suddenly blasted by Siv, Halvar and Valerie.

"Fools! You can't defeated me! I am a force of nature!" Vortex hollered.

"Then let's see if you can use that force of nature against us!" Valerie said.

Siv, Halvar and Valerie charged towards Vortex. Vortex send a lighting bolt, but Halvar deflected it with his shield before throwing his staff, striking Vortex's right shoulder. Vortex screamed in pain as Siv used her sword to stab Vortex's left shoulder. Valerie then fired her cubic cannons at Vortex, making him fall to the ground. Valerie then sucked Vortex into the Fenton Thermos.

* * *

Elsewhere, Natasha was fighting against some of the Harvester ghosts. She use her anti-ghost electric batons to fight off the Harvesters, electrocuting them to ectoplasm. One Harvester then tried to swipe her with its razor sharp nails, but Natasha quickly duck over before swoop kicking the evil ghost. Natasha then jammed her anti-ghost electric baton into the Harvester's chest. The ghost screeched before exploding into ectoplasm. Natasha immediately turned around and shot a anti-ghost Widow Bite at another Harvester ghost, making it screeched before getting destroyed.

"I'll admit, I do enjoy ghost fighting." Natasha said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Denton and his unit of operatives was doing a great job on their first ghost fight. They were blasting the Harvesters with their Fenton Blasters that the Fentons lend to them. One Harvester tried to attack a operative but Agent Denton repelled it.

"Do we have any support from the military?!" Agent Denton asked.

"I just got word that the air force is sending fighter jets and the navy is sending a fleet down the river!" a operative said.

"Excellent. Let's hope they get here on time!" Agent Denton said.

* * *

Johnny 13 and Kitty were riding their bike, running over Harvesters, assisting their teammates or sending Shadow to attack. They are currently being chased and fired upon by the Harvesters.

"Shadow, fend them off!" Johnny 13 ordered.

Shadow emerged from the ground and charged towards the pursuing Harvester ghosts.

"I don't think your stupid Shadow won't be able to fend them all, Johnny." Kitty said.

Kitty was right as Shadow couldn't take on all the Harvesters that were pummeling him. Johnny then turn his bike around, but before he can speed up the throttle, Cujo suddenly appear and snagged the Harvesters. He grabbed them by his mouth before proceeding to rip the Harvesters apart. Wulf also appear and shred the other Harvesters as well. Shadow finished the remaining ghosts.

"Devas protekti aliancanojn de Harvesters." ( _"Must protect allies from Harvesters."_ ) Wulf said.

* * *

Wanda was using her powers to destroy as many Harvesters as she could, while being assisted by Desiree. At the same time, they're also dealing with Nocturne and his army of sleepwalkers. Desiree turned her hand into a large mallet before smashing both the Harvesters and Sleepwalkers into ectoplasm. Wanda shot red hex bolts from her hands at several sleepwalkers and Harvesters.

"Foolish women, do you two actually think you can defeat me or my sleepwalkers?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes we can. Desiree, I wish Nocturne was defeated and back to the Ghost Zone." Wanda said with a smirk.

"What? NO!" Nocturne said.

"So you have wished it and so shall it be." Desiree said.

Desiree send a powerful ecto-blast to Nocturne, knocking him out. Desiree then use her powers to make Nocturne return to the Ghost Zone.

"You know this might be the only time I accept a wish from an Avenger to assist." Desiree said.

"No time, we got both of our worlds to save." Wanda said.

* * *

Scott decided to go after Undergrowth again. He regrew into Giant-Man as he face Undergrowth.

"So, I have to face the Ant-Man again? Doesn't matter 'cause this time, you will die at the wrath of Undergrowth!" Undergrowth declared.

"Not if I have something to say about that." Scott said.

Scott gave a massive right hook to Undergrowth, making him crash to the ground. Undergrowth look up to see his opponent standing his ground.

"Don't think I can still expand my children while fighting you flesh walker!" Undergrowth said as he gets back up.

Undergrowth charged towards Scott and the two starts to pummel toward each other. At the same time, multiple vines started to spread across the streets of Washington D.C., threatening any of Team Phantom's allies nearby. This got Frostbite's attention.

"Focus your ice attacks on Undergrowth!" Frostbite ordered his yetis.

Frostbite and his army of yetis focus their attacks on Undergrowth, freezing his vines.

"AHH! COLD! COLD!" Undergrowth hollered.

Undergrowth's distraction to the cold gave Scott the opportunity to grab one of his red Pym Particle Disks.

"Try this!" Scott said.

Scott threw the disk and made Undergrowth shrink to normal Human size. Undergrowth looked at Frostbite.

"You think you've won! Please, this is just getting started!" Undergrowth said.

"No, it's about to end." Frostbite said.

Suddenly, Klemper appeared next to Frostbite before using his cryokinesis powers to blow ice breath from his mouth, freezing Undergrowth solid. Scott went back to normal size and use the Fenton Thermos to trap Undergrowth.

"Thanks for the help, and good job kid." Scott said.

* * *

Ragnar was fighting against Hotep-Ra, who has the scepter. If he can defeated the mummy ghost, then the only remaining enemies left are the Harvesters, along with their fighters, Fright Knight and Dan and Dana Phantom. Hotep-Ra used his bandages to grabbed Ragnar's shield and staff. Ragnar however pulled out his sword.

"Foolish Asgardian ghost, you think that sword of yours can defeat me?" Hotep-Ra asked.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with Midgardian ghost." Ragnar said.

Hotep-Ra charged towards Ragnar, who charged back before their weapons clashed with each other. Hotep-Ra fired a ecto-ray from his scepter, but Ragnar deflected it with his sword. Hotep-Ra fired again, but surprisingly, Ragnar grabbed the ray with his hand.

"Prepare to meet the wrath of my Asgardian energy flash." Ragnar said.

Ragnar blasted Hotep-Ra with a powerful Asgardian energy flash, turning the mummy ghost into ashes just as Sierra and Venus arrived with their blasters.

"Who did you just blast?" Sierra asked.

"Hotep-Ra, mortal girl." Ragnar said with a smirk.

"I got him." Venus said before activating the thermos, trapping the mummy ghost.

"Excellent, now the only enemies left are the Harvesters, Fright Knight and the Dark Phantoms." Ragnar said.

"Let's go help the others." Sierra said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the rest of Team Phantom and their allies and temporary allies were dealing with the Harvesters, either from the ground or in the air. Walker's guards, Frostbite's yetis, Pandora's army and herself, and other Asgardian draugrs were slaying the Harvesters. Up in the sky, Youngblood's pirate ship, the Masters' Blasters on their jet packs, and Sam Wilson was assisting the Asgardian draugr skiffs in shooting down the Harvester fighters. Amorpho was using his morphing powers to fool the Harvesters, Skulker and Technus were working together to blast the Harvester with their tech, Spectra was amazingly using her powers to make the Harvesters depressed before Bertrand, in his lion form, ripped them to pieces. Jacob was shooting the Fenton Railgun, shooting down many Harvesters fighters as he can and to protect any allies. Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie and Steve were dealing with the Harvesters of their own. Steve has just destroyed one Harvester with his shield, Danny's and Dani's eyes turn light blue and blast an icy eye ray at several Harvesters, freezing them in place. Jack then blasted them with his blaster, destroying them. Maddie was battling a group of Harvesters. Her amazing martial arts skills and reflexes help her managed to destroy all of them with her double bladed sword. Sam and Tucker were also blasting and destroying many of the Harvesters. Agent Denton blasted many Harvesters as possible and assisting and giving orders to his operatives. Clockwork was also doing a good job in defeating the Harvesters as well, using some of his time abilities so that his allies can destroy them. Ember was the most powerful of the ghosts. She used her guitar and flaming hair to destroy the Harvesters. In the next few minutes, the battle seem to turn into Team Phantom's favor and everyone regroup.

"Keep up the attack, team!" Danny said.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Sam Wilson, Vid, Download and Thrash were being chased by multiple Harvester fighters.

"Danny, Vid, Download, Thrash and I are being chased by multiple Harvester fighters. We're heading towards your position!" Sam Wilson said.

"Jacob, can you shoot them down?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely." Jacob said as he points the railgun.

Jacob got a visual on the Masters' Blasters and Sam Wilson, as well as the Harvester fighters chasing them.

"I got them." Jacob said.

Before Jacob can fire the gun, the Harvester fighters were suddenly destroy by missiles.

"What the?" Dani said in confusion.

"What the heck happened?" Danny said.

Danny and Dani got their answer as United States Air Force F-22 Raptors, F-15C Eagles, F-16C Fighting Falcons, F-35 Joint Strike Fighters and F-15E Strike Eagles flew over the city before shooting down more of the Harvester fighters.

 _"Team Phantom, can you read me? This is Bonehead 1."_ Bonehead 1 said.

"This is Danny. Go ahead, Bonehead 1." Danny said.

 _"The military saw your speech. We're here to give you air support. We got a Navy fleet down by the river. We will lure the enemy ghost fighters away from you."_ Bonehead 1 said.

"All right, we got military backup!" Danny said.

Team Phantom continues to fight the Harvesters and the USAF fighters either provide air support, firing missiles and guns at the Harvester ground forces, or lure the Harvester fighters away from the city towards a naval fleet at the river, where the fleet commander sees.

"Attention all ships, shoot down the enemy ghost fighters! Don't shoot those boat like craft." the Fleet Commander said.

The ships proceeded to fire their anti-aircraft guns at the Harvester fighters, shooting them down as much as they can. The pilots of the Asgardian draugr skiffs noticed this.

"Assist and defend the Midgardian flying craft and their boats!" a draugr said.

Back at the battle, Steve and Natasha, along with Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar, Ragnar, and Siv were working in destroying the Harvesters. In the sky, Fright Knight glared at his old enemies as they take down the Harvesters. Dan and Dana noticed this.

"If those Norse mythology ghosts annoy you so much, why don't you destroy them?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, finish them off, you know you want too." Dana said.

"You're right. It's time those Asgardian ghosts get destroyed once and for all!" Fright Knight said.

As Fright Knight flew towards his old foes, Dan and Dana noticed Natasha and Steve working together.

"I think it's time we take care of this once and for all." Dan said.

Steve and Natasha were working in tandem. Steve threw his shield at multiple Harvesters as Natasha use her anti-ghost electric batons against them as well. Suddenly Steve was knocked down by Dan while Natasha was grabbed and thrown by Dana.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker were working in tandem when a ecto-blast knock them to the ground. They look to see Manfred.

"You!" the Phantom Twins and Sam and Tucker said.

"You thought you all haven't seen the last of me?" Manfred said with a grin.

"Actually, yeah we did." Tucker said with a frown.

"And we will make sure you don't harm us again." Dani said.

"Please, your family has cause chaos in the past 69 years." Manfred said.

"Says the one who stole the Tetrahedron for his own murderous ways." Danny said.

"Your grandfather was the one who hid the Tetrahedron and thought no Human or ghost would find it!" Manfred said before grinning once more. "Doesn't matter now, Danny and Danielle, because now, you, your family and next generations of Fentons and Phantoms are now sitting under Harry's own dagger, taste the irony!"

"Just like you are about to right now." Sam said with a grin.

Manfred was confused by Sam's statement when Scott regrew to normal size and jab Manfred right in the kisser, making him crash to the ground. Danny and Dani approach Manfred and the two knock him out with a powerful combined punch.

"Got defeated again by Harry Fenton's grandson and granddaughter name Danny and Danielle Fenton. Got defeated a Fenton. 69 years later, you got defeated again by two Fentons, taste the irony." Danny taught.

"Thanks, Scott." Dani said.

"No problem, guys." Scott said.

* * *

Meanwhile Steve was battling Dan. Dan tried to throw a right hook, but Steve blocked it with his shield. Steve gave a right hook, knocking Dan to the ground.

"Nice shot, Captain, but let's see if you can handle this." Dan sneered.

Suddenly, two Dan duplicates grabbed Steve, knocking his shield down.

"You know, besides Valerie and Natasha, you were one Avenger that gave me trouble in my timeline, before I managed to kill you." Dan said.

"Well, history is not going to repeat itself." Steve said.

Dan was suddenly blasted, causing the duplicates to disappear. The attacker was no other than Valerie.

"That felt good." Valerie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha was having a fight of her own against Dana. The only thing that prevented Dana from grabbing her again was her customized Black Widow Specter Deflector, but despite this, she had the confidence to beat Dana. Natasha gave a roundhouse kick to Dana, knocking her down. Dana immediately got up and gave Natasha a massive right hook, knocking her down violently. Natasha was badly bruised and was bleeding as Dana approached her.

"You know, Natasha, you were the one Avenger that gave me so much trouble and frustration back in my timeline, not counting Valerie. It was so beautiful when I managed to rip your heart out of your chest. Now, I will enjoy doing it again." Dana said with murderous intentions.

Before Dana can laid her hands on Natasha, a familiar voice got her attention.

"Leave her alone!" Jacob said.

Dana look up to see Jacob aiming the Fenton Railgun, as well as Sierra and Venus aiming their blasters.

"You leave Ms. Romanoff alone!" Sierra said.

"Well, well, well, Sierra, Venus and Jacob. Acting all tough. How pleasant." Dana said before she started to approach them.

"Stay behind me, girls." Jacob said, protecting his two female friends.

"It's a shame you three got involved, especially you Jacob. You know, Jacob, there was something I like about you when I was Human, but that doesn't matter anymore. Can't wait to see the look on Dani's face when she sees the blood of her three best friends." Dana said.

"That won't happen, 'cause Dani will stop you." Jacob said.

"Stop me? Please, heroes die, and don't forget, I am the original She-Phantom." Dana said.

"No you're not. The real Dani we know and the one I loved has a heart and is the most caring, strong, smart, and beautiful person we know, and she would use her powers for good, not for evil. You sold yourself out in your timeline and it's now a shame that you are now the abomination you are, and Dani will defeat you!" Jacob said before aiming the railgun.

"Ohh, making the hero speech. And what are you gonna do, Jacob? Fire that gun at me? Is that suppose to make me scared? Pull the trigger, I dare you." Dana said.

Jacob didn't reply and instead fired the railgun at Dana, sending her crashing to a nearby building.

"You dare me too." Jacob said.

"Now that that's been taken care of, let's end this." Sierra said.

"You said it." Jacob said as he preps the railgun before pulling Natasha up.

"Thank you." Natasha said.

"No problem, Ms. Romanoff." Jacob said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar, Ragnar and Siv has just gotten into their fight with Fright Knight. Fright Knight is hoping to finally defeat them once and for all and it seem to work. Ragnar tried to attack Fright Knight, but he managed to duck before managing to stabbing his sword in his arm, sending him to the dimension of his worst fears. Halvar got into a fight with Fright Knight. Halvar tried to swipe his opponent with his staff but was blocked by the Soul Shredder. Fright Knight then blasted Halvar with his pink eye rays, knocking him down to the ground. Fright Knight then stabbed Halvar with his sword, sending him to face his fears.

"Fright Knight is actually beating us!" Ofnir said.

"Siv, fly out of here and find a pumpkin. That's one of his weaknesses and it's the only way to get Halvar and Ragnar back." Grabacr said.

"Gonna try to get his sword into it?" Siv asked.

"Yeah, now go!" Grabacr ordered.

Siv flew out of the battle before Ofnir took his turn to faced Fright Knight. Ofnir gave some difficultly for Fright Knight. Fright Knight tried to stab Ofnir, but he raised his shield every time. Ofnir then blasted Fright Knight with his staff, but he refused to let go of the Soul Shredder.

"This ends now!" Ofnir said.

Ofnir charged towards his enemy, but Fright Knight unexpectedly threw his sword, successfully stabbing Ofnir and sending him to the dimension of fears. He got up and summon his sword back before facing Grabacr.

"Fool! You really think you, your brother, or your fellow Asgardian ghost warriors can defeated me again?!" Fright Knight asked.

"Always arrogant like our previous battles." Grabacr said.

"You took away my glorious victories from me, and now Master Dan and Master Dana will sure to give me my victories when I destroy you all!" Fright Knight said.

"We'll see about that!" Grabacr said before dropping his shield and staff and pulling out his sword.

Grabacr and Fright Knight flew towards each other before clashing their swords. Both combatants fought with determination and precision, trying to get their swords to strike each other. Fright Knight blasted Grabacr with a powerful pink ecto-ray, but Grabacr responded back by blasting Fright Knight with a powerful Asgardian energy flash ray. Fright Knight got back up and attempted again to stabbed Grabacr, but was block by Grabacr's sword. Fright Knight however, unexpectedly gave a powerful punch to Grabacr, making him crash to the ground and drop his sword. Grabacr look up to see Fright Knight approaching him, but he also sees Siv landing behind with a pumpkin in her hands. Grabacr look at Fright Knight as he raises his sword, about to deal the final blow.

"Any last words before I send you to your worst fears, Asgardian?" Fright Knight asked.

"Actually, I do. Grabacr will win." Siv said.

Fright Knight turn around to see Siv, giving Grabacr the opportunity to grab the Soul Shredder. Siv then gave a powerful blast to Fright Knight, making him lose grip of the sword.

"It's over, Fright Knight." Grabacr said as he runs towards the pumpkin. "To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath, in pumpkin near!" Grabacr said as he stabs the Soul Shredder into the pumpkin.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" Fright Knight said as he tried to pull the sword out.

The Soul Shredder activated a portal to the Ghost Zone and started to suck Fright Knight and Nightmare back in.

"I have failed Master Dan and Master Dana! I will have my vengeance, Asgardians! Mark my words!" Fright Knight said as he gets sucked back into the Ghost Zone and the pumpkin with the Soul Shredder disappears.

"Good riddance." Grabacr said as Halvar, Ragnar and Ofnir appears back to the Earth.

"Where's Fright Knight, brother?" Ofnir said.

"Defeated." Grabacr said.

"Let's find the Phantom Twins and end this." Siv said.

The next few minutes, everyone has been blasting the Harvesters before they regroup back at the National Mall. Everyone was cut, badly bruised and bleeding blood, ectoplasm for Danny, Dani and the ghosts, but are still putting up a fight. The Air Force and Navy has almost destroyed all the Harvester fighters but a few remain, so now only the Harvester ground troops and their remaining fighters as well as Dan and Dana are the only enemies left. Danny and Dani were destroying the Harvesters as much as they can with their fire and ice powers, but there are too many of them.

"Ah, there's too many of them! And we need to destroy the fighters and that portal fast before more Harvesters comes out!" Dani said.

"There is only one way. Remember that tornado power that I've been practicing sometimes with my Asgardian ghost powers before I went on the run?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Dani replied.

"Well, since you have Asgardian ghost powers now..." Danny said.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking?..." Dani asked.

"Yep." Danny said.

"Well, let's do it, bro." Dani said.

"Bonehead 1, come in!" Danny said, trying to contact the Air Force fighters.

 _"Go ahead, Danny."_ Bonehead 1 replied through the Fenton Phones.

"Get you and the fighters out of the area and below 2400 feet. Dani and I have an idea on how to destroy the rest of those fighters." Danny ordered.

 _"Roger that, I wish you and team luck."_ Bonehead 1 said before ordering the fighters to retreat and get to a low altitude. The Asgardian skiffs noticed and does the same.

Danny and Dani then linked their arms together as their bodies and eyes glow dark pupiless blue. They both then leaped into the air and start to spin around in circles until their dark blue energies from their bodies started to glow a bright rainbow like light and join together to form a massive rainbow-like energy tornado. Everyone else watched in amazement as the tornado starts to pick up and destroy the Harvesters. Dan and Dana watched in horror. Their army is getting destroyed and their allies has been captured or defeated. The tornado suddenly turned into a massive bright ball like the repulsion field power before Danny and Dani used the energy to released a massive and powerful Asgardian shockwave, which destroyed all remaining Harvester fighters and the massive ghost portal that the Harvesters had gain access from the Keep. Everyone else's jaws dropped as the tornado slowed down and disappeared as Danny and Dani landed gently on the ground.

"Whoa, that was amazing guys!" Sam said.

"What kind of ghost power was that? We've never seen you use that power before?" Clint asked.

"Uhh.. our... Asgardian Phantom Tornado..." Danny and Dani replied weakly.

"We Asgardian draugrs have many powerful abilities, but in all our thousands of years in the Ghost Zone, we've never seen or heard that power before?" Siv said.

"No time to talk about powers. We aren't done yet." Steve said.

Danny and Dani checked the status of their new suits, especially the Fenton Glove with the thermoses and the utility belt. Despite that the suit had some cuts and tears, all are seem to be okay and not damaged. Team Phantom, Steve's faction and all of Team Phantom's allies and common enemies regroup as Dan and Dana float above the ground to confront them all.

"You think you all have won this round?! No, this is just the beginning!" Dana said.

Dan and Dana then summons a massive armada of Harvester ground troops. All of them screeched very loudly while their enemies got into a defensive stance.

"And do you really think you can stop us from ruling both the Ghost Zone and Earth? After all, I can control all reality." Dan said.

Dan then summon the power of the Gem of Infinity and creates a massive ghost shield around the capital.

"It's time we make this fight two-way Danny and Danielle, you and your army against Dana's and I's army and there's no way you all can retreat. How can you all actually stop us in these circumstances?" Dan asked.

"Because we all will go through this together!" Danny said.

The Harvester screeched before flying or charging towards their opponents once more. The heroes and their allies and common enemies then worked in tandem and began to destroy all the Harvesters; Steve Rogers using his shield and fighting prowess; Sam Wilson flying and using his anti-ghost weapons; Natasha Romanoff using her martial arts skills, anti-ghost pistols and taser batons; Clint Barton using his arrows and bow; Wanda Maximoff using her hex bolts and telekinesis; Scott Lang using his shrinking and growing capabilities and ant strength; Sierra Williams, Venus DeLisle, and Sam Manson firing their blasters at any approaching Harvester. Jacob Collins firing multiple shells from the Fenton Railgun; Valerie Gray firing ecto rays from her suit; Tucker Foley firing and guiding his Team Phantom drones; Jack and Maddie Fenton using any of their Fenton gadgets and weapons they have; Vid, Download and Thrash firing their blasters; Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir and Siv using their Asgardian ghost powers and using their weapons; all of Team Phantom's common enemies and allies using their powers or weapons in anyway they can; Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom using their ghost powers, original, ice, fire, or Asgardian, shooting rays or ecto-balls/disks and using their telekinesis. After a few minutes, every single Harvester ghost was destroyed. Dan and Dana became enraged seeing their army getting defeated so easily. They charged towards the fray and attack Team Phantom and their army. Dan and Dana blasted their enemies with a powerful and combined ghost ray, knocking them down to the ground. Jack immediately got up and tried to blast Dana, but she use her spectral body manifestation powers and the ray past through the hole on her body. Dana then shot a powerful ghost ray at Jack, striking him directly at his left eye, blinding him.

"AH! MY EYE!" Jack screamed in agony as he drop his weapon and clutches his hands onto his burning eye in pain.

Dana then flew towards Jack and grabbed his right leg, almost making him lose his balance.

"You know, Vlad was right about one thing, you really are an idiot. Can't believe I loved you as my real father when I was Human." Dana spatted.

Dan suddenly flew down and sliced Jack's right leg with his gauntlet, making Jack scream in agony and fell to the ground as blood starts to spill out as Dana threw away Jack's severed leg.

"Jack!" Maddie screamed before blasting Dan and Dana.

"DAD!" Danny and Dani scream in horror before they went to him along with Maddie and the others.

"Danny... Dani... Maddie..." Jack stuttered as blood continues to spill out from his severed right leg.

"He's bleeding out!" Maddie said in panic.

"He needs medical treatment immediately! Cover the wound and apply pressure to it!" Natasha said.

"Danny... Dani..." Jack called.

"Yes, dad?" Danny said.

"Daddy?" Dani said.

"You two can end this... Make those spooks pay!" Jack said before falling unconscious.

Danny and Dani looked at each other in rage as their eyes turn red. That was the last straw from Dan and Dana! They faced Dan and Dana, who were getting up.

"YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Danny and Dani screamed as their white hair caught on fire.

Danny charged and tackled Dan while Dani charged and tackled Dana, taking them away from the others, as the two are about to be in one final battle against their evil selves that can mean either victory or death.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. The final battle ain't over yet! Time to make some points, the scene where Danny and Dani changed into their ghost forms together it's a reference to them doing that the first time when they team up against Vlad in Kindred Spirits. We also have another reference to my friend AllyPhantomRush's characters DJ and Lilith Fenton/Phantom, as well as my DPxMCU Next Generation OCs Robert and Diana Collins/Phantom. Dani's suit is actually inspired by a suit from one of Amethyst-Ocean's genderblend works. And finally, Jack Fenton's 10 Years later look is about to come to fruition thanks to that scene at the end of the chapter. Well, the final battle ain't over yet has now there will be the battle between two She-Phantoms and two Phantoms. Will Dani Phantom finally defeat her older alternate evil future self Dana Phantom? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	51. Chapter 50: Dani Phantom vs Dana Phantom

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you, and yes, at least for this series. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Lets see what happens, and love the reactions. :)**

 **Here it is. The battle between two She-Phantoms! Here's chapter 50 everybody!**

Chapter 50: Dani Phantom vs Dana Phantom.

Dani slammed Dana to the ground before separating herself. Dana immediately got back up to see Dani standing her ground and her eyes and hair returning to normal.

"Impressive, Dani. I was beginning to figure you didn't have it in you to face me, and don't think your new high-tech suit will change anything! I will defeat you regardless!" Dana said.

"Even without my new suit, you still have no idea what I'm capable of." Dani said.

"I suppose that make sense. Now, Danielle. It's the moment of truth. It's time to decide who prevails, and who falls from grace." Dana said.

"Fine by me, 'cause at the end of the day, no matter how the dark the times, light always comes." Dani said as she got into fighting stance.

Both Dani Phantom and Dana Phantom charged towards each other at super speed before slamming their right fists towards one another, causing a ecto-shockwave. Both Dani and Dana were throwing punches, kicks and using all their powers at one another. Dani was about to kick Dana, but she caught it and threw her to the ground. Dana then use her ectoplasmic construct powers to form a ecto rope and grabbed Dani and she frowns at her. Dani frown looking at her alternate evil future self.

"What are you gonna do? Waste me! 'Cause you know your plans for world and global domination will fail regardless." Dani said.

"And I will, but it's no fun without a long fight, and I will make sure to end you and your brother. You two have ruin Dan's and I's plans and destroy our army, and now I will beat you until you can no longer fight and eventually kill you. And then, my brother and I will personally kill your family and friends." Dana said.

Dana then gave a massive ecto-energy strike to Dani, making her crash into a nearby parked car.

"Resist me if you can, Dani, 'cause like I said, this will be a long fight!" Dana said.

Dana then charged towards Dani, but she went intangible, making Dana punch the parked car. Dani then shot a ecto-blast at Dana, striking her to the ground.

"Ha! That's the way, Dani!" Dana taught.

Dana then shot a ecto blast at Dani, striking her to the ground. Dana then charged towards Dani, but she managed to move out of the way. Dani tried to attack Dana, but Dana managed to give a powerful kick to Dani. The two continue to go at it. Dani tried to blast Dana with an ecto-ray, but Dana caught the beam with her hand. Dana once again blast Dani's own beam back at her, but Dani managed to evade again. Dani's eyes turned light blue before firing a ice ray, but Dana countered by shooting her flaming hair at the ice ray, melting it to water, again. Dani then use her Asgardian ghost powers and blasted Dana with an Asgardian energy flash. Dana responded with a fire blast from her fist, striking Dani.

"Is that the best you can do? Give me your best shot!" Dana spatted.

Dana then charged towards Dani before giving a powerful kick to her. Dani immediately got back up and shot multiple ecto-rays, but Dana managed to evade them all.

"Aha! I'm having so much fun!" Dana said.

Dana charged once again towards Dani and rammed right into her, making her violently crash to the ground. Dana then shot a fire blast but Dani managed to get out of the way. Dana shot more ecto-rays at Dani, making her evade as much as she can. Dani then charged forward and delivered a power ecto-energy strike at Dana, making her stagger back. Dani then use her ice powers to freeze Dana's feet. Dani's hair then caught fire, summoning her Phantom Flame, and she blast her flaming hair at the trapped Dana, making her crash to the ground. Dana got back up and glare at Dani who's hair was still on Phantom Flame mode.

"Nice one, Dani, but we're only getting started. Show me everything you got!" Dana said.

Dana's eyes glow a pupiless red and her flaming hair glow brighter before flying towards Dani. Dani's eyes also glow a pupiless red and her flaming hair glow brighter before flying towards Dana. Both female Phantoms flew towards each other at super speed before they collided with each other, creating a massive explosion and knocking both of them back. Dani's hair and eyes went back to normal just as Dana launch a fire blast at her, knocking her down. The fight now seem to be one-sided in Dana's favor. Dani tried to punch Dana, but she caught it with her fist. Dana then electrocute Dani with the Ghost Stinger, making her scream in agony.

"That's right, scream! It's wonderful music to my ears!" Dana laughed as she continues to electrocute Dani.

Dana then blasted Dani with a powerful ghost ray, sending her back a few feet. Dani try to get back up, but Dana flew towards her before giving a powerful energy strike to her face, making her lip bleed and crashing to the ground. Dana then walked a few feet back before using her pyrokinesis powers to create a torrent of green ghost fire from the ground at where Dani was at, sending her into the air before she went crashing back down to the crater. Dani climbed out of the crater and managed to get back up before facing Dana. Dani's eyes glow light blue and she tried to throw a massive snowball at Dana, but she use her flaming hair to melt it. Dana then swung her legs and send a energy strike at Dani, knocking her down once more. Dana then use her telekinesis powers to get a hold of Dani. Dana approached her before getting close to her face.

"You know Danielle, there is one thing I miss when I was you in my Human life, and that's my former beauty. The way boys, including a certain one I know, would swoon over me. But it doesn't matter anymore because being wicked, murderous and evil is more beautiful. I remember the day I ripped my weak Human self's heart out of her chest, watching her die and her corpse getting drenched in her own blood. It was so beautiful." Dana said in satisfaction. "And I am looking forward to doing that again to you."

Dana use her telekinesis powers on Dani and proceeded to smash her multiple times at nearby buildings, parked vehicles and other objects before slamming her into the ground. Dani slowly got back up, but Dana then slammed her to the ground once more. Dana then place her heel on Dani's hand, making her groan in pain. Dana then pull Dani up by her hair before punching her hard in the stomach, making her once again fall to the ground.

"It's all over, Dani. It's been over for ten years." Dana said as she forms three duplicates of herself.

Dana and the Dana duplicates proceed to pummel Dani. Dani screams in agony as Dana and the duplicates punched her, kicked her and blasted her with ecto-rays. Dana landed nearby as her duplicates reemerged back into her. Dana then gave one more punch to Dani to the face.

"Pathetic! I ask you to show me everything you got and this is all you got for me?! This is the so-called Avenger Dani Phantom, hero of the world, the She-Phantom of that stupid Asgardian Phantom Prophecy?! Even your new suit is useless! You're still weak! Just like my Human self!" Dana hissed.

Dani slowly got back up before facing Dana. She was badly bruised, had multiple cuts and bleeding green ectoplasm, and parts of her suit was torn, but the thermoses and belts seem okay.

"You know, Dana. A certain fruitloop by the name of Doctor Manfred Bauer ask me and Danny what is it I hope to achieve on the battlefield? Well, not only to protect the world from ghost or other world-ending attacks and bring peace to both Earth and the Ghost Zone, but to be an inspiring, caring, and a good woman as well as being the proud daughter and sibling of the Fenton family. I also seek to make sure I make the right choices, already starting by preventing myself from becoming you. I am nothing like you, and I will NEVER turn into you! As of a matter of fact, not only did I promise to my family, my friends and myself, but I also promise two specific people from YOUR timeline that I will avenge their fallen friends and family, as well as people that were killed by you, and most importantly, defeat you for good, and I am not going to break that promise today!" Dani said.

Dani immediately charged towards Dana and tackled her before throwing her violently to the ground. Dana did not expected this and was taken by surprise. She immediately got back up to face Dani, who was standing her ground. Dana immediately charged towards her. Dani remaining standing as she presses one of the green buttons on her belt. As soon as Dana touched Dani, she screamed in agony as she gets electrocuted.

"A high-tech Specter Deflector, one of the many additions to this new belt of my new suit and it won't harm me or Danny. Maybe if you remember more about your family, you've remember the original." Dani said as Dana let go and got on her knees.

Dani then use her ecto-construct powers to form a ecto-energy rope and wrap it around Dana. Dani then electrocute Dana once more with the Ghost Stinger, making her scream in agony.

"Now, old lady, time for a blast from your past." Dani said.

Dani immediately charged towards Dana and gave a powerful ecto-energy strike, sending her crashing into a oil tanker truck, damaging the tank and spilling oil. Dana's flaming hair ignited the fuel, causing the truck to explode. Dani creates a ecto-shield to prevent the debris from hitting her. Dana emerged from the flames with rage, but didn't see Dani. She started looking until she felt something, or someone, pulling her cape up. She look up to see Dani floating above her and grabbing the cape. Dana didn't have to react as Dani use the cape to spin her before throwing her to the ground. Dani flew towards Dana, before throwing a volley of ecto-disks from her hands before swinging her legs to send two ecto-rays. Dana however managed to evade them all.

"Ha! You missed me!" Dana taught.

Dana's victory however was short lived as Dani gave a massive upper cut to her, sending her a few feet back. Dani landed before her eyes turned light blue.

"Why don't you chill out!" Dani said.

Dani then fired a ice ray from her fists, which managed to hit Dana dead on and froze her in solid ice. The ice started to melt before exploding into pieces by Dana's flaming hair, and she growled as she was unthawed. Dana then shot fire from her flaming hair at Dani, but she managed to evade the blasts.

"My turn." Dani said.

Dani then summon her Phantom Flame as her eyes turned red and her long white hair caught fire before sending a powerful fire blast towards Dana. However, she also managed to evade them all. Dani then use her Phantom Flame power to fire a powerful fire blast, but Dana managed to evade. Dani then use pryokinesis powers to send a massive fire blast from her flaming hair, striking Dana once more. Dani's eyes and hair went back to normal before Dana got back up.

"Give up, Dana!" Dani said.

Dana didn't replied and instead charged towards Dani again. Dani once again simply held her ground as she press another button on her utility belt. Dani then course her ecto energy through the suit as the green oval on her belt and her green DP logo started to glow a brighter green. She then fired a powerful ecto blast from the belt and the logo, hitting Dana, sending her back and crashing violently through the ground. Dani's eyes then became a dark pupiless blue, preparing to use her Asgardian ghost powers. Dani then spun around like a figure skater before summoning her Asgardian Phantom Tornado before spinning towards Dana. Dana didn't have time to react as she was picked up by the tornado and got spun around inside. Dani then fired a powerful Asgardian energy flash, making Dana scream in agony before crashing into the ground, damaging the pavement. Dani landed nearby before forming three duplicates of herself. Dani and the Dani duplicates proceed to pummel Dana. They punched her, kicked her and blasted her with ecto-rays. The duplicates reemerged back into Dani before she gave one more ecto-blast to Dana, sending her back to the ground. Dana tried to get up, but couldn't. She was the one now badly bruised, had multiple cuts and bleeding green ectoplasm, and parts of her suit and cape were torn. Dana tried to get back up, but Dani shoved her back down. Dani then went on one knee before grabbing Dana by her chest.

"This is for all the people you kill in your timeline and this current one, especially Danny, your family and the Avengers from your timeline!" Dani said before punching Dana in the face. Dani grabbed her again. "This is for causing problems to Danny, my family, friends, the Avengers, and mostly myself in this timeline!" Dani said before punching Dana in the face again before grabbing her once more. "This is for all the pain and destruction you caused in both your timeline and this timeline!" Dani said before punching Dana once more. Dani grabs Dana again. "This is for what Dan and yourself did to my dad!" Dani said before punching Dana in the face once again, before grabbing her once more. "This is definitely for Valerie from your timeline!" Dani said before once again punching Dana in the face. Dani grabs Dana once again. "And most importantly, this is for your Human self that you brutally murdered in your timeline!" Dani said as she gave another punch to Dana.

Dani continued to punch Dana in the face multiple times, bruising her and busting her lip. Dani was about send a punch again, but Dana has had enough and blasted Dani with an powerful ecto-ray, sending her back. Dana looked at Dani with rage, her red pupiless eyes showing murderous intentions in them.

"You really know how to anger me! Now I am really going to kill you and then your loved ones! Then Dan and I will rule this pathetic world and the Ghost Zone and wiped out humanity and there's nothing you or Danny can do anything about it!" Dana said with rage.

Dana unleashed her Ghostly Wail at Dani. Dani unleashed her own Ghostly Wail at Dana. Both Ghostly Wails collided with one another, causing a massive shockwave, breaking windows, wooden furniture like chairs and tables exploding into splinters, fire hydrants exploding, and some walls at nearby buildings cracked while others collapsed. The two continued their Ghostly Wail attack towards one another. Dani knows that she cannot hold it for long as the power will waste all her energy and change her back into her Human form. Dani acted quickly. She quickly summon her Phantom Flame.

'I hope this works!' Dani thought.

Dani's summon a flame on her fist. She then use her pryokinesis powers as she slam her fist into the ground, causing a flame to travel from the ground towards Dana. The flame hit Dana, making her crash into the ground and ending her Ghostly Wail attack. Dani's eyes and hair return to normal as she saw Dana getting back up.

"Time to end this!" Dani said.

Dani unleashed another Ghostly Wail towards Dana. Dana couldn't react in time as the wail hits her. She gets slammed into a building, which end up collapsing on top of her. Dani then press a button on one of her vibranium built Fenton Thermoses on her long Fenton Glove, just as a battered Dana emerge from the rubble with rage.

"Don't think you've won this! This isn't over yet!" Dana said in anger.

Dani then pointed her arm towards Dana, aiming the thermos.

"I believe it is!" Dani said.

Dani then powered up her long Fenton Glove with her ecto-energy, which activated the high-tech advanced Fenton Thermos, sending a bright beam towards Dana. Dana gets caught in the beam as it started to suck her into the thermos.

"Ugh! I'll be back, Dani! You can count on it! AAAAAAGH!" Dana said her final words before getting sucked into the thermos.

Dani sigh in relief as she has finally defeated and captured her alternated evil future self Dana Phantom.

"It's finally over. Good riddance." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Danielle Fenton, aka Dani Phantom, has finally defeated her once alternate evil future self Dana Phantom. But the battle ain't over yet. Can history repeat itself? Can Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, be able to defeat his once alternate evil future self Dan Phantom a second time? Will Danny be able to beat the odds against Dan's Universal Gauntlet and get it off of him? More importantly, can Danny end this ghost conflict known as the Universal Ghost-Human War once and for all? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	52. Chapter 51: Danny Phantom vs Dan Phantom

**GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you. Glad you like the battle. Hopefully you'll like this one. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you and unfortunately, I write chapters in advance before I upload them. Sorry.**

 **KuriMaster13; Thank you. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

 **Here it is. the battle between two Phantoms! Here's chapter 51 everybody!**

Chapter 51: Danny Phantom vs Dan Phantom.

Danny slammed Dan to the ground, damaging the pavement. Dan immediately leaped to his feet to see Danny in his new suit and landing on the ground before standing his ground and his hair and eyes returning to normal.

"It's about time you decided to face me. I am quite impressed and upset that you and your team managed to defeat the Harvesters, and that new high-tech suit of yours isn't gonna stop me or my Universal Gauntlet. You shall fall to your death, and lead the way for Dana's and I's ruling of the Earth and Ghost Zone." Dan said with a wicked grin.

"I could care less about what my suit can do, and more on defeating you and getting that gauntlet away from you. By the way, I will not let that happen because no matter how dark the times, light always comes." Danny said as he glares at Dan.

"Very well then. It's time to settle this once and for all!" Dan said as he got into fighting stance and prep his gauntlet.

"So be it." Danny said as he got into fighting stance.

Both Danny Phantom and Dan Phantom charged towards each other at super speed before slamming their right fists towards one another, causing a ecto-shockwave. Both Danny and Dan were throwing punches, kicks and using all their powers at one another before Dan starts to use the Universal Gauntlet and bring out its full power since it has all six Reality Gems. Dan use the Gem of Life to shoot at a nearby light pole. The pole swung itself towards Danny, striking him like a baseball bat, sending him crashing to a nearby parked car. Dan then use the Gem of Form and fired a yellow beam at a cloud, causing it to turn into a very sharp icicle. The icicle fell towards Danny, but he managed to move out of the way before facing Dan once more. Danny then charged towards Dan. Dan tried to fire a green beam from the Gem of Time at Danny, but he managed to evade before sending a powerful ecto-energy strike at Dan, sending him a few feet back. Danny then charged towards Dan once more, but Dan use the power of the Gem of Infinity to make him disappear. Danny looked around for any signs of him.

"Where did he go?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I'm still here." Dan said.

Danny turn around just as Dan gave a massive strike with his gauntlet at Danny, sending him a few feet back.

"That must have hurt, but I'm just getting started." Dan said.

Dan then use the Gem of Form to lift a portion of street, striking Danny. Dan once again use the Gem of Form to form a hand before firing at it with the Gem of Life. The rock hand grabbed Danny before slamming him to the ground multiple times. The hand then threw Danny before throwing a massive punch, sending him crashing into a building. Danny looked at Dan. He knows that as long as Dan has the gauntlet, the battle will tide in his favor and it will not be easy to get it off of him.

"I gotta get that gauntlet off of him." Danny said.

Danny then flew towards Dan as his eyes turn red and his hair catches fire, summoning his Phantom Flame. He then fired several fire blasts toward Dan. Dan however use the Gem of Form to turn the fireballs into ice, making them shatter upon impacting the ground. Dan then fired a powerful fire blast of his own, striking Danny once more. Dan then use his pyrokinesis powers to create a torrent of green ghost fire from the ground, sending Danny into the air. Dan then use the Gem of Time to freeze Danny from time. Dan then flew high into the air, before charging towards Danny and striking him with his gauntlet, unfreezing him from time, sending him crashing violently into the ground.

"Ha! I'm having so much fun right now. This gauntlet puts a smile on my face!" Dan said.

Dan continued to laugh hysterically until Danny's eyes turn dark blue and blasted him with a powerful Asgardian energy flash, sending Dan back. Danny then fired three ecto-blasts, but Dan use the Gem of Fantasy to turn the rays into glass, making them shatter upon impact. Danny then charged towards Dan attempting to throw a punch, but he grabbed Danny by his wrist. Dan then electrocute Danny, making him scream in agony.

"All that screaming is music to my ears, Danny!" Dan said.

Dan then blasted Danny with a powerful ecto-ray.

"It's time to make this fight interesting." Dan said.

Dan then use the Gem of Infinity to increase his size, making him a skyscraper sized giant. Danny looked at Dan in horror.

"He's gone mad!" Danny said.

Dan then grabbed a tall building from the ground before staring at the normal size Danny.

"Resist me if you can, Danny!" Dan said before throwing the building towards Danny.

"OH GEEZ!" Danny said before flying out of the way as the building crash into the ground, causing a lot of damage to the city.

Danny flew towards Dan before sending multiple ecto-blasts at him. He then gave a right hook to Dan's face, making him stagger a little. Danny was about to charge at Dan once more, but he gave a powerful punch, sending Danny crashing to the ground, creating a small crater. Danny climb out just in time to see Dan using the power of the Gem of Infinity and Fantasy once more to create a very large fireball that he created from a cloud. Dan then threw the fireball at Danny. Danny managed to once again flew out of the way as the fireball crash to the ground, causing more damage to the city.

"I love the damage you are causing to the city, Danny. It is starting to look like the regime that Dana and I have in store." Dan said.

Dan then shot a powerful ecto-blast at Danny, sending him to the ground once more. Danny groan in agony as Dan use his gauntlet to return to normal size and started to approach him.

"This is pathetic! Two years being trapped in that darn thermos, eight years wanting my revenge on you and six years planning it. I have expected more from you as you grew up and this is all you got?! Is this the so-called Avenger Danny Phantom, hero of the world, the so-called Phantom of Asgard's ancient Phantom Prophecy?!" Dan said before he grins once more as he forms three duplicates of himself. "But it doesn't matter. It's over, Danny. As a matter of fact, it should have been over eight years ago. Now, I'm going to enjoy killing you right here, and then your family, your friends, the Avengers and all of humanity! Dana and I will rule the Ghost Zone and Earth forever, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Dan and the Dan duplicates proceed to pummel Danny. Danny screams in agony as Dan and the duplicates punched him, kicked him and blasted him with ecto-rays. Dan landed nearby as his duplicates reemerged back into him. Dan then gave a powerful right hook to Danny on the face, knocking him down face first to the ground.

"You were lucky to beat me once when you were 15 years old. But now you're 23 years old, and you're still weak just like you were eight years ago and my Human self! I don't need to worry about killing you since you and Clockwork altered the time stream. But it doesn't matter! I am more powerful, I have my sister Dana by my side! Most of all, I have the Universal Gauntlet! I have all six Reality Gems! I have the power to control reality here in this worthless planet! What makes you think you can beat me a second time eight years later?! Come and get up, I dare you, 'cause I'm about to win and you're about to die! Fight me like the grown mature man you really are, if you still have any fight left!" Dan said with a frown.

Danny slowly got back up before facing Dan. He was badly bruised, had multiple cuts and bleeding green ectoplasm, and parts of his suit was torn, but the thermoses and belt seem okay. Despite being badly injured, he still got into fighting stance.

"You know what, Dan, you're right. I am not mature... yet. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to my abilities and my life as a ghost fighter and an Avenger. Your pal Doctor Manfred Bauer ask me and Dani what is it I hope to achieve on the battlefield? Well, not only to avenge the Earth from ghost or world-ending attacks, but to protect the Ghost Zone as well. Also, what I also want to achieve is to be an inspiration to many people around the world, as well as being the proud son and sibling of the Fenton family. I also make sure to never make the wrong choices. I did make the right choice eight years ago when I learn about you and beat you, as well as not cheating on the C.A.T.s. I am nothing like you, and I will NEVER be like you! I still kept my promise to my family, my friends and myself, and I will defeat you for good!" Danny said.

Danny immediately charged towards Dan before giving him a powerful upper cut, sending him crashing a few feet back. Dan got back up and shot a beam from the Gem of Time, attempting to freeze Danny in time. However, Danny managed to evade before his eyes turn light blue and summon a very large snowball and threw it at Dan, which managed to hit him and froze him solid. Danny then press a button on his utility belt. Danny then course his ecto energy through the suit as the green oval on his belt and his green DP logo started to glow a brighter green. He then fired a powerful ecto blast from the belt and the logo at the ice, hitting and releasing Dan, sending him back and crashing violently through the ground. Dan got back up before raising his gauntlet.

"Impressive, Danny, but still not good enough to beat me!" Dan said.

Dan then fired a beam from the Gem of Fantasy, but Danny turned invisible.

"Where are you?!" Dan sneered.

"I'm over here." Danny said as he reappear behind Dan.

Dan turn around to see Danny standing his ground once more. He immediately charged towards him. Danny remain standing as he presses another one of the green buttons on his belt. As soon as Dan touched Danny, he screamed in agony as he gets electrocuted.

"Like I said before, maybe if you remember more about your family, you remember the Specter Deflector. One of the many additions to my new suit, but here's a twist, it's a modified Specter Deflector and it won't affect me or Dani, both in Human or ghost form." Danny said.

Danny immediately gave a powerful ecto-blast to Dan. Dan immediately got back up.

"So, wanna play games now, huh? You won't be playing when I'm through with you!" Dan said.

Dan was about to wave his Universal Gauntlet at Danny, however, Danny eyes turn a dark pupiless blue, preparing to use his Asgardian ghost powers. Danny then spun around before summoning his Asgardian Phantom Tornado before spinning towards Dan. Dan fired beams from his gauntlet, but the tornado managed to evade every single one. Dan was picked up by the tornado and got spun around inside. Danny then fired a powerful Asgardian energy flash, making Dan scream in agony before crashing into the ground, damaging the pavement. Danny eyes turn red and his white hair catches fire as he summons his Phantom Flame. Danny then use his pyrokinesis powers to send out a torrent of green ghost fire out of the ground, sending Dan into the air. Danny then flew towards Dan before sending a powerful ecto-energy strike, making him crash back to the ground, making a small crater. Danny landed nearby as Dan managed to climb out of the crater. Dan was the one now badly bruised, had multiple cuts and bleeding green ectoplasm, and parts of his suit and cape were torn. He still managed to get back to his feet and face Danny.

"I must admit, Danny, you're putting up quite a fight. You are indeed fighting like a man and are stronger than last time. However, you seem to forget that I control all of reality." Dan said as he raises his gauntlet.

Dan then pointed his gauntlet towards Danny, about to use the Gem of Infinity. However, Danny unexpectedly unleashed a Ghostly Wail at Dan, sending him back. Danny immediately ran towards Dan, but immediately got back up and send his Ghostly Wail. The wail hit Danny, making him stagger a bit. Dan continues to send his Ghostly Wail as Danny was slowly starting to approach him while fighting the wail. Danny eventually reached Dan and gave a powerful Asgardian energy flash, ending the ghostly wail attack. Danny then grabbed Dan.

"Let me tell you something, you and Dana has cause Danielle and I so much trouble, chaos and stress over the past few weeks, and it's all because of the logo on your chest. That symbol was drawn and designed by Sam and it is suppose to serve as a symbol to protect people and use my powers for good. You, along with Dana, have corrupted that symbol for your murderous, emotionless and evil ways, and you're not going to wear it no more!" Danny said as he ripped the DP symbol out of Dan's suit on his chest before using his Phantom Flame to burn it.

Dan pushed Danny away from him and get on his feet.

"You brat! I'm the true Phantom! And I will beat you regardless!" Dan said as he raises his gauntlet.

"You're nothing but a demon!" Danny said as he use his ice powers to freeze Dan, before he can use the gauntlet.

"And I'll take this!" Danny said as he uses his intangibility to get the Universal Gauntlet off of Dan.

The ice suddenly exploded with Dan screaming in rage. Dan then noticed that he is no longer wearing the Universal Gauntlet.

"MY GAUNTLET!" Dan screamed.

"Looking for this?" Danny asked as he shows Dan the Universal Gauntlet.

Dan tried to lunged at Danny to get the gauntlet back, but Danny suddenly summon a flame on his fist and slammed it to the ground causing a flame to travel from the ground towards Dan. The flame hit Dan, making him crash into the ground.

"You're done controlling reality!" Danny said as he threw the gauntlet away from him.

"And you're done saving this world!" Dan said.

Dan unleashed his Ghostly Wail at Danny. Danny unleashed his own Ghostly Wail at Dan. Both Ghostly Wails collided with one another, causing a massive shock wave, breaking windows, wooden furniture like chairs and tables exploding into splinters, fire hydrants exploding, and some walls at nearby buildings cracked while others collapsed. As they continue their Ghostly Wail attack toward one another, Danny then press a button on his belt before he once again course his ecto energy through the suit before firing a powerful ecto blast from the belt and the logo at Dan, ending his Ghostly Wail attack. Danny unleashed another Ghostly Wail towards Dan. Dan couldn't react in time as the wail hits him. He gets slammed into a building, which end up collapsing on top of him. Danny then press a button on one of his vibranium built Fenton Thermoses on his Fenton Glove, just as a battered Dan emerge from the rubble with shock.

"I... I never thought you would be this good..." Dan said in shock.

Danny then pointed his arm towards Dan, aiming the thermos.

"Never underestimate me or my team!" Danny said.

Danny then powered up his Fenton Glove with his ecto-energy, which activated the high-tech advanced thermos, sending a bright beam towards Dan. Dan gets caught in the beam as it started to suck him into the thermos.

"Mark my words, Danny! Dana and I will return to haunt you, Danielle, your family, your friends, and next generations of your family for eternity! AAAAAAGH!" Dan said his final words before getting sucked into the thermos.

Danny sigh in relief as he has finally defeated his most hated enemy Dan Phantom again. Danny stood at the street as Dani showed up.

"Danny?!" Dani said as she ran to her older twin brother.

"Danielle." Danny said before he hugged his little twin sister.

"What happen to Dan?" Dani asked.

"Defeated." Danny replied. "Dana?"

"Defeated as well." Dani replied.

The two Phantom Twins looked at each other before smiling and chuckled before the others showed up.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker said before approaching him.

"Danielle!" Jacob, Sierra and Venus said before approaching her.

"How's dad?" Danny asked as he saw Jack, now regained consciousness.

"I sealed off the wound." Maddie said.

"I should be fine as long as this patch doesn't come off. As for my eye, I'm blind." Jack said.

"What happen to Dan and Dana?" Natasha asked.

"Right where they belong." Danny replied as Dani and himself lift their arms to show the thermoses.

"Good job, Danny. You too, Danielle." Clint said.

"It's finally over." Steve said.

"It's not over yet." Danny said as he walked over to picked up the Universal Gauntlet. "We need to fix this."

"Hey, dad, Danny can use the gauntlet to get your leg and eye back." Dani said.

"No, I want this. Let this be a reminder for me, for all of us." Jack said.

"You sure? This path will be hard for you." Danny asked.

"I'm positive." Jack said.

"All right then." Danny said.

Danny then took out the Fenton Thermos on his left Fenton Glove before handing it to Maddie. Danny then put on the Universal Gauntlet on his left arm and immediately felt the power surge from the gauntlet.

"Whoa. Okay, first things first, get rid of this shield." Danny said.

Danny then use the Gem of Infinity to make the ghost shield that enclose Washington D.C. to disappear.

"Well everyone, time to finish this." Danny said.

Danny then raise the Universal Gauntlet and shot a powerful yellow beam from the Gem of Infinity high into the sky towards the ghost shield that was trapping and covering the Earth from space. The beam hit the shield and it started to disappear for good, making the Earth return to normal.

"One more thing to fix." Danny said.

Danny once again use the Gem of Infinity to send energy fields around the planet, restoring the city as well as military bases around the world. In a few minutes, everything almost seem to return to normal, with only some remnants of the battle still visible and will need to be cleaned up.

"We did it." Dani said.

"It's finally over!" Danny said before seeing Danny's ghost allies and enemies. "I want to thank you all once again for helping saving both our worlds."

"Yeah, I don't know what would have happen had you all didn't help." Dani said.

"It's a pleasure, Phantoms." Siv said with a smile.

"No problem, dipstick and pipsqueak." Ember said.

"I'm glad we were all able to help Great Ones." Frostbite said.

"Don't think this will change everything. Remember, I will never stop hunting you two Phantoms. But for now, we all must head back to the Ghost Zone to rest and to clean up." Skulker said.

"We will help with the recovery process." Grabacr said.

"Thanks for the help. And Ember, I'll try to make sure you can have some visits with your sister." Danny said.

"Thank you, dipstick." Ember said.

Wulf then open up a ghost portal to the Ghost Zone with his claws before all the ghosts flew in it.

"Well, team. Let's go home." Danny said.

Team Phantom then boarded the Fenton Jet before flying the long way back to the Fenton Ghost Bunker, with the world finally at peace again.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Danny Phantom has once again defeated his once alternated evil future self Dan Phantom, got the Universal Gauntlet, restore the planet and peace, and most importantly, he along with Dani, saved both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, with help of course. So, what will the aftermath be like and what will the future hold for Danny, Danielle and the team? Find out next time in the final chapter. Please review. :)**


	53. Chapter 52: Bright Future

**The final chapter, it's kinda sad, huh? Well, good stories must come to an end. I'm glad you all enjoy this very successful DPxMCU story. I've never anticipated this story to be very successful and have so many reviews. It's been an incredible nine months and I would like to thank you all for your tremendous support, to both this story and the DPxMCU series. I am really grateful for it. Now some announcements. Soon, I will published GHOSTLY GUARDIANS, the DPxMCU version of Guardians of the Galaxy. That's right, the DPxMCU series will soon be expanding into the cosmos and will introduce two new OCs who are half Xandarian-half ghost, which you all have probably seen them on my deviantart page. Another announcement is that as mentioned previously, this year, there will be a collab between my DPxMCU series, and Mikaela2015's Phantom Twins series. There's no release date yet as I need to focus on the next three DPxMCU stories before the collab comes out. Hopefully, I can get the first two done quickly, but the third however, I have to write that first before the collab so that I can keep the DPxMCU timeline accurate and on check. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one, and to give you a heads up, part of the post credit scene chapter will be given credit to my friend AllyPhantomRush and you will find out why. Anyway, replies to my awesome and loyal reviewers/DPxMCU fans.**

 **GhostWriterGirl-1: Thank you so much. Glad you like it. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you so much. :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thank you so much. :)**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you so much and love the reactions.**

 **Well, here's the final chapter everyone.**

Chapter 52: Bright Future.

It's been four days since Dan and Dana were defeated and the Dan and Dana Incident came to an end, and media outlets has been discussing about the battle and debating about Team Phantom, Steve's Avenger faction, the Sokovia Accords, and especially Danny and Dani. Tiffany Snow of Amity Park News was reporting on the aftermath of the war.

 _"Tiffany Snow here of Amity Park News. With the worst ghost crisis in the history of both Amity Park and the world now over once again thanks to the heroic actions of our ghostly Avengers Danny and Dani Phantom, along with Team Phantom, Captain Rogers' rogued avenger faction, their ghost allies and enemies and the military, clean up operations by both Team Phantom and Damage Control in both Washington D.C. and Amity Park are now under way, and people can finally return to their homes, now that peace has finally returned to both cities and we won't be expecting any attacks from Team Phantom's common enemies for the next couple of months. Our government is recovering from this event as it returns to business once more."_ Tiffany Snow reported.

WHiH's news anchor Christine Everhart was also reporting on the aftermath.

 _"We have just learn that Danny and Danielle Fenton spoke to the President early today via teleconference. The President has announced that he is dropping all federal charges against Danny Fenton from the Sokovia Accords for his actions last year, and he is also dropping charges against Danny, Danielle and Team Phantom from both the Sokovia Accords and homicide after it was discovered that Danny and Danielle were falsely accused of murder at Chicago. The real culprits turn out to be two ghosts who are alternate evil future selves of Danny and Dani Phantom from two different alternate futures name Dan and Dana Phantom. Danny wanted this info regarding this subject prior to the crisis to be under absolute secrecy but he believe the truth should be told. The President is expected to announce this later today despite opposition from Secretary Ross. Amity Park's current mayor Tucker Foley is also expected to return to his mayoral duties as soon as possible. It is also unclear what has happen to Captain Rogers' avenger faction as they were seen with Team Phantom during the ghost crisis and are still wanted on violating the Sokovia Accords. It is believe they managed to evade federal authorities and disappeared once more. Team Phantom says they will not provide information on their whereabouts. We've also learn that the authorities are on the hunt for Doctor Manfred Bauer, a man who is also from the 1940s who was a former employee of Fenton Works and was thought to be dead back in 1948. He was seen as an ally to Dan and Dana Phantom and somehow managed to escape before he can be brought to justice. The CIA and FBI, along with Joint Terrorism Task Force, are working as they can to track him down. Once captured, he will be sentenced to life imprisonment for his crimes he has committed recently as well as the crimes he committed 69 years ago, and will have no parole whatsoever."_ Christine Everhart reported.

 _"The former acquaintances of former mayor and current fugitive Vlad Masters known as Vid, Download, and Thrash, once known as the Masters' Blasters, have fully redeemed themselves from their past mistakes when they were allies to Dan and Dana Phantom and are the newest additions to Team Phantom, along with three others, believed to be best friends with Danielle Fenton. The Masters' Blasters won't be charged as a result. We've also learn that Danielle Fenton, the younger female clone and little sister of Danny Fenton, is also recognized for her contributions to saving the Earth from the Dis-asteroid with Danny six years ago, meaning both Danny and Danielle are given equal credit and are the saviors of the Earth. The future for the Phantom Twins will sure be bright for them."_ Tiffany Snow reported.

* * *

At the Ghost Zone, Danny was currently at Clockwork's lair as he watches a monitor of the alternate universe where Danny has a twin sister there.

"Wait, so in that universe, I have a biological twin sister name Dayla?" Danny asked.

"Indeed." Clockwork replied.

"Well, that's cool and weird at the same time. Maybe Dani and I should see their adventures sometime." Danny said.

"Well, I believe you're not here for that." Clockwork said.

"Right, I believe this is yours." Danny said as he hands Clockwork the Gem of Time.

"Thank you, Danny. It's finally back in right hands." Clockwork as he puts the Gem of Time back into his staff.

Danny then pull out the two vibranium-made Fenton Thermoses that contain Dan and Dana.

"I trust you that you'll keep them locked and secure." Danny said as he hands the thermoses to Clockwork.

"I will assure they will be heavily secured." Clockwork said.

"Thank you, Clockwork, for everything you did for Dani and I." Danny said.

"You are very welcome, Danny. I believe you should return back to Earth. I believe you have other things to attend to." Clockwork said.

"Well, see you later, Clockwork." Danny said.

Danny flew out of Clockwork's lair and head back to the Fenton Portal at the basement of Fenton Works. He then changed into his Human form before climbing up the stairs to see Maddie and Tucker helping Jack with his rehab. Jack was now wearing an eye patch on his left eye and was now wearing a robotic leg on where his right leg use to be. Maddie and Tucker had built the leg for Jack, which is suppose to act as a prosthetic leg and is incorporated with Fenton and Stark technology.

"You okay, dad?" Danny said, gaining Maddie's, Tucker's and Jack's attention.

"Oh, hey Danny-boy. Yeah, I'm okay. Got to get use to this." Jack said, gesturing the robotic leg.

"Just take your time, honey." Maddie said.

"One easy step at a time, Mr. Fenton." Tucker said.

"Don't worry, dad, with mom's, Tucker's and Jazz's help, you'll be back in action in no time." Danny said.

"Thanks, son. I need to sit down." Jack said as he sits on the couch.

"Your father would have been proud of you, Jack." Tommy said as he was being help with his last suitcases.

"You sure about this, Mr. Mitchell?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I must return to Minneapolis and enjoy my retirement. Although, it was nice to fight ghosts again and help out your team." Tommy said.

"Thanks for the help." Danny said as he shakes Tommy's hand.

"No problem, young man. You and Danielle keep your heads up." Tommy said.

"Sure thing." Danny said.

A nurse then took Tommy to a bus before it pull out, just as Sam arrived.

"Hey, Danny." Sam greeted before kissing Danny.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'm ready to tell my parents about my conversation." Sam said.

"Oh, I'll take you to your mansion. Like I said before, I'll be with you went you tell them." Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny." Sam said.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out." Danny said.

"Okay, Danny." Maddie said.

Danny then carry Sam before flying her to the Manson's massive mansion.

"How you feel?" Danny asked.

"Nervous. I don't know how they're gonna react." Sam said.

"Don't worry, if it turns the way you don't want it to, I'll support you anyway I can." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny." Sam said.

A few minutes later, Danny and Sam landed right in front of the front door before Danny rang the door bell. Pamela and Jeremy answered the door.

"Ah, Sammy-kins." Pamela said.

"Hello, Daniel. How are you feeling?" Jeremy said, concern for Danny.

"I'm fine. Fully recovered from the battle by now." Danny replied.

"What brings you here today, Daniel?" Pamela asked.

"Uh, actually, I want to tell you and grandma something. Danny is here to keep me company." Sam said.

"Oh, well, come in." Jeremy said.

Pamela and Jeremy welcomed Sam and Danny as they all head to the living room where Ida was watching TV.

"Hey, Grandma." Sam said, hugging Ida.

"Hello, sweetie. Hello, Daniel." Ida greeted.

"Hello, Grandma Manson." Danny said.

"So, what brings you here?" Ida said.

"Sam has something to tell her parents." Danny said.

"I'm willing to listen." Ida said, knowing what this pending conversation is gonna be about.

Everyone then took their seats on separate couches.

"So, what is it you want to tell us, Sammy-kins?" Pamela asked.

Sam look at Ida, which she nodded, and then looked at Danny before holding his hand.

"Mom, dad, I wanted to tell you this, but I couldn't bring the courage to do so, but I think I should tell you before you two found out." Sam said before sighing and looking at her parents straight in the eye. "I want to let you two know that I've converted to Christianity, Catholicism to be more exact."

Pamela and Jeremy couldn't believe what they just heard. They couldn't utter a single word.

"Before you two say anything, I found out about myself. I support Sam and let her know that she needs to tell you two." Ida said.

"Well... umm, when did this happen?" Jeremy asked.

"Four years ago, right before the Ghost Zone convergence." Sam replied.

"Well... umm... I don't know what to say. Is there a reason?" Pamela asked.

"Not just because I love Danny, but I saw the fear of God in both Danny and Danielle. That's went I started to secretly attend their Church and listening to the sermons made me accept Christ." Sam said as he looks at Danny.

"Well... there's nothing your mother and I can do anything to change your mind. You're an adult. Of course, we don't like it, but we'll still support and pray for you anyway we can." Jeremy said.

"You're our daughter Samantha, and we'll always be your father and mother." Pamela said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Danny said.

"Yeah, Danny and I have some things to do. Team Phantom stuff." Sam said.

"You two head on now." Ida said.

After a few minutes, Danny and Sam left the mansion.

"Well, that something I didn't anticipated. I'm glad my parents accepted my decision." Sam said.

"And at least we'll be together." Danny said as he looks at his watch. "Well, anyway, you want to come with me to Casper High to get Dani?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Sam said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Casper High, the final school bell rang before high school students ran out cheering. Among them is Dani.

"WOO HOO! C.A.T.s and high school is over!" Dani cheered as Sierra, Venus and Jacob came out the doors.

"Now all we have to worry is graduation." Venus said.

"And no more worrying about school work." Sierra said.

"I can't believe we're about to graduate soon." Jacob said as Danny landed with Sam.

"Oh, hey Danny, hey Sam." Dani greeted.

"C.A.T.s finally over?" Sam asked.

"Heck yeah. We can finally look forward to the ceremony and the party at City Hall and its plaza tonight." Dani said.

"Are you sure there's one more thing you have to worry about?" Danny said, gesturing to Jacob.

"Oh, what if we doesn't accept me?" Dani asked.

"Danielle, you're a beautiful girl. There's no way that would happen. Jacob would be a lucky guy to have a girl like you." Sam said.

"And it was the same with Sam and I. And no matter what happens, I'll support you little sister." Danny said.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna get the courage and tell Jacob Collins how I feel about him. I'm tired of being afraid." Dani said.

"Good luck, Dani." Danny said.

"Here goes nothing." Dani said as she walks towards Jacob, leaving Danny and Sam alone.

Dani walked over to Jacob, who was talking to Sierra and Venus.

"Hey, Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dani asked.

"Sure. I wanted to talk to you too." Jacob said.

Sierra and Venus realized what the two are about to talk about.

"Okay, we'll leave you two alone." Venus said, dragging Sierra, while cheering silently that Dani and Jacob are about to confess their feelings for each other.

Dani and Jacob watch Venus and Sierra walked away before looking at each other in the eyes, which made their hearts beat faster.

"Jacob/Dani." they both said at the same time, causing the two to chuckle.

"Ladies first." Jacob said.

"Jacob, ever since we met in this very building 4 years ago, I've started to like you as a friend, and I did had a crush on you, but I thought it was just a stupid crush that would wear off, but after some time has pass and the two of us knowing each other for a while now, I've started to like you more than just a friend. What I'm trying to say is that... I've fallen in love with you Jacob Collins. I truly started to fall in love with you. Every time I see you, my heart gets the best of me. I've truly grown to love you in the past four years, but I've never had the courage to tell you until now. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, and even if you did, why would you like me? I'm different, I am a clone of Danny. I wasn't born at a hospital like the other people, I was created at a lab. Anyway, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but I love you Jacob Collins." Dani said before looking down in sorrow, fearing of rejection.

Jacob then lift Dani's chin up so that he can see her face.

"Dani, I feel the same way about you." Jacob said, making Dani look up in surprise.

"Really?" Dani said, as tears begin to form at her eyes, having hope.

"Yes. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you this or hear it from you. When I first met you, I also liked you as a friend and had a crush on you, but as time passes on, I've started to like you as more than a friend, but I never had the courage to tell you how I feel about you. Every time I see you in action against powerful ghosts, like Dana, I worry about you. I feel afraid that I might never see you again and confess my feelings to you. That's why I decided to join Team Phantom, because of you. I can't imagine my life without you." Jacob said before caressing his hand on Dani's cheek. "And Dani, I don't care if you aren't born from Mrs. Fenton's womb, I don't care if you were created in some evil maniac's lab, I don't care if you're a clone of Danny and I don't care what other people thinks negative about you. I care about you being you. You're smart, you're strong, you have a great personality, a great person to spend time with, and most of all, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I love you from the bottom of my heart." Jacob said as he reach into his pocket and pull out a box. He opens the box to reveal a gold ring with a blue diamond on top and an engraving that said DF+JC. "Danielle, this ring was given to my mother by my father when they first met at college. My mom gave it to me a few years after he died and told me that to give it to the girl that is the one for me and promise her. That girl is you Danielle. Of course I added the engraving." Jacob said as he slid the ring on Dani's finger. "Danielle, I promise that I will always protect you and never hurt you, and I will always be by your side. As a matter of fact, I decided to turn down my Marine dream in order to be with you. I love you so much Danielle, both Fenton and Phantom." Jacob said.

Dani had a huge smile and shed tears of joy. Jacob had accepted her and loves her back. She continues to look at the beautiful ring that Jacob gave her. Dani look at Jacob and the two kissed each other on the lips. It was a passionate kiss as their hearts beat faster than before and feeling fireworks. They eventually pull each other apart and smile at each other.

"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jacob asked, which Dani chuckled.

"You bet." Dani said.

Near the romantic scene, Venus and Sierra romantically sighed at the sight before saying...

"It's about time."

Danny and Sam also smiled at the romantic sight before looking at each other in the eyes.

"Such a romantic scene." Sam said.

"Just like you and me, Sam." Danny said as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Yeah, you and me, together." Sam said before she kissed Danny.

Danny and Sam also kissed passionately before they get interrupted by Dani and Jacob, who were holding hands.

"I see you two are a couple now. Congratulations." Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks." Dani and Jacob said.

"And I love the ring." Sam said.

"Thank you." Dani said as she show off her ring.

"And it's about time, lovebirds." Sierra said, making everyone chuckle.

At that moment, a black SUV pull up before Agent Denton exited out of the vehicle.

"Agent Denton?" Danny said.

"Hello, Danny, Danielle, might if I talk to you two for a minute?" Agent Denton asked.

"Sure." Danny said as Danielle and himself went to speak to Agent Denton.

"Before I leave, the President and Secretary of the Air Force want me to give you two these." Agent Denton said as he hands Danny and Danielle two black boxes.

Danny and Dani open the boxes to reveal a gold-colored medal bearing the Air Force coat of arms with a wreath of laurel leaves. The ribbon is dark-blue silk with three dotted golden-orange lines in the center.

"The President and the Secretary of the Air Force heard about what you two did over Cape Canaveral and wanted me to present you the Air Force Decoration for Exceptional Civilian Service for your bravery and skills while flying Raptors. One of the highest awards for civilians. The Air Force have also declare you two honorary Airmen and Captains of the USAF." Agent Denton said.

"Wow, this a tremendous honor. Thank you." Danny said, shaking Denton's hand.

"You're welcome. I better head back to D.C. so that I can start the operation to track down Bauer. I wish you two the best luck in the future." Agent Denton said before getting into his vehicle and leaves Amity Park.

Danny and Dani face the others, who were waiting for them.

"All right, let's get the rest of the team and gather at the park. We have one more thing to finish." Danny said.

A few minutes later, Vid, Download, Thrash, Venus, Sierra, Jacob, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, Dani and Danny all gathered at the park, with Danny carrying the Universal Gauntlet. A massive portal appear before all the Asgardian draugrs flew out.

"I want to thank you all for your help once more." Danny said.

"Anytime Phantom." Ofnir said.

"You and She-Phantom are formidable warriors. You two are a force to be reckoned within the Nine Realms." Siv said.

"And hopefully we will fight together in future battles." Ragnar said.

"Well, it's time for all of us to return to Asgard and our Ghost Zone dimensional plane." Halvar said.

"Before we go home." Grabacr said before walking over to Danny. He turn the gauntlet and pull the Gem of Infinity out.

"The Gem of Infinity?" Danny asked.

"The gem will be perfect for powering our dimensional plane's Bifrost. It hasn't been use in years since Pariah Dark's first defeat." Grabacr said.

"Well, at least it will be in good hands." Dani said.

"Well, this is farewell." Grabacr said.

The draugrs look at Team Phantom one last time before the Bifrost beam from Asgard appeared from the sky and all Asgardian draugrs disappeared. Danny and Dani look at his team.

"Well, team, it's been one heck of a month. Been through ups and downs, but we prevail, and as a result, we're no longer fugitives, mostly myself to the Sokovia Accords, and gotten ourselves six new members: Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Vid, Download and Thrash. Welcome to the team." Danny said.

"You three got real names by the way?" Dani asked.

"Victoria." Vid, or Victoria said.

"David." Download, or David, said.

"Trevor." Thrash, or Trevor, said.

"Well, time to destroy this gauntlet once and for all. Ready Dani?" Danny said.

"You bet." Dani said.

Danny and Dani changed into their ghost forms and held the Universal Gauntlet together. They flew into the air before throwing the gauntlet into the air. Danny and Dani then send a combined ecto-energy blast to the Universal Gauntlet, destroying it and the remaining gems into pieces.

* * *

Later at night, a massive party and celebration was taking place outside City Hall. The whole town gathered to celebrate the heroic efforts of Team Phantom. However, up at the hills of the city, Jacob and Dani were watching the celebration.

"Man, what a day, huh?" Dani asked.

"And have some peace from all the madness." Jacob said.

"It's a beautiful night." Dani said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jacob said.

"Man, the two of us together. Our dreams have come true." Dani said.

"And no matter what happens, we will always be together and I will be by your side no matter what. I love you and always will." Jacob said.

"And I promise to always be by your side, Jacob and I love you too." Dani said.

Dani and Jacob then share another kiss.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were at the hill where they officially became a couple.

"I can't believe you and Dani didn't want to attend this ceremony." Sam said.

"Well, you know me, like to be on the sidelines." Danny said.

"Man, what a day." Sam said.

"You said it." Danny said.

"All this madness is all over." Sam said.

"And we're still together." Danny said.

"Yeah..." Sam said, still feeling down after everything that has happen to her.

"Don't worry, Sam. It wasn't your fault. No matter what happens, we will always be together." Danny said as he grabs Sam's hands.

"Together and forever." Sam said before Danny and herself share another kiss.

Dani and Jacob stood as Dani turn into her ghost form.

"So, Jacob, wanna go for a ride? And maybe later plan our first date?" Dani asked.

"Absolutely." Jacob answered.

Dani and Jacob both held each others hands and then took to the air and started to fly over the ceremony and the city. Danny then had the same idea and stood up as he changed into ghost form.

"What do you say, Sam. Wanna go for a ride? And see a bright future?" Danny asked.

"Why not?" Sam replied.

Danny then picked Sam up bridal style before taking off into the air and fly over the ceremony and city before joining with Dani and Jacob.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork smile as he saw Danny and Dani flying together with Sam and Jacob.

"Everything is the way is suppose to be." Clockwork said.

Clockwork continues his duties while the two thermoses containing Dan and Dana are locked up in a containment chamber.

 **And that's the end of this story. Team Phantom, mostly Danny are no longer fugitives, Sam told her parents about her conversation, the Universal Gauntlet is destroyed, Danny and Dani are honorary Captains of the USAF, and Dani and Jacob are now a official couple! As mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for the awesome reviews. Please review both this chapter and the post-credit scene chapter and I will see you all in the next DPxMCU story. :)**


	54. Post Credit Scenes

Danny and Dani were walking around the streets of New York City. They were currently taking a vacation after their family and friends suggested them to and to take a break from ghost fighting while they handle things back at Amity Park.

"Okay, where do you want to go next?" Dani asked.

"Hmm, maybe we can go to Times Square." Danny said.

"All right then." Dani said.

The two Fenton Twins continue their walk around the city. Danny then noticed a building being demolished, but he also noticed someone that he hasn't seen in a while.

"No way, Thor?" Danny called.

* * *

At Fenton Works, Jack was guiding Jazz down the stairs to the lab as he wants to show her something for her.

"I want to show you something, Jazz. When you became the 'eyes of the sky' for the team and the Avengers, especially Danny and Danielle, your mother and I realized that you have more potential, especially when you're on the tech side of things and your love for psychology. Maddie and I realized your tech genius and psychology can help Team Phantom and the Avengers." Jack said.

Jack then typed in a combination before the wall opened itself to reveal a vault. Inside was a advanced tech chair with green tubes and wires all over the place and a electronic panel connected to it. There is also a one piece hazmat suit that goes from head to foot. It was black with green accents on the collar, forearms and boots. There was also a pair of googles.

"Your mother and I have been working on this. Thinking of you helping the team from behind the scenes, hence, 'eyes of the sky'. You'll have all electronic access to all of Amity Park, hopefully the world. You'll see the battles virtually." Jack said.

Jazz look at the chair and suit before she has a confident grin on her face.

"Awesome." Jazz said.

* * *

At his lair, Clockwork looks at a monitor where is sees the future. It shows Danny and Sam married to each other and has two kids in their marriage. These kids are teens, and more interesting, they have ghost powers as they were in ghost form. Danny's kids inherited their powers from him. One was a boy, 17 years of age, who resembles his father. He had a black and neon green suit, has two thermoses built in his advanced white gloves, and white boots with green accents on the top and the white DP logo on his chest. He also has glowing blue eyes and white hair. The other was a girl, 14 years of age, who resembles her mother. She had a two piece black and light blue suit, exposing her midriff. The top was sleeveless and the light blue crosses at the top and bottom of the top and has the white DP logo on her chest. She has two thermoses built in her advanced light blue gloves. She also has long light blue boots that goes up to her mid-thighs and curves upwards. She also had glowing green eyes and white hair, with some streaks dyed light blue. Clockwork looks at the monitor, knowing that these two teens will get involved in a event where their cousin's parents and their parent's lives and their future hang in the balance as well as affect the time stream. He also knows that a certain female half ghost hybird will get caught in the middle and will have to help them, no matter who they are or where they're from. Clockwork knows that Danielle, in time, will meet her future children, but will also meet her nephew and niece from the future name DJ and Lilith Fenton.

"Soon..." Clockwork muttered.

* * *

At the Baltimore-Washington International Airport in Baltimore, a man wearing a jacket, jeans, sunglasses and a baseball cap watches a nearby television at the terminal. The TV was showing the news about Team Phantom and their success. Manfred, who is currently trying to escape the country, looks at the TV with hatred and vengeance towards Team Phantom, especially Danny and Danielle Fenton.

"Soon, you'll join your grandfather in death, Fenton twins." Manfred said before he heads to board his flight.

* * *

At the far away Ghost Zone dimensional plane called the Keep, the Harvesters were busy doing regular duties and trying to get things assembled since the portal disappeared. High up at a throne sat a female ghost. This ghost was different from the rest of the Harvesters as she look almost Human. She had light green skin with glowing pupiless green eyes and dark green lips, she wore a green and red suit with red gloves and red boots that went to her thighs, a red and green cape flowed behind her, and a black headdress that was sticking up like horns. She was looking at the green and black mist of the Ghost Zone, upset after everything that has happen.

"This is the second time that the Humans of that same family has beaten my Harvesters and prevented my Harvest on Earth in a 69 year span. With Manfred now back on Earth, I think it's time I take the matter into my own hands. Earth will be mine, and there's nothing that family, especially those Phantoms can do anything about it." the ghost woman said before looking at her own monitor which shows Clockwork at his lair at the Earth dimensional plane watching a monitor of the alternate universe where Danny has a biological twin sister name Dayla. "And I know just how to do it." she said before she stands up from her throne and grins before walking off.

 **Danny and Dani Phantom will return in GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK**


End file.
